Slayers: Mysterious Play
by Enkida
Summary: AU: The romantic legend of Fushigi Yugi dies, so that this comedy may live. Slayers, cast in the roles of the FY universe. NOT a crossover. LxZ, knowledge or appreciation of FY not necessary for this fic. COMPLETE
1. Arc I: Into the Book

**SLAYERS: Mysterious Play  
**_  
**Author's Forward – **This is one of my first fanfictions, started over five years ago. The story has a Lina x Zelgadis bias, but there's no Amelia bashing going on here. A huge thanks to Chibi Kaz for giving this thing a much-needed beta reading, and the LJ community "Fanficrants" for helping me beat out the problems with formatting. Any further author's notes will always be at the END of the chapters. _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ This fiction is rife with plagiarism and copyright violations from the officially published works of "The Slayers" and "Fushigi Yugi." In fact it might even have writing errors in it. Since I'm not making a profit out of it, just deal with it. _

**Chapter 1: Into the Book**

"Lina. LINA! Oh, darn it. Not again!" The young black-haired girl swore to herself as she watched her friend racing away across the school yard. "One mention of free food and she takes off like there's a shortage!" Amelia sighed and dropped her head in defeat. "And we were going to study together for our big entrance exams next week," she lamented.

"Oh-HO-HO-HO-HO!" Amelia cringed as she heard Gracia's thundering laughter behind her. "You should know by now that there's always a food shortage when Lina's around!" Amelia sweatdropped as she turned around and eyed her older sister. Gracia was dressed in her usual outfit, a pair of embarrassingly tight jeans and a midriff cutoff shirt.

"Don't you ever get tired of wearing that outfit, Gracia?" Amelia asked. The older girl stopped laughing long enough to look down at her sister and lower her shades slightly.

"It's all in the sunglasses, Amelia. Besides, I thought I told you to call me Naga. Naga!" Amelia rolled her eyes in exasperation as her sister embarked on another session of gratuitous laughter, causing several people around them to cringe and run in terror. _If I wore an outfit like that all the time, I would be embarrassed to take off my sunglasses, too!_ the younger girl thought to herself.

"Ho-ho-ho! But I'm not here to laugh at you and your little friend Lina today, Amelia!" Gracia said more sternly. "Dad wants to know if you'll be coming home for dinner tonight."

Amelia shook her head slightly. Striking a dramatic pose, she raised a finger to the sky. "In order to become a true upholder of justice, I must strike down the evils of ignorance and defeat the terror known as the college entrance exam!"

Gracia tried to stifle a yawn. "Whatever, Amelia. So you're going to be staying late at the library again?"

"Of course!" Amelia exclaimed. "Besides, I promised Lina I would help her study for the exams today, too," she mumbled under her breath. Gracia had already turned to leave. "See you later, sis!" Amelia called after her sister's retreating form. "Now where did Lina go too?"

The girl in question wasn't very hard to find. Lina always stood out in a crowd. Her fiery hair was matched by her equally fiery temper, and she had no problems letting other people feel the flames of her temper when she wanted something. And right now, she wanted food.

"AAGH! All these people are in line for free ice cream samples! There won't be any left by the time I get up there!" Lina knit her brows together, trying to scheme up a way to push herself to the front of the line. Fortunately, Amelia's voice rang out across the school yard, setting off a light bulb inside Lina's head.

"Lina! Liiina! Why'd you run away like that? We have to study today!"

Lina grinned evilly at her friend, and stepped out of the line to approach her. "Hey, Amelia, come a little closer!"

Amelia slowed down as she approached her friend, huffing from the run. "Why, Lina?" she asked.

"I have to tell you something," Lina said.

Amelia looked confused. "Why can't you tell me right now?" she asked innocently.

"Just do it!" Lina demanded.

With a sense of foreboding, Amelia leaned her head in closer to Lina. The redhead whispered something to the shorter girl. "But why are you thanking me? I haven't made any sacrifices for yo-" Amelia's puzzled query came to an abrupt end as Lina brought her elbow down on Amelia's head, knocking the younger girl out.

Turning around, Lina let out a high-pitched scream of distress. The people in the ice-cream vendor's line turned in surprise. "Oh help me! Please, somebody!" Lina said, fountains of tears springing out of her eyes. "My friend has collapsed suddenly from the heat! Will anybody help us?" she gushed.

As the people rushed from the line to Amelia's form, Lina skipped up to the ice-cream vendor. "Oh, not you!" she said as the vendor was making his way out with the rest of the crowd. "You were giving away some free ice cream samples, weren't you?" she said, smiling greedily. The vendor sweatdropped as in the background, Amelia mumbled "Ohh... look at the pretty stars, Miss Lina..."

- x - x - x -

"Did you really have to do that, Lina?" Amelia asked as she rubbed her head sorely.

Lina nodded solemnly. "Think of the injustice of it, Amelia. A poor, starving girl like me, separated from the one thing that could save her from the tortures of hunger."

Amelia thought about it for a moment. "Well, when you put it like that... hey, wait a second!" she began.

The two girls continued their argument as they walked down the halls of the library. They stopped when they noticed the glare of the librarian. "Well, Amelia, if it's that important to you, I'm sorry I hit you on the head, OK?" Lina whispered to her friend.

Amelia smiled back at her. "It's OK, Lina. I just wish you would be more gentle when you do things like that. If you keep hitting me on the head, I won't be able to help you study!" she whispered. Lina sighed and nodded slightly.

Studying had never been Lina's strong point. Of course, she was intelligent, smarter than perhaps even studious Amelia. But exams bored her. Lina preferred to read fantasy novels involving dragons and magic and sorcerers. In fact, the only parts of a mundane school education that she ever showed any interest in were the lunch hour and physical education, and her grades reflected it, too. But somehow, Lina always managed to talk, scheme or connive her way out of failing her courses.

Amelia, on the other hand, had a strange, almost slavish devotion to studying the books. It had something to do with her dream of becoming a lawyer. "Lawyers have to be smart, Lina!" she would always say, before dragging her unwilling companion off to the library. But they were nearing the end of their high school education; a college entrance exam was something completely different. Lina knew she couldn't cheat, squirm or bribe her way out of that. So, she had asked her best friend to help her do some real studying. Which brought them to the library, today.

"How can you study? I'm starving!" Lina's stomach growled to enforce her complaint. Amelia looked up from the thick book she was pouring through and gave a little sigh.

"Lina, we've only been here for an hour! How can you be hungry already?" the younger girl said.

Lina rolled her eyes. "I can't help it, this is so boring! I really need to get something."

Amelia sighed and placed a marker in her book, standing up.

"I thought you said you had to study," Lina snorted.

Amelia shrugged. "If I don't go with you, Lina, then I bet that you'll never come back. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't do what you asked me to?"

Lina groaned, remembering. "That's right. Make me study for these entrance exams, NO MATTER WHAT." Amelia beamed and nodded at Lina brightly. Muttering swearwords to herself under her breath, Lina made her way to the snack machine at the top of the stairs. Rummaging through her pockets, she found a coin and was about to drop it in the slot, when a tingling sensation ran across the back of her neck. Shivering involuntarily, Lina dropped the coin, which went spinning across the floor.

"Lina, dropping money? Hey, are you feeling all right?" Amelia asked, with a note of concern in her voice.

Lina, however, had frozen. "Amelia! Do you see that?" As the coin struck the floor, a shower of tiny red sparks rose from where it had connected and floated up slowly into the air. Lina stood, fascinated, as the sparkles lazily drifted towards the stairs.

Amelia looked around with confusion. "See what?"

"Never mind! Just come on!" Lina whispered eagerly.

"But the coin!" Amelia began, as Lina grabbed her and dragged her up the stairs.

"You really can't see those, Amelia? Those red sparkles?" Lina said, as they ran up to the top floor of the library.

"No, Lina," Amelia answered, "but there must be something here if you're willing to leave food and money behind to follow it." Lina shot her friend a glare, then turned her attention back to the door they had stopped in front of.

"Special Collections - Do Not Enter!" Amelia read out loud. "Hey, where are you going? Didn't you read the si-eep!"

Lina silenced the younger girl by clamping a hand over her mouth. "Shh! You don't want that librarian to hear us, do you?" she whispered hotly, while dragging Amelia into the room.

Lina took a few cautious steps into the aisle, ignoring Amelia's remarks about breaking and entering, legal punishment, and the thwarting of justice. The magical red sparkles she had been tracking had disappeared without a trace in the aisle.

"Was it just my imagination?" Lina wondered, when suddenly her eye was caught by a strangely bound book. Pulling it out of the shelf, she called over to Amelia. "Hey, come here and look at this!"

"AAAH! Lina! Put that back! We're going to get in big trouble for this!" the younger girl panicked.

Lina snorted and flipped open the book, saying "Don't be such a weenie! Now let's see… '_The Universe of the Four Gods_,' she read. "_'This is the story of the sacred lands ruled by the four beast gods. But it is also an enchantment.'_ Ooh! Do you hear that Amelia? It's a book of magic!"

Lina's eyes blazed with eagerness, and Amelia grabbed her arm and began protesting more vehemently. "Lina! We're not supposed to be here at all! And besides, if you get caught up in another one of your fantasy novels, we'll never be able to finish studying today!"

But it was too late. Lina was already reading the rest of the passage. "_'... for once the story is read, the universe becomes real.'_ Wow, that's pretty strange stuff." Absentmindedly, she flipped through the rest of the book. Her eyes widened as she saw them. "Hey, wait a second. This book is blank! What kind of a novel is thi-"

Both of the girls suddenly fell silent as the book took on a fierce red glow. Lina dropped it, yelping in surprise, as Amelia clutched onto her friend's arm and yelled in a panic, "I told you this was a bad idea! Let's get out of heeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

With a crackle and a blinding flash of dull red light, the two girls vanished, and the book clattered to the floor in the empty room.

- x - x - x -

Lina groaned and rubbed her head. "Oww... it feels like I've been beaned with a soccer ball!" Cracking one eye open, she surveyed her surroundings. That brought her awake abruptly. She was sprawled in the middle of a dusty road, and no buildings were in sight for miles. _Amelia!_ she thought to herself suddenly, remembering what happened in the library. Looking down, she saw that her friend was still passed out on the ground next to her. And they were both still wearing their school uniforms. "Is this a dream?" Lina murmured to herself. "Amelia! Hey, Amelia, wake up!" Lina shook Amelia's shoulder roughly, a note of concern in her voice.

"Ooohh… owww... Why'd you have to hit me so hard, Lina..." the young girl mumbled sleepily. "OUCH!" Amelia sat up fully and rubbed her head where Lina's elbow had come crashing down on it. "What was that for?"

"Because I didn't hit you that time, dork!" Lina yelled back angrily. "Besides, I had to see if it would hurt you so I could tell if this was a dream or not."

Amelia looked confused. "But then couldn't you just pinch yourself instead of hitting my head again, Lina?"

Lina sweatdropped and waved her hand dismissively. "Details, details!" she grinned.

A cough interrupted them. "If you two ladies are done discussing things, maybe you'd like to come with us?"

Lina and Amelia both jumped and turned around to face the strangers. They were a group of smelly, unshaved men, and while Lina didn't know much about what had happened, she did recognize trouble when she saw it. "Umm, Amelia," she whispered. "I think we'd better find a way out of here, and fast!" But Amelia had already stood up and dusted herself off.

"Oh, thank you, kind sir! I can see your noble desire to help two young girls who've lost their way in the wilderness!" Amelia spouted, running up to the bandit who had spoken.

"Amelia?" Lina mumbled in disbelief.

The other bandits look confused for a moment, before bursting out into raucous laughter. "Hah hah... 'noble desire' ... hah! We're gonna fetch a good price for the two of you, that's for sure! Even with those strange outfits," the leader said, snickering. "At least they show a lot of leg," he added with a leer.

Amelia paled and backed away from him, as Lina ran up to her and grabbed her arm. "Idiot!" she hissed at Amelia. "Let me handle this!" Shoving Amelia behind her, Lina cleared her throat. "Well, I'm sure you gentlemen have many wonderful plans in store for us, but - OH LOOK! A FLYING MONKEY!" she shrieked, pointing above the leader's head. Instinctively, the bandits turned and looked in the direction Lina was pointing. Lina didn't miss the opportunity to grab Amelia's arm and set off in a dead run in the opposite direction.

"HEY! Get back here, you little wench!" the lead bandit yelled.

Lina didn't even bother looking back as they dashed down the dusty road. Suddenly, Amelia yelped and tripped. _Damnit! _Lina thought to herself as she stopped and tried to help Amelia up. "Do you have to be a klutz right now, Amelia? We've got to run!"

Amelia winced and moaned. "Owwww... I can't walk on it, Lina!" she said, panicking.

"Fine, rest there!" Lina demanded, turning to face the bandits who had now surrounded them. "You're gonna pay for that, you little snot!" the leader growled.

Lina crouched down into a fighting stance. "We won't go down without a fight!" she warned, eyeing the men's blades nervously.

A gentle voice broke through the tension. "Tch, tch. Picking on younger girls. You guys are begging for someone to teach you a lesson, you know?" Lina and Amelia both turned towards the sound of the voice. Standing in the road behind the bandits was a young man, covered from head to toe in beige clothing. "That's unfortunate," he continued. "I was hoping that I could keep my clothes free of your filthy stench, but I guess it's unavoidable now."

The bandits turned to face the newcomer. "You talk big for a little man," the leader sneered. "Those girls can wait, it's going to be more fun gutting you!" he yelled, charging towards the young man with his sword.

Beneath the hood, the man smiled slightly. As the bandit came closer, he set himself into motion with blinding speed, grabbing the man by his sword arm and sending him flying across the road into a few more bandits. There was a moment of shocked silence, before an angry yell rose out of the other bandits, and they all rushed the young man.

Amelia squeaked and covered her mouth in fear, but Lina stood there with her jaw hanging open. _He's suicidal, facing all those guys with his bare hands!_ she thought to herself. But her opinion quickly changed as she watched him fight.

The man moved like liquid, dodging and weaving between the bandits' swords and knives, landing well-placed kicks and punches on his attackers. Lina saw suddenly someone approaching him from behind. "Look out!" she yelled, pointing. The man reacted, but not quite fast enough. The bandit attacking him managed to catch the tip of his knife on the stranger's hood, tearing it apart.

A shocked silence rose all those around. For the young man's skin was a pale shade of blue, with rocky formations jutting out from his chin. The man stood there, shaking in anger. "Now you've done it," he muttered, his turquoise eyes hardening. The few remaining bandits backed away in fear as the kanji character for "chimera" blazed out of his forehead. He launched himself at the bandits like a demon possessed, sending them flying left and right.

"Wow..." Lina and Amelia stared at the young man, who stood panting over the unconscious forms of the bandits he had defeated. Amelia was the first one who managed to recover. She sprung up, and would have thrown herself at their savior had it not been for her twisted ankle, which caused her to fall flat on her face halfway to the man, who sweatdropped.

"Oh thank you, noble paladin of justice! Your virtuous heart couldn't bear to let two young, defenseless girls be defiled by the likes of these villains!"

Lina turned a bright shade of red and smacked a hand to her forehead as she heard Amelia's exaltations. "Amelia!" she hissed. "Shut up, you're embarrassing me!"

"But Lina!" Amelia began to protest, with watery eyes. "This noble man saved us from evil by the virtue of his own heart-"

"Actually," the young man interrupted. "Now that you two are safe, I was wondering what payment you could give me in compensation for my efforts." Amelia stared at the man in bewildered surprise, but Lina felt her temper start to boil.

"WHAT? You mean to say you want PAYMENT for that? Hey, you're the one who got yourself involved in the first place. Just who do you think you are?" she shot back angrily, shaking her fist at the man.

He ignored her, cursing, and muttered under his breath "Damn. Saving two brats, ripping my new hood, and not a penny to show for it."

Lina sputtered, her anger choking off her ability to speak. "Why you- you-" she started. Amelia was still trying to comprehend the fact that their savior didn't seem to have that kind of a heart after all. The man turned to them and sighed.

"Well, since you asked, my name is Zelgadis. I suppose you two beggars want to find the nearest town?"

"Why don't you go to he-" Lina started angrily, but Amelia somehow managed to get up and cover her friend's mouth before she could say much more. "Umm, thank you, Mr. Zelgadis... but we're actually looking for a way back to the library. What is this place?"

Zelgadis looked puzzled for a moment. "Library? There's no library around here for miles," he said.

Lina, in the meanwhile, had managed to squirm her way free of Amelia's grip, and growled "Surprising that you would know, since I doubt you can read, jerk!"

Zelgadis shot her an irritated glance, but Amelia shook her head emphatically and interrupted. "No, there must be! You see, we were reading this book, and then suddenly we were here."

Lina calmed down enough to nod at Amelia, frowning, and added "I don't know what magic brought us here, but I'm pretty sure that this isn't the same world we came from."

Zelgadis raised an eyebrow. "You're from a different world? Now hang on a second, that may be worth something," he began.

"WHAT?" Lina immediately turned red again and flipped Zelgadis the bird, while Amelia tried to hold her angry friend back. Zelgadis started laughing at them, but suddenly stopped as a bright red light enveloped the two struggling girls.

"Aaah! Not again!" Amelia yelped, covering her head as the light consumed her. Lina, on the other hand, broke free from Amelia's grasp, and landed a solid fist on top of Zelgadis' head.

"You're not getting away that easily, you- OWW!" She shrunk back, holding her hand in pain. "What, are you made out of stone or something?" she cursed, rubbing her fist.

Zelgadis didn't answer her, staring wide-eyed at the place where Amelia had been a moment before. "Where did your friend go?" he managed to stammer.

Lina belatedly noticed that Amelia wasn't trying to physically restrain her anymore, and spun around in shock. Amelia had disappeared! "Wha... wha... what did you do to her?" Lina whirled on Zelgadis, anger clouding her features. "You stupid jerk! How did you do that? Bring her back this instant!" Lina felt a sense of panic rising in her chest. _Am I going insane?_ she thought to herself_. Better to get angry first, and think about that later. Besides, if I am really insane, then I'm only getting angry at myself, so it's ok._ "Shut up and stop rationalizing, Lina!" she said out loud to herself.

Zelgadis blinked, and looked at Lina. "You're just bad news, aren't you? Bringing bandits and sorcery with you, and then talking to yourself. I hope it's not catching."

Lina cursed and was about to try and hit him again, when she remembered her throbbing hand. "Hah! Sorcery! Like you're one to be talking, stone boy!"

Zelgadis flinched at her words, then swore under his breath. "Fine. I'm outta here. The city is three miles to your north. You'd better go there before more bandits find you, kid. I'm not going to save you next time." He walked over to one of the fallen bandits and picked up the shredded remains of his hood. "Shit," he mumbled under his breath, looking at the torn cloth in annoyance.

Lina stared after him for a moment, something like a conscience nagging at her stomach. _Maybe I shouldn't have said that_, she thought to herself._ Snap out of it, Lina, you're just hungry!_ she said to herself sternly. "If Amelia isn't here anymore, she must have gone back home. At least she's safe, then. But that won't do much for me." Gritting her teeth, she called out to Zelgadis, who was bending over some of the bandits. "Hey!" she said. Zelgadis didn't seem to hear her. She stomped over to him, with a look of irritation in her face. "I said hey!"

Zelgadis didn't pause as he continued his search through the bandits' clothing for money and other valuable items. "I heard you the first time," he muttered.

"Fine!" Lina said, throwing up her hands in exasperation. "At least tell me which way is north, so I can get away from you!"

Zelgadis paused and stared at the girl for a moment. Her eyes were glowering, and her flaming red hair was lit with golden streaks from the afternoon sun. But most of all, the look of utter determination on her face caught his attention. He shook his head slightly. "You really are green, aren't you?"

Lina crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. "North?" she reminded him irately.

Zelgadis sighed. "Hang on. You'd probably get lost anyway. Help me get all the stuff from these guys, and then I'll take you into town."

Lina stared at him for a moment, surprised. "Hmph! Well, if I have to," she said finally, and walked away to start digging through one of the other fallen bandit's clothes.

Zelgadis suppressed a chuckle as he watched her. "That girl is really something else," he thought to himself wryly.

- x - x - x -

Amelia rubbed her head, groaning. "Ohhh... Lina... three times in one day is really too much, you know," she moaned, rubbing her head. She tried to sit up, but yelped when a sharp, wincing pain raced up her leg. "Ahh! It wasn't a dream?" she said in shock, looking down at her swollen ankle. Amelia glanced at her surroundings. She was back in the library, in the room that Lina had dragged her into. And on the floor next to her was 'The Universe of the Four Gods.' But Lina was nowhere in sight. "Oh no!" Amelia breathed, and picked up the book cautiously.

Wincing and squeezing her eyes shut, she slowly cracked open the cover. When no fantastical red light came streaming out to attack her, Amelia opened her eyes and began to read. "_'The priestess of Cephied, having armed herself and gathered coins from her fallen foes, now set off in the direction of the city of Sairoon, in the company of the Celestial Warrior.'_" She glanced at the illustration next to the page, and did a double take. "Hey, that looks like Lina! And that strange man!" she exclaimed. "But Lina? A priestess?" Frowning, Amelia turned the page and read a few more lines. "_'... being irritated by the Celestial Warrior's silence, injured herself once again trying to smash the Chimera's head with her elbow...'_" Amelia sighed. "Yep, I guess it must be Lina. I hope she's all right!"

Meanwhile, Lina was rubbing her elbow, her face stormy. Zelgadis didn't miss a step. "I told you not to try that again," he said placidly.

"Oh, shut up!" Lina grumbled. "You haven't said anything since we started walking. Don't you even want to know my name?"

Zelgadis glanced over in Lina's direction. "Actually, I was hoping I could drop you off in the city and never see you again," he said. "So there wouldn't be much of a point in getting your name."

Lina bit her lip silently. He was right, she knew. The city would have just as many dangers as the open countryside, if not more. She needed a plan. _It's a good thing I pocketed some of those bandits' coins for myself,_ Lina thought to herself silently. _Not that I thought I could rely on this jerk anyway._

"What? No witty retort?" Zelgadis said with surprise, noticing his companion's unusual silence. "Ok, then, kid. What's your name?"

Lina glared at Zelgadis. "First of all, I'm not a kid! I'm just short, alright?"

"And flat-chested, too." Zelgadis observed. "Well, if you'd just cut off your hair, you could pass as a boy with that personality."

"Do you want to know my name or not?" Lina growled.

Zelgadis shrugged. "Sorry!" he said in a very unconvincing manner.

She bit her lip and tried to control her temper. "It's Lina," she said finally. "Lina Inverse."

"Well, Lina Inverse," Zelgadis said, coming to a stop. "It looks like we're here." He pointed to the wide gates of Sairoon looming ahead in the road.

Lina couldn't stop herself from gaping as she walked through the city. The sights, the sounds, and the smells were incredible. By studying the architecture of one of the large towers in the city, she managed to conclude that she was somewhere in ancient China. _But how?_ she thought to herself, overwhelmed by the realization.

"Close your mouth," Zelgadis hissed into her ear. "Do you want to make us the target of every thug in the city, too?"

Lina still seemed to be too caught up in the sights of the city to be concerned with Zelgadis' warning. "You're one to talk," she said carelessly. "You look like a thug yourself, wearing that bandit's scarf around your head like that." Zelgadis glared at her from under the cloth, but Lina was blissfully oblivious. "Oooh! What's that?" she asked him suddenly. Zelgadis blinked. "THAT!" she said again, waving wildly towards an ornate red roof rising up from the center of the city.

"THAT is the Emperor's palace," Zelgadis informed her. "Oof! And be a little more careful," he said, pushing her back as she stumbled into his side.

"An emperor!" Lina exclaimed. "Perfect. If this is anything like those other fantasy books I've read, he should be surrounded by the most powerful court magicians! He'll manage to get me back for sure! Well, nice meeting you, Zel, but I've gotta go!" She took off in the direction of the palace with a broad smile on her face.

Zelgadis sweatdropped and stared after her. "She's not really that dumb, is she?" he mumbled to himself. "OW!" A stone had come sailing through the air and hit him squarely on the forehead.

"I HEARD THAT!" Lina shouted back at him, showing him the finger before turning and stomping off towards the palace.

Zelgadis gritted his teeth, his left eye twitching. "No way! I am not going to follow her!" he growled. "Rescuing her for free, destroying my best hood, and surviving her insults all the way here. Damn! At least I got a few coins out of this-" He stopped, feeling his pocket, his face clouding over. "My pouch? Gone?" Suddenly he thought of Lina's uncomfortable shove against him moments before. "Why that little-" Gritting his teeth, Zelgadis ran after Lina's retreating form.

- x - x - x -

"Damnit!" Lina cursed, and kicked the wall she was leaning against. She was tired, beginning to have a headache, and most of all, hungry. "This wall goes around the whole palace! And it's too high to climb. How am I supposed to get inside?" Sighing dejectedly, she sunk down along wall tiredly. "I'm exhausted! What I would give for some of that free ice cream right now..." she mumbled.

"Hey, boys, you think she's hungry?" a taunting voice called out to her. "C'mon, baby," another one joined in. "Come with us, and we'll show you a good time!"

Lina cracked an eye open at the source of the commentary. She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, but there were only three of them this time. Hmm... if that Zelgadis guy was convinced that she was a sorceress, then maybe...

"Oh, not again," she said loudly. "Don't you guys ever learn?" The three men surrounding her grinned toothily. Standing up, Lina flipped her hair over her shoulder carelessly. "You'd think my reputation would have preceded me in this stinking hole of a city," she said, rubbing her hands together.

"Oooh! You got a reputation, cutie? That makes it even better!" one of the men chortled.

Lina stepped out into the street to face them squarely. "Why, I'm none other than Lina Inverse!" she said, taking up her best emulation of a typical Amelia pose. "Mighty sorceress and bandit killer extraordinare!" She paused, staring down each of the men. "You should be trembling in fear at my very presence!" she added.

The three guys gave her incredulous stares of disbelief. "Oh yeah? Well, miss Bandit Killer, where's your proof?" one of the men asked her tauntingly.

Lina smiled, and drew out the sword she had "borrowed" from the leader of the first bandit troop. "Do you see this? This was the sword of the leader of the Desert Bandit Clan!" she said confidently. "Do you dare challenge the one who defeated them?" _They're not going to buy this for much longer,_ Lina thought to herself, as she eyed the possible exits.

"Wha? But- that's the sword of my brother! He was leading the rest of the gang on the outskirts of the city!" One of the men was pointing at the sword, his eyes wide.

Lina facefaulted in disbelief. Recovering quickly, she brandished the sword dangerously and said "That's right! I managed to scatter your troop and defeat your brother in combat! So you'd better get lost, scum!" she yelled.

Instead of running, the man who was pointing drew his own sword, tears streaming out of his eyes. "You heartless fiend! I must avenge the death of my beloved brother!" he bellowed, taking a swing at her. Lina quickly ducked out of the way and began to run in the opposite direction as fast as she could. "Crap! This wasn't exactly the reaction I was hoping for!" she swore.

- x - x - x -

Zelgadis pulled at the scarf around his head in irritation. He was hot, tired, broke, and he stunk like a bandit. And it was all that Inverse girl's fault. And he had lost her. "By Cephied's arse," he swore angrily. He looked up at the palace before him. "Well, Sairoon is the city of Cephied," he thought to himself. "You think you could cut me a break, Cephied? I thought I was supposed to be one of your special warriors," he muttered. "At least, that's what everyone always told me this damned stone skin you gave me was for," he said, tugging at the scarf uncomfortably and continuing down the street. Zelgadis sighed in irritation. "Well, what was I expecting," he thought to himself. "It's not like that Inverse girl is just going to show up again and fall into my arms," he grumbled.

_- BANG -  
_  
Zelgadis went rolling into the center of the street, having been hit by a small object moving at a high velocity. The object was currently squiggling in his grasp and swearing loudly. _Wait a second, a girl's voice that cusses like that?_ He blinked in surprise as he realized it was Lina he was holding in his arms. Zelgadis took a quick moment to look up to the palace and shout "Hey! Thanks, Cephied!" before turning his attention back to Lina, who was busily whacking at him ineffectively with the handle of her sword.

"Let go of me, you idiot! Can't you see I'm being chased by some bloodthirsty bandits?" she screamed.

Zelgadis stood up, lifting her to her feet. "Not again!" he said boredly.

Lina stopped struggling and looked up at him, squinting. "Oh great! What, are we joined at the hip or something?" she said, trying to look exasperated. But he noticed the look of relief in her eyes.

"You mean you're REALLY being chased by bandits again?" he said, surprised.

"I DEMAND BLOOD VENGEANCE!" a male voice sounded from across the street, sending several people running and screaming in all directions.

"Does that answer your question?" Lina said, smiling weakly. "He's the brother of the leader you knocked out! He thinks I killed him!"

Zelgadis pushed her behind him. "I'll take care of this," he said in a very heroic manner.

"You feeling sick or something?" Lina queried, puzzled. "I thought you didn't like me."

Zelgadis snorted. "I don't like you, runt. But the nerve of that guy, giving you all the credit for my exploits!" he fumed.

Lina rolled her eyes. _Well, whatever works,_ she thought to herself.

Zelgadis pulled back the scarf, revealing his rocky features, and sending more of the crowd scattering as they gasped and pointed. He threw the scarf at the bandit's face, yelling "Hey! I'm the one you want! I'm the one who defeated your brother!"

The three thugs stopped, looking completely confused. "Uh, boss, which one do we go after?" one said.

"Well, the girl has the sword," another began.

"But the guy has your brother's scarf," the other added.

"Yeah, but he looks kind of dangerous."

"Hey, that girl's mouth is pretty dangerous too!"

The leader of the thugs dropped his head, several veins popping up on it while the other two debated. "SHUT UP YOU IMBECILES, AND KILL THEM BOTH!" he roared, charging at Lina and Zelgadis.

Zelgadis was just about to land a punch on one of the thug's faces, when a blaring horn froze them all in place. The palace gates swung open before them, and a legion of horse-mounted guards came trotting out.

"AHEM! His Imperial Majesty Emperor Gabriev would like to know who dares disturb the peace in the presence of His Most Noble House!" the captain of the guard said coldly. Lina, Zelgadis and the three thugs sweatdropped nervously. Lina was the first to recover.

"It's all their fault, officer!" she yelled, pointing at the thugs. "They tried to attack me, a poor, helpless girl!" she said, trying to look cute and innocent.

The leader of the thugs turned on her, his face red. "She's no innocent girl!" he roared. "She's really a devious sorceress who murdered my brother!"

Zelgadis looked upset, and cut in. "Hold it! She's no sorceress, she's just a common thief! Besides, I thought I told you that I was the one who defeated your brother! Get it straight!"

Lina's face turned red. "WHAT? Don't you call me a thief, you mercenary scum!" she yelled back at Zelgadis. "You stole from those bandits too! Besides, who are you calling a sorceress?" she yelled at the bandits. "He's the one with the weird skin!"

She pointed at Zelgadis, who twitched in irritation and yelled back "You just had to point that out, didn't you!"

The captain of the guard rubbed his forehead in annoyance. "Fine, fine. Just shut up!" he yelled at all of them. "You're ALL to be taken prisoner immediately for disturbing the peace, and giving me a headache!" he commanded, motioning to his guards.

"Hey! Wait a second!" Lina yelled, as the guards grabbed her. Zelgadis sighed and shrugged at the guards. "Just don't mess with my clothes," he said irritably as they escorted him in. The three thugs put up a fight, but were quickly subdued by the guards and dragged away.


	2. Arc I: Prisoners

**Chapter 2: Prisoners **

Lina finished pacing around the sealed room they had been brought to. Zelgadis sat in the corner, watching her idly. "Just give it up, there's no way out of here," he told her.

Lina paused for a moment to turn around and raise an eyebrow. "Never say never!" she scolded, before returning to her examination of the window.

Zelgadis leaned back into the wall and looked at the ceiling. "You don't ever give up, do you?" he said.

"Of course not!" Lina replied, still inspecting the barred windowsill. "Who would want to go through life giving up on things without even trying? You'd never really know what you could do then," she mused.

Zelgadis chuckled quietly. "Well, you did manage to capture the attention of the Emperor. I guess that is something after all."

Lina paused and glared at Zelgadis. "Hey, I already said I was sorry," she said hotly.

Zelgadis lifted an eyebrow. "No you didn't," he pointed out.

Lina sighed. "That's right, I keep forgetting you're not like Amelia. Well, I am, ok?"

Zelgadis grinned evilly, enjoying her discomfort. "You are what?" he asked.

"Sorry!" Lina said, putting her hands on her hips. "I get it. I'm sorry, OK? I'm really sorry that I got you into this mess. I'm really sorry that I met those bandits. I'm sorry that I got sucked into this world in the first place!" she exclaimed, sitting down tiredly. Her stomach grumbled loudly for good measure. "And I'm sorry that I didn't actually stop and buy that candy before climbing the stairs," she moaned to herself.

Zelgadis tilted his head and stared at her with his unblinking turquoise eyes. The silence between them soon grew uncomfortable. "What?" Lina said finally, unable to take it.

"Well, it's just that I've never seen someone from another world before," he said. "In a way, you're just as strange as me."

Lina looked up at him quickly. "Hey, you're not weird!" she said. "You're a typical boy! They're all idiots where I come from. Don't think you're something special just because you have that stone skin," she added, sniffing with annoyance.

"Thanks... I guess," Zelgadis said, still wondering if her last statement was a compliment or not. "You mean to say you don't think my skin is disgusting?" he said cautiously. "Do other people have skin like mine where you come from?"

Lina raised an eyebrow at Zelgadis and shook her head. "Oh, no, there aren't any stone boys where I come from either." She noticed Zelgadis flinching as she said that. "Hey, don't be so serious!" she complained. "There are lots of people who have problems in my world too, you know. Sometimes even worse than stone skin," she added. "You know my friend Amelia? Her mother was killed when she was real little."

"Oh. Sorry to hear that," Zelgadis said quietly.

"Yeah, she and her sister were raised by her dad alone because of that," Lina continued. "Her dad was a cop." She paused, noting Zelgadis' confusion. "A soldier... um... like the guards here." Zelgadis nodded quietly. "He got all obsessed with justice and stuff and finding the person who did it, and he never really got to raise his kids normally, you know."

Zelgadis thought about it for a moment. "Is that why she was made that dramatic speech when I rescued you two?" he asked. Lina nodded.

"Amelia's always been that way, ever since I knew her. All the other kids at school, they laugh at her because of it. It's just her way of dealing with things. But the others, they never bothered finding out her story, or trying to understand her. They just made fun of her because they thought she was a freak."

Zelgadis sat back, nodding. "And I suppose you don't, then?" he said wryly.

Lina looked at him angrily. "Hey, don't joke about that, Zel!" she said. "We may fight a lot, but Amelia's my best friend!" She sighed, shaking her head at Zelgadis. "You have to learn to stop judging people on what you see. I'd have thought someone in your position would realize that a long time ago."

Zelgadis looked at Lina in surprise; the girl actually seemed to be making sense. "Hmm... ok, then, Lina Inverse. I'll start with you. I guess you're not so bad, after all." he said. "For a brat," he added quickly, a slight shade of red tingeing his cheeks as he realized what he was saying.

Lina smiled and flashed him a Victory sign. "Right! Then I'd better get back to looking for a way out of here!" she said, standing up and brushing herself off.

"Why? I already told you, this is the Emperor's palace. You can't break out of here."

Lina shook her head at Zelgadis. "I got you into this mess, so I'm gonna get you out. We'll be even then."

Zelgadis silently guessed that Lina must not have had very good training in math to come up with that equation. But strangely enough, he wasn't feeling that hostile towards her anymore, and kept his thoughts to himself as she continued her search along the walls.

"Hey! I think I might have found something," Lina called out, beckoning to Zelgadis. "Look at this," she said, pointing at the mortar around the window.

Zelgadis shrugged slightly. "What?" he said. "It's a window."

Lina rolled her eyes at him. "No, I mean, look closer! See, the paint is chipping here, and if I pick at it a little, some more crumbles off," she said, showing him the tips of her fingers.

Zelgadis nodded slightly. "Yep, they need to repaint this place. I guess the Emperor doesn't take prisoners that often."

Lina rolled her eyes. "Don't you see? This wall's made out of some kind of packed earth." Seeing no reaction from Zelgadis, Lina gritted her teeth and said very slowly, "And what is your skin made out of?"

Zelgadis answered "Ston-oh."

Lina resisted the urge to whap Zelgadis across the back of the head, and instead forced out a tight smile. "So do some of that kung-fu stuff you do... you know, hii-yah and all that!" she said, backing away from the wall and mimicking some very bad karate she had seen in the movies. Zelgadis stared at her and sweatdropped. "AND STOP STARING AT ME LIKE I HAVE A SECOND HEAD!" she yelled, flushing a bright shade of red.

Zelgadis turned towards the window to hide his chuckle, and then crouched down, concentrating. "Don't aim for the grill itself!" Lina's voice called out from behind. Zelgadis ignored her, focusing his energy. The red symbol began to blaze out of his forehead, and with a yell he rushed forward, slamming his fist into the wall.

Lina ran up to him eagerly, looking at the window. Her face fell, as she noticed that nothing had seemed to change. "Oh well, it was worth a try," she grumbled. Suddenly, a popping sound rose from the wall. Then another, and another. They stared in surprise as a tiny network of cracks began to appear in the wall, spreading outwards from Zelgadis' fist with increasing speed. Zelgadis leaned back and cracked his knuckles with a smile. "All right! Way to go, Zelgadis- oww!" Lina said, slapping him on the back.

Zel backed off slightly, and sent a good-sized portion of the wall flying with a roundhouse kick. They both ran out into the open courtyard, and looked around in confusion. "Which way is out?" Lina said, peering around.

"Wait there, I'll take a look," Zelgadis said, before leaping up to the roof of the building.

Lina stared up after him in surprise. "HEY! You're going to leave me down here? I can't jump that high!" she said, gesturing at the rooftop.

"Shhh! Shut up!" Zelgadis hissed back down at her. "Do you want everyone to know we escaped? Just stay hidden and wait there, I'll be right back." he said, then turned at ran off.

"Great, Sherlock," Lina muttered to herself. "Run across the rooftops in the full moonlight. I'm sure THAT'LL be discreet! Damn, I had better find us a way out of here before Zelgadis screws it up!" Lina pressed herself against the wall and crept to the edge of the wall, peering out from the corner of the building.

The square courtyard was surrounded on all sides by buildings; even with the moon directly overhead Lina couldn't determine which one might lead to the gate of the palace. A lone guard was leaning against the far entrance of the building she was pressed against. _Figures,_ she thought to herself. _It is the prison, after all. But how to distract him..._ Looking around, she spotted some of the crumbled mortar from the wall Zelgadis had kicked down. Picking up a good-sized hunk of it, she hefted it in her hand. _Maybe if I throw this stone across the yard, he'll chase after it,_ Lina thought to herself. _"Pretty clever!"_ said the voice of chibi-Lina inside her head. _"You're on a roll today, Lina Inverse!"_ Chuckling to herself, she tossed the stone across the courtyard.

The guard started, and gave a quick glance at the debris rolling across the yard. Then he turned around and looked directly at the source of the disturbance. _"Ack! But it always works in the movies!"_ chibi-Lina screamed, panicking. Lina squashed her and quickly scrabbled around for another stone as the guard blinked and took a step towards her. "Oh hi!" she called out to him. "I was wondering if you could help me with this!" she sang, and then hurled a much larger piece of mortar directly at the guard's head. It connected with a solid THUD and the guard toppled over. Lina silently thanked every softball lesson she ever had in physical education and ran across the courtyard towards one of the buildings.

"Hey! Where are you going?" a voice called out from above.

Lina froze and looked up. A pretty blonde woman dressed in a flowing blue robe was staring down at her from one of the low balconies, while munching on a rice ball. The woman leaned over, putting her chin in her hand. "Heeeey! You're that girl that caused the riot outside today, aren't you?" she said curiously.

Lina thought quickly. _Woman... courtyard... she must be one of the emperor's courtesans! Hmm, probably not too bright. Maybe I can get her to help me._ She hurried over to the woman's balcony. "Please, miss! You've got to help me!" Lina said, putting on a pleading face. "It was all a big misunderstanding! I'm just a poor, lost... and, uhm, starving girl who's the victim of cruel circumstance!" she said, eyeing the woman's riceball.

The woman scratched her head, thinking for a moment. "Oh," she said finally. "Well, in that case, why didn't you just say so?"

Lina gave the woman a huge smile of relief. _"She bought it!"_ the miraculously resurrected chibi-Lina yelled, dancing wildly.

"GUARDS!" the woman bellowed.

_"Crap!"_ chibi-Lina complained before disappearing in another poof.

Lina backed away from the balcony quickly, her eyes darting around for possible exits. But it was too late; guards came pouring out of the buildings and surrounded her, pointing their spears threateningly in her direction. Lina sighed deeply and slowly raised her hands in defeat.

The blonde woman turned to the guards and pointed at her. "Hey, she said this was all a misunderstanding earlier. So it's OK now!" The guards sweatdropped and one of them stepped forward. "But your imperial Majesty!" he protested. "She's a dangerous criminal! You can't just let her go like that!"

Lina blinked, realization dawning on her. "You mean you're the princess?" she asked in disbelief.

The protesting guard quickly turned the blunt end of his spear around and struck her in the stomach with it. "Silence, girl! How dare you insult the Son of Heaven, His Most Imperial Majesty Emperor Gabriev!" he growled. Lina doubled over, coughing painfully.

"HEY!" The princess- er, EMPEROR, said angrily. "I said everything was ok! You shouldn't have done that!"

The guard sputtered. "But my lord!" he protested. "Such impudence-"

The emperor shook his head, walking over to the offending guard. "When I say somebody's a friend, then I mean they're a friend! Hey, can I see your spear for a second?" he asked.

The guard looked confused. "Of course, your Majesty," he replied, giving his spear to the blonde. Who immediately turned it around, and used it to deliver a startlingly quick blow identical to the one the guard had given to Lina.

"Sorry about that, Harold," the emperor said apologetically, handing the spear back to the guard who was doubled over. "But mom always told me that you should never hit a lady!" he scolded. He turned to Lina and smiled apologetically, helping her up. "Are you OK, miss?"

Lina stared at the king's guileless blue eyes, speechless. _My god!_ she thought to herself. _He was pretty as a woman, but as a guy, he's absolutely GORGEOUS!_ "T-t-thank you, your majesty," she managed to stammer, blushing as she gawked at him.

He laughed, shaking his head at her. "Aww, just call me Gourry. I like it better anyway! Uhh... so why were those guards chasing you again?"

Lina facefaulted, the picture of Gourry as a knight in shining armor above her head cracking up and falling to the ground in a million pieces. "You mean you don't remember?" she said incredulously.

Gourry scratched his head, looking up to the sky. "Well, actually..." Lina held her breath, waiting as Gourry closed his eyes and thought intensely. Finally he opened them and smiled at her brightly. "Nope!"

Lina crashed to the ground. "Hey! Are you ok, miss?" Gourry had crouched on the ground beside her, and was shaking her shoulder with concern.

Lina sighed slightly, picking herself back up. _At least he seems like a nice guy,_ she concluded.

- x - x - x - 

Back in the library of the real world, Amelia was completely caught up in the story. She read out loud as Lina was caught by the Emperor's guards in the courtyard.

"_'The Priestess, having mistaken the identity of the Emperor of Sairoon, was punished by his Royal Gu'_—OOF!" Amelia suddenly doubled over in pain, gasping for breath. It felt as though someone had given her a swift punch in the stomach. Cringing, she lay curled over the pages of the book. Finally, when her breath came back, she managed to wipe the few tears of pain that had sprung away from her eyes.

"What was that?" she moaned, holding her stomach. "Ahh... it hurts! What did Gracia put in my lunch this time?" she said, rubbing her belly. Turning her attention back to the book, she continued with the reading.

"_'...was punished by his Royal Guard with a blow to the stomach. The Priestess cried out in pain and fell...'_" A light bulb went off near Amelia's head.

"Hey, but that just happened to me! Maybe we're connected somehow!" Amelia said, her eyes widening. "Oh, Lina, I hope you're all right!" she exclaimed worriedly. "But where's Mr. Zelgadis? I thought he was supposed to protect her from that kind of stuff." She scanned through the lines on the page, finally reaching a passage that mentioned him.

"_'Zelgadis crouched down on the roof, watching as Lina was surrounded by the Emperor's guards...'_"

"That stupid fool!" he muttered to himself. "I told her to stay put!" He quickly sized up the guards. Zelgadis guessed that he could probably take them out easily. "But that would attract even more attention, and I don't want to have to carve my way out of the Royal Palace!" He swore under his breath. _Lina, just hold on. I'll get you out of this,_ he thought. Chibi-Zelgadis popped onto Zel's shoulders and whispered _"Hey! Why are you bothering? She got you into this mess in the first place!"_ Zelgadis paused, suddenly confused. _Yeah, why am I trying to rescue her?_ he thought in confusion. Chibi-Zel nodded sagely and pointed at Lina. _"And look over there! You can make a clean break for the gate while she's distracting them!"_ Zelgadis hesitated. "But..." Chibi-Zel pummeled Zelgadis' ear angrily. _"Now's your chance! What the hell are you waiting for?"_ Zelgadis was about to reply, when a cry brought his attention back to the courtyard.

He saw Lina falling over, as one of the guards stood over her brandishing his spear. _"Eep!" _chibi-Zel managed before disintegrating with a poof. Zelgadis didn't notice, because a surge of anger suddenly rose in his chest. He got up and began to skitter down the rooftop towards the guards, narrowing his eyes. But he froze again as he saw Gourry dismissing the guards and helping her to her feet. "What's going on?" he hissed to himself in frustration, unsure of whether he should reveal himself. When Lina suddenly crashed to the ground again, he made up his mind quickly, and leapt off the roof to face the blonde.

Zelgadis landed in a crouch on the ground before Gourry and Lina. "Get away from her!" he growled at the Emperor, his chimeric symbol shining through his metallic bangs. "Lina, are you OK?"

Lina flushed. _He's going to bring the guards right back out here again!_ she thought to herself in a panic. "Zel!" she said, quickly spreading her arms out. "It's OK, I explained everything to the emperor!"

Zelgadis raised an eyebrow. "You talked it out? Are you serious?"

Lina rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Zel! Yes, I TALKED with emperor Gabriev, and he pardoned us." She beckoned at Gourry, who was staring at Zelgadis with fascination, oblivious to the other man's hostility.

"Hey! You've got blue skin!" he said, pointing.

Zelgadis winced. "Are you sure he's the emperor?" he asked Lina. She nodded, shrugging helplessly.

Gourry smiled. "And you've got one of those thingies!" he added, pointing at Zelgadis' forehead. Zelgadis and Lina both turned and stared at Gourry incredulously.

"What do you mean, 'one of those'?" Zelgadis said in surprise. "You've seen others who have these markings?"

Gourry nodded happily. "Oh sure. I've got one, too!" he said, pulling down the edge of his robe and pointing at his neck. A faint symbol glowed on his skin, forming the word "blade."

Zelgadis blinked. "That's incredible..." he murmured.

Lina nodded. "Yeah, it doesn't say 'stupid'!" she added. Gourry frowned and looked hurt. Lina immediately flushed and began to apologize. "Eh, umm, sorry your Majesty... I didn't mean it in a bad way..."

Zelgadis rubbed his forehead, whispering "Way to go, Lina!"

Gourry shook his head. "That's okay. I was just hoping that we could get along better. You know, so you could help me rescue my kingdom."

Lina and Zelgadis both facefaulted. "What?" they said in unison.

Gourry, seeing that he was the focus of their attention again, smiled happily. "Great! I knew you guys would want to help me out!" Lina began to protest while Zelgadis just stared in disbelief.

"You can't be serious," Zelgadis said finally. Lina nodded emphatically.

Gourry sighed. "Well, I was going to offer you some food and have my advisors explain the complicated stuff to you, but I guess you can leave if you really don't want to help..."

Zelgadis was about to ask him where the gate was when a blur of red streaked passed him, latching onto Gourry's arm. Lina beamed up at the emperor, dragging him towards a building. "Oh, there's going to be food? Well, why didn't you say so! Of course we'd be happy to listen to your story, your Majesty!"

Gourry grinned and put his hand on Lina's arm, leading her inside. "Great! And I told you, just call me Gourry! It's easier to remember..."

Zelgadis watched them walk into the building together, his left eye twitching. "That stupid..." Finally, he sighed in defeat and followed the two inside.

- x - x - x -  


"Mmmm!" Lina hungrily bit into another piece of bread before diving into her soup. The voracity with which she ate was matched only by the emperor.

Zelgadis watched them devour their food, still in a dazed feeling of disbelief. _Who would have guessed I would end up in the audience of the Emperor himself!_ he thought to himself. He snuck a glance at Lina. _And all because of her,_ he thought, confused.

A single piece of chicken lay on the large platter in the center of the table, and Lina stabbed it with her fork. Gourry brought his knife down onto it only moments later. "Hey!" Lina said, pulling the poultry towards her plate.

Gourry frowned, "That's my chicken, Lina!" he complained, pulling it back.

"But I'm your guest!" Lina responded with a whine.

Zelgadis sweatdropped and sipped his coffee as an argument ensued. _And who would have guessed that both the emperor and that girl could be such babies..._

When the meal was over, Lina turned to Gourry and addressed the problem on everyone's mind. "You said something about saving your kingdom earlier. Why on earth do you think that we could help you with that?" she asked bluntly.

Gourry nodded at them and explained "Because Cephied promised to send my kingdom some divine help."

Lina blinked. "Cephied? Who's Cephied?" she asked.

Zelgadis raised an eyebrow. "Cephied is the patron god of Sairoon, Lina," he said, pointing at one of the embroidered tapestries hanging on the walls around them. "The four kingdoms each have a patron beast god," he said. "Ours is Cephied, the great Phoenix of the South. You didn't know that?"

Lina shook her head. "No! I'm not from around here, remember?" she pointed out.

Gourry smacked his fist into his palm. "I knew it!" he said out loud. Lina turned towards him, raising an eyebrow. "You _are_ the one Cephied promised to send!" he told her. "It was written in the holy scrolls that a girl from another world would come to us and save us from destruction."

Lina's eyes widened. "You've got to be kidding!" she exclaimed.

Zelgadis nodded in agreement. "For what it's worth, I've only seen this girl causing destruction, never preventing it," he added. Lina grabbed a fork off the table and banged Zelgadis' head with it. "At least you're learning," he laughed at her as she stared at the bent fork in frustration.

Gourry shook his head, his voice earnest as he spoke. "No, really! I was never too good at memorizing the old scrolls, but the priests forced me to learn this. I'm sure it's right! _'When the tail of Cephied aligns with the northern planets, the Priestess from another world shall arrive, and the Five Stars of Cephied will fall from the sky to surround her. And so the world shall be saved from destruction.'_"

Lina stared at him in disbelief. "You actually managed to remember all that?" she said incredulously.

Gourry tried his best to look serious. "Hey, I am the Emperor, after all!" he said proudly, being careful not to let the others see the paper which he had been reading from slip out of the sleeve of his robe.

"So you mean to say Lina is going to save the world? Hmm. Well, forgive me for being skeptical, but I wouldn't put much faith in some old prophecy," Zelgadis said, shrugging slightly.

Gourry frowned. "We don't have much of a choice," he told the chimera. "The royal advisors told me the Elmekians were doing bad things to the borders. They said I have to do something about it. So, help me fix it!"

Lina scratched her head cluelessly. "First of all, what are Elmekians? Secondly, how am I supposed to help you fix it? I don't even know how to get back home! In fact, I was hoping YOU could tell ME."

Gourry answered irately "Elmekians are people from Elmekia. Gee, Lina, are you really that slow?"

Zelgadis winced as Lina began to beat Gourry into a pulp, much to the chagrin of the royal bodyguards, who, for the sake of plot simplicity, had just given up on trying to protect their Emperor from Lina's tender affections. When she had finished, Zelgadis spoke up.

"Elmekia is the kingdom to the north of Sairoon, Lina," he explained. "They're actually more like a mixture of all sorts of barbarian tribes, thrown together under one iron-fisted leader's rule."

Lina tapped her chin. "Sounds a lot like America," she mused. Seeing the others' confused expressions, she waved Zelgadis on to continue. "You were saying they're from the North? So they must be one of the four kingdoms, then."

Zelgadis nodded. "That's right. They have a patron deity too, the great water-dragon Shabranigdu, god of war. Fitting for a kingdom that's always been torn by warfare," he added.

Gourry, who had managed to recover from the beating slightly, piped up. "Warfare... yeah... they told me something like that about the Elmekians. I don't think they like us too much..." Zelgadis' eye twitched as he wondered how their country remained sovereign with the Gabriev family line leading them.

"Go back to sleep, Gourry, you're not missing anything," Lina said irately, echoing Zelgadis' thoughts.

"Can't..." Gourry mumbled, sitting up again. "Gotta tell you about that Priestess of Cephied stuff."

Lina sighed. "What makes you think I could be a priestess? That's a big change! I'd have to practice restraint and modesty!" She ignored the choking sounds Zelgadis was making in the corner and continued. "Seems like you would get a good deal if I agreed to be your country's priestess. But what's in it for me?"

Gourry scratched his head thoughtfully. "Well... you'd get to hang out with me and Zelgadis a lot!" he said.

"Keep going," Lina said drily.

"Uhm... you'd probably get to go on lots of fun adventures," he added hopefully.

Lina smirked. "Like getting arrested by your guards? No thanks!" she yelled.

Gourry sighed deeply. "Gosh, Lina, you're really hard to please! I don't know what else we could give you."

Lina rolled her eyes. "Then I guess you're going to have to find yourself another priestess!" she said, sitting back into the cushions boredly.

Zelgadis rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hold it," he said. "How would the Priestess rescue the country from Elmekia's advances, anyway?" he asked the dejected emperor.

Gourry perked up immediately. "Oh, that's easy!" he said. "Lina would use one of her three wishes to protect the kingdom from enemy attacks for all time!"

Lina shot up out of her cushions. She was standing over Gourry in an instant, shaking him by the lapels of his robe. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" she screamed.

"Owwww, Lina, you're hurting my ears!" Gourry complained.

Zelgadis rushed to the Emperor's rescue, knocking Lina aside, only to grab him by the lapels and shake him even more vigorously. "YOU MEAN YOU WANT TO GIVE THAT MADWOMAN THREE WISHES? Are you COMPLETELY insane?"

Lina managed to knock Zelgadis aside and get the last word in to the badly shaken emperor. "I'll do it!" she screeched happily.

Gourry nodded dazedly and said "We'll start looking for the other celestial warriors tomorrow, ok? I'm gonna take a nap now..." before falling over in a heap.

- x - x - x - 

The next day brought with it the challenge of finding the other three celestial warriors. Much to Lina and Zelgadis' chagrin, however, Gourry had already come up with a brilliant plan to assist in their quest.

"You mean we're just going to open up the palace gates and have auditions?" Lina asked in disbelief.

Gourry nodded happily. "Sure! I made a decree to the public about your arrival. Now that the people know the Priestess of Cephied is here, the other celestial warriors will come out to join us!"

Zelgadis smirked slightly, still irritated about last night's events. "Right, and they're just going to fall from the sky, like the prophecy said."

Gourry shook his head at the chimera. "I was hoping they would come in through the front gate." Lina just shook her head and sighed.

The three of them looked out from the balcony into the courtyard below, where several hundred men were milling around aimlessly below. "I thought there were only supposed to be five, Gourry." Zelgadis noted boredly.

The emperor scratched his head, looking thoughtful. "I guess we'll have to pick out the real ones," Gourry concluded.

Lina turned on the two of them angrily. "And how in the hell are we supposed to do that? Ask each of them to strip for us and search them for characters?" Gourry nodded and began to open his mouth, but Lina whapped him over the head before he could say a word. "I was being SARCASTIC, Gourry!"

The emperor whined in a decidedly un-royal way, rubbing the new lump on his head. "You're the priestess, Lina," he said. "Can't you pick them out?"

A vein popped on Lina's head as she held herself in check. She shot a quick glance at Zelgadis, who gave her an indifferent shrug. "You're the one who got us into this, 'priestess'," he told her.

Lina scowled, looking down at the growing crowd below. Then she straightened, putting her hands on her hips. "Fine!" she said. "I am the Priestess of Cephied, after all. I'll sniff out the other three warriors." She turned and pointed at Zelgadis. "And YOU'RE going to help me!" Zelgadis blinked, but a sense of self-preservation warned him to keep silent as he saw the murderous determination blazing out of Lina's eyes.

- x - x - x -  


In the courtyard, Lina stood in the central gazebo, shouting commands at the unruly crowd. Zelgadis stood in the center of a rather large, chalk-drawn circle next to the gazebo, his sleeves rolled up and his arms crossed casually across his chest.

"SO!" Lina yelled out from the makeshift bullhorn she had constructed. "I'll go over this one last time! Those of you who are here to prove yourselves as true Celestial warriors will have to pass two tests!" She pointed at Zelgadis rather obviously. "You will have to equal or beat Zelgadis in hand-to-hand combat!" The gathered men nodded firmly. "You will also have to show the self-restraint worthy of a Celestial Warrior to me, no matter what! Is that clear?" The men in the crowd looked slightly puzzled at the second requirement, but most shrugged and nodded in compliance. Lina grinned wolfishly at them, and Zelgadis had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as he saw her face.

_Great!_ Lina thought to herself, grinning evilly. _I haven't had a chance to let loose in a while. And men can be such jerks! I'm going to have fun with this! Heh heh…_ She put the bullhorn to her lips once more. "OK! Let's begin!"

The first hapless victim stepped into the ring. Zelgadis cast a glance at the competitor, sizing him up quickly. _These guys are pathetic,_ he thought to himself in annoyance. _This must be Lina's stupidest idea to date._ He was about to quickly dispatch the competition when he froze. Lina had begun her part of the challenge as well.

"Hah! I can't believe you call yourself a man, dressing in those rags like that! Boy, I'm so glad your mother isn't here now! She would be so embarrassed, her own son dressing in a peasant woman's clothing before the royal court and the priestess of Cephied!" she yelled through the bullhorn, smiling and waving.

Zelgadis watched nervously as his opponent turned a beet shade of red.

"Why that little bitch..." the man growled, as Lina's insults continued to rain over his head. The man rushed at the gazebo, but Zelgadis easily knocked him aside, relieving the man of consciousness. He turned around.

"Do you think you could ease up a little on the insults, Lina?" Zel asked her with a note of irritation in his voice.

"Oh, I'm just warming up!" Lina replied cheerily, causing Zelgadis to facefault. "Now then, it wouldn't be a real test of their restraint if I held back, would it?"

Zelgadis glared at her from the ring. "It could be a test of yours!" he yelled back, but Lina had already raised the bullhorn back to her lips.

"Oooh, look at that. I guess he wasn't made out of the right stuff. Who's next? You!" she said, pointing at another contestant, whose eyes bulged as he shook his head wildly. In fact, most of the men were already turning to leave, cowed either by the intimidating ease with which the fierce-looking chimera dispatched his first opponent, or the insults Lina had hurled at the victim.

"Hey! Where are you all going?" Lina yelled through the bullhorn. The crowd continued to dwindle, and anger sparked in Lina's eyes. "HEY!" she roared into the bullhorn. "WHERE THE HELL DO YOU DUMB ASSES THINK YOU'RE GOING?"

Zelgadis' ears turned pink as Lina began to assault the departing crowd with a variety of unique and very colourful insults. "Lina!" Zelgadis hissed at her in warning, but it was too late.

Lina sweatdropped as she suddenly noticed the mass of formerly willing participants solidify into that unique being known as the angry mob. "Oh! Heh heh! I see I got your attention! Remember, restraint! We're looking for a Celestial Warrior here! Restraint!" Lina said nervously, backpedaling.

There was a moment of silence in the mob, before a lone voice yelled out "Screw the restraint, you bitch! YAAAHHH!" The mob broke forward, rushing towards the gazebo in an angry torrent.

"Shit!" Lina and Zelgadis yelled simultaneously as the crowd swarmed towards them. Zelgadis immediately sprung into action, sending angry mobbers flying out around him. But there were a lot of people, after all, and Lina did know how to throw an insult. They swarmed past him and overran the gazebo. Surprisingly, Lina was doing pretty well for herself, whacking back her attackers with her bullhorn. Suddenly, the whole structure began to groan.

Everyone paused, looking at the heavy tiled ceiling of the gazebo as bits of stone and silt sifted down from it. Zelgadis's eyes widened as he saw the gazebo's pillars tip and crack. "Lina!" he yelled, rushing towards her. "Get out of there!"

Before Lina could reply, the gazebo roof buckled, sending tiles and stones crashing down towards her. "AAAAAHHH!" she screamed, putting her arms over her head as she saw her life flashing before her eyes. A great weight knocked her onto her back and stunned her momentarily. "I can't believe it..." she murmured softly. "I actually died. It wasn't supposed to be this way..."

"What ... makes ... you think ... you're dead?"

Lina's brow wrinkled slightly. "Zelgadis died too?" she wondered out loud. A sharp pain in her leg brought her back fully. "Ouch! Hey, I thought death wasn't supposed to hurt!" she moaned, cracking her eyes open.

And directly into Zelgadis' face, which was hovering inches above hers. Lina turned a bright shade of red. "What the hell..." she began, when she suddenly became aware of the close proximity of their bodies. Zelgadis was straddled above her, his arms planted next to her shoulders. "Why you perverted basta-" she began, when she noticed the tension in his face and arms.

Zelgadis' eyes were squeezed shut, and dimly, Lina realized the light she was seeing was emanating from the chimeric symbol on Zelgadis' forehead, which was blazing with a furious intensity. Cautiously, her eyes travelled beyond his face, and bulged at what she saw next. Zelgadis was holding up a particularly large chunk of the heavy enamelled roof that had fallen on them. In fact, he was the only thing keeping them both from becoming gazebo pancakes.

_But he wasn't in the gazebo when it fell,_ Lina's brain began stupidly. _How'd he get under here?_ Then the rest of her brain realized that she was thinking like Gourry and kicked in. "Why in the hell did you do that?" she hissed at Zelgadis.

"Would ... have been ... killed ... you idiot," he managed to mumble. He felt Lina shift a little below him, and opened one of his eyes. His arms almost gave out as he saw what she was doing. Lina had wrapped her own arms around Zelgadis' neck.

_What the heck?_ his brain screamed. _She wants to get romantic at a time like this? Hmm, though she is kind of cute... _Two tons of ceramic tiling on his back reminded him of reality. "What … are ... you … doing?" he spat through gritted teeth.

He was surprised when she answered him. "Trying … to help ... you ... big ... jerk!" she bit out, as beads of sweat popped up on her brow. It was then that he realized her arms were not around his neck. Rather, she hand put her hands on the wall of the ceiling next to his head, and was pushing it back with all of the strength she could muster in her petite body. "I'll be damned … if you ... let me … kill you!" she managed, still pushing.

Zelgadis stared at her in surprise. She really didn't ever give up. But that was all he had time to think of, as the ever present weight of the wall brutally informed them of their predicament.

Lina gasped as the she noticed the light in the tiny pocket Zelgadis was holding up began to fade. His arms started to buckle, and she heard splintering sounds coming from his back. Grimacing, she redoubled her efforts to push up the wall. _No!_ she thought to herself. _Somebody better help us soon!_ Another pop sounded, and Lina felt a panic rising in her throat. _Hold on, Zelgadis!_ she thought desperately as the ceiling cut into her palms.


	3. Arc I: Complicated Road

**Chapter 3: The Start down a Long, Complicated Road **

"Oww!" Amelia hissed, rubbing her leg. A reddish bruise was beginning to appear on it, in exactly the same place where Lina's leg had been injured. _Oh no! Just hang on a little more, Mr. Zelgadis! You've got to save Lina!_ she thought worriedly.

- x - x - x -  


Gourry watched in horror as the gazebo came crashing down onto Lina and Zelgadis. Putting a hand on the railing, he leapt down from the balcony, and hit the ground running towards the collapsed structure. The crowd parted before the emperor in shock, as he rushed to the fallen stones. "Lina!" he yelled desperately.

"It's no good, sire," one of the guards spoke up, looking at the rubble. "No one could have survived that."

Another one of the men called out from the crowd "Good riddance! What kind of a priestess was she anyway? More like a demon!"

Gourry's head snapped up at the voice, his normally guileless blue eyes darkening. The man who had spoken took a step back at the look on the emperor's face. Gourry might not have been the brightest of emperors, but there was a reason the Gabriev line had held the country together for many generations.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves!" he said calmly, though his voice trembled with anger. "She's our only hope to save Sairoon! You men would throw away our country's future because of a few small insults? Get out of my palace! None of you are worthy of being Celestial Warriors!" He drew his sword as he spoke, pointing it at the man who had opened his mouth first. A few of the men cursed and left. Others dropped their heads in shame. And still others rushed forward, trying to help the guards dislodge the heavy stones, in the hopes of finding a survivor.

"Get away from there," Gourry commanded, gesturing towards the people who were searching through the rubble. The guards exchanged knowing glances and quickly hustled the volunteers away from the ruins. _Lina..._ Gourry thought to himself as he drew a pin out of the hilt, causing the blade of the sword to fall off. _You've got to be alive!_ Raising the hilt to the sky above, he bellowed out the words that had sealed his family's royal lineage over the ages. "Light, come forth! HIKARI-O!"

The sword blazed to life in Gourry's hands, its magical blade filling the air surrounding it with crackling white energy. Narrowing his eyes, he brought the sword down with one powerful swipe. The energy raced from the blade in a searing line towards the rubble, blasting apart the heavy stones. Tiny bits of stone and dust showed down in thick clouds, which cleared as Gourry ran into the remains of the gazebo, searching for Lina and Zelgadis. The faint sound of coughing brought his attention to one of the slabs still lying on the ground. Gourry noticed a stony blue arm dangling limply from under it, and worked quickly to overturn the rock.

Lina coughed weakly. "Gourry!" she yelled as sunlight hit her eyes. She tried to sit up, holding Zelgadis' unconscious form in her arms. Gourry was kneeling besides her almost instantly, helping to extract both of them from the rubble. She cried out as he pulled her out; her hands were raw and bleeding, and her leg was twisted at an unnatural angle.

"Lina!" Gourry said, his eyes clouding with worry. "I'll get you a healer."

Lina coughed a little, shaking her head. "Gourry, you idiot! Get Zelgadis a healer! He held the whole damn thing up!" She dragged herself over to Zelgadis' side, looking at the chimera worriedly.

Zelgadis was unconscious, which in his current state, was probably a blessing. His shirt was torn, and the stone on his back had cracked in several places, oozing thick, bronze-coloured blood. His breathing was shallow, and already his stone-blue skin had faded to a pale shade of grey.

"Zelgadis!" Lina croaked angrily, feeling a few tears spring up in her eyes. "I told you not to die on me! You stupid jerk! I'm never going to forgive you if you die!"

Gourry, who had been motioning to one of his guards, gently took Lina into his arms. "Lina, even if a healer was here, his injuries are too much," he said to her quietly.

Lina slapped the emperor away, hissing as the raw skin on her palm came into contact with Gourry. "Don't say that!" she yelled.

"Please! Let me through!" Lina and Gourry looked up at the sound of the woman's voice ringing through the courtyard. The woman gasped as she saw the debris. Spotting Zelgadis, she resolutely pushed her way past the guard and ran to the fallen chimera.

As she approached them, Lina caught her breath. The woman was dressed beautiful silks, indicating that she was of some high rank or nobility within the court. Her long, purple hair streamed out behind her in liquid waves, and her green eyes sparkled with unshed tears. Plus she had an ample bosom, Lina noted sourly. All in all, the woman was the image of maidenly perfection.

"Sylphiel!" Gourry said, as the woman settled next to them. "What are you doing here?"

Sylphiel paused to draw a breath, pushing a stray strand of purple hair out of her face. She blushed slightly and lowered her eyes. "I saw the accident, your majesty," she began timidly, "and I have some skill with the healing arts. If it would be allowed, that is," she murmured.

Lina, however, didn't wait to hear the rest of her polite speech. She clamped down with an iron grip on the maiden's arm and pulled her towards Zelgadis. "Enough with the speeches! Do something about this before he dies!" she screeched into Sylphiel's ear. The maiden blushed deeply, murmuring an apology as she spread her hands over Zelgadis' form.

Closing her eyes, Sylphiel began to chant softly. Lina's ears strained to catch the words, but she was quickly distracted as a white glow pulsed outward from Sylphiel's hands. A low moan brought her attention back to Zelgadis, whose color was slowly returning. She watched in fascination as the cracks across his body melded together, merging seamlessly into unbroken stone flesh. When it was over, Sylphiel sat back heavily onto her knees, gasping for breath.

"Wow! I didn't know you could do that, Sylphiel!" Gourry said wonderingly.

Lina started. "You mean that's not the way people are normally healed here?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow. Gourry shook his head vigorously, while Sylphiel blushed another three shades of red. Lina narrowed her eyes, scrutinizing the beautiful courtesan. Suddenly, with a triumphant yell, she leapt forward, pulling back Sylphiel's robes.

"EEEEK!" screamed Sylphiel fetchingly.

"Aha!" yelled Lina with satisfaction.

"Lina! I didn't know you liked girls!" whimpered Gourry confusedly.

"Ngggg..." moaned Zelgadis, who was still rather groggy.

Lina sat back triumphantly, holding the hem of Sylphiel's robe up. Gasps rose from the onlookers, not only from the wonderful view of the healer's perfect leg that they were getting, but also from the red character symbol that was blazing out from her thigh.

"Healer," Gourry said in an awed voice. "You never told me you had one too, Sylph!" he grinned at her.

Sylphiel dropped her eyes, modestly blushing, which was something she seemed to have mastered completely, Lina noted wryly. "I didn't think it was anything worthy of your Majesty's attention," the maiden said softly.

"Hey, this means you're one of the Celestial Warriors!" Lina said with a grin.

"Yeah! You'll get to hang out with us a lot more now and show us some of your really good cooking!" Gourry added cheerfully.

Sylphiel raised her head, smiling at Gourry as hearts and stars began to dance in her eyes. "Really?" she whispered breathlessly, staring at the handsome blond in a state of rapture.

Lina blinked. _Sylphiel sure has it bad for the emperor,_ she thought to herself. A sharp twinge from her leg reminded Lina of her own wounds. "HELLO? EXCUSE ME?" she said, suddenly irritated. "There IS an injured Priestess of Cephied here!" Sylphiel came out of her state of rapture with yet another blush and quickly bent to work on Lina's wounds.

- x - x - x -  


Back in the library, Amelia's eyes widened as the blood on her hands and the pain in her leg dissipated. "They've already found three of the five celestial warriors! And Mr. Zelgadis is alive, too! Lina will manage to find her way back here in no time at all, at this rate!" she said with a relieved smile.

- x - x - x -  


"... and so we need to find the other 2 warriors in order to get the three wishes," Lina finished. Sylphiel nodded, then smiled and offered Gourry another bowl of rice.

"Mrggph... melicious, mylphiel!" Gourry said, grabbing the proffered plate and diving into it eagerly.

Lina sighed, irritated. "Some people just don't have manners," she muttered under her breath. There was the slight sound of choking, and she peered sharply at Zelgadis, who was struggling with his coffee.

"It went down the wrong pipe, Lina," he said hastily, but with a bit of a smirk that made her think otherwise. Lina's annoyance dissipated as she watched the chimera. Even with Sylphiel's powerful healing spells, it had taken him an entire day to get the energy to come down and share meals with them. He had barely spoken two words to her since the incident; privately, Lina was relieved that he was getting comfortable enough to make small jokes again, even if they were at her expense.

"Uhm... miss Lina," Sylphiel began shyly, breaking Lina's train of thought.

The redhead turned to her companion. "Sylphiel, what did I tell you about that? You have to start speaking with confidence or nobody will listen to you!" Sylphiel bowed her head, embarrassed, and murmured an apology. Lina groaned and threw her hands up. "There you go again! Never mind, what is it you wanted to say?"

"Well," the healer began, "it's just that I've heard of this legend of the beast gods' Celestial warriors before," she said. "I might be mistaken, but I think the legends said something about signs, to assist the Priestess in her search."

Lina's eyebrows rose. "Gourry," she said slowly. "Is there something you're not telling me?" The emperor didn't notice, as he was too busy slurping up more of Sylphiel's home-cooked meal. Zelgadis noticed the veins beginning to form on Lina's forehead, and nudged Gourry with his toe.

"Mmmpfh... hrmph?" Gourry gulped and sat up, picking his teeth in a decidedly un-royal manner. "What?" he asked, innocently blinking.

"The signs, Gourry! Sylphiel said there would be signs for the other two warriors!" Lina's fists clenched into balls, but she managed to keep her composure.

Gourry frowned, and scratched his chin while staring at the ceiling. His face brightened as he recalled something. "Oh yeah! There's a scroll that has hints to finding each of the five warriors!" he said, smiling. "But only the Priestess of Cephied can read it," he added. Everyone stared and sweatdropped at Gourry.

"You mean we didn't have to go through that idiotic test you set up in the courtyard to find the others?" Zelgadis asked in a low voice, his eyes glinting.

"Uhm, your Majesty, maybe you should let Lina see the scroll?" Sylphiel stammered nervously, as she caught wind of the aura of flames that were beginning to rise around Lina and Zelgadis.

Gourry smiled broadly at Sylphiel, who almost melted into the floor. "Hey, that's a great idea, Sylphiel! Since Lina's the priestess, she should be able to read it, huh!"

The Priestess and her other two Celestial Warriors facefaulted and fell into the ground.

- x - x - x -  


Lina rolled open the scroll that had been brought out. She winced and cracked her knuckles, which were still sore from the pounding she had given to Gourry. Sylphiel had chosen escort Gourry to his room and heal the lumps on his head as Lina and Zelgadis studied the ancient scroll. A gasp of surprise escaped her lips as she scanned the text.

"What is it?" Zelgadis asked, leaning in over her shoulder. He narrowed his eyes at the parchment, trying to make sense of the letters there. "It's in some strange language," he said finally. "Can you read it?"

Lina ignored him, her eyes wide with delight. "It's in English, Zelgadis! Not ancient Chinese, not Japanese, not even British! Good old American English!"

Zelgadis looked at Lina quizzically. "English? Is that your language?"

Lina nodded wildly. "Yeah, it's what they speak back where I come from!" she said. The redhead was surprised by the overwhelming flood of relief that washed over her as she read the familiar letters. _I guess I miss home a lot more than I realize,_ she thought belatedly.

Zelgadis noted the look on Lina's face and let her study the scroll for a few moments in silence. Finally, he approached her. "What does it say?"

Zelgadis' question brought her back to reality. Clearing her throat, she began to read. "_'You must seek the five stars of heaven in the kingdom of Sairoon, the chosen lands of Cephied.'_ Well, duh!" she said. Zelgadis motioned for her to go on. "_'The brightest star of Cephied, the Chimera, shall seek you first. Do not trouble yourself with a search.'_ That must be you, Zel!" Lina said, squeezing his hand. She missed the slight flush that rose to his cheeks as she eagerly continued.

"_'The Chimera shall lead you to the Blade of Cephied, a warrior who wields great power.'_ Hmm, you think they were talking about his position as the Emperor of Sairoon, or that fancy sword he carries around?" she mused absentmindedly. "_'The Healer of Cephied shall save the Priestess from great harm.'_ Hmm, more like fawn all over Gourry. I guess she did save us, in her own way. I swear, though, I wonder if she would have come running out so fast if she hadn't heard the emperor was in the middle of it."

Zelgadis sighed. "Keep going, Lina, we need information about warriors we have left to find, not the ones who are already here." Lina nodded, and scanned the next passage.

"_'The Jester of Cephied will reveal his presence when he feels it's necessary.'_ What kind of a prophecy is that?" Lina sputtered angrily at the scroll. Her face turned red as she read the next line. "_'The reasons for this must remain a secret!'_" It was just a scroll, but the words seemed faintly mocking as she read them. Muttering some curse words under her breath, she continued to read as Zelgadis waved her on. "_'The final star of Cephied, the Dragon, will hide amidst the scorpions, but its sting shall strike down the enemies of the Priestess.'_" Lina sighed, studying the passages on the warriors. "That's pretty damn ambiguous, if you ask me. How are we supposed to find two more Celestial Warriors from clues like that?"

Zelgadis frowned, shaking his head. "It doesn't make any sense," he said. "Are you sure there isn't any more?"

Lina squinted at the paper. "Yeah, that's it. Hmm. Unless..." She lifted the paper up to her nose. Zelgadis stared at her, confused. "Well, I'll be damned," she muttered. Throwing the scroll down, she glared at Zelgadis.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't tell me you people have lawyers here, too!" she said suspiciously.

Zelgadis did his best Gourry impression, scratching his head. "What in Cephied's name is a lawyer?"

Lina sighed. "I guess not. It's just because this prophecy of yours had some fine print in it!" Peering more closely at the paper, she slowly read out loud.

"_This Prophecy is copyright Cephied, the Celestial Phoenix of the Southern Kingdom. No part of this prophecy may be reproduced, reprinted, or resold in any way...'_ " Seeing the confused look on Zelgadis' face, Lina decided to skip to the interesting part.

"_'...all rights reserved. P.S. This Prophecy only valid en route to Mount Taikyoku.'_ Mount Taikyoku? What's that?"

Zelgadis straightened. "Mount Taikyoku?" he said in awe.

Lina pierced his thoughts with a sharp gaze. "Oh... sorry, Lina. Mount Taikyoku is the highest peak in all of Sairoon, and the world. It's rumored to be the home of the great mystic Taiitsukun, the Creator and Lord of this world."

Lina rubbed here eyes. "You mean we're going to have to meet God?" she said with a note of disbelief.

Zelgadis fidgeted. "Well, not God, really. I hear she's just a cranky old woman living on the mountaintop." He stopped and sweatdropped as ominous thunder rolled in the distance.

Lina, on the other hand, paid no attention to him. She was busy doing a victory dance. "YES! I knew it! God is a woman! Yeah, baby!" she sang, doing an uncannily accurate improvisation of a Deion Sanders touchdown victory dance.

Zelgadis' sweatdrop grew significantly larger.

- x - x - x -  


After Lina and Zelgadis revealed the prophecy to the others, it was decided that they would embark on a trip to Mt. Taikyoku immediately. They had been warned that the journey would be long and difficult. Fortunately for Lina, Gourry's advisors were surprisingly adamant in their insistence that the emperor himself accompany the group to offer Lina his protection. Privately, she wondered if it was because Sairoon seemed to be in the process of tallying their finances, and Gourry had said something about wanting to help. The royal accountants had all turned pale with fear when he mentioned it.

Sylphiel had also eagerly agreed to assist them in their quest; Lina still was amazed that Gourry could be so oblivious to the poor courtesan's attentions. In fact, if it wasn't for Sylphiel's overly-gentle nature, Lina would have suspected that the other woman was jealous of her. "Which is completely ridiculous," Lina had reasoned to herself. It wasn't that she didn't find Gourry attractive; quite the opposite, in fact. The emperor, with his baby blue eyes and flowing mane of shaggy blonde hair was heart-stoppingly handsome, and incredibly wealthy to boot. But every time Lina tried to imagine herself in a romantic situation with Gourry, he would inevitably open his mouth, and the image would be shattered. "If only he weren't so stupid!" she mused to herself in frustration, as she eyed the back of the emperor on the path before her.

"If who wasn't stupid?"

Lina flushed as she realized she had said that out loud. She turned around to face the speaker, who smirked back at her with amusement. "Never mind, Zel, it's not important," she told him with embarrassment.

Zelgadis shrugged at her slightly. "I'm sure that stupidity is something you could learn to live with, Lina, if he offered you a life that was luxurious enough."

Lina felt her eye twitch as she glared at Zelgadis. "And look who's talking, Mr. Money-grubber! Gourry had to promise you two chests of gold just to get you to come along with us!"

Zelgadis smiled blandly in response. That expression drove Lina insane. Zelgadis was enough of an enigma on his own; but when he put on the smile that didn't reach his eyes, trying to read him was like staring into a blank stone wall. "Don't try to give me a lecture, Zel! We're the same, you and I!" Lina said, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"You shouldn't do that," he said mildly.

"What, point out the fact that you're ever bit as greedy as I aAH!"

Lina went flying and landed on her backside with a hard WHUMP. Zelgadis stopped and grinned. "No, point at people while walking backwards at the same time," he clarified.

Lina pushed herself up to her elbows, muttering curses, when suddenly she froze. A couple of the buttons on her uniform shirt had popped off when she fell. Which, in her current position, was giving Zelgadis a wonderful view of her bra.

Zelgadis' eyes widened and his cheeks turned a slight shade of pink as he enjoyed the view. Then he caught sight of Lina's face, which was turning several shades of red, more than a couple of which were from anger. Zelgadis took a few cautionary steps backwards. "I didn't see anything!" he yelped, suddenly finding the view of the treetops extremely fascinating.

Lina let out a string of curses about cheap school uniforms as she closed her shirt, knotting it at the waist. "Don't you give me that crap, Zel!" she yelled at him, standing up with her face still flushed. "I wouldn't have tripped if you weren't being so... so... obtuse!" she seethed.

Zelgadis' face darkened, and he looked back at Lina. Privately, he was thinking _"What the hell does obtuse mean?"_ He concluded that it must have been something very insulting by the way she said it, though. "Well," he replied evenly. "It's not like you had anything down there worth seeing." Belatedly, Zel realized that this was definitely the wrong thing to say to Lina. But it was too late.

"Why ... you ... PERVERTED JERK!"

Lina's scream startled Gourry and Sylphiel, who turned around in time to see Lina chasing Zelgadis into the forest with murderous intentions. They both stared in shock, sweatdropping. "Better not get in her way," Gourry mumbled as Sylphiel agreed.

- x - x - x -  


Lina crashed through the bramble, cursing and swearing. "Where did that stupid jerk go... OW!" She swore again under breath, wiping her legs where they had been scratched on the thorny undergrowth. "This is all his fault!" she growled out loud. Chibi-Lina decided to make her reappearance, and whispered into Lina's ear.

_"No it's not... this is your fault for overreacting, like you always do!"_ Lina took a moment to toss chibi-Lina into the forest high above. "HE SAW MY BRA! I am NOT overreacting!" she screamed after the rapidly shrinking figure. Pausing, she looked around. "But I am lost. Damnit!" she said, plunking to the ground in exhaustion.

Zelgadis, in the meanwhile, had actually had a bit of trouble loosing Lina at first. She really was mad, and determined. Fortunately for him, she was only human. "Geez, who knew she'd be so sensitive!" he mumbled to himself as he made his way out of the forest.

Chibi-Zel decided to show up at that moment, settling himself of Zelgadis' shoulder. _"But that was a really mean thing to say to her about her chest, Zel. Why'd you do it?"_

Zelgadis ducked his head, embarrassed. "Because she can be so childish and demanding at times!"

Chibi-Zel snorted. _"Admit it, you're just jealous she was thinking of Gourry. The least you could have done is complimented her on her assets. I know you enjoyed looking at them!"_

"I-i-idiot! I'm not jealous!" Zelgadis swore, flushing brightly as he sent chibi-Zel flying into the forest high above. If he had been listening carefully, he might have heard the smack and groans as chibi-Lina and chibi-Zel slammed into each other in the air above and disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

- x - x - x -  


Lina pushed through the forest, pausing to lean on a tree as she rested. "Oh man... where the heck am I?" she said, looking around. She caught a glimpse of something sparkling between the boughs of the tree just ahead of her. _Sunlight?_ Lina thought with a spark of hope. Taking a deep breath, she pushed off of the tree and made her way towards the light.

The image of Lina walking away flickered in a pot of water. A pair of sharp blue eyes watched the girl's progress intently. "That just can't be the Priestess of Cephied... so foul tempered and immature!"

Chibi-Lina, now with bandages on her head, peered at the figure nervously. "But her temper is a lot like yours, nyan..." Chibi-Lina shrunk back fearfully as the eyes of her master focused their piercing gaze on her tiny form. A huge sweatdrop formed on her head. "I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it! No, not the mace, not the mace! Nyan nyaAAA-" The squeaks were cut off by the sound of a dull thud. The blue eyes narrowed in satisfaction, and turned back towards the water to watch Lina's progress.

Lina blinked and rubbed her eyes. The sparkling wasn't coming from the sun, as she had originally thought. Nor was it coming from a nearby stream or body of water. No, the light that was catching her eye was the reflection bouncing off a plate of burnished gold. It was the head of a very elaborate buffet setting which was somehow impossibly standing in the middle of the forest. Lina stared with her mouth hanging open for a few moments. "Tha-tha-that's Noritake... what is Noritake chinaware doing in the middle of this forest?" she said. "This has got to be some kind of a joke... I'm hallucinating," the redhead reasoned. "Faint from lack of food." Her nose twitched as she caught the delicious scent of the gourmet buffet wafting towards her. "Well," she said suddenly. "If I'm hallucinating, might as well make it worth my while!" She took off for the table, reaching out to grab a plate full of chicken.

There was the sound of shattering glass, and Lina whirled around and froze. Grey mist swirled around her in thick, sudden waves, obscuring the rest of the forest. "Wha-" she began, backing up until she hit the edge of the buffet table. The light sound of laughter filled the room. Familiar laughter... Lina sucked in her breath as she saw the source. A petite redhead, her sweeping bangs covering her eyes, stepped out from the mists. "It can't be..." she said weakly, staring at the figure before her.

"But it is, Lina!" the figure said gleefully, raising her head. Lina dropped to her knees in shock as she stared into the spitting image of herself, from her torn uniform to her sparkling ruby eyes. Well, not the spitting image... the eyes of the girl standing in front of her had a harder, fierce glint to them, and they were staring directly at Lina. "Don't you recognize yourself?" the girl asked, tossing her hair arrogantly as a cruel smile played across her lips.

Lina's brows lowered over her eyes. "Who the hell are you, imposter?"

Shadow Lina made a mock hurt face. "Why Lina, I'm shocked. How could you think I'm an imposter?"

Lina growled, standing up. "Because there is only ONE Lina Inverse, and I'm it!" she said dangerously.

Shadow Lina shook her head slightly. "But I am a part of you, the real Lina Inverse," she said calmly. "I am the embodiment of your uncontrolled desires, your ambition. I AM you, Lina. I'm who you want to be."

Lina snorted.

Shadow Lina grinned. "Why don't we see what the others think?" she said simply. Turning, she stepped out towards the swirling grey mists.

The real Lina jumped after her. "I don't think so!" she yelled, reaching for her double. Shadow Lina turned and smirked as the real Lina hit an invisible barrier. The mists around her cleared, revealing the surrounding forest. Lina belatedly realized that she seemed to be trapped in some kind of grey bubble, the swirling mists marking the boundary to the real world.

"Do you see, Lina?" the shadow said, smiling at her through the portal. "I am your reflection. But now, YOU are in the mirror. I hope you enjoy the show," she said with a light laugh.

The scenery shifted, and Lina realized that the portal she was looking at was acting as some kind of a window. Shadow Lina's voice floated down from somewhere overhead. "I'll keep the mirror pointing out for you, dear Lina. I don't want you to miss a thing."

Lina swore under her breath. "Bitch!" A tiny voice in her head was wondering if the Shadow had told the truth. "That can't be me... can it?" she thought to herself.

- x - x - x -  


Gourry, Sylphiel and Zelgadis were standing by the edge of the forest, wondering where Lina had gone, when Shadow Lina pushed her way out from the undergrowth. Gourry instantly turned to her with a big smile.

"Lina!" he said happily. "We were starting to get worried about you!" he said, offering her a helping hand. Lina smirked and brushed by him coldly. "Oh, I wouldn't be concerned on my account, your Imperial Majesty," she said bitingly. "I'd worry more about the state of your kingdom," she added with a small smile.

"What do you mean, Lina?" Gourry asked, scratching his head.

Shadow Lina rolled her eyes and giggled. "It's amazing your kingdom hasn't been conquered before, with an idiot like you at the helm. Are you sure your parents weren't related?"

Gourry stared at her with surprise, hurt coloring his eyes. "Y-you think I'm stupid, Lina?" he whimpered. Shadow Lina tossed her hair. "Of course you are, dear!" she said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Mmm... but that's ok," she said, sidling up to the confused emperor. Zelgadis and Sylphiel stared in shock as Shadow Lina draped herself over Gourry provocatively. "With a body like yours, you don't need a brain," she finished coyly, as Gourry uncomfortably tried to push her away.

"M-m-miss Lina," Sylphiel stammered, stepping forward and blushing. Shadow Lina turned and smirked at Sylphiel. "Oh come on now, Sylph," she purred. "You should drop that shy act and start putting out more, or I'm going to steal Gourry here right out from under your nose." Sylphiel flushed brightly as her mouth dropped open. Shadow Lina laughed.

"Close your mouth, Sylphiel, you look like a fish! I'm sure Gourry dear doesn't find that very attractive, now do you, Gourry? Shut up," she added, as Gourry began to open his mouth. "Besides, you're the one who's so desperately in love with Gourry after all, aren't you. Oops! Did I say that out loud?" Shadow Lina covered her mouth and giggled, as tears of embarrassment sprang out of Sylphiel's eyes.

"Lina!" she said chokingly, before turning and bolting for the forest, weeping loudly.

Shadow Lina laughed after Sylphiel's retreating form. "Such a crybaby!" she sneered. She hissed in pain suddenly as she was ripped off of a surprised Gourry.

"What's happened to you?" Zelgadis snarled angrily, glaring at Lina as he held her wrist in his tight grasp.

Shadow Lina grinned as she wrenched herself free. "Nothing's happened to me. I'm just telling all of you the truth," she said, shifting the mirror around her arm slightly. If anyone had been bothering to look, they might have seen an image of the real Lina angrily pounding the surface of the mirror inside. But Gourry and Zelgadis were more concerned with Shadow Lina, who was pacing around them like a cat stalking its prey.

"You're not afraid of the truth, are you Zelgadis?" she said, smiling. "After all, you have to face it every day when you look at your reflection." Zelgadis stiffened and stared at her. Shadow Lina's smile grew wider. "My poor little stoneboy, too scared to show his face to the rest of the world. I can't blame you..." she said, smirking. "You are, after all, hideous." Zelgadis flinched slightly.

"What's wrong with you, Lina? Why are you being so mean?" Gourry cut in, staring at her.

Shadow Lina shrugged. "I'm just being my true self," she said simply. She turned as a low growl rose from Zelgadis, who had crouched into a fighting stance.

"You're not Lina," he said dangerously. "What did you do with her?" Shadow Lina laughed and twirled her mirror on the palm of her hand. "Oh, but I am Lina," she said with a smile. "I'm the part of her that she doesn't want you to see." The ringing of metal caused her to turn to Gourry, who had drawn his sword.

"Where's Lina?" the emperor demanded, his eyes hardening.

Shadow Lina smiled and shook her head. "Ah-ah-ah, boys," she scolded, nimbly stepping away from them. "I wouldn't recommend hurting me, not if you want to keep your precious priestess from harm," she teased. Zelgadis sprung forward, and suddenly, a crackling of energy filled the air. The chimera was flung back several feet, crashing into a nearby tree. Shadow Lina's taunting smile dropped, as her voice turned deadly.

"I can see you boys don't know how to play nice. What a pity, and we could have gotten along so well..." Her words began to twist and mangle as Shadow Lina's form shifted and melted into itself, forming into a vaporous, clawed monster. "Now I'll just have to kill you as your precious Lina watches you die..." With a cry, Gourry rushed forward to battle the shadow.

Somewhere far off, the pair of sharp blue eyes watching them narrowed with anticipation. "Let's see what this so-called priestess is really made of..." she muttered to herself.

Inside the mirror, Lina was leaning against the portal, her forehead pressed against the invisible wall. _This is like some kind of nightmare,_ she thought miserably as she watched Gourry and Zelgadis getting pounded by her shadow double. "There's got to be some way to stop her," she said to herself, turning and looking around the tiny chamber. Shadow Lina's words echoed through her head.

_"Oh, but I am Lina,"  
"But I am a part of you, the real Lina Inverse."  
"I AM you..."_

She ran up to the table and grabbed one of the plates of china from it.

"If you really ARE me," she said through gritted teeth, "then I'll stop you no matter what it takes!" Raising the plate over her head, she brought it down on the table with a slam.

The blue eyes watching Lina widened in shock. "S-she managed to break Noritaketm china with one hit? Perhaps I underestimated this girl..."

Lina picked up one of the larger shards of pottery and turned to face the portal, just in time to see Zelgadis doubling over in pain as Shadow Lina sent a bolt of energy into his stomach. She gritted her teeth, and didn't allow herself to pause and think about her actions as she rammed the pointed shard of china into her chest.

"Take that, you bitch..." she gasped as she crumpled to the floor.

- x - x - x -  


Zelgadis stood shakily as the shadow-creature rose, cackling, above him. He raised his hand weakly to try and block the inevitable blow as the creature stretched its clawed tendril above his head. But before it could land, a piercing scream tore from its mouth.

Gourry and Zelgadis watched in amazement as the shadow creature began to twist and contort violently. A green slash spread across its chest, growing larger as it thrashed about. With a clatter, the mirror encased within the shadow fell to the ground, breaking into a million pieces as the creature melted away in the light.

The last clearing tendrils of shadow mist dissipated, revealing the real Lina, doubled over onto her side. Her long, fiery hair hung limply over her shoulder, and she was twisted slightly.

"Lina!" Gourry and Zelgadis yelled almost simultaneously. The two warriors rushed to her, kneeling at her side.

"Lina, you were acting really scary there!" Gourry began, reaching for her shoulder.

"I... I didn't mean to hurt..." she began weakly.

Zelgadis hushed her quickly, reaching help her sit up. "Don't worry about it, Lina, it's not your fau-" He drew his hand away suddenly when he felt wetness, realizing that they were covered in blood. Her blood. "Lina!" he said hoarsely, gently rolling her onto her back.

Lina's hand slid away from her chest, where the large shard of china was still embedded deep within her skin. Gourry drew in his breath quickly as Zelgadis stared in shock. "What in Cephied's name have you done?" he said angrily, feeling a sense of panic rising in the pit of his stomach. "Hold her, Gourry," he commanded brusquely, as he reached for the shard. Gourry nodded silently, his blue eyes full of worry as he pressed down on Lina's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Lina..." Zelgadis said through clenched teeth as he tore the shard out of her body.

- x - x - x -  


Back in the library, Amelia let out a wrenching scream, clutching at her chest as her shirt become wet with blood. "Oh God..." she whimpered, her vision blurring. Desperately, her eyes sought out the next sentence in the story. "You have to live, Lina... ugh..."

- x - x - x -  


Zelgadis pressed his hands down onto the wound, trying to staunch the flow of crimson blood spilling from Lina's chest. He felt lightheaded. _This can't be real! We were just arguing moments ago!_ he was thinking. But it was, and with each passing second Lina's face was turning paler and paler.

"If only Sylphiel were here!" Gourry said, clenching his fists with frustration.

"Wait!" Gourry's head snapped up in surprise at the sound of Sylphiel's voice. "I am here... I couldn't just leave... oh Cephied!" the healer exclaimed, paling as she saw Lina.

"Sylphiel, I can't stop it! I can't stop the bleeding!" Zelgadis said, panic tinting his voice as he stared desperately at the blood oozing between his fingers. Sylphiel didn't bother to speak as she covered his hands with her own, chanting silently under her breath. A white glow seeped through their fingers, and Zelgadis noticed as he gingerly lifted his hands away that the bleeding had stopped. Relief flooded through him as he sat back on his knees, but the feeling was fleeting as he saw the grave expression on Sylphiel's face.

"She's injured herself too greatly. I can heal the wound, but she's already lost too much blood," Sylphiel said, placing a gentle hand on Lina's pale forehead.

Zelgadis shook his head angrily. "No, she can't die! Not now, not like this! Lina's the Priestess of Cephied, she's got to live!" Sylphiel shook her head quietly, her eyes filled with pain. "I'm sorry, Zelgadis..." she said softly.

"Um, guys..."

Zelgadis turned towards Gourry wearily. _How am I going to explain this to Gourry?_ he thought desolately. "Lina's been hurt very badly, Gourry, more than even Sylphiel can heal." he said in a wooden voice.

"I know, but didn't Sylphiel say something about her loosing blood?"

Zelgadis looked quickly at the blond warrior, who had sat back on his heels and was resting his sword on his knees. "Yes, and?"

Gourry brightened, a look of relief washing over his face. "Oh, good... then all we have to do is give Lina some of our blood, and she'll be all better again, right?" He smiled at Sylphiel hopefully.

Sylphiel's eyes had widened as Gourry spoke. "There is a chance it might work," she said breathlessly. "Since we've all been marked by Cephied... but we must hurry!"

Gourry nodded as he nicked his wrist against the blade of his sword, causing dots of blood to appear across his skin. Sylphiel reached out and ran her palm along the edge of the sword, leaving a streak of blood across its edge. Zelgadis froze as he reached for the blade, remembering his stony exterior.

But Gourry stopped him. "Zelgadis, wait," the emperor commanded. A silent understanding passed between the two men's eyes, before Gourry stood up.

"Hikari-O!" he yelled, light blazing out of the hilt of the blade. "Where-" he began, but Zelgadis had already stood, lifting his shirt away from his stone chest.

"I want you to strike me where she cut herself," the chimera said in a low voice.

Gourry paused for a moment, regarding Zelgadis, before giving him a curt nod and skillfully passing the blade across the chimera's stony chest. Zelgadis winced in pain, but quickly kneeled back down by Sylphiel, as the priestess channelled the combined energy of their spilled blood into Lina's deathly still body.

- x - x - x -  


Amelia looked down at her chest in amazement, rubbing it slightly. "Am I hallucinating?" she whispered, staring at the white fabric of her shirt. The blood sprayed across it had faded, leaving no trace of the serious wound either on her skin or her clothing. She closed her eyes briefly, tears stinging under her eyelids. "Lina, you've got to come back! I won't lose you, too!" Wiping the tears from her eyes, she sniffed and resumed reading the book. "The devotion of the Celestial Warriors saved the Priestess from her mortal wound..."

- x - x - x -  


"Unnng..." Lina turned her head and groaned slightly, a dull pain flooding her chest. The sound of relieved voices brought her fully back to consciousness.

"See, it worked!"

"Oh your Majesty! You're so smart!"

"Gosh, Sylphiel, thanks! But it was you who really did all the work, you know."

Lina could almost hear Sylphiel's blush at this statement. "Lord Gourry..." began the courtesan's breathless reply. She chose this moment to let them know that she was awake.

"If you guys keep that up, I really will curl up and die," she said irritably as her eyes fluttered open. And was greeted by the sight of Zelgadis staring back at her intently, looking slightly angry. "Wha-" she began to formulate a retort for him even as she struggled to sit upright. To her surprise, however, he wrapped his arms around her and carefully helped her up.

"That wasn't funny, Lina," he said quietly. Lina felt the beginnings of a blush forming on her cheeks. An angry Zel, she could deal with. An angry Zel who was behaving nicely, however, left her feeling confused. "U-uhm, s-sorry..." she managed to stutter, forcing the blush to disappear. Before she could think of the ramifications of just WHY she was blushing, she decided to set her brain on another nagging question on her mind.

"Who attacked us, and why? This sort of thing can't be normal here," Lina pointed out quickly. Keeping a hand over her chest, she weakly clambered to her feet. "Something wants to stop us from reaching God."

"Taiitsukun," Sylphiel corrected quietly.

"Whatever," Lina replied, wincing at the remaining soreness in her chest as she spoke. "I would think that the path to a holy mountain would be kept safe for pilgrimages and stuff. Besides, the Emperor himself is here," she said, gesturing with a little more restraint than usual at Gourry. "Who would be dumb enough to attack the Emperor in his own country on holy ground?"

"You're right," Zelgadis said, although he did catch Lina's arm and force her to lean against his own, which caused Lina to lose her own train of thought. She suddenly found the fabric of her uniform sleeve very interesting to study. "Besides, that was no ordinary creature that stopped us here." Zelgadis' voice tightened imperceptibly as he continued. "Only a magician of great power could have done this to you."

Sylphiel bowed her head, thinking. "The old magics have been sealed and forbidden for hundreds of years," she said. "Still, the inherent power of Mount Taikyoku is quite potent. Even for those practicing the forgotten arts, it would be next to impossible to launch such an assault on us from this proximity to the holy mountain."

The four companions looked at each other blankly, each of them stumped for an idea. Well, almost each.

"Uh, guys?" Gourry raised his hand meekly, looking decidedly un-royal. Lina rolled her eyes, some exasperation returning to her senses.

"Geez, Gourry, you're the Emperor, for crying out loud! You don't have to ask us permission to speak!" she snapped. _Although considering most of what he says, it's probably one of the only smart ideas he's had_, she thought to herself.

"Uh, okay. Well, if bad magicians can't make big spells so close to the mountain, maybe it's something on the mountain that's doing it?"

Lina's eyebrows raised in disbelief. "Are you saying that God's attacking us?" she asked drily.

"No, wait, that does make sense!" Sylphiel suddenly interjected, as her face brightened. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I didn't think of it before," she said with a sudden blush, putting a hand to her cheek.

In the meantime, Lina had done her best impression of turning into a stone copy of Zelgadis, her mouth hanging open. "You mean God really does hate me? I knew something was wrong with the universe, I just knew it..."

Zelgadis' voice cut through Lina's growing panic. "Lina, calm down. Taiitsukun is not God, she's just some old bag of a mystic who lives on the mountain." Another completely misplaced ominous crack of thunder rumbled as Zelgadis said this. "Besides, I doubt she's trying to kill you. Sylphiel, I think you'd better tell us what you know."

Sylphiel nodded mutely. "Taiitsukun is a revered and sacred mystic of our world. But the legends say that those who really wish to have an audience with her must be tested to prove themselves worthy of her attention," she said softly. "I think she might have sent that monster to attack us as a challenge for you," she continued.

Lina cut her off before she could say anything further. "WHAT?" She spun away from Zelgadis, her eyes glittering angrily.

"Uh, Lina?" Gourry said uncertainly as he watched her shoulders shaking.

Unhealthy laughter began to rise from Lina's throat, causing the Celestial Warriors to take a precautionary step back from her. "I have been sucked out of my world by some stupid spell," she began quietly. "I have been mugged by bandits twice, jailed, charged with saving the world, nearly crushed beneath a gazebo-"

"But Lina, that was your fault. In fact, almost all of that was the result of your action-" Zelgadis began, but was stopped by the crackling aura and look of death that Lina shot in his direction.

"SHUT UP ZELGADIS! As I was saying, crushed by a gazebo, and now, impersonated by that- that- SHADOW THING. I'm being tested? To prove myself WORTHY to some PERSON who MAY NOT EVEN BE ABLE TO SEND ME HOME?" Her last words rose in pitch until they were a shrill scream. "THAT'S IT!" she yelled, shaking her fists at the sky. "I don't know how you can see us, but you had better pray that we don't find your ass on that §! mountain, because if we do, I'm going to kick it so hard you're going to make it back to my world without any help from your "§! magic!"

In the real world, as Amelia read Lina's furious challenge to the skies above, the book in her hands began to glow with a dull red light. "Ow!" she said, dropping the quickly overheating book from her lap. Her eyes widened as wisps of smoke began to rise from the parchment. "Is Lina doing that?" she said in awe, staring at the book cautiously. "But she'll destroy herself and everything in it..." she breathed in horror. Leaning over the book quickly, Amelia began to shout at the pages, as if Lina might be able to hear her through the thin sheets of paper. "Lina! You've got to calm down! You're going to kill yourself!" she shouted desperately.

In the book, an earthquake had started to shake the earth as Lina continued to yell obscenities at the sky. The others stumbled and grabbed for purchase, as the petite redhead continued her rant. Suddenly she stopped, as a breeze stirred the air around her. "Amelia?" she whispered, turning in confusion. The momentary distraction seemed to have ceased Lina's tirade, as well as the tremors that were shaking the land. "Amelia!" Lina called out again, this time more desperately. _I know I heard her!_ she thought to herself. But as she spun around once more searching for the source of the voice, she came face-to-face not with her best friend, but a very angry looking young woman with flowing, blonde hair and sharp blue eyes. Eyes that were boring into her with a look of disbelief and anger.

"Stop that immediately, girl!" was the first thing out of the stranger's mouth. Instantly, Gourry and Zelgadis were on their feet, rushing to protect Lina.

"Who are you, and where did you come from?" Zelgadis asked warily, pointing at the offending stranger. The woman narrowed her eyes and frowned at Zelgadis with annoyance. "Your valor is commendable, but I suggest you temper your aggression before you get hurt, Zelgadis," she replied. Zel's eyes widened at the sound of his name, but his fists only tightened.

Sylphiel's voice floated beyond them, her breathless gasp proceeded by a fall to her knees and a reverent bow before the woman. "Forgive us, Oh Great One!" she cried, pressing her forehead against the ground. "They haven't recognized your presence," she explained hastily to the blonde, who was now eyeing her curiously.

"Since when did you barbarians need a formal education to recognize the great Taiitsukun?" the woman asked with a huff.

Zelgadis' jaw dropped open at this statement. "You mean YOU'RE the old bag who lives on the mountain?" he said in disbelief. The woman's eyebrow twitched slightly as some veins popped on her forehead. Noticing her annoyance, he quickly added "But you're well preserved!"

"You had best learn to close that mouth of yours before it gets you into any more trouble, boy. And my name is not 'old bag'... IT'S FILIA!" That was the last thing Zelgadis heard, because as she said this, Filia drew a huge mace with unnatural speed out from under her skirt and smashed him over the head with it.


	4. Arc I: Return to Reality

**Chapter 4: Return to Reality **

Lina woke up feeling groggy and weak. Staring at the ceiling above her, she watched the coloured bubbles and lights dance around the strange room she was in. "Ohh... did I eat too much sugar again?"

Sitting up slowly, she noticed that the coloured lights and dancing bubbles weren't going away. In fact, one of the dancing bubbles was coming closer and closer to her. Lina ducked back with a surprised jerk as the bubble popped in her face, revealing the form of a grinning, miniature girl with green ponytails floating in midair. "I must be dreaming!" she said, as the thing smacked its tongue and garbled at her in an incomprehensible language. Narrowing her eyes, she addressed it. "Stop that, it's annoying!"

"Nyaaaaaan!" came the little chibi girl's reply, waving her arms wildly and floating even more haphazardly around Lina's head. Narrowing her eyes, Lina reached forward and grabbed its tiny cheek between her thumb and forefinger, pulling it out and squeezing. "NYAAAAA!" it cried loudly while grimacing. Suddenly it shifted into a miniature version of herself, causing Lina to release it in surprise. It stuck out its tongue at her before disappearing with a pop.

"I see you've met the Nyan Nyans," Filia commented as she walked into the room carrying a tray laden with a teapot, a spoon, and two cups. Lina turned and stared at the woman standing before her. "So you're God?" she said, studying the blonde woman carefully.

Filia chuckled softly, then shook her head. "No, but I think you could say that I understand things that most mortals don't," she said. "I live on the mountain here, giving guidance and assistance to those who ask and have proven themselves worthy." From her long, sweeping blond hair to wide, blue eyes, Filia certainly didn't seem like some terrible omnipotent deity figure to Lina. In fact, she seemed more like an innocent tea-shop owner, from the modest way she dressed and carried herself. Then the image of Filia smashing Zelgadis over the head with her hidden mace superimposed itself over the mental image Lina was building, and she grew wary again.

"How's Zelgadis? And why'd you send that creature after me?" she asked quickly, eyeing the possible exits.

Filia's sighed, and shook her head slightly. "Don't worry, child, your Zelgadis will be fine. He just needed a lesson in manners." Lina didn't miss the dangerous glint that sparked across Filia's eyes as she said this and resolved to be on her best behaviour from that moment on. "As for that creature..." Filia sighed slightly. "I apologize for that, but you had to be tested. I can't go around granting miraculous assistance to just anyone, you see." she said with a smile.

"Some test, looks like you kill all your supplicants..." Lina mumbled to herself. Filia shot her a sharp look, and Lina reddened and quickly picked up her teacup, sipping some of the scalding liquid and forcing out a smile. "I said, this is some tea, I could kill to get a sip of it!" Much to her relief, this put a happy smile on Filia's face, and Lina stared as the strange woman before her began to eagerly describe the different mixtures of tea and water temperatures. _Even gods have hobbies, I guess..._ she thought as Filia chatted away animatedly.

They were interrupted by a puff of green smoke as another Nyan Nyan appeared before them. "Nyaaaah! The stone one is finally awake! We took him to the veranda!" Filia smiled and thanked the little creature. It floated over to Lina and hovered around her. "Nyah, you impressed mistress Filia! Not many people can do that!" it said in an awed tone.

Filia's eyebrow twitched. "I said, THANK YOU!" she added emphatically, fingering a suspicious lump by her leg. The thing gave a squeak of terror and disappeared with a puff. Coughing, Filia stood up and motioned to Lina to rise. "Come, let's join your friends," she said.

As they walked out of the room, Lina stared at their surroundings with awe. Everywhere she looked, coloured lights and bubbles were suspended in the air, exuding an aura of magic. If she stopped and listened, she could hear soft tinkling, like the bells of a chime dancing in the wind. And while the hallway Filia led her down seemed solid enough, when she looked back, the room and the path she had walked down disappeared into a cloud of soft mist. It was beautiful... but as she noticed Filia getting further ahead of her, she hurried to catch up, a small twinge of fear striking her. Lina was sure if she lost her way without Filia to guide her, there would be no getting out from the strange mountain palace.

Finally, Filia opened a set of silver-wrought doors that appeared out of the mists as suddenly as the path behind them had left. Pushing them open, she led Lina out to a thankfully more ordinary-looking veranda, where Gourry, Sylphiel and Zelgadis were already seated and not surprisingly sipping at some of Filia's tea. Nyan Nyans danced all around them, somehow despite all of their chaotic bumbling managing to bring sugar, a few small pastries, and even another rather large teapot to and from the table. The three warriors looked up at their entrance, and Zelgadis was on his feet instantly. "Lina, are you okay? You passed out when Filia brought us here..." he added with a blush as he noticed Lina's stare.

"I could ask the same of you, Zel," Lina replied with a smile, making surreptitious motions at Filia from behind. Zel balked and quickly nodded deferentially to Filia, who was eyeing him coldly.

Gourry swallowed one of the biscuits he had been eating and waved at Lina eagerly. "Hey, Lina, come join us, the food is really great here!" Never one to turn down an invitation, Lina quickly seated herself at the table and helped herself to some cookies.

Filia paced to the window and turned to them. "So, followers of Cephied..." she began, shooing a few stray Nyan Nyans out of her path. "What brings you to my mountain?" She turned to face them and sweatdropped when she saw only Sylphiel and Zelgadis were paying her any attention. Gourry and Lina had already begun to fight over the remaining chocolate pinwheel cookie on the table, and the Nyans looked too frightened to interrupt their fierce match of staring. Zelgadis sensed the dark cloud forming over Filia's head and gave Lina a swift kick under the table.

"Oww!" she said, looking up and noticing Filia's glare. Gulping nervously, she nodded at Filia quickly. "Well... we're trying to fulfil some kind of prophecy about finding the last two Celestial Warriors and summoning Cephied so I can return home," Lina explained hastily. Filia looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You do have potential, Lina Inverse," she said, "but I think it would be a bad idea to let someone like you summon Cephied."

Lina's eyebrows rose. "But I'm the Priestess of Cephied! Isn't that what you tested me for?" she said impatiently. Filia just shook her head at Lina.

"You're far to rash and impulsive to be given the power of summoning a beast god," Filia said. "You nearly caused our world great harm just because you lost your temper. No, a child like yourself isn't ready for the power of Cephied," she concluded in authoritative tone.

Lina felt herself flushing with shame, but bit back her sharp reply. Filia was right, after all... to date, all of Lina's misadventures in strange kingdom of Sairoon seemed to hinge on luck more than skill or thoughtfulness. She let out a miserable sigh, afraid to meet the faces of the others, especially Gourry.

"Ok, maybe you're right... but all I want to do is go home. I didn't ask to come to this world!" Lina exclaimed, slumping in her chair. To her surprise, Filia turned on her with a smile.

"Of course, my child!" she said. "You don't need to summon Cephied to return to your homeland. You and your companions have demonstrated more than enough of his power to do that on your own. And, you share a strong connection with your world." Lina sat up in her chair again suddenly, hope flashing across her face. "You mean you can send me back?" she asked quickly.

Filia shook her head slightly. "I can guide you back, but the actual magic would require the willing cooperation of all of your companions." With a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach, Lina turned and faced Gourry. For once, the muscular blond looked contemplative. "Gourry..." Lina began nervously.

Looking up from his plate, Gourry stared at Lina. "Lina," he began in a low voice as he stared at her. Lina gave a nervous gulp. "How do you think they got the chocolate part to swirl around the white part like that?" he asked, holding up his cookie.

The sound of three heads crashing to the table simultaneously filled the room. "What?" Gourry asked innocently.

Lina stood up and brushed some crumbs from her forehead. "GOURRY! CONCENTRATE!" she growled. "Would you be willing to help send me back home, even if I couldn't summon Cephied to save Sairoon?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Gourry frowned, and then his face brightened. "Oh, that! Aww, come on, Lina, we're friends! We'll just figure out some other way to save the kingdom," he said simply, and went back to studying his cookie. Lina sighed in exasperation, but as she stared at the clueless Emperor, she felt a smile working her way to her face. Dumb, sweet Gourry... he really was a good man at heart. "Thank you," she said to him softly, though he didn't seem to hear.

Next, Lina turned to Sylphiel, who was staring down at her cup of tea. "Sylphiel..." she said, her voice catching. "About what I said... back in the forest..." Lina blushed and looked down quickly, a sense of shame overwhelming her. Kind Sylphiel, she had never asked anything of others, but Lina couldn't help but feel she had trampled on Sylphiel's trust when Shadow Lina had taken over. She looked up as a soft hand covered her own. Sylphiel's gentle smile greeted her.

"Lina... don't worry. Gourry's already forgotten what was said anyway," she said softly.

"Forgotten what?" Gourry asked, looking up once more from his cookie with confusion. Lina's eyebrow ticked, but Sylphiel smiled and handed Gourry another cookie.

"Gourry, dear, maybe you could tell me how they put the cherry in the middle of that one."

Gourry accepted the cookie and said "Sure thing, Sylph!"

Lina felt herself staring and turned back to Sylphiel with a smile. "Wow, I think you're learning!" she said to the healer with a note of awe. Sylphiel squeezed Lina's hand lightly.

"Lina, you have to follow your heart. If you want to go home, I'll do my best to send you there. Don't worry about us, the kingdom of Sairoon will survive even without the Priestess of Cephied. We always have, and we always will," Sylphiel said reassuringly. Giving Lina's hand one last squeeze, she released her and nodded quietly. Lina felt a few tears pricking at the corner of her eyes and quickly picked up her teacup to cover her discomfort. Sylphiel gave her a knowing smile and politely turned away.

As she put the cup down, she turned to face Zelgadis, who abruptly pushed his chair back from the table and stood up. "Zelgadis..." Lina began, but he turned and walked towards the terrace, overlooking the view from the mountainside. Lina sighed and stood up, excusing herself, and with a nod, Filia shooed the Nyan Nyans away and joined the others at the table as the two walked across the room.

Zelgadis found himself staring out at the scenery blankly, his emotions roiling inside of him. She wanted to go back. That was the whole reason they were doing this ridiculous quest, wasn't it? To send that annoying, immature, bothersome red-haired brat back to the world she came from. So why was he feeling so upset about what Lina was going to ask him? He watched her approach from the corner of his eye. With a start, he realized that at some point in time, he had stopped considering Lina annoying or immature, and even looked forward to their jibing.

"Zel..." She was standing behind him.

They turned to look at each other. Nothing was said for a moment as the chimera and the petite redhead regarded one another. Finally, with a sense of something crumbling inside of his chest, Zelgadis forced a small smile to his face and nodded at Lina. "You don't have to say anything, Lina," he said roughly. "I'll help you get back."

Lina looked down at her feet, a small sense of disappointment rising in her. _Am I crazy? Of course I want to go home! I want to see Amelia, and study for my entrance exams, and not be attacked by shadow monsters and bandits and magic, and go back to being an ordinary girl!_ She shifted her weight uneasily. _But he didn't even put up an argument this time..._ She shook her head slightly. This was crazy, he had just agreed to help. She had to say something! Looking up to Zelgadis, the meaningless reply she had been forming died on her lips. He was staring at her with his glittering jewel eyes, and wordlessly, swept her into a tight embrace. "Zel..." she managed to choke out, before returning his hug. "Thank you," she whispered to him as he held her close.

Then, embarrassed, he let her go and cleared his throat. "So what do we have to do?" he called out to Filia, who rose from the table with the others and approached them.

Filia smiled. "I gather this means you're all willing to help the Priestess return to her own world?" The three Celestial Warriors nodded, and as they did, Filia lifted her hands and the veranda fell away from them like melting snow. This time it seemed that they were floating in the tinkling mists of the mountain. The ground felt solid enough below her feet, but Lina couldn't see anything but coloured lights and clouds above and below them. Filia's voice echoed through the mists. "That which connects this world and the next will open the path if the Priestess concentrates. But the Celestial Warriors must surround and focus their spiritual energy on Lina. Only then will I be able to gather enough power to send her back."

Smiling nervously at her friends, Lina stepped into the ring they formed, and they joined hands around her. Gourry, Sylphiel and Zelgadis closed their eyes and began to concentrate.

"Good..." came Filia's voice. "Now, Lina. Focus on that which connects you to your world. Concentrate on it with all your heart. You must be focused!"

Lina closed her eyes, and instantly thought about food. _No, no good!_ she chided herself suddenly. _Home... dad, Luna... school... friends… Amelia!_ As she latched onto these thoughts, she thought she heard the faint voice of Amelia. It sounded as if she was shouting at her from a great distance.

Back in the library, Amelia was doubled over the book in concentration. "Lina!" she cried out. "Come back! I know you can do it! Come on, you've got to get out of there!"

Focusing on Amelia's voice, it gradually began to grow stronger and stronger. "Amelia!" Lina cried out suddenly, as the image of her friend, sitting on the floor in her school uniform shimmered into view. "I'm coming!"

_Farewell, Priestess of Cephied!_

Filia's voice echoed through Lina's head, but Lina paid it no heed, as she felt energy blazing through her body. It felt as though she were flying... no, as though swept up in a strong current, Lina realized, as she was surrounded by a swell of red light. A searing flash of blue passed before her eyes, blinding her, and she blinked at the sudden darkness. Rubbing her eyes, Lina forced them to focus on her surroundings.

"Hey! This is the Special Collections room of the library!" Looking around in confusion, she saw the dusty books all around, and on the floor before her, "_The Universe of the Four Gods_" lying open where they had dropped it. "Amelia?" Lina said, turning around quickly. But no one was there. Picking up the book and closing it, Lina stood up shakily. "Maybe she went home... but I could have sworn I heard her calling to me!" She shook her head to clear it. "That's stupid. I was in the book for more than a week! Of course Amelia's not here!" Taking a last look quick around the room, Lina hid the book in her backpack and exited the library to hurry home.

- x – x – x -

Lina squinted up at the sky in confusion. "I don't understand," she muttered to herself. She had received enough odd looks as she had exited the library, wearing her battered school uniform. Her first concern had been to race home and contact her family, but as she rode the bus towards her house, she couldn't shake strange feeling surrounding her. Everything seemed too familiar. It was as though nothing had changed during the entire time that she had been away.

Finally, unable to take it anymore, Lina leaned over and asked another passenger the question that had been niggling her mind during the entire trip. "Excuse me, what day is it?"

The old woman next to her smiled and replied "Why it's Friday, my dear!"

Lina sat back, her mind whirling. Friday? That was the day she and Amelia had been studying in the library. It did look later in the afternoon than she remembered, as if only a few hours had gone by. Could it be that time wasn't passing as quickly in the real world as it did in the book?

Arriving at home, she noticed that her father and Luna were out at work, like usual. _"Lina - clean your room. OR ELSE."_ was scrawled on the family message board in Luna's flowing script. "She wrote that just yesterday..." Lina said to herself. Shaking her head, she looked at her ragged uniform as if to ask it for proof of her misadventures in Sairoon. "Forget it, I'm too tired to deal with the theories of the space-time continuum in a magic book right now. All I want is a bath!" And she stripped and headed off to the shower to do just that.

- x – x – x -

"Ahh, it feels so good to be back!" Lina sighed to herself as she towelled her hair dry. After a long bath and filling her rumbling stomach with a self-made sandwich, she felt almost normal again. Almost... except for a pair of turquoise eyes that kept intruding on her thoughts. "Arg!" she said, annoyed with herself. _Why am I thinking about him again?_ Lina sighed, and tried to turn her thoughts away from Zelgadis. _It feels like we didn't get to say goodbye... not really._ Lina ran her hands through her hair, humming a tune from an old shampoo commercial she had once heard. "Gonna wash that man right out of my hair!"

It wasn't working.

With a frustrated sigh, she threw herself on the couch and turned to stare at the ceiling. "He's just a character in a book. And a jerk at that! Why am I thinking about him? I don't like boys! They're all the same. Idiots! Always looking for a filled chest and an empty head." _Hmm... having personal monologues with myself about a guy. Isn't that a sure sign of being infatuated?_ Lina covered her head with a pillow and let out a frustrated scream, and indulged in a few more minutes of self-torture as images of Zelgadis danced through her head. His gentle eyes, his soft voice, the way he had hugged her on Filia's mountain, as though he actually _felt_ something for her…

"That's it. I need to get this off of my chest. The great and independent Lina Inverse refuses to be paralysed by a man, especially a fictitious one!" But even as she said it the words stuck in her throat. Zelgadis had seemed too real to be a simple fiction, and calling him that felt wrong, as if she had insulted him in some grievous way. She felt her cheeks reddening and sighed hopelessly.

"Amelia was there too. She'll understand, maybe I should call her." Picking up the telephone, she dialed Amelia's number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" came a feminine voice.

"Hey Naga, it's me, Lina. Is Amelia there? I really need to talk to her!" Lina said. There was a pause at the other end of the line.

"I thought Amelia was with you, Lina. You two went off to the library together a few hours ago. You mean she's not with you?"

Lina's breath caught in her throat. "What do you mean, she's not there?" she asked Gracia. "You mean she never came home?" The pause on the other end of the line was significantly longer this time. When Gracia spoke again, her voice was stern and held a note of seriousness that was uncharacteristic for the older girl.

"Lina. Are you saying that Amelia is missing? Don't joke about something like this, you know my dad would freak out if... if something happened again." Gracia's voice seemed to stumble as she spoke.

Lina sucked in her breath quickly. Amelia had been in the book world with her! If not that much time had passed, then where had Amelia gone? Could she have been sucked into the book again as well? Lina thought back, remembering the blinding blue flash she had seen as she had been swept out of the book with Filia's magic. A moan escaped her. "Oh no, she must have gone back!"

"Lina?" Gracia's voice held an edge of panic this time. "Lina, where's my sister?"

"Naga, I think we better meet."

- x – x – x -

Gracia sat with Lina in the back of the library, wearing her sunglasses on top of her head and a worried look. "Lina," she began. "Why did you call me here? If something happened to Amelia, we have to get to the police-"

Lina shook her head emphatically. She was dressed more sensibly than Naga, though all things considered, that wasn't a very difficult task. She had donned her rugged hiking boots, a pair of tough red denim jeans and a nondescript yellow shirt, and an overstuffed backpack lay next to her feet. Anyone who actually knew Lina well enough would have been suspicious, since as a general rule Lina didn't care enough about her schooling to carry anything in her backpack at all, besides food. But this time she hadn't been preparing for a trip to school, and as she leaned over and rummaged through the backpack, she pulled out the only book that she had brought along with her and laid it on the table before Gracia.

"_'The Universe of the Four Gods'_" Gracia read out loud. "Lina, what is this? What has this got to do with my sister?"

Lina took a deep breath. "Naga, I know you're not going to believe this, but hear me out, okay?" With that, she launched into an explanation of the book and its contents, and her theory of what had happed to Amelia. When she was over, she sat back, and Gracia stared at her with a flabbergasted look.

"You're right, I don't believe you." Gracia shook her head. "Listen, Lina, if you're going to start leading my sister down the path of using hallucinogens, you can take your book and -"

Lina threw her hands up and yelled at Gracia. "I'm not taking drugs and neither is your sister!"

Gracia clamped her hand over Lina's mouth quickly and shushed her, looking over her shoulder. "Lina! We're in a public library! Shut up!"

Lina struggled against Gracia's iron grip until she was released. "Allright, but you have to believe me. Your sister is in that book right now!"

Gracia shook her head at Lina slightly. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but I think you have to stop breaking laws right now. And the first one is to return this book to the desk and not snoop around in Special Collections anymore. I can't believe you, Lina, trying to convince me about a story as dumb as this! Amelia's my sister, and if you hurt her..." She glared at Lina across the table.

Lina rolled her eyes and snorted. "Fine, I see words don't get through that thick skull of yours. I'll prove it to you then, and I'm going to bring Amelia back with me!" She stood and pulled on her jacket, then hefted her backpack up and strapped it on securely. She threw something glittery towards Gracia, who was watching her skeptically. "Don't let go of that, Naga, or I won't be able to get back! I'm serious!"

Gracia looked down at the shiny gold foil Lina had handed her. "A candy wrapper? Lina, what kind of stupid joke is this?"

But Lina wasn't listening to her as she snatched the book off the table, flipped it open and began to read out loud. "And so the Priestess of Cephied found herself returning to the Kingdom of Sairoon..." The book began to glow with its familiar crimson light once more, and this time Lina welcomed it, letting herself fall into the pages as the lines swam before her.

"What the - LINA!" she heard Gracia's cry echo and fade, as she fell into the soothing red light.

- x – x – x -

Gracia was sitting in the library with a huge dilemma on her hands.

Her sister was missing, her sister's best friend had just told her a story that was beyond belief, and to make things worse, said friend had just disappeared into a book in a way that should not have been able to happen at all.

At the moment, Gracia was considering whether or not to visit the doctor and see if the mushrooms on her luncheon pizza had been of the extra-special variety. She rubbed the bridge of her nose. After staring at the now-innocent looking book lying on the table for a while, she finally came to a decision. Reaching over, she pulled the book to herself and began to read. Surprise filled her as she saw the words writing themselves out before her very eyes.

"The priestess of Cephied had returned to save the kingdom of Sairoon. The Emperor would have rejoiced at her presence, had he not been injured breaking her fall..."

- x – x – x -

"Unnng..." came a groan from somewhere below her. "Lina!" came an excited cry from somewhere above her. The red fog cleared from Lina's vision, and the first thing she saw was an ample bosom hovering near her head. "Sylphiel!" she said instantly, her relief overcoming her natural annoyance at the sight.

The purple-haired healer leaned back and regarded Lina with a bright smile. "Lina, you came back! Filia told us that the sending had worked, but I was so worried about you!" The older girl swept her up in a gentle embrace.

Lina smiled, returning the hug. "It's good to see you too, Sylphiel! I'm glad I ended up here and not in the middle of some wilderness this time. Where's Gourry?"

Sylphiel blushed and pointed down. Lina's eyes followed and she saw the back of Gourry's legs extended before her. Leaping to her feet, she dusted herself off and gave the fallen emperor a huge smile. "Thanks for breaking my fall, Gourry, you're always such a gentleman!"

"It's not like he had a choice..." mumbled Sylphiel quietly.

"Nggg... no problem, Lina." muttered the crumpled blonde before he passed out again.

- x – x – x -

When Lina had settled into the palace (and Gourry had recovered enough), he called instantly for a private meal to be set up for the three of them. It had not taken long for them to fall back into their old ways, and at the moment Sylphiel was watching with a dismayed look as Gourry bested Lina in a fork-fight for the last piece of mutton on the table.

"You could have considered it a 'welcome-back' present, Gourry!" Lina pouted, thrusting some bread into her mouth angrily. Gourry gave a hearty swallow and shook his head at Lina. "My advisors said between the two of us, it would be too expensive to give you a real welcome-back dinner. Sorry!" He didn't seem to be too regretful as he speared another mouthful of meat, though, Lina noted sourly.

Sylphiel cleared her throat. "It is good to see you again, Lina. But why have you returned to us? Did you perhaps hear of the most recent troubles?" Lina's attention came forward instantly at Sylphiel's words.

"Troubles? What do you mean, 'troubles'?" she asked.

Sylphiel covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes widening. "Oh Lina! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have assumed..." Lina waved her hand at Sylphiel dismissively.

"I already told you that you've got to stop apologizing for everything, Sylph. No, I hadn't heard of anything happening here. Actually, in my world, not that much time has passed since I left you guys. I guess time moves faster here. I came because I think my friend might be in trouble. I think she entered your world again when I left."

Gourry, who had finally finished his meal, scratched his head. "I thought you came here alone the first time," he said. Lina drew her brows together. "That's right, you two never met Amelia. She was transported to this world right next to me, the first time, but somehow she managed to leave again on her own. Zelgadis met her, though, he'd know..." This brought up the next topic Lina had wanted to ask about, though she would hardly admit it. "Where is he, anyway?"

Gourry shook his head. "He's hired out right now. I think he's near the Elmekian border." Sylphiel interrupted the emperor. "Hired out is such a harsh word, Gourry! Zelgadis doesn't charge that much for helping defend our borders!" she chided.

Same as ever, Lina thought with a smile. "So I take it the problems with Elmekia have gotten worse, then." Both Gourry and Sylphiel nodded. Gourry opened his mouth to continue and Lina quickly spoke. "Sylphiel, maybe you can explain what these troubles you were talking about are right now."

Gourry looked disappointed. "Hey, Lina, that's mean, I've been studying you know!" he said, with the look of an injured puppy gracing his handsome features. Sylphiel looked helplessly at Lina and shrugged.

"I know I'm going to regret this... but what's the situation with Elmekia now, Gourry?" Lina asked with a resigned sigh.

Gourry gave her a happy smile and thanked her. "Well, the Elmekians have these soldiers with big swords, and they come over and kill people without asking first, so we have to stop them." He nodded sagely as Lina waited. "What?" he said, as Lina's eye began to tick.

"That's it?" Lina asked.

Gourry rubbed his chin. "Well... I think there was more, but I can't remember." he added helpfully. "Did I mention they have a lot of swords?"

Lina pointed at a long baguette on the table. "Can you pass me that, Gourry?" With a smile he complied. Turning the baguette on its end, she then smashed it over Gourry's head. "Now, Sylphiel. What's going on?"

"Umm... well, Gourry described the border skirmishes pretty accurately. But recently, their attacks have intensified. Also, the Elmekian army has begun to ambush anyone attempting to cross through our borders to trade, too, so many of our resources have been cut off. They've been using bandit tactics and denying any involvement, but our spies have confirmed that it is the work of the Elmekian army, not just the usual rogue activity." Sylphiel dropped her head slightly. "Every time we try to confront the Elmekian emperor about these attacks, he accuses us of hostility and agitation. The best we've managed so far is to try and protect the few caravans that still travel through, and secure what trade routes we have left."

"And I guess that's what Zelgadis is doing, working as a travelling bodyguard, huh?" Sylphiel nodded at Lina slightly. "Well, I came back to look for my friend, but if this place falls into total war, it's going to be a lot more difficult and dangerous to find her. So if I can do anything to help while I'm looking, I'll try my best!"

"Then you'll help us summon Cephied?" Gourry asked. Lina fidgeted with the edge of the tablecloth. "I didn't say that... Filia herself said I wasn't ready, maybe it's not the best idea."

Gourry sighed and smiled tiredly at Lina. The expression looked foreign on his boyish face, and Lina's conscience tugged at her as she watched him. "That's okay, Lina, we understand. Or, I guess Sylphiel understands... but you sound like you know what you're talking about." Lina picked at the crumbs on the table uncomfortably, a sense of shame welling up inside of her. _Come on, Lina. It's just a book. You've got to rescue Amelia first. _ Telling herself that didn't make it feel right, though, as she watched some of the hope fall away from her friends.

"If Zelgadis knows this friend of yours, it might be easier to find her if you work together," Sylphiel said, tactfully changing the subject as she noticed Lina's discomfort. She also took note of the blush that crept onto Lina's cheeks.

"I... I think I'd like that," Lina mumbled uncertainly. _ What am I going to say to him when I see him?_ she thought nervously.

Sylphiel smiled at her friend and took her hand. "Then I'll accompany you to the route that Zelgadis had been guarding tomorrow morning. Please, get some rest and prepare for the journey, Lina." Gourry nodded emphatically. "I'll come too!" he added, but Sylphiel quickly scolded Gourry.

"Your majesty, your presence is needed here. You know that! We barely have enough guards to spare for the palace as it is! Besides, Zelgadis is guarding the route we're to travel, so it should be safe." Gourry looked like he wanted to protest, but Sylphiel shushed him.

Lina watched them amusedly, wondering if Sylphiel had yet gotten to tell Gourry directly about her feelings, and if Gourry would remember if she had. It didn't seem important, as they acted like a married couple anyway. Sylphiel noticed Lina staring and giggling and blushed slightly. Gourry looked between the two women with confusion. "What's so funny?" he asked cluelessly. This made Sylphiel's light blush deepen to a lovely red glow. Lina decided then to save her friend from any further embarrassment.

"C'mon, Sylph, why don't you show me my room now? I want to get an early start tomorrow." The older girl gave her a thankful smile, and they quickly left a confused Gourry behind at the table.

After a moment's consideration, he picked a stray piece of bread off of his head and sighed. "Girls!" he said, before biting down on it.

- x – x – x -

The next morning dawned, promising to be a beautiful sunny day, and soon Lina and Sylphiel were underway to the borderlands of Elmekia. Lina had described Amelia in detail to Sylphiel, but the healer couldn't recall ever having met anyone like her, nor even sensed any strange phenomenon outside of Lina's own appearance. Now, as they rode side by side in the carriage Gourry had prepared for them, Lina couldn't help but feel a little bit lost.

_I don't even know where to start!_ Amelia could have landed anywhere in the strange world, and judging from the amount of time that had passed in the few hours she was away, it could have been weeks, maybe even months in the book since her arrival. Lina sighed and stared out of the window of the carriage depressively.

Sylphiel glanced over at the petite girl and tried to comfort her. "Don't worry, Lina. I'm sure Zelgadis will be able to help us find your friend." Lina didn't budge from the window. Concerned, Sylphiel leaned over and tapped her knee. "Lina?"

"Sylph, I think I saw something flashing in the trees to the side of us." Lina turned quickly to face the other woman. "Are Sairoon's patrols usually hidden?" Sylphiel's eyes widened and she turned to knock on the driver's seat, but the wagon lurched violently before she could. A horse's whinny cut through the air, and Sylphiel grabbed Lina and threw her to the floor as the whistling sound of arrows filled the air.

"What the hell!" Lina screamed as she heard the thunk of arrowheads embedding themselves into the side of the carriage. "I thought this road was protected!" she yelled at Sylphiel.

"It was supposed to be!" Sylphiel replied, covering her head with her hands. "We musn't move, Lina, it's too dangerous to leave the carriage now!"

Lina raised her head slightly and listened. The sounds of the arrows had stopped, and all she could hear were first the shuffling of the nervous horses, then the sounds of a scuffle, and a few grunts. "Sylphiel!" she whispered harshly to her companion. "Get off of me! We have to see what's going on outside!"

Sylphiel paled and shook her head at Lina. "I... I don't know how to fight, Lina! We wouldn't stand a chance against whoever's out there!" she whispered back.

Lina stared back at the other girl incredulously. "You're a Celestial Warrior of Cephied, and your country's at war! What do you mean you don't know how to fight?" Seeing Sylphiel's rising blush, she rolled her eyes and grabbed her arm. "Never mind! Come on, I'll lead then!" The older girl nodded mutely, and sat up carefully.

Cautiously, Lina cracked the door of the carriage open and peered out. _Nobody in sight..._ With a silent motion, she gestured for Sylphiel to follow and gingerly slunk out of the carriage, glancing around rapidly. The sight of the carriage driver caught in a death grimace with an arrow sunk through his throat froze her momentarily, but then she quickly pushed down her feelings of revulsion and searched the trees for the ambushers. The sounds of scuffling stopped, and footsteps began to approach the carriage from the other side. Steeling herself, she drew the dagger that Gourry had given her for the journey and prepared for the worst. Behind her, she could hear Sylphiel chanting softly as a wave of power washed over her. Some sort of barrier, she guessed, thankful that Sylphiel at least knew something about defensive magic. _Well... I'm not going to wait for someone to come and get me!_ Lina thought to herself, and readying her dagger, leapt around the wagon with a war cry, striking wildly.

"Hell- OWW! What the hell?"

Though she landed a solid blow to her attacker, he blocked and knocked her back before she could register who it was. As they hit the ground simultaneously, a groan rose up in her mind. Zelgadis lay sprawled across from her, the tip of the broken dagger lying close to his newly ripped hood. Lina closed her eyes momentarily. _This isn't exactly the way I wanted to greet him._

Zelgadis wasn't feeling too upset, however, as he studied his attacker. "Lina..." he said quietly, as if not trusting his own eyes. Sylphiel came around the wagon then, and knelt next to her. "It's you!" he said as he watched her sit up. No, this wasn't some dream... the carriage, the broken dagger and the ripped cloth were momentarily forgotten as she met his eyes.

"Hi Zel... I'm back!" she said. He felt for a moment as though he was weightless, and then a sense of relief and elation crashed through him, like a wave breaking on the shore. _She's back, _he thought to himself with wonderment. _She came back!_ In a burst of speed he rose and gathered her in his arms, crushing her in a tight embrace. "You came back!" he said out loud, with a note of shock.

Lina blushed as he hugged her, letting herself enjoy the moment. "Zelgadis..." she breathed, the tension inside suddenly releasing, the knots in her stomach unwinding themselves as she returned his hug.

"I missed you," she heard him roughly whisper.

They stood, together, for a moment in the forest, the rest of the world forgotten around them.

Sylphiel cleared her throat then, rustling her robes noisily as she stepped around to inspect Zelgadis' handiwork. "Thank you for saving us, Zelgadis," she said, noting the crumpled forms of a few raggedly dressed archers lying near the carriage.

Reluctantly, Zelgadis released his grip and stepped away from Lina, his face a suspiciously darker shade of blue. Lina didn't notice, however, as she was too busy trying to kill the fire that she was sure was flaming across her cheeks. "I apologize for not getting to them sooner. They never should have gotten this far," he said with a note of disgust in his voice. But he quickly turned back to face Lina, trying unsuccessfully to keep the smile from reaching his face.

"But how- what- when did you get back, Lina?" he asked suddenly.

Lina finally managed to look up from her shoes, sure that her face was still emulating a ripe tomato, but feeling the need to talk. "I just returned yesterday. I came back to find Amelia."

The smile suddenly dropped from Zelgadis' face. "Your other friend, that girl? I thought she went back to your world right after I met her."

Lina shook her head slightly. "No... when you sent me back, it worked. I was able to enter my own world again. But somehow, I dragged Amelia back here when I came out. I have to find her!"

Zelgadis turned and studied the pile of "bandit" archers grimly. "Your friend returned at a terrible time, Lina. Sairoon isn't safe anymore. It's been almost a month since you left, and I haven't heard anything about her." He turned to face her. "Why did you come back? You're in danger here. There's not much you can do, and your friend is most likely dead already."

Lina felt her face clouding over, her giddiness at seeing Zelgadis leaving as the truth of his words struck her like a slap. "Hey, you don't have to be such a jerk about it!" she shot back angrily. "I came back to look for her, alright? And I guess I missed you a little too, though I can't figure out why anymore, Mr. Personality!" she added.

Zelgadis looked away for a moment. "Lina..." he began.

"No, save it. Sorry about ripping your precious hood!" she said, and turned and marched off towards the trees, blinking back angry tears_. So what if I was a little impulsive? Amelia can't be dead. She's tougher than that!_ Lina wrapped her arms around herself, trying to push away the fears that danced on the border of her thoughts.

Zelgadis on the other hand, sighed and bent to work helping Sylphiel clean the mess around the carriage in order to bring them back to the capital. _Why did I say that?_ he thought to himself. The little annoying voice of logic answered him quickly enough. _You're upset because she didn't come back for you, _it answered helpfully. Zelgadis groaned to himself, and turned to address Lina once more when Sylphiel's light touch fell on his arm.

"Zelgadis!" she said, her eyes widening. "I feel power nearby. It's erratic... coming closer, I think, but I... Lina!" she cried suddenly, turning towards the young girl in a panic.

Zelgadis cursed and leapt towards the trees, but it was too late. Lina had already turned and screamed as a void of crackling blackness opened before her. Two hands reached out as if to grab her, but Lina beat whoever it was to their task, sticking her own fist into the void with a solid punch. A grunt and a cry was heard, and the two hands were quickly followed by a man's body, which toppled out of the black void holding his nose. As Lina was knocked to the ground under the stranger, the sound of whistling arrows filled the air once more, two of them striking into the tree that Lina had been standing against.

The purple haired stranger looked up... or at least seemed to look up at the tree, since his eyes didn't actually open... and mumbled nasally "Well, that worked, I guess."

"GET OFF OF ME YOU PERVERT!" came Lina's muffled cry from under his cloak. "Oops!" said the man with a goofy smile.

He didn't manage to say much more as Zelgadis was on him in an instant. The chimera cursed as he was momentarily torn between saving Lina and pursing the remaining archers. He chose quickly, grabbing onto the stranger's billowing cloak and pulling him to his feet. Unfortunately, the magician was already working his strange art once more, and stepped back into the crackling black void, pulling both Lina and Zelgadis along with him.

Sylphiel was left alone on the road, surrounded only by bodies as the last archers descended from the trees.

- x – x – x -

Lina considered screaming as she fell into the blackness. But then her survival instincts kicked in and she bit the hand of her captor instead.

"Ouch!"

The hands around her loosened and she squirmed her way free. As the crackling energies around her subsided, she realized that she was no longer by the carriage. _That must have been some kind of teleportation!_ she thought to herself, and turned quickly to face her captor. The sight that met her caused her to facefault, however.

Zelgadis was kneeling on top of the purple-haired man, pulling one of the man's arm and legs up in one looked like an extremely painful wrestling lock. That wasn't what surprised her, though, knowing Zelgadis' extraordinary fighting capacity. Rather, it was the look on his victim's face that caught her off guard.

The man had his eyes squeezed shut and a goofy smile on his face. Although he was yelling in pain and struggling, Lina could have sworn he seemed to be enjoying every minute of it. _Pervert... I guess you can't avoid them even here,_ she thought.

Zelgadis looked up at Lina in concern. "Are you okay, Lina?" he asked quickly. "Did this guy hurt you?" The individual in question let out another small moan, making Lina wince.

"Uh, Zel, maybe you should let him go..."

Zelgadis looked at her in consternation. "What do you mean let him go? This bastard attacked us!" He gave the purple haired man's arm another twist, eliciting another gratuitous moan.

Lina shook her head slightly. "No, no, I mean, I think he likes it."

"Likes what?" Zelgadis asked, cracking down on the man's elbow.

"That!" she replied, making obvious motions at the twisted figure he held.

Zelgadis froze and looked down at man. Even though he had stopped exerting pressure, the guy was still squirming and shouting "Uncle! Uncle!" while smiling. He felt himself flush in embarrassment and disgust and quickly released the man and stepped next to Lina. The two watched the purple-haired weirdo squirm for a few minutes longer until he realized that he was no longer being held captive.

The stranger suddenly stood up and dusted himself off as if nothing had happened. "What a pity... they always stop before it gets too good," he said to himself, picking his staff off of the forest floor.

Lina felt her eyebrow twitch and formed a fist. "Just who the hell are you, you pervert? And where'd you take us? And why are your eyes still closed?"

The man smiled innocently, and lifting his finger, clucked his tongue at Lina. "Now now, Lina dear, that is a secret!"

"LINA DEAR?" two voices rose at once, and two fists descended on the purple-haired man's head.

"Oww! One at a time, please!" the man said after straightening up again and rubbing his head.

"How did you know my name? And what makes you think you can call me 'dear' you sicko?"

"Lina dear!" the man replied in a wounded voice. "Why, is that any way to treat the man who just saved your life?"

"I don't know if I'd call you a 'man'," Zelgadis growled, crossing his arms.

"Now now now Zelly-boy, you should be thanking me for helping you out. Why, if I hadn't shown up then, our precious Lina might have a few new holes in that pretty little chest of hers!"

Lina felt her face go completely red. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU CALLING 'LITTLE'?"

Zelgadis sweatdropped as Lina leaped on the man and proceeded to beat him, eliciting more smiles from her 'victim' as he moaned and squirmed. "Uh, Lina..."

"GOD! Ewww! I know! Pervert!" she screamed, jumping back. "Arg, how can you deal with someone so annoying?" she yelled, pointing a shaking finger at the man, who was once more standing up, dusting himself off, and picking up his staff.

"Well, he does have a point, he did save you. And he's obviously a powerful magician," Zelgadis noted, looking at their surroundings. "I think if he meant us any harm, he would have done something by now."

"I don't know about you, I feel psychologically harmed!" Lina exclaimed. Zelgadis rolled his eyes while the man leaned on his staff and continued smiling ambiguously. Suddenly, Lina thought of her attackers. "Sylphiel! She can't fight! Zelgadis, we've got to get back!" Leveling a finger at the mysterious smiling man, her voice took on a note of authority. "You! We'll deal with you later! How do we get back?"

The man tilted his head and replied "Always happy to oblige, my dear Lina!" which elicited another growl out of Zelgadis. Suddenly the crackling blackness rose up around them, and when it dropped they were crouched down behind the carriage once more. Lina turned quickly. "Where'd the perv go?" she asked Zelgadis, looking around.

Zelgadis narrowed his eyes. "I don't know, but be quiet," he whispered back quickly, glancing through the wheels.

A voice rang out in the clearing. "It's no use, we heard you coming back. Come out slowly, Priestess of Cephied!" Joining Zelgadis on the ground, she looked through the wheels and saw Sylphiel, her flowing robes pinned to a tree by several arrows, while a bandit stood a pace away pointing a taunt bow at her throat. "Sylphiel!" Lina cried out, trying to scramble around the carriage. Zelgadis caught her and held her back. "Lina! Don't be stupid!" he whispered.

"We know you're there! Now come out, before we kill this woman!"

Lina arched an eyebrow and mouthed "we" to Zelgadis. He nodded silently and circled off into bushes behind the bandit, his eyes searching the trees. Lina leaned back around the wagon and tried to stall.

"Uhm, I think you've got it wrong! I'm no Priestess of Cephied! We're just two innocent travellers. If you want money or gems, you can have them!"

The bandit gave a loud snort. "Don't bother lying, girl. We know that one of you is the Priestess, and it's certainly not this one, so just give yourself up now. Or she dies!"

Lina fidgeted nervously. There still had been no sign from Zelgadis. So she tried again. "Okay, maybe one of us is the priestess. But how do you know that you don't have her already?" She heard some laughter and raised an eyebrow.

"Because it's well known that the priestess is short, flat-chested and ill-tempered, so it can't possibly be this woman!" came the reply, and Lina felt her temper break.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" she screamed, leaping out from behind the carriage. At that moment, Zelgadis apparently decided to make his move, because a shout and a crash was heard from the forest. The bandit swung around quickly and swore in time to see another figure fall from the trees, followed by the chimera. Then he turned back towards Lina and tried to fire the arrow at her, but she was already upon him.

"FLAT-CHESTED AND ILL-TEMPERED?" came her scream as she socked him in the stomach. He didn't get a chance to reply because it was quickly followed by her knee, leaving the poor guy doubled over and realizing the true meaning behind his description of the not-so-delicate Priestess who stood over him.

"Lina!" came Sylphiel's scream. "There's three of them!" as the whistling of an arrow was heard. Zelgadis and Lina both turned, knowing that they couldn't reach her in time as the arrow streaked towards the healer's tree.

Sylphiel gave another very lovely, maidenly scream as she saw her death approaching, squeezing her eyes shut in fear. There was the sound of crackling energy, but no pain occurred. She cracked an eye open and stared down at the tip of an arrow, being held before her nose. It seemed to have been snatched out of midair by the purple-haired man who now stood before her, smiling happily with his eyes squeezed shut.

"Oh great, it's the pervert again." she heard Lina say.

"My my, that was a close one, wasn't it?" the man said to her, waving the arrow tip before Sylphiel's nose. Her eyes followed the arrowhead briefly, then rolled back in her head as she fainted dead away. He caught her and began unpinning her robes from the tree with a sigh.

"She didn't even slap me," the magician noted disappointedly as he picked her up and walked over to the others.


	5. Arc I: Twist of Fate

**Chapter 5: The Twisting of Fate **

The strange new magician who attached himself to their group introduced as Xellos. Trying to get any further information out of him, however, was met with frustration, as Xellos seemed to be a master of skillfully avoiding the answers to any and all questions directed at him, while still managing to lay his mocking commentary liberally. It didn't help that he seemed to enjoy Lina's more physical expressions of frustration and anger. The day was drawing to a close, and Lina and Zelgadis decided to prepare camp for the evening, since Xellos didn't seem to mean them any harm more than the occasional annoyance.

Lina took care of setting up a small site in a clearing near the road and tending to Sylphiel, while Zelgadis and Xellos set themselves to the task of burying the dead. Twilight spread her dusky cloak across the land, and soon the odd companions found themselves seated together by the campfire, sharing a small meal of bread, cheese and dried meat with some thinned wine.

Lina nibbled at her bread sparingly. Travel rations weren't the tastiest of foods, and besides that, her stomach had begun to knot up again after her rocky reunion with Zelgadis. They hadn't had a chance to speak with each other privately after the attack, and Xellos certainly wasn't making the atmosphere any better with his barbed quips. She took another a quick swallow from the wineskin, which she had been sampling frequently. It settled her stomach somewhat and gave her a warm, fuzzy feeling all over. Apparently the mixture of red wine and water was a common traveller's repast in this world, but Lina wasn't about to let her companions know that in her homeland she wasn't considered old enough to drink. As she let the bittersweet taste wash down her throat, she wondered whether or not the comforting warmness she was feeling might be a cause for some concern, but carelessly brushed the thought aside.

Sneaking a glance at Zelgadis, she noticed that he was looking at her. As soon as their eyes met, however, he studiously avoided her gaze and went back to eating his own meal. Sighing, she turned her attention to Sylphiel, who was busy throwing more twigs into the fire. The near-death experience had been rather hard on the healer, who still hadn't completely recovered her colour. Finally, Lina's eyes landed on Xellos. She guessed he was staring into the fire, but she couldn't be sure. The strange man hadn't opened his eyes once for the entire time they had been together. She found herself staring at his expressionless face, frozen in his mocking half-smile, and wondering what colour his eyes might be if he did actually open them.

Xellos turned from the fire to face Lina, his smile widening. She started, realizing that he had somehow 'seen' her gaze. "My, my, Lina dear, am I really that interesting?" he teased.

"Yes, actually, you are, pervert." She heard Zelgadis' annoyed intake of breath, but decided to ignore the chimera and pressed forward. Ignoring Xellos' grin, she spoke quickly before he could make any sort of suggestive joke. "I'm interested in knowing where exactly you came from."

Xellos pursed his lips and shook his head at her slightly. "Oh, Lina dear, you disappoint me! And here I thought you might actually want to ask me something interesting. What the colour of my eyes were, perhaps?"

Lina suppressed a shudder and glared at Xellos. "Why won't you answer my question? You've been talking circles around us all day. You're sharing our camp and eating our food here. I think we have a right to know who you are!"

Xellos chuckled and sat back, laying his staff across his knees. "Well, if you insist, Lina. I came from the south side of the forest, the fifth tree on the left from your carriage, though technically speaking you could say I came out of a fold in the fabric of space itself—"

"STOP IT!" Lina yelled at him, her eyebrow twitching as she formed a fist. Seeing the hopeful expression on Xellos' face, she forced her hand to unclench and gritted her teeth. "I meant before then. Where did you come from before then?"

Xellos put his chin on his palm and seemed to study Lina. "My, Lina dear, I'm surprised you don't know!" Lina refused to take the bait, staring the purple-haired magician down. Finally he sighed. "Well, I guess I'll have to tell you, then, if you're really so determined to find out."

_Finally, we're getting somewhere!_ thought Lina as she leaned forward.

"I came from a small town to the south of Sairoon. You see, I had a mother, Lina dear. Do you know about those? Sometimes this funny thing happens when a woman and a man fall in love. They end up getting married and having children, and—"

Lina's eyebrow twitched. _Scratch that thought._ "I KNOW ABOUT THE BIRDS AND THE BEES, XELLOS!" she yelled, standing up. "Arg! You're so annoying, why can't I get a straight answer out of you?"

"Lina… if he doesn't want to tell us, there's nothing we can do," interjected Sylphiel softly. "There's no use getting upset about it."

"Like hell!" said Lina, the warm feeling spreading to her toes. "I've just about had enough of this guy and his stupid jokes! I don't care if he likes it," she said, smacking her fist into her hand and cracking her knuckles. "I'm going to wipe that stupid smile off of his face."

"Why Lina! You flatter me!" came Xellos' reply, as he stretched his arms out invitingly.

Zelgadis emitted a low growl, but Lina didn't hear him as a vein popped in her forehead. "That's it! INVERSE RELEASE GERMAN SUPLEX!" she screamed, flying at him with a wrestling move. There was a cry and a grunt, and in the ensuing scuffle that followed, Zelgadis and Sylphiel both sat back and rolled their eyes.

Suddenly the sound of ripping cloth was heard, and the cloud of dust settled. Lina's voice rose to a high squeak. "Oh no!" said Lina, almost afraid to confirm what she was seeing.

"Liiina dear! Let me go!" came Xellos' whine.

"I don't believe it! Guys, come over here and take a look at this!" she said.

Zelgadis raised an eyebrow at Sylphiel, but shrugging, they both stood up and walked over to Lina, where she was holding a bit of ripped sleeve away from Xellos' elbow. There, pulsing dully in the firelight, was a character symbol.

"Jester!" Sylphiel read with a note of shock. Zelgadis groaned.

"I can't believe this pervert is one of Cephied's finest!" Lina said in disgust, standing up and letting go of Xellos, resulting in a disappointed grunt. But once again, with unnatural speed, the magician was back on his feet, dusting himself off.

"Really, Lina, that was quite rude, ripping my shirt like that. If you wanted me to take it off, you just could have asked." He gave her a mischievous smile, and was rewarded with a solid knock to the head from Zelgadis.

"Thanks, Zel." Lina said, flashing him a brief smile before turning her attention back to the once-again horizontal magician. "So why exactly couldn't you just tell us in the first place that you were a warrior of Cephied? I mean, geez! We weren't even looking for you this time!"

Xellos stood up once more, rubbing his head. "Well, I could have told you right away, but it was so much more interesting this way, wasn't it?" he said, smiling.

"Interesting?" Lina fumed, her eyebrow twitching.

Sylphiel sighed and guided Lina back down to her seat by the fire. "Please, this arguing will get us nowhere," she said, motioning for Xellos and Zelgadis to join them. Xellos sat down promptly with a smile, while Zelgadis reluctantly seated himself on the far side of the fire, watching the purple-haired magician warily.

"Obviously, some greater force than what we can control is at work here," Sylphiel began softly. Clearing her throat, she gestured slightly at Xellos. "The Celestial Warriors are being drawn to the Priestess as we speak."

Lina shook her head furiously. "But I'm not looking for them! I'm not here to summon Cephied, I already told you that!" she said emphatically.

"Lina, I don't think that decision is up to you anymore. You came back, and now it seems like fate is taking us through her natural course," Sylphiel said softly.

Zelgadis finally spoke, glancing at Lina for the first time. "Sylph may be right, Lina… if the pervert here isn't proof enough of that, the attack today was. Obviously the Emperor of Elmekia considers you a threat, if he sent assassins after you so quickly."

Sylphiel let out a gasp. "That's right! We have to get back to Gourry right away and report this! Spies, in Sairoon's own royal court! He might be in danger!"

Lina put her forehead in her hands and groaned. "HE might be in danger? What about me? I'm the one they just tried to assassinate!"

"You can thank me for saving you from that anytime," Xellos added, smiling.

"SHUT UP!" said Zelgadis and Lina in unison, causing him to grin happily.

Sylphiel blushed and murmured an apology to Lina, and then turned to Xellos. She gifted him with the full force of her genuine maidenly smile. With a delicate blush staining her cheeks, she bowed slightly to Xellos. "You saved both the Priestess of Cephied and myself, honourable Warrior. I believe you truly are a good person, and you have my deepest thanks, from the bottom of my heart." With that, she bowed again slightly and gave Xellos another warm smile.

To Lina's surprise, Sylphiel's attention seemed to have the opposite affect on Xellos that it normally provoked out of men. He turned a strange shade of green and began to choke.

"O-okay! You're welcome! Just stop it!" he spat out.

Sylphiel touched her cheek with a confused look. "Stop what, Xellos? Oh my! Are you hurt?" she said with a note of concern, reaching out to feel Xellos' forehead.

He writhed uncomfortably and turned a little greener. "FINE! Just stop DOING that!"

"Doing what? Oh dear, maybe you should lie down, Xellos, you look quite ill!" Sylphiel said, her concern growing. "I wouldn't want you to aggravate any injuries you might have! Here, let me prepare you some wine-"

"NO!" Xellos stood up suddenly. "I'll be back later! I can't take it anymore! She's… she's too powerful!" With a choking noise, he put his hand over his mouth and quickly disappeared into a crackling black void.

With a sigh, Sylphiel turned back to the others, confusion written on her face. "Was it something I said?" she asked innocently.

Lina and Zelgadis stared at her for a moment, and then slowly a smile broke across Zelgadis' face. "I don't know, Sylphiel… but whatever it was, keep on doing it!"

Lina laughed in agreement with Zelgadis, and as he smiled at her, for the first time that evening their eyes met without the usual tension. She sighed slightly, regretting that she had to ruin the moment, but what Sylphiel had pointed out earlier bothered her. "Listen, Filia said I wasn't meant to summon Cephied. I don't exactly feel like going against the advice of the wisest woman in the world. So I don't care if all of Cephied's warriors come popping out of the woodwork. Finding Amelia is my first concern."

Sylphiel sighed and threw more twigs onto the fire, sending sparks up into the night air. "We've been travelling all day, Lina, and no one in the Kingdom seems to have seen or heard of your friend. I haven't sensed anything like her presence in the last month, and I'm sensitive to those kinds of changes."

Zelgadis stared thoughtfully into the fire. "Maybe that just means she didn't land in Sairoon this time," he said.

Lina brightened at this news. "Then I just have to cross the border and search in another country, you mean!" she said.

Zelgadis stood up quickly, the smile dropping from his face. "Absolutely not, Lina! You saw what happened today! The other three kingdoms know by now of your status as the Priestess of Cephied. You're a threat to every other kingdom, a walking target! If you leave the country, you'll be killed… if you're lucky!" he said.

"Summoning Cephied might be the only option to find your friend," Sylphiel added. "We should get back to Sairoon as soon as we can."

"But—" Lina started.

"No buts, Lina!" Zelgadis said, interrupting her. "We're not going to find Amelia by charging blindly into a hostile border!"

Lina decided against arguing with them further, seeing that they were in agreement on the matter. With a resigned sigh, she nodded at the two. "Fine, fine. So we go back to Sairoon tomorrow morning, and report to Gourry."

Sylphiel smiled at Lina thankfully. Standing up, she left to prepare her bedroll. Zelgadis, however, remained by the fire staring at Lina intently. Finally she looked up.

"What?" she asked him irritably.

"Lina… you know this is for the best. I promise, we'll do everything we can to find Amelia."

"For the best, huh? You sound like my father." She stared back into the fire moodily. "Don't worry, you and Sylphiel won. I'll go back with you to Sairoon. But don't think I'm happy about it!" she said, refusing to meet his eyes.

Zelgadis lingered by the fire a moment longer, then with a sigh got up and left to assist Sylphiel. Lina looked up to watch his retreating form as he left the fireside. _I'm sorry, Zel,_ she thought. _I hate lying to you. But I won't be used, not even by Fate herself! I'm going to do whatever it takes to find Amelia, whether you and the other Celestial Warriors like it or not._ With that in mind, she stood up and turned to join the others.

- x - x - x -

It was a crisp autumn night, and the stars overhead sparkled in the startlingly clear air overhead. Lina was reluctant to leave the comfort of the camp, but she knew she had to act soon if she didn't want to return to Sairoon with the others. Moving as silently as she could, she slid out of her bedroll.

Gathering her boots, she tiptoed over to the dying embers of the fire and sat on a log. Quietly, she pulled them on and began to lace the shoes.

"Going somewhere?" a quiet voice asked behind her. Lina flinched, then continued to lace up her boots without looking around.

"Not that it's any of your business," she said, "but I couldn't sleep."

"It's a dangerous time right now. You shouldn't wander off on your own."

Lina pushed her hair out of her face and began to work on the laces of her other boot. "Oh, so I'm not even allowed to take a walk anymore without your permission? Is that it?"

"Lina…" Zelgadis sighed, watching Lina as she worked on her boots. Her face was hidden by her long bangs, which kept falling in front of her. "I didn't mean it that way."

Satisfied, Lina stood up and stretched. "If you're so concerned, why don't you come with me?" she said, and without pausing turned towards the direction of the road and marched into the forest.

He stared after her for a moment, and then followed her into the darkness.

- x - x - x -

They emerged by the side of the road and walked parallel to it for a while in silence. Eventually Lina broke the silence.

"I don't recognize any of the constellations here," she said. "They're all different."

Zelgadis looked up at the sky next to her. He pointed out a particularly bright collection of stars. "That's Cephied," he said, "Sairoon's patron god. If you squint and use your imagination, it looks a little bit like a phoenix."

Lina studied the collection of stars he had gestured at. "No it doesn't," she said as she gazed upwards. "That's okay, it's like that on my world too. Seeing the constellations is always one part fact and nine parts imagination," she said. Looking up again, she asked "Where are the other constellations?"

Zelgadis searched the sky for a moment. "You can't see Dark Star or Vorfeed at this time of year," he said. "But Shabranigdu is just coming up over the horizon, there. You should see more of his constellation in the next month or so," he added.

Lina nodded slightly. "Which is you?"

Zelgadis stopped, then smiled. Pointing to one of the brighter stars amidst Cephied's grouping, he said "That one's the Chimera."

"The one to the west?" she asked.

"No, it's actually on the northern tip," he said, pointing.

She smiled as she looked at him. "It stands out from the others," she said simply.

Zelgadis said nothing for a moment. Then, "Lina… I'm sorry." He sighed. "What I said to you earlier today, I shouldn't have done that."

She turned away from him and wrapped her arms around herself, as if she were cold. _He isn't making this easy,_ she thought to herself. Suddenly, Lina wanted Zelgadis to be very far away from her right then. She told herself it was just because she wanted to begin her search, but a part of her knew it was more because she was afraid to hear what he might say, under the bright autumn sky that night. So, pushing down the looming feeling of anxiety that was welling up inside of her, "Don't worry about it, Zel. I understand. You're just trying to protect your Priestess." She stiffened a little with the last sentence, but continued. "We're still friends. So don't go around acting all silent and moody about it! I'm not mad," she said.

Zelgadis started next to her.

"Okay, maybe I am a little mad still. But it'll pass!" she said quickly.

"Lina—" he began.

"Listen, I don't want to talk about it!" she said more emphatically. The anxiety swelled and threatened to come spilling out of her mouth then, and in fear she resorted to guerrilla tactics. "Look, Zel, you're making it really hard to do what I wanted to do right now. And that's have a little time alone to cool off, look at the stars, and visit the little lady's tree! It's… you know… THAT time of the month…"

The mention of feminine biological workings brought about the reaction she had hoped for in Zelgadis, who instantly flushed and began to stammer.

"Oh, stop it. Go on back to camp and be embarrassed about it, I'll follow you as soon as I'm done with my business here," Lina said, trying to sound irate. "Don't wait up, and if I find you've stuck around to 'protect' me… I'll teach you firsthand about PMS!" she warned.

"PMS?" Zelgadis asked, confused. Then he backpedaled quickly. "Never mind! I don't want to know a thing! Sorry… I didn't mean to intrude." He pointed back in the direction they came. "The camp is that way." Pausing, he looked at her again, his eyes indecipherable in the starlight. "We'll talk tomorrow?" he asked uncertainly.

Lina blushed and nodded at him. "Okay, shoo, just go go go!" she said, hopping from one foot to the next for effect. Zelgadis turned bright red and mumbled something under his breath before crashing back into the undergrowth hurriedly. Lina stifled a giggle as she listened to his retreat. _I shouldn't have done that, _she thought afterwards. _I'm sorry Zel… but I don't need complications in my life right now!_

Looking up at the sky, she marked the constellations he had pointed out and compared them with the road. "So that way's north, to Elmekia, huh?" she said softly to herself. Taking a deep breath, she started down the road at a quick pace. _At least I'll know he's watching over me in some way,_ she thought to herself, glancing at the bright star twinkling in the sky overhead.

As she moved around a bend in the road, a slight crackling appeared where she had stood moments before. Amethyst eyes narrowed after her passage. "And just where are you off to, Lina, my dear?" Xellos said, as a smile crept over his face. With another crackle of black energy, he was gone.

- x - x - x -

Lina woke up sometime in the afternoon, a particularly hard jolt knocking her head against a wooden beam. "Uhh," she moaned, sitting up and rubbing her back. "I feel terrible," she mumbled to herself, rubbing her eyes and looking around blearily. The straw-filled wagon she had managed to sneak onto earlier in the morning had made good time. At least that's what she hoped, because she didn't recognize any of the surrounding landscape. Stretching, she stifled another yawn and looked at the midday sky. _I hope the others aren't too upset with me…_ she thought guiltily.

"I see you're awake, kid," a rough voice said, interrupting her thoughts.

Lina jumped, and then turned around slowly, gulping nervously. The farmer driving the cart looked over his shoulder and flashed her a brief smile. "Uh… I'm really sorry about this, sir! I can explain—" she fumbled.

Rolling laughter met her. "No need, kid. You looked so cute lying there, it would've been a crime to wake you up. Where're you headed?"

Lina put on her cutest cute face and hoped that the farmer wasn't some sort of mentally ill pervert who liked young girls. "I'm just trying to get to the Elmekian border," she said pitifully. "My mother and I were travelling there, but we were separated by some bandits," she added tearfully.

The farmer gave her a pitying look. "I figured as much," he told her. "Those damn highwaymen are everywhere these days. Even takin' your clothes and leavin' you in yer underwear like that," he said, looking at her jeans.

Lina felt her face reddening. _Underwear?_ she thought, looking down at her jeans. _Don't give it away, Lina! _she chided herself quickly, and nodded at the farmer shyly.

"You're in luck, we're almost there. Tell you what, why don't you stop by my farm before you head out to the border. It's rough there, and my wife should be able to prepare you a meal and give you somethin' to wear."

Lina sniffled and wiped at her eye dramatically. "Oh, thank you, sir, thank you!" she said, doing her best to imitate Sylphiel's mannerisms. The relief in her voice was genuine, however. "I'm so sorry to trouble you like this…" Right then her stomach gave a loud grumble, unsatisfied from the travel rations she had nibbled at the previous evening. "… but I guess I could use a little something to eat," she said with a glint in her eye.

The farmer eyed her over his shoulder, wondering why a cold shiver suddenly passed through him as she said this.

- x - x - x -

"The border's that way! Just go, please!"

Lina beamed at her benefactors, wearing the new robe they had given her. "Thanks so much for everything, you've both been too kind!" she said cheerfully.

The farmer's wife muttered sourly in agreement as she watched the deceptively tiny girl turn towards the road. "She nearly ate the entire winter provisions!" she whispered fiercely to her husband.

"I know, but the poor thing lost her mother and was half-naked when I found her on the cart," the farmer answered, sweatdropping.

"I still think she's a demon in disguise!" the wife said, watching Lina warily. "No human can eat that much food!"

Lina suddenly turned around and came back towards the house, waving.

"Cephied protect us, she's coming back for seconds!" the wife gasped in horror, then fainted. The farmer gulped nervously and put on a weak smile.

"If you want any more food, miss, we're fresh out…"

"Oh, thanks for offering," Lina chimed cheerily, rubbing her stomach, "But I think this should last till I reach the gates. I really appreciate it!" She raised an eyebrow suspiciously as the farmer heaved a sigh of relief. "I just wanted to ask you to deliver a message in case someone stops by looking for me," she said.

"You have friends? Do they all eat like you?" the farmer said in horror.

Lina's eye twitched. "Listen, do you want to take this message or not? If we spend too much time talking about it, I might get hungry again," she threatened. The farmer shook his head wildly, and she smiled at him, reverting back to what she came to call 'Sylphiel-mode.' "You'll know if my friends come looking for me. One's a woman with unearthly beauty and the other is a guy with blue skin and metallic hair. Oh yeah, you might see a pervert, too, but it's best to just ignore him. You can't miss them."

The farmer's wife woke up in time to hear this and moaned "I knew it, she's a demon spirit come to haunt us, and now she's calling her friends!" Lina glared at her and the poor woman promptly passed out again.

"Just tell them I've gone to Elmekia, and not to try and stop me, please. Tell them I know what I'm doing." The farmer nodded in bafflement, and with a smile and wave, she skipped back towards the border gate, which was in sight some miles down the winding road.

"Demon girl," he echoed after her, and turned to re-enter the farmhouse. Seeing the stacked piles of empty dishes on the table inside, he backed away and his eyes rolled up as he joined his wife on the floor.

- x - x - x -

Zelgadis came thundering down the road on one of his horses. He felt his anger boiling as he considered the events of the previous evening. Lina hadn't come back to the camp after all, and neither had Xellos, and at first he had suspected that the magician had been involved in some foul play. But Sylphiel had reminded him of Cephied's sign, and it was only then that he realized what Lina's intent might have been during their conversation about the constellations that night. Immediately he had charged Sylphiel to return and report to Gourry, and had taken off down the road to Elmekia.

_Damn that girl!_ he thought to himself. _She doesn't have any sense of self-preservation at all!_ Privately, he wondered if it his harsh greeting might have contributed to her need to commit subterfuge. Still, he was furious, and when he found her, he was going to kiss her like he had meant to the first time they met.

Zelgadis nearly fell off of his horse. _WHOA! Where did that thought come from?_ he asked himself suddenly. "Zelgadis, you idiot, now's not the time to be thinking of things like that!" he told himself angrily, and tried to concentrate on the path before him. He spotted a small farmhouse to the side of the road, and hurriedly spurred his horse on towards it.

- x - x - x -

The farmer's wife wiped her hands on her apron, satisfied that she had finally managed to clean up the mess left by the demon girl earlier that morning. The sound of thundering hooves made her look up and squint into the distance. What she saw caused her to emit a cry of terror and go running into the house. Her husband rushed out of the barn just in time to see Zelgadis pull up his horse in front of the house.

The farmwife returned out of the house brandishing a pitchfork at Zelgadis. "The larder's empty, and I'll be damned if we'll let you have a cow!" she screamed at him.

Zelgadis raised his eyebrow, but as he was in a hurry, simply asked them "Have you seen a short red-haired girl come through here recently? Temper like a demon, appetite like a horse?" _Lina would kill me if she heard that,_ he thought to himself nervously.

The farmer nodded quickly, his face pale with fear. "She went that way," he said, pointing towards the gate. "Said she knew what she was doin', an' not to try an' stop her." He didn't have any time to say anything else, however, because Zelgadis had already wheeled his horse around and was galloping towards the border gate.

- x - x - x -

Lina was hot and tired by the time she reached the border gate. But she had made good time, and the sun was still high in the sky as she approached the waiting line of horses, peasants, and wagons lined up to pass through the gate. As she searched for an opportunity to slip through, she was thankful that the farmer's wife had been able to lend her a robe that hid most of her strange, foreign clothing. Spying an opportunity within a particularly thick crowd of merchants, she dove into the center and ducked down, trying pass through.

The group shuffled forward, and a sense of elation filled Lina. _I did it! I made it through!_ she thought to herself.

"Stop!" came the stern commanding voice of one of the guards.

_Damn!_ She thought. _Maybe they don't mean me…_ Pulling the hood of her robe up a little higher, she continued walking.

"I said, STOP!" came the voice again, followed by the clack of metal. Lina froze, and glanced over her shoulder slowly. As she feared, one of the guards was standing there, pointing his lance at her. "Papers!" he ordered brusquely.

Sighing, Lina turned around completely and pulled her hood down. Going into 'Sylphiel-mode' she turned watery eyes on the guard and said "Please, sir, I'm just trying to find my mother—"

"That's nice. Papers!" he said, motioning with his spear at her.

Lina sighed in exasperation. "Fine, fine, just hang on a minute," she said, digging through her robe. _At least I came prepared this time,_ she thought to herself, triumphantly drawing out her passport and handing it to the guard, who looked at it in confusion.

"What is this?" he asked, turning it upside down and sideways.

"Hey! Watch how you handle that thing, it's hard to come by!" Lina said angrily, snatching it out of his hands. Opening it up to the front, she pointed to the photo of herself and said "There. See? These are the travel papers from my land. You probably can't read it, but this text here says I'm a very important person. I came a long way to get here, too, and the journey was hard, so you should be nice to me!"

The guard boggled at the passport, rubbing at the holograms and sniffing at the picture suspiciously. "Sorcery!" he said, awed, and looked at Lina with a new respect.

"Umm... yeah, that's right. I'm a powerful sorceress, so let me through!" she said. The guard handed her back her passport quickly.

"Wait right there," he said. "Someone of your importance deserves an escort!"

Lina's eyes bulged. "An escort?" Laughing nervously, she shook her head wildly. "No, no, believe me, I can take care of myself! I don't need an escort!" But it was too late. The guard had already turned and waved a signal towards the back of the gate. _Oh no,_ Lina thought with a sinking feeling.

"So, we have a sorceress here, do we?" came an amused voice. Lina looked up at the source, a tall man mounted on a huge black warhorse. The man was clad completely in red robes, and his eyes seemed to be sealed closed, much like Xellos'. He, however, didn't wear the trickster's mischievous smile. "I see," he said, seeming to look her over despite his blindness. He nodded at the guard, who grabbed Lina roughly and began to push her up onto the man's huge warhorse.

As he grabbed her arm, Lina shrunk back. "I'm afraid there's been some kind of mistake!" she panicked.

"I don't think so," the man told her, a half-smile grazing his lips briefly as he pulled her up. "I think I'll escort you to the Emperor of Elmekia personally," he said, wheeling his horse around.

"Wait! Stop!" Lina struggled, but the man held her in an iron grip. Suddenly, a cry went up from the guards at the front of the gate.

"General Rezo! There's someone strange approaching the gate!" The guard didn't have time to say any more as the crowds lined up to enter Elmekia scattered haphazardly. The scream of a horse rang out, and as Lina craned her neck around to see the commotion, she saw Zelgadis draw his sword and leap off of the horse.

"Lina!" he said, spotting her instantly. With a growl, he launched himself at the guards who were rushing at them. "Get out of my way!" he yelled, gripping his sword and taking a swing at the nearest guard.

Rezo, as Lina assumed her "escort" was named, remained silent, watching the chimera fight with interest. Lina turned her attention to the battle, and indeed, it was a beautiful sight to behold.

The guards were well trained, but Zelgadis was simply better. He ducked and twirled his sword around, moving like water around the guards' spear thrusts. He feinted and parried, finally throwing the hilt of his sword at one guard's head, knocking him out, and opting to use his bare hands instead.

Lina felt her mouth dropping open as she watched him fight. She had seen Zelgadis take out bandits before, but against the border guards his skill truly shined through. He sprung to his hands and twisted around, landing a solid kick on one the guards, rolled into a battle crouch, and sent the last of the guards flying with two quick punches. Finally, he swept his way forward towards Rezo and stood before the horse.

"Lina!" he said, his voice level. "What are you doing on that horse? Get down here right now."

Two hands extended in front of Lina, and began to clap slowly. Twisting and looking up, she saw Rezo was smiling. "Excellent performance, boy!" he said to Zelgadis, his arms clamping down on Lina with their iron grip again as she tried to slide off the horse.

Zelgadis grimaced angrily. "Listen, buddy, I don't know who you are, but if you don't want to join your friends back there," he said, pointing at one of the unconscious guards behind him, "you'll let the girl down from the horse. Now."

Rezo smiled condescendingly at Zelgadis. "I don't think so." Then he murmured a low incantation.

Zelgadis shrugged. "It's your grave," he said, and moved to leap at them. Or at least, that's what he tried. Blue lightning arced through the air, and Zelgadis' arms froze. He tried to move his feet, but they felt leaden, as if they were welded to the ground. "What … did … you … do?" He managed to grit out, struggling against the spell.

"I'm sure you're intelligent enough to figure it out," Rezo said, laughing shortly. Then he wheeled the horse around and set off towards the capital at a gallop, leaving Zelgadis behind to stare at them in frustration.

_Damn! I've got to break this spell! _ Zelgadis thought to himself as he struggled uselessly against the energy. The character symbol on his forehead blazed to life with red energy, but the lightning around him rose and sputtered with equal energy the more he struggled. _No good… I'm going to electrocute myself before I burst out of these magical chains,_ Zelgadis thought with frustration.

"My my, seems like you have a little problem, Zelly-boy!" came a familiar voice. A black rip appeared in front of him, and Xellos stepped out from it. "That's quite a spell that mage put on you," he mused, poking at Zelgadis' arm and drawing back as the lightning flickered out at him.

"Xellos! Just … get … me … out!" Zelgadis said, glowering.

The magician sighed dramatically and said, "I feel so misused, being ordered around like this. Whatever happened to 'Hello, Xellos! Nice to see you, Xellos! How's the weather, Xellos?'" He shook his head sadly.

"XELLOS!" came the agonized grunt.

Xellos smiled and waved at Zelgadis. "Relax, my friend, I just needed a few moments to figure where the power points of this sealing spell were. I have them now." Stepping back, he brandished his long staff and spun it around quickly. Drawing in a deep breath, the air around Xellos flickered momentarily. He exhaled with a loud woosh, thrusting his staff forward as he did so. A surge of dark energy swept through from behind him, like a wave breaking on a shore. It smashed through the electrical bonds holding Zelgadis, scattering the lightning in every direction.

Zelgadis rubbed his wrists painfully, and then stared at Xellos in irritation.

"What, no thanks? You servants of Cephied are an ungrateful bunch," Xellos noted, smiling mockingly.

"Thanks, pervert. Here, you can have one on the house." Zelgadis said, making a fist and knocking Xellos over the head with it.

"Ow! Thank you!" Xellos replied, smiling happily as he rubbed his temples.

Zelgadis looked down the path of the gate, where Rezo had sprinted away with Lina, but there was no sign of them. "Come on, Xellos, we've got to get to the Lina before that guy presents her to the Emperor of Elmekia. She'll be a sitting duck!"

Xellos raised his hand, the smile dropping from his face. "Wait, Zelgadis. The one who has Lina, his name is Rezo the Red Sage. He's a sorcerer of some skill, famous in magical circles I frequent. They've probably already teleported to the castle, and will have defenses up everywhere. We can't just charge in."

Zelgadis groaned in frustration. "Well, you're our resident magical expert. What do you suggest then?"

Xellos' smile returned once more. "I'll try to shield us for as long as I can. But you'd better leave the horse behind and travel with me," he said, offering a hand.

"Allright, Xellos, but one false move and I'll never hit you again," Zelgadis warned him.

Xellos pouted and made a face. "You're so cruel to me, Zelly-boy. I promise to be on my best behaviour!" he said. And with that, he pulled Zelgadis with him into a crackling black void.

- x - x - x -

Lina swallowed, trying to formulate a plan as Rezo hustled her off of the horse and into the huge palace that stood before her. The man was obviously a magician of some skill, considering everything she had just seen. Her belief was confirmed as Rezo ushered her into a magnificently decorated courtroom and pushed her to her knees.

Murmurs rose up from the surrounding court at their sudden entrance, and Lina heard the voice of what she assumed was the Emperor of Elmekia speak up.

"Rezo, my most honoured sage. What sort of foolishness have you brought in today?"

Lina spared a glance up and choked. The Emperor was a lot older than Gourry, and seemed to enjoy the luxuries of his position. He was bedecked in costly silks, which must have cost a small fortune, considering how corpulent he was. She quickly looked down again to hide her grimace.

"Why, your Imperial Majesty, I come bearing to you a gift. A foreign girl, one who I suspect comes from a place further than any of the four kingdoms," said Rezo, with a slight bow.

The emperor studied Lina disinterestedly. "She doesn't look like a foreigner, Rezo. Could you be mistaken? She looks more like some farmer's young whelp. Give her to the concubines, she can work as a serving girl until she reaches a more useful age," he said.

Lina's brow twitched. She stood up and pointed a finger at the Emperor. "Hey, who are you calling a whelp? I am a foreigner, and I can prove it!" she said, removing the robe she had borrowed from the farmer.

A gasp rose up through the court. "B-brazen girl! How dare you strip before the Emperor without his permission!" came a cry from one of the advisors, as Rezo forced her to her knees again.

"IT'S NOT UNDERWEAR!" Lina yelled, struggling against Rezo's grip.

"Your majesty, if I may," came Rezo's calm voice behind her. "I believe the girl is speaking the truth. Look more closely, her attire is quite unusual for our typical dress. She knows nothing of ways, and she carries strange objects never seen in any of the four kingdoms."

The emperor sat up in his throne. "You mean…"

Rezo nodded. "Yes. I believe she is one of the legendary Priestesses, come to this world to summon the Beast God and grant three wishes."

The emperor's laughter rang out through the court. "You're serious! Finally, I will be able to smash Sairoon and the Gabriev line, once and for all!" he said, pounding his meaty fist on the throne.

Lina gulped nervously. Going from Priestess of Cephied to Priestess of Shabranigdu was not exactly what she had in mind when she came to Elmekia. _Don't look a gift horse in the mouth,_ she thought to herself, and decided to go along with the plan.

"That's right," she said. "I'm from another world, and I've come to help you summon your beast god, Shabranigdu, and save Elmekia from its enemies!" She started as the emperor began to laugh even more gleefully. Frowning, she pushed on. "But before I agree to do that, I have to ask you about a friend I've been looking for—" she continued.

Rezo's voice interrupted her. "I believe we know what your intentions are, Priestess," he said, and a shiver passed through her at the way he said "priestess." He gestured to one of the guards with a command. "Bring our honoured guest here, I believe there is something that might interest her."

Lina's breath caught. This was completely unlike the royal court of Sairoon. After Gourry had declared her to be the Priestess of Cephied, everyone had become suddenly deferential and respectful. Here, she felt more and more strongly that she was being mocked. As the curtains parted, she soon realized why.

"Lina… you came back?" whispered a small voice.

Lina's eyes widened as she looked up. "Amelia!" she cried, staring the dark-haired girl in shock.


	6. Arc I: Bittersweet Reunion

**Chapter 6: Bittersweet Reunion**

Amelia stood on the dais, looking down at Lina in shock. Gone was her school uniform, and she was dressed in clothing that seemed appropriate for the court, from her white silken tunic to the sparkling blue gems she wore at her throat and wrists. "Lina!" she said, her wide blue eyes brimming with tears.

"Lady Amelia," Rezo said calmly. "I wish to present you with this gift," he said, gesturing at Lina.

Amelia raised her eyes to the tall and nodded briefly at him. "Thank you, Rezo… please, let her go!"

Lina rushed forward as soon as Rezo's grip loosened, grabbing Amelia in a tight hug. "Amelia! I was so worried about you! What happened? How did you get here? Are you all right?" She pushed Amelia back, looking her over carefully. "And what's with the new clothes?"

Amelia gave Lina a weak smile. "Lina, I didn't think you'd come back for me," she said finally. "I didn't end up in Sairoon like you did," she explained. "I live here, Lina. I'm the Priestess of Shabranigdu now."

Lina stepped back, her mouth hanging over. "You're the WHAT?" she said, understanding dawning as she noticed the stares of the court.

Amelia looked slightly upset as she saw Lina's reaction. "Is it really so hard to believe, Lina? That I could be a Priestess too, just like you?" She turned to the emperor, who was watching the two girls with amusement. "She's my friend," Amelia declared loudly. "I won't have her hurt or imprisoned!" she continued.

The emperor's smile dropped and a scowl crept onto his face. "This is ridiculous," he told Amelia angrily. "We finally have Sairoon's greatest weapon in our hands. We should destroy the Priestess of Cephied while we can!"

Amelia stepped in front of Lina with a scowl. "You'll do as I say if you want me to summon Shabranigdu!" she said to the emperor.

"Such impertinence!" the emperor replied, his jowls quivering with anger as his face grew red. "If you weren't the priestess, girl…" he growled. Rezo's calm voice interrupted him.

"Majesty, you know it's not wise to upset the Priestess. It could bring bad fortune upon our kingdom if you continue." Suddenly he straightened up. "Please excuse me, sire. I sense a few unwelcome guests approaching. Allow me to deal with them." The emperor waved a chubby hand at Rezo, dismissing him.

As Rezo turned to leave, Amelia called out behind him "I'd like to see you later too, Rezo! My friend and I will retire for now, excuse us."

The emperor turned and sputtered at them, but Amelia had already grabbed Lina's hand and was leading her quickly towards the curtains.

"Amelia!" Lina whispered to her as they rushed through the back. "What's going on here? If you're really the Priestess of Shabranigdu, why doesn't the emperor like you?"

Amelia shrugged slightly. "The emperor of this place is a greedy idiot," she whispered back. "Nobody likes him, but that doesn't really matter. Rezo, his most trusted advisor and general holds all the military power here. As long as he's on my side, it doesn't matter what the emperor thinks," she said with a smirk.

"Thanks for saving me back there, Amelia," Lina said. "But I came here to bring you home. Listen, I think I might know a way to get us back." Amelia turned and drew her into a small room.

"Lina, shhh! They let me live here because I agreed to be their Priestess! If I tell them I'm leaving to go home, they'll imprison us both. And I don't know what they'll do to you. You are the Priestess of Cephied after all!" Amelia gazed at Lina with a worried look.

Lina gritted her teeth. "Why does everyone still believe that?" she said irritably. "Filia said I wasn't right for the job. I think the book made a mistake, bringing me in here, and now I have you right up to the eyeballs in it, too!"

Amelia drew away from Lina and crossed her arms. "Mistake, huh? How do you know, Lina? I never met Filia personally. Besides, I've always been more responsible than you. Maybe the book didn't make a mistake. Maybe I was meant to be the Priestess of Shabranigdu."

Lina's eyes narrowed. "Amelia, don't be stupid. Do you mean to tell me you'd rather stay here, living out some fantasy in a book, than come back to the real world with me? Your sister's worried sick about you, you know, and what about your dad? I came all the way back here to bring you out!" She knocked Amelia over the head lightly. "Stop acting like an idiot and get it together! Now are you coming back with me or not?" Amelia fidgeted for a second, and Lina threw her arms up. "What is wrong with you?" she asked Amelia angrily.

Finally, Amelia sighed, tears brimming in her eyes. "Oh Lina! I'm sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me. Living in this awful court for so long… I just want to go home!" she said, sniffling.

Lina's eyes softened, and she patted her friend on the back comfortingly. "It's ok, Amelia, I know how you feel. Now, all we have to do to get back is make it to Mount Taikyoku, and use this candy to make a link back to—" She felt around in her pocket. "Oh no…"

"Lina? What's wrong?" asked Amelia, as she watched her friend searching wildly through her pockets.

"The candy! It's gone!" with a groan, Lina dropped her head in to her hands. "I left it in my backpack! And with Zelgadis there last night, I didn't have a chance to bring it with me from the camp…" She swore under her breath, then looked up at Amelia with determination. "One thing at a time. Let's concentrate on getting out of this place and back to the border. If we can just get into Sairoon, I know Gourry will help us out!"

Amelia nodded at Lina nervously. "It's going to be hard if Rezo isn't here. Normally, I just ask him for whatever I want, and he makes the emperor do it. But if he's out of the court, then it might be dangerous to try and leave right now." She sneaked a look outside of the door. "The guards wouldn't harm me, but they might kill you, Lina!" she said nervously. "Stay here for now, and don't move!" Amelia whispered. "I'll try and see if I can clear a path out of the palace for us," she said.

Lina gave her a wink and a smile. "I'll be waiting for you," she said, settling on the floor. "Oh, and Amelia! Try to find some food while you're out there. I'm starving!"

Amelia sweatdropped, then smiled. "Still the same old Lina!" she said, before ducking out of the room.

- x – x – x -

The courtyard of the Imperial Palace of Elmekia was in a considerable state of chaos. Zelgadis was standing there, facing off with a few of the guards, while several more lay behind him in various states of unconsciousness. He was covered in sweat, and the symbol on his forehead was blazing with red light. Xellos was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn that trickster pervert, just dumping me out into the open with no warning like this!" Zelgadis swore under his breath, as he ducked the charge of yet another palace guard and sent him flying. Straightening up, he noticed the remaining guards had backed away from him, leaving him alone in the middle of the court. "Finally had enough?" he called out to them with a sneer.

A soft voice cut through the sudden silence. "So you managed to break free of my spell. You might just have potential, little boy. It's a pity that you were born on the wrong side of the border." Rezo stepped forward from the palace, brandishing a long staff. "Invading the Imperial Palace like this, however, is an unforgivable breach of etiquette. I'm afraid I'll have to kill you now," he added.

Zelgadis growled, glaring at the blind man angrily. "What did you do with Lina?" he asked.

"Lina… so that's the Priestess of Cephied's name? Interesting. She's being taken care of, you needn't concern yourself with that." Rezo gave Zelgadis a cold smile. "And now, I'm afraid you've overextended your stay." A harsh white globe brightened around the top of his staff as he spoke, and drawing back, he pointed his staff at Zelgadis.

A column of energy burst forth, and Zelgadis barely managed to raise his arms to shield himself before the blast struck. The force of it sent him sailing backwards, crashing into the far wall of the palace courtyard. Coughing and gasping, Zelgadis picked himself out of the rubble and stood up, only have the familiar feeling of the lightning manacles descend around him once again. He growled, trying to resist the spell, as Rezo approached him with a smirk.

"You should have returned to your own kingdom when you had the chance," the sage said as he raised his staff once more.

A cone of black suddenly rose around Zelgadis, blasting the lightning chains away. As the chimera leapt away, the black energy surrounded Rezo and began to rise around him.

Rezo frowned in annoyance. "So this is how you escaped. Annoying charlatan. Show yourself!" Raising his own staff, he slammed it into the ground, glowing lines of force spreading out in a radius from the butt of the staff and quashing the black energy. One of the lines continued to race out and stopped near the edge of the court, where the air began to shimmer. With a yell of pain, Xellos emerged out of the shadows, falling to his knees.

"You're as good as they say," he gasped out, before making a quick sign and disappearing in a shroud of black energy once more.

Rezo smirked, and turned back to study the broken wall. Not surprisingly, Zelgadis had gotten away, and was nowhere in sight. He turned around and walked back towards the palace. "I hope that stone freak doesn't think his amateur magician will be able to save him next time." Motioning to the remaining guards to take up their posts, he continued towards one of the side doors of the palace, unconcerned.

As Rezo stepped around the corner of one the halls, Amelia ran headfirst into him. "Oh!" she said, looking up. "Rezo! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you like that!" she exclaimed, looking at him nervously. Rezo looked down at her with his closed eyes, and a chill raced down her back.

"Lady Amelia. What are you doing out of your quarters? There are intruders in the palace right now. We must think of your safety." He studied Amelia, who had begun to back away from him. "Or have you forgotten the kindness of Elmekia already? You're willing to betray us so readily to the Priestess of Cephied?" he asked her harshly.

Amelia shook her head wildly, her hands balling up into fists. "I'm not trying to betray you!" she cried out. "You said Lina wouldn't come back for me. You said she didn't care about me, that I would be stuck here unless I helped you gain the power of Shabranigdu!" Shaking, she turned away from him angrily. "Well, you were wrong. I can't believe I trusted you!" she said.

Rezo's laughter echoed behind her. "You can tell yourself I lied if you like. But don't forget, I was the one who saved you." He smiled slightly at Amelia. "I was the one who found you, helpless on the streets of Elmekia, and took you in. I opened your eyes to the possibilities. But you were the one who made the choice. You were the one who decided to become the priestess of Shabranigdu." He caught her wrist and turned her around. "I have lived only to serve you from that day." He squeezed her wrist slightly to give emphasis to his words. "_I_ am the one who saved you. Never forget that!"

Amelia stared at Rezo for a few moments as her eyes watered. Finally, she wrenched her wrist free from his grasp. "I'm sorry, Rezo. But I don't believe you anymore! I have to go back!" Turning from him, she started down the hallway.

His voice rang out after her. "You can leave if you like, Priestess. I will wait for you in the Shrine of Shabranigdu… if you change your mind." His last words rang with humourless mirth, and Amelia trotted to a run, nervous doubts swirling around her as she looked for Lina.

- x – x – x -

Lina paced to and fro in the confines of the tiny room. _What is taking Amelia so long?_ she thought to herself nervously. The sounds of an uproar had echoed through the palace, and Lina surmised that the "unwelcome guests" Rezo had mentioned were the cause. _Could it be Zelgadis?_ she thought, her heart skipping a beat. The sound of pounding feet echoed down the hall outside, getting louder, and Lina looked around the room quickly. Amelia had declared that she was not to be harmed, but Lina wasn't so confident that the guards would be so understanding if they found her alone. Picking up a good-sized ceramic vase and hefting it, she leapt behind the door and waited with her breath sucked in.

The footsteps screeched to a stop, and the door to the room flew open. Lina raised the jar over her head and brought it down with all her might on the intruder.

"OWW! Damnit, Lina, can't you greet me normally at least once?" Zelgadis said to her, brushing pieces of ceramic from his hair.

Lina flushed and quickly shut the door. "You mean you're the one causing all the trouble?" she asked him. He nodded quickly, leaning against the wall and listening for any sounds from the corridor outside. "Way to go, Zel!" she whispered, slapping him on the back thankfully. "This court is full of jerks!"

Zelgadis relaxed, hearing nothing. Then he turned to Lina, a look of frustration on his face. "Are you completely insane, Lina?" whispered fiercely. "I thought we agreed to go back to Sairoon together." He grasped her by the shoulders, glaring at her. "What were you thinking, coming here?"

Lina's eyebrows lowered, an angry flush sweeping across her face. "Wrong, you and Sylphiel agreed to go back to Sairoon. I didn't have much of a say in the decision!" she answered back, her voice rising. "Besides, I didn't get hurt, so I don't see what the big deal is!"

Zelgadis stared at her for a moment, and then drew her into a tight embrace. "You're all right," he said, a note of relief in his voice. "By Cephied, you just shortened my life by a few years with that stunt, Lina," he said, closing his eyes.

Lina didn't reply, feeling a blush rise to her face as his arms enveloped her.

- x – x – x -

Amelia looked around the corner into the empty hallway. The palace was in a frenzy, but all of the activity seemed to be near the courtyard. She breathed a sigh of relief and began to walk back towards the room when she heard the rising tone of Lina's voice, tinged with anger. _Lina?_ she thought to herself, and crept slowly towards the room. A low masculine voice drifted to her, and Amelia tiptoed closer to the door, listening carefully. _And Zelgadis!_ she realized, as she heard them talking.

- x – x – x -

"Zel…" Lina began, feeling the blush spreading further as he made no move to release her. "Zel!" she said again, a little more firmly, pushing him back.

Zelgadis loosened his grip, but didn't release Lina from his arms. "No, Lina, you listen to me for once," he said, squeezing her slightly. "I didn't realize how much I missed you until you were gone." Lina opened her mouth to speak, but he shook his head. "Listen!" he said angrily. "I'm trying to tell you how I feel, Lina! I missed you because I like you. More than anyone else. I think I might love you, Lina. And I never let myself love anyone before, never!" He shook his head in frustration. "Every time I try to push these feelings away, you just punch through my defenses. I tried to tell myself it's because you're the Priestess of Cephied. But seeing you here, now, I don't care. I just don't want to lose you!" he said, staring at her with emotion building in his eyes.

"Zel-" Lina choked, the anxiety rising up in her again. _No guy ever liked me before!_ she was thinking to herself furiously. _They've always been jerks to me. They'll always be jerks! I don't want a man in my life. I don't need a boyfriend! I should stop him right now before it gets any worse!_ The nervous feeling in her chest swam up to her throat, threatening to burst. _I've got to do something before this situation gets out of control! Snap out of it, Lina, and say something! Anything!_ The nervous feeling burst out of her as she opened her mouth, and she blurted out, "I love you too, Zel! I couldn't stop thinking about you when I was back! I really wanted to see you badly, but then you had to act like such a jerk when we met-" She squeezed her eyes shut and groaned. "I can't believe I just said all that!" she moaned to herself. Then she cracked an eye open nervously and peeked at Zelgadis, and started.

A small half-smile played across his lips, which, as a facial expression for Zelgadis, could be the equivalent of ten thousand Sylphiels turned on at full wattage for any other normal person. Lina felt a blush of a different sort rising to her cheeks as he leaned in towards her.

Their lips met, and for a moment, time stopped.

- x – x – x -

Amelia leaned against the wall, her face flushed. But the thoughts racing through her head were of a completely different nature. _She loves him! She came back for him! For him! Only for him!_ Rezo's mocking laughter echoed through her head, as she remembered the weeks she had spent in the palace, bedridden, sick, tossing and turning in a never-ending nightmare.

_Lina!_ she had cried out. _Lina! Why can't you hear me? Why can't you rescue me? Why aren't you even trying?_ Rezo had been there, stroking her hair, his closed eyes and half smile regarding her with something like pity. _"She's forgotten about you," _she heard his voice echo. _"She never was your friend. What friend would leave you here, alone, to die…"_

Amelia looked down, rubbing her wrists. Slowly, she pushed the jeweled band away from one of them, staring at the harsh red scar below. Tears watered in her eyes, as her thoughts spun faster and faster. _He was right… you forgot about me, Lina. You forgot… you betrayed me… for Zelgadis. You left me here to rot, and you came back for Zelgadis! I'll never forgive you… I'll never forgive you!_

She shut her eyes, blocking her tears, and took a few shaky breaths. When she opened them again, she focused on the tapestry hanging across from her in the hall. It was beautiful, woven in blue and gold thread. The sinuous, twisting form of a dragon danced amongst the clouds. Shabranigdu, patron god of Elmekia. She stared at it, her breath steadying and her eyes narrowing as an idea took root in her mind. _I'll never forgive you!_ she thought again. Carefully wiping any remnants of tears from her eyes, she turned to the room and reached for the door.

- x – x – x -

Zelgadis pulled away from Lina quickly. Her head was spinning, and she half murmured "Wha—"

"Shh! Someone's coming," he said, releasing her and turning towards the door.

Instantly, Lina's senses went on alert, and picking up a vase shard from the floor, hid behind the door. It swung inward, and Zelgadis moved quickly, pulling the intruder in and clamping a hand over her mouth as he kicked the door shut.

"Amelia?" he said, recognizing the girl and releasing her.

"Oh, Mr. Zelgadis! Hello again! Are you here to rescue Lina?" she asked, straightening her tunic.

"Amelia! You're back. Did you manage to find a way out of the palace yet?" Lina asked her, smiling with relief.

Zelgadis looked between the two of them, confused. "What's going on here?" he said.

"There's no time, we'll explain later!" Amelia interrupted him. "I ran into Rezo looking for a way out. I managed to get him to the front of the palace by telling him I saw an intruder there, but he sent a couple of soldiers around the back anyway! They won't let you two through for sure!" she whispered. "Both of you can just follow me for now, but you'll have to take care of the guards when we get near the courtyard," she whispered to Zelgadis.

Lina smiled at Amelia. "Good work, Amelia! Boy, you sure have grown up since I last saw you," she said, giving her a wide grin.

"More than you know," Amelia said, without returning the smile. Lina paused at this, wondering what to make of her comment, but Amelia had already turned and opened the door. "Let's go, hurry you two!" she whispered harshly, and left into the hallway.

Zelgadis nodded at Lina, and they soon followed.

- x – x – x -

Amelia stood with her back to a huge set of ornate doors, and pointed around the corner. "It's there, Mr. Zelgadis. Just go down the hall and turn right, you should see two of them standing there. You'll have to be very quiet or the other guards might hear you," she with concern.

Lina smiled. "Zel can take care of himself. We'll wait here for you like we planned, okay?"

Zelgadis nodded at the two girls and disappeared around the corner as silently as a cat. Lina stared after him for a moment, wishing that she had more time to talk with him. It still felt so new and strange, having just declared herself to be in love when she hadn't even realized it herself. And it felt stranger to be the object of such affection. She felt another blush rising to her cheeks and tried to conceal it before Amelia noticed.

"Say, Lina," Amelia whispered, breaking her train of thought. "There's something I'd like to show you before Zelgadis gets back."

Lina turned and raised an eyebrow at Amelia. "What, are you nuts?" she whispered back. "We're in a life or death situation, here Amelia. Now is not exactly the time to go sightseeing!"

Amelia shook her head and tugged at Lina's sleeve. "No, you've really got to see this, Lina. It's a once-in-a-lifetime kind of thing. Come on, it's just beyond these doors behind me, we only need to take a peek!" Amelia gestured at the set of double doors and began to push at them.

Lina rolled her eyes. "Fine, Amelia, but just a quick look. We can't afford to make a mistake right now!" she said, following Amelia into the darkened room.

The sound of running water met Lina's ears as her eyes adjusted slowly to the darkness. Sunlight from a small opening in the ceiling shone down on a large golden statue in the middle of the room. It was the twisting form of a golden dragon, breathtakingly executed, winding in and around itself in a series of complicated loops. Its jaws were frozen open in a silent roar, and its claws were extended. Lina sucked in her breath as she studied it. It was a beautiful sculpture, but the aura around it was somehow malevolent. "Amelia…" she began nervously.

The younger girl walked forward without hesitation, stepping into the light. She touched the statue reverently, smiling as she did so. "Isn't it beautiful, Lina? Shabranigdu, the god of war and strife," she explained.

"Amelia… I don't think we should be in here," Lina whispered nervously, backing towards the door.

"I'm glad to see you came to your senses, Lady Amelia," came a smooth voice as a figure emerged from the darkness. "And to bring me such a lovely present as well… you truly are worthy of your title, Priestess."

Lina froze as she recognized the speaker. "Amelia?" she whispered, a sinking feeling rising in the pit of her stomach.

Amelia remained motionless for a moment, still touching the statue. When she whirled around, Lina almost didn't recognize her friend. Tears of rage were shining in her eyes, and her face was contorted into an ugly grimace. "How does it feel, Lina?" she said, her voice quavering. "How does it feel to be betrayed by your best friend?"

"Amelia?" Lina said, louder this time. "What's going on? What are you talking about?"

"Don't speak to me like you don't know what I'm talking about!" Amelia spat back at her venomously. "Just shut up, you traitor, shut up! I'm going to make you pay for everything you've ever done to me! I'm going to take away everything that's precious to you and leave you with nothing, because that's how you left me here!" The tears spilled over her eyes, as Rezo moved forward to stand next to her shaking form.

Lina's eyes narrowed as she saw Rezo lay a hand on Amelia's shoulder. "I don't know how or why, but I know you did this," she said to him. "You jerk, what did you do to Amelia?" she yelled, louder.

"LINA!" She whirled around, seeing Zelgadis sprinting down the hall towards the doors. "There weren't any guards, it's a trap!" As he tried to enter the temple, he slammed into a crackling blue barrier and was thrown back.

"Zelgadis!" Lina said, racing for the door.

Rezo's mocking laughter rose up behind her. "Do you really think the powers of a warrior of Cephied could have any sway in the heart of Shabranigdu's power, his shrine?" He raised his staff, pointing it at Lina. "Don't leave us so soon, Priestess of Cephied. We haven't yet been formally introduced," he said, smiling as binding arcs of lighting descended around the redhead, trapping her in a vice of crackling energy.

"Lina! Let go of her, you bastard!" Zelgadis yelled, as he raced to the barrier again and began to pound on it furiously.

"As you wish, boy!" said Rezo, smiling, and with a sharp jerk of his staff, sent Lina flying into the heart of the shrine. She slammed into the fountain, falling into the water with a scream.

Lina heard the faint sound of Zelgadis' shout as she picked herself up gingerly, soaking wet and shivering. Then she heard Amelia's voice, angry, and much closer to her. "Amelia…" she croaked, reaching for her friend.

"Hey! Don't hurt her too much, Rezo! I want her to live. I want her to feel what I felt!"

"Amelia!" Lina said, standing up straight. "Don't listen to that guy! I don't know what he told you, but it's—AAAHHH!" she screamed, cut off as the lightning bonds descended on her once again and squeezed her tightly.

"Silence! You have no right to speak to the Priestess of Shabranigdu, fool!" Rezo flicked his staff slightly, raising Lina's body into the air once again. "By insulting our Priestess so grievously, you have forfeited your right to live!" Thrusting the staff forward, he sent Lina flying backwards in a deadly arc towards the stone wall.

"NO!" Zelgadis pounded against the barrier wildly, desperately trying to break through as he saw Lina hurtling to her doom. There was a surge of dark energy, temporarily blinding him.

"My my, picking on helpless young girls now. What a meaningful expression of your power," Xellos said with a smile, as he released Lina and gently lowered her to the ground, where she fell in a boneless heap. He spread his cloak over her protectively and twirled his staff around, stepping in front of her, the character symbol on his elbow blazing through in the darkness.

Rezo frowned, pushing Amelia behind him quickly. "So you managed to penetrate Shabranigdu's barrier. You have a little more training than I thought, magus," he said to Xellos.

For a moment, the two stared each other down… which was truly an interesting sight, since neither of them actually opened their eyes during the entire time. Finally Rezo broke the silence. "Tell me how you managed to break through the barrier, and I may just let you live."

Xellos let a small, mocking smile play across his face and held his staff in front of him, dark power crackling forth. "Now now, _that_ is a secret!" Twirling his staff, he slammed it into the ground, mirroring Rezo's attack against him earlier. This time, however, the radius of crackling energy was dark, and spread throughout the entire temple, causing it to rumble and shake. With a huge cracking sound, portions of the stone wall began to fall all around them. Amelia screamed, and Rezo lifted his staff, extending a protective barrier over himself and the girl.

Zelgadis stepped back from the shaking wall, and with a growl, launched himself at it. The barrier still crackled, though, despite the crumbling walls, and he heard Rezo laughing coldly.

"Impressive, trickster! But not even you can destroy the holy seal of Shabranigdu!" Rezo smiled as the temple stopped shaking. "You and your precious priestess are trapped here!" he laughed.

Zelgadis felt himself grow angry. Unlike Lina, however, his anger was focused, and cold. He felt in narrowing down within himself to a deadly point, focused completely on the red sage. _You…_ he thought. _I don't care if the barrier was made by Shabranigdu himself. I won't let you harm Lina again!_ The symbol on his forehead blazed to life once more, burning with an intensity that he had never felt before. Drawing back, he slammed his fist into the blue barrier separating him from the others. Crackling energy repulsed him, but he refused to draw back, focusing his will. _I … won't… fail!_ A wailing cry rose around him, and after a moment of shock, he realized it was coming from himself. The crackling energy disintegrated the sleeve of his shirt, and the resistance was unbearable. But he kept pushing. _Lina!_ he thought, and suddenly, the barrier sparked and cracked around him, bursting inwards with an explosive force. Zelgadis was thrown forward, landing on his knees and panting. He looked up, seeing Lina's unconscious form before him.

"Zelgadis! Take Lina and leave. Now!" Xellos' voice commanded him, for once all traces of mockery were gone. Zelgadis carefully gathered Lina into his arms and looked up beyond Xellos. He saw Rezo, also deep in concentration, his arms extended towards them. And Amelia, her eyes dark and unreadable, standing behind the red sage, staring directly at Zelgadis and Lina. "Amelia!" he called out, reaching for her. "Come on, we can take you with us! Hurry!"

Amelia's eyes filled with tears, and she took a step backwards, shaking her head. Rezo snarled. "Impertinent fools! I will destroy you!" He thrust his staff out, sending a blast of energy flying at them.

Xellos raised a hand before his face with a quick motion, and the blast parted around them harmlessly. "Zelgadis! NOW!" The magician's voice was thick with strain, and as Zelgadis spared him a glance, he noticed with shock that the trickster's eyes were, for once, open, and focused with concentration. A black rip crackled to life in the air behind him, and Zelgadis took one last look at Amelia.

"We'll come back for you, Amelia! I swear it!" he yelled, before leaping into the portal Xellos had opened for them. Xellos straightened, and with a mocking salute, dived into the rip behind them, which quickly vanished.

Rezo straightened, a frown on his face. Hearing a sniffle behind him, he turned and kneeled before Amelia. "Forgive me, my Lady. I apologize for letting them get away," he said, bowing before her.

Amelia wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. "I told you not to kill her!" she said angrily. "I want Lina alive! She can't suffer if she's dead, do you understand? And don't hurt Zelgadis either!" she added quickly, with a slight blush. "I want him for myself."

Rezo bowed slightly. "As you wish, my Lady," he said, standing up once more. "But I swear to you, I will not let the warriors of Cephied go unpunished for this insult to Shabranigdu." He gathered Amelia under his arm and carefully led her out of the ruined shrine. "They will pay for the destruction of the temple… believe me, they will pay."

- x – x – x -

The soft tinkling of chimes roused Lina from her sleep. "Nnng…" she moaned. "Luna… stop it… just five more minutes…" Slowly, she realized that she wasn't in her bed at home, and the tinkling wasn't coming from an alarm clock. She sat up carefully, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Wincing, she realized her body felt sore all over. The memory of what had passed in the shrine of Shabranigdu came back in a rush. _Amelia… what happened to you?_

Looking around, she realized Zelgadis was in the room with her. He was soundly asleep, lying on the floor next to her. Her face turned a slight shade of red as she noticed that he was clad only in his underwear. Her face turned a brighter shade of red as she noticed that she, too, was only in her underwear, and in a fit of self-consciousness, pulled the bed sheet up tightly to her chin.

_Wait! Why am I embarrassed? He's still asleep, he didn't see anything!_ Looking over the bed again, she realized that if he was still asleep, he wouldn't see her looking either… She grinned to herself and let her gaze travel over his stone form. His skin was a smooth, even slate blue all over, and the rocky formations on his face extended over the rest of his body as well, making interesting abstract patterns across his chest, arms and legs. After admiring his muscles for a while, which she of course would never admit if asked, she switched her gaze to his face. Lina leaned on her chin, letting her eyes linger over the rocky curves of his brow. _So this is what it's like to be in love?_ she thought to herself, as she studied him. A smile played across her face. _I didn't know it would feel so… comfortable,_ she concluded, momentarily lulled into a sense of peace as she watched him sleep. He shifted, suddenly, his breathing changing as he slowly woke up. Lina leapt to the opposite edge of the bed, clutching the sheets tightly as he slowly sat up.

Zelgadis ran his fingers through his hair. "Where am I?" he mumbled, looking around sleepily. Catching sight of Lina, he paused, then smiled slightly. "You're safe," he said, relieved. "But why is your face red?" Then he looked down, and felt himself blushing.

Lina thought the blush made him look even cuter, especially when she saw it extended down to his chest.

He saw her staring, which made him flush even more. "L-Lina!" he sputtered, reaching for the sheet. "Give me that!" Snatching it away from her, he quickly wrapped the sheet around his torso.

Unfortunately, this left Lina bare, and her face rapidly turned a deeper shade of red. "GIVE THAT BACK YOU PERVERT!"

Zelgadis froze, seeing her, and after allowing himself a brief moment to enjoy the view, was more concerned with the images of his life which had begun to flash before his eyes as she approached him.

Lina reached for the sheet and gave it a solid tug, sending Zelgadis flying back to the floor. She pulled it up to her chin once more with a growl, but Zelgadis quickly recovered.

"Lina! I think I'm wearing a little less than you here!" he blustered.

"You're a guy, so it's okay!" she reasoned, gripping the sheet all the more tightly. "Leave me alone!"

Zelgadis paused, frowning. "Wait… if you were awake first, then…" He turned away from her, groaning, and seated himself on the floor. "Just… tear the blanket or something, let me cover myself up. I won't look."

Lina paused, something in his voice stopping her. Grabbing a hem of the blanket, she began to rip it. "Here you go," she said, noticing the way he quickly drew it around himself. "Zel?" she asked tentatively.

"I'm sorry, Lina," he mumbled morosely. "I know it must have been a shock, seeing me…"

She frowned as he realized what he was implying, and wrapping her half of the bed sheet around herself securely, she crawled down and sat next to him on the floor. He started as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "I think your skin is beautiful," she said quietly, poking at one of the rocky outcrops on his upper arm.

He started and looked at her quickly. "You mean—you're not—"

Lina just smiled and sat up straight. "Shh," she said. "Let's try this again. Good morning, Zel," she said. "Did you sleep well?"

Zelgadis stared at her for a moment, his feelings of shame slowly dropping away. Then a small, uncertain grin flashed across his face briefly. "Morning, Lina… yes, I did." Their eyes locked, and a not particularly unpleasant tension began to rise between them.

Then Xellos burst into the room, ruining the moment effectively. "My my, look at you two! Did I interrupt anything important? Please, don't stop on my account!" he said cheerily, putting his hands behind his head and smiling innocently.

Lina felt herself go red with embarrassment, and then purple with rage. "XELLOS!" she screamed. Zelgadis, who was next to her, wasn't in much better shape, as he glared at the trickster.

"Oh, you want me to join in! Well, why didn't you just say so in the first place? Here, let me—"

"XELLOS!" came two voices outraged voices at once, as Lina and Zelgadis leapt towards him and began to administer a severe beating.

As the screaming, writhing and tussling took place, two puffs of green smoke burst overhead into the room. "Nyaaaaan, just like it was in the old days," one of the Nyan Nyans commented to the others.

Lina paused, her foot suspended in midair over Xellos' back as she heard them. "Nyan Nyans? We're on Mount Taikyoku?" she asked, confused.

Zelgadis released Xellos from his headlock and stepped back, equally confused. "How did we get here?" he asked. "And what did you mean, 'just like in the old days'?" he asked the Nyans hovering above them.

The two miniature girls above them squeaked and circled around each other haphazardly. "Nyah! Like in the old days, the old days, when Xellos was here before!" said one, bouncing against the wall and spinning off dizzily. The other one floated down before Lina and Zelgadis, nodding cheerfully. "Yes, it was very good in those days, nyan nyan!" she added. "Xellos enjoyed making Filia use her mace, so she left us alone!" she continued, floating back up towards the ceiling in a spiral.

"You lived here before, Xellos?" Lina asked the magician incredulously.

Xellos stood up, dusting himself off, seeming none worse for the wear after the beating. "Why, did I forget to mention that, Lina dear? The Lady Filia was the one who taught me how to use magic," he said with a guileless grin. "I trained here for many years." he added.

"Trained? More like I couldn't get rid of him," came Filia's voice, as she entered the room, her mace slung openly over her shoulder. "This piece of trash," she said, gesturing at Xellos in irritation, "Wouldn't leave me alone until I agreed to teach him a few tricks," she explained.

"Why Filia!" Xellos exclaimed, an expression of mock hurt coming over his face. "I thought you enjoyed my company!"

"Don't make me laugh!" said Filia, glowering at Xellos' smiling visage. "You gave my arm a good workout while you were here, but going so far as to actually ENJOY your presence is a completely different story!" she added with a huff. Behind her, the Nyan Nyans whispered to each other and began to giggle wildly, and Filia turned and shot them a deadly glare. With a squeak, they disappeared in a green puff.

Lina interrupted, her eyebrow twitching. "Hold on, hold on. If you hated Xellos so much, why did you bother teaching him how to use magic?" she asked Filia.

Filia sighed and stared at Lina pointedly. "I helped him because he's obnoxiously persistent... much like yourself, girl." Turning, she whistled sharply, and a couple of Nyans popped into the room, carrying Lina and Zelgadis' washed and mended clothes. "Now change up and come out when you're done, we've got much to discuss." Noticing Xellos lingering, she grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out behind her, eliciting grateful protests from the pervert.

Lina looked down at her clothing, her bangs covering her eyes. Zelgadis watched her concernedly. "Lina? Are you ok?" He backed away quickly when she looked up, roaring fires reflected in her eyes.

Her scream echoed through the halls, shaking the building. "HOW COULD I HAVE _ANYTHING_ IN COMMON WITH THAT PERVERT?"

- x – x – x -

Later, a few giggling Nyans guided the two to the veranda, where Filia was already seated at the large table with Xellos, sipping some tea. Lina and Zelgadis quickly joined them, and helped themselves to the bountiful repast on the table.

Filia cleared her throat. "Xellos explained to me what happened in Elmekia." She turned her gaze on Lina, frowning. "Why on earth did you feel the need to throw yourself into enemy territory, my dear?" she asked Lina gently.

Lina clenched her hands into fists. "Amelia's my friend. It's my fault she came here… I just wanted to find her, and rescue her," she finished. Then she dropped her head. "I don't know what happened though… why she suddenly acted like that, and betrayed us. It's not like her! Something must have happened!"

Filia shook her head at Lina. "Regardless of how she came to our world, Lina, Amelia agreed to become the Priestess of Shabranigdu. She has as much right to be here as you yourself do, and you can't forcibly remove her if she does not wish to leave." She blew on her tea and took a delicate sip before continuing. "If she truly did want to return to your homeland, it would have to be under her own powers as a Priestess now. I'm sorry, Lina."

"She didn't seem to like you very much, Lina," added Xellos with a shrug. "A very strange friendship, if you ask me." Zelgadis and Lina stared at him for a moment. "What?" he asked with a smile.

"Forget it," Lina said curtly. She sighed and put her elbows on the table, dropping her head into her hands. "So what do we do now?" she asked. "Something's not right in Elmekia, I just know it. Amelia would never have said or done the things she did if she wasn't being duped in some way. I can't just abandon her. Even if I can't bring her back home, I still need to rescue her from that Rezo guy!" she said.

Zelgadis rubbed his chin. "If there was only a way to figure out what changed her," he said.

Filia smiled at them. "That's easy enough!" she said. Snapping her fingers, a Nyan Nyan burst into the air before her. "Bring me the special tea," she commanded the little creature. "And also the large Zhou dynasty teapot," she added happily, "the one with the little pink flowers and the birds! And if you break it…" Filia's faced dropped into an ugly scowl. The Nyan Nyan squeaked and disappeared with a pop.

"My my, the special tea!" chuckled Xellos. "Are you sure our precious Lina is ready for it?" he asked Filia.

The Nyan Nyan popped into view overhead once more, descending unsteadily to the table with a large, ornately painted teapot with steam rising from it. "She'll have to be ready," Filia said, carefully relieving the Nyan Nyan of its burden. She poured some of the tea into Lina's cup, and then seated herself at the table once more. "Drink the tea, and then close your eyes and concentrate," she said. "The tea will show you what you want to see. Think of your friend."

Lina nodded and picked up her cup, quaffing its contents quickly. The tea had a strange, bittersweet flavour and took affect instantly, causing her vision to swim. Quickly, Lina closed her eyes and thought about Amelia. _What happened to you, Amelia?_ _What happened when I was away?_ As she concentrated, images came to her mind, slowly at first, and then more and more rapidly.

Amelia, in the library, leaning over the book and shouting desperately. A flash of blue light. A dusty street, a few piles of trash and some crates lying around. Amelia, confused, getting up, straightening her uniform. Wandering down the street, hopelessly lost. Dusk falling. Amelia, touching the bow of her uniform, looking disappointed. Passing a dark alleyway. The men. The men! Chasing her! Trapped in the alley, a stained yellow grin, and the stench of alcohol. The sound of ripping cloth. A tall, dark figure standing overhead.

"NO!" Lina yelled, standing up from the table and pushing wildly, knocking a few cups over. She stumbled backwards from her chair, holding her head. "Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!" she cried, covering her eyes. She felt hands around her and struggled wildly against them. "Don't touch me!" she yelled, panic engulfing her as she struggled. And then suddenly, clarity. She was standing in the middle of the room. Filia was touching her forehead, her eyes sorrowful. Zelgadis stood to the side, his arms still outstretched and a pained look on his face.

Filia dropped her arm slowly. "I'm sorry, Lina." she said quietly.

Lina stared at them for a moment, her eyes watering, and then turned away and walked towards the stairs. Pausing at the head of the stairs, she said "I need to be alone." Then she continued down, the others watching after her helplessly.


	7. Arc I: Purpose

**Chapter 7: Purpose**

Lina sat on the steps of the mountain path, listening to the soft tinkling of the chimes in the ever-present breeze. Swirling fog rolled around the mountain a few hundred feet below, making it seem as though the Mount Taikyoku itself was floating through the sky. Altogether, it was breathtakingly beautiful, a sight rarely enjoyed by mortal eyes. But Lina wasn't feeling particularly moved. She was too busy thinking about Amelia, not only about the horrible experience she had lived through, but also why she hadn't heard her friend's cries for help.

_I could have sworn Amelia managed to reach me while I was here,_ Lina thought, furrowing her forehead. _What was different this time? Why couldn't I hear her?_ She studied the cuffs of her boots, turning the problem over in her mind. She remembered Filia's words the first time she had made the journey back. "Focus on that which connects you to your world…" _What connected Amelia to our world?_

With a gasp, she sat up, realization dawning. "The uniforms!" she said out loud, letting out a long groan of frustration. "Oh… how could I be so stupid?" she yelled angrily.

"Lina?" Zelgadis' worried voice came to her as he approached. "What are you talking about? What happened?" he said, settling down on the steps next to her.

Lina shot him an appreciative smile, then focused her gaze on the swirling mists below. "I just realized what a total idiot I was," she said, depressed. "I broke the link with Amelia when I got home without even realizing it," she said. "I should have figured out something was wrong when I learned about the time difference!"

Zelgadis scratched his head. "Time difference?" he asked her. "What time difference?"

Lina turned to him slightly. "That's right, you don't know, do you? Time passes more slowly in my world than in yours. I don't know how long I was gone from here, but it was only a few hours back in my world."

Zelgadis looked at her in surprise. "You've been gone for almost a month, Lina. The others didn't think you would come back. Neither did I, actually," he added quietly, reaching for her hand and squeezing it.

She allowed him to do so, but continued to stare listlessly at the mists below. "Zel, about Amelia… she was… something really bad happened," she said, finally. "In a way it's my fault! I could have saved her if I just hadn't taken off my uniform!"

Zelgadis tried to pull her into his embrace, but she flinched away. "Lina?" he asked, worried.

"I know what you're trying to do, Zel, but I just need a few more moments to think, okay?" she said, rubbing her temple. "Just go back to the others and tell them I'm fine, I'll come in soon." she said. Zelgadis nodded mutely and stood up. She watched him go, and then turned back to the scenery.

Moments later, a hand descended on her shoulder. "Lina," came Filia's soft voice.

"I thought I told Zel to tell you I was fine," she said curtly. "Go away."

The hand dropped from her shoulder, but Filia didn't return to the temple. Her voice took on a harder edge when she next spoke. "Lina Inverse, you can sulk out here as much as you like, but it's not going to solve any of your problems," she chided.

Lina turned around, her eyebrows raised. "Sulk?" she said incredulously. "What do you know? Amelia's not your friend!" she shot back heatedly.

Filia ignored Lina's outburst and studied the mists that Lina had been gazing at. "It's easy to forget about the rest of the world up here," she said. "To remove yourself from the problems and concerns of the people below." A soft breeze blew by, stirring the clouds below. "I live here because my power is great, Lina. Too great to allow it to be misused by the mortal world," she said. "I can't allow myself to interfere with the realm of mankind." Filia extended her arm over the mists. "But you, my girl, are another matter."

The mists below began to swirl violently and take form as Filia stared at them, suddenly parting and revealing images below like a magical projection screen. Lina watched in surprise, her mouth dropping open. She glanced at Filia, asking "What are you doing?"

Filia kept her arm outstretched. "Look into the mists, Lina." she instructed. "You must see!"

Complying, Lina studied the images that slowly flickered into shape below. She recognized the buildings as they solidified into view. "Sairoon!" she said. "But… what's happening to it?" she asked slowly.

The city began to crumble, flames rising from the rooftops. The smell of smoke wafted up to them, as well as the faint sounds of screams. The image flickered, and Lina saw Gourry, dressed in full armor, wielding his sword. His face was streaked and dirty, and he looked weary. He turned and yelled something to the men following behind him, and they charged forward. Lina gasped as the scene shifted, revealing the bedraggled Sairoon army's opponents. "Elmekia!" she cried, seeing the blue dragon's standard flying above the rows of troops. And they seemed endless… it was obvious that Gourry and his army didn't stand a chance. "No!" she cried. "Gourry! Is this happening right now?"

Filia waved her hand, and abruptly the mists swirled and the vision vanished. "Watch," the blonde commanded, unmoving.

Once again the clouds rolled back, and this time, when the mists parted, she saw Amelia. She was dressed in exquisite blue robes, and wore a jewelled crown on her head. As the image solidified, Lina realized that she was standing in the company of the great Elmekian army, somewhere towards the back. Behind her a tall figure emerged out of the darkness. "Rezo!" Lina breathed, her eyes narrowing. The blind sage put his arm on Amelia's shoulder, and leaning down, whispered something to her. Blindly, Amelia nodded at him, her eyes unfocused, and then lifted her arms to the sky. An unearthly blue light burst forth from her, and behind her, Rezo began to laugh. As the light faded from Amelia's body, she collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Rezo's form seemed to grow taller, then, and darker, and the sound of his sinister laughter echoed off the mountain walls. "No! Amelia!" cried Lina, as the mists rose once again and the image disappeared.

She turned quickly towards Filia, who had finally lowered her arm. "Is this what's going to happen here? Did you show me the future?" she asked, her eyes wide.

Filia shook her head, clasping her hands before her. "It's the future that will occur if you remain here sulking, Lina." she said. "But you can change this future if you choose."

Lina stood up, facing Filia. "But how? What can I do?" she said bitterly.

Filia smiled, and pointed once more at the mists. Lina turned and looked, and her breath caught in her throat. A red glow rose out of the valley below, and this time, the mists didn't part. They rose to meet her, twisting and shaping into a solid form as they came out of the valley. Lina took an involuntary step backwards, covering her eyes as the creature blasted past her and high up into the sky above, spreading its fiery wings. The phoenix shrieked loudly, circling overhead, and then dove towards her. She stared up at it, transfixed, as its eyes locked on her.

_Release me, Priestess!_

With a burst of red light, the vision exploded around her, turning into tendrils of mist that drifted lazily to the ground before dissipating. Lina stood there, for a few moments, frozen to the spot.

"Do you understand now, Lina?" came Filia's voice. "Do you know what you must do?"

Lina straightened, rubbing her eyes. "C-Cephied," she finally managed to stammer. "Why did you show me Cephied like that?" she asked, turning to Filia.

The mysterious blonde just shook her head. "I didn't create anything that time, Lina," she said with a smile. "Return to the temple when you are ready." The mystic quietly stepped back towards the mountain path.

Lina stood for a moment thoughtfully, and then quickly cried out to Filia. "Hey! Wait a second! You said you couldn't interfere with the mortal world! Why are you helping me?"

Filia paused, and turned slightly. "I suppose that overused adage of my best pupil would be the appropriate answer now," she said with a tiny smile.

Lina stared at the Filia then, an amused grin finally returning to her face. "Fine, keep your secrets, Filia. I'll come back in a little while." And with that she turned to face the mists.

- x – x – x -

The capital of Elmekia was in an uproar. Not only was the Imperial Palace invaded, but the temple of Shabranigdu had been destroyed as well. Amelia had chosen to keep to her quarters during this time, claiming that she felt ill. This was not particularly false, as she did feel listless and depressed. But more than that, the there was a tangible feeling of ill-will towards her in the court, and Rezo had suggested that she remain away from the Emperor's chubby fingers.

"It's not fair," she said to herself. "I'm the one who's trying to seek justice! Why do I have to stay in here?" she whined to herself, pacing the confines of her room. A breeze stirred through the room, and she jumped as she heard a low chuckle. "Rezo!" Amelia said, turning quickly and shivering. "Why can't you use the door like a normal person?" she asked him as he stepped out of the shadows, staff in hand.

"Lady Amelia," he said, bowing to her. "I was concerned as to your welfare and came to check on you," he said, straightening.

She turned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Have you found out where they went?" she asked him, knowing that he would understand.

"I haven't yet," he said, a frown flitting across his otherwise impassive face. "I underestimated the powers of Cephied's celestial warriors. I assure you, it won't happen again."

Amelia threw herself onto the bed, face down. "Ohh!" She muffled her scream in the pillow. "How am I supposed to make Lina answer for all the things she's done if I can't even find her?" she cried, exasperated.

"Maybe it's time for you to take a more active role in finding this justice you seek," Rezo said, watching her.

Amelia raised her head from the pillow and regarded him. "More active? What do you mean?" she asked.

"I've taken the liberty of beginning the search for the remaining four celestial warriors of Shabranigdu," he said. "Undoubtedly your 'friend' is doing the same," he added.

Amelia's eyes widened. "She wouldn't… she told me she didn't want to summon Cephied!" the young girl cried, balling her hands into fists.

"And you trust her?" came Rezo's reply, his face impassive.

Amelia looked down at the pillow clutched in her hands. Sighing, she nodded slowly. "You're right… I can't stay in here forever, pouting and hiding from the emperor."

Rezo smiled at her then, sightlessly as ever. "Excellent, my Lady." he said. "The Priestess of Cephied will most likely return to Sairoon to report to that imbecile of an emperor. Our spies within their court will act quickly when that happens," he said.

"Lina's got to live!" Amelia interrupted him quickly. "Don't forget that! She and Zelgadis have got to live," she said firmly.

Rezo paused, then said "Of course, my Lady. As you wish. But why do you want me to spare the boy?" he asked in irritation.

"He's important to her." Amelia's eyes narrowed. "I want her to know what it feels like to lose him!" she said angrily, her eyes watering.

Rezo watched her with his shut eyes. Then he nodded his assent. "Very well, my lady, if you want the boy that badly, I will present him to you as a gift," he said.

Amelia whirled around in surprise. "What?" she yelled, her cheeks reddening. But all she saw was the stirring of the curtains in the phantom breeze. Rezo was gone.

- x – x – x -

In the real world, Gracia had managed to crumple her sunglasses from the amount of head-grabbing she had been doing as she read the book. The few people rounding the corner to the reading room quickly left again as they took in her dishevelled appearance, whispering to themselves about college drug addiction. Gracia wasn't particularly concerned, however, as her eyes were glued to the book.

"Amelia!" she exclaimed with a groan. "How can you be so gullible?" Naga pounded the table. "How can you manage to take a bad situation and make it worse?" she said, sitting back in the chair and rubbing her eyes.

Looking up towards the clock, she saw that the library would be closing soon. Briefly, she considered telephoning her father, then discarded the idea. He'd never believe her, and even if she did, she wasn't sure he'd be able to handle the idea of his baby being kidnapped and mishandled in ancient China_. And dad certainly won't worry about me staying out late,_ though Gracia to herself with a smirk.

A feeling of guilt washed over her then, as she considered her dysfunctional family. _After mom died, we just sort of fell apart. Dad threw himself into work, and I… I guess I was never there for her, either. _She sighed to herself. "Amelia," she said out loud to the book, her blue eyes clouding over. "Was Lina really the only family you had these past four years?" She brushed a hand through her hair wearily. "This family is a real magnet for trouble," she mumbled. Picking up the book, she looked at the letters forming before her. "I promise, brat, if you make it back, I'll start being a real sister to you. Just come back. Lina, you've got to bring her back!" she whispered desperately, and began to read once more.

- x – x – x -

Lina, Zelgadis and Xellos took their leave of Mount Taikyoku the next morning. Before Filia saw them off, she handed Lina a large satchel.

"What's this?" Lina had asked as she accepted the package.

"It's my special tea," Filia had said with a smile. "Drink it when you need guidance, and it will show you what you need to see."

Xellos had interrupted then, smiling and waving his finger. "It will also show you what you want to see when you don't need guidance, so—"

Filia's descending mace had quickly silenced him, as she finished his sentence. "So don't share any of it with this piece of trash!" she growled.

When Xellos had finally recovered enough to stand, he had teleported them back to Sairoon, where they had been received at the palace with confusion and relief. Introductions were made, and soon after the party had split, Lina claiming hunger as a reason. Xellos had disappeared after discovering that Gourry was too dense to respond violently to his teasing, and Sylphiel had worriedly begun to ask after the magician's health.

This left Zelgadis wandering around the palace by himself, and after a moment of consideration, he decided to seek out Lina and talk with her. She was, as he suspected, in the dining room, gorging herself on the best 'snack' the Imperial Court could provide. "I can't believe someone as small as you can pack it away like that," he observed as he entered the hall.

Lina looked up from the table and pointed a fork at Zelgadis. He smirked as she gestured at him wildly, and finally, she swallowed and took a large drink of water. "Who're you calling small?" she said, stabbing into another piece of ham angrily.

"You!" he said, turning a chair backwards and seating himself across from her. He rested his chin on his arms and watched her eat.

Lina soon felt self-conscious, and after swallowing her next bite, shot him a hard look. "What?"

"It's just fun to watch you eat," he observed. "Although it's more entertaining when Gourry is here too," he added. "Sometimes I pick up new fighting moves when you two argue over the last morsel."

Lina rolled her eyes at him and pushed her plate back. "Well, sorry to disappoint, but the show's over," she said, wiping her mouth with a napkin. "So what's up?" she asked him.

Zelgadis shrugged slightly. "I was going to ask you the same thing," he said. "Filia gave you that tea for a reason. What are you planning on doing next?"

Lina put her hand in her chin and stared back at him. _He looks really cute sitting there, _she thought to herself. Catching herself staring, she blushed slightly and spoke quickly. "Well, I seem to recall something about Sairoon needing a Priestess, so I thought I'd put myself back in the market," she said with a grin.

Zelgadis raised his eyebrow. "You're going to do it then?"

Lina nodded at him. "I haven't told Gourry yet, I thought I'd bring it up at lunch when we were all together."

Zelgadis felt a sweatdrop forming on his forehead. "But you just ate!" he said, looking at the table.

Lina huffed slightly, pushing her chair back and standing up. "I'm a growing girl, I've got to keep my strength up!" She patted Filia's satchel, which she had attached to her belt. "Besides, if I want to find the last Celestial warrior, I'm going to need to use this. It's potent stuff, so I hope that full stomach will make it a little easier to handle," she explained.

Zelgadis stood up with her. "Considering the rate that you eat, Lina, I doubt that'll make a difference." She elbowed him in the side, then winced and rolled her eyes as he smirked at her. Together, they stepped out of the hall.

The mid-morning sunlight scattered random patterns across the wooden planks of the floor as they strolled down the balcony leading to the guest quarters. "Lina," Zelgadis said eventually, breaking the comfortable silence between them. "There's something else I wanted to talk to you about."

Lina sighed slightly, feeling a blush rising to her face. "Do we have to discuss that right now, Zel? It's been such a good morning so far," she said.

Zelgadis frowned slightly. "And talking about it would make it a bad morning?" he grumbled in annoyance. "Lina, I don't think either of us can ignore what we said in Elmekia."

Lina flinched slightly, and stopped. "Why can't we, Zel?" She turned and faced him. "Listen, a lot of stuff has happened since then. Do you really think it's a good idea for us to get together, now that you know I'm going to be the Priestess?"

Zelgadis' face had turned stonier than normal as she said this. "What's going on between us, Lina?" he asked her, his brows lowering. "I don't just go around to every pretty girl I meet and tell them I'm in love," he said angrily. "And now you just want to forget all that, and pretend nothing happened? That's bullshit!" he growled.

Lina blushed as he said that, refusing to meet his eyes. "There's nothing between us, Zel," she said. Feeling his unrelenting stare, her anger flared up and gladly, she threw it between them as if it were a shield. "I lied, alright? I don't like you, not that way," she said hastily. "We're just friends. I can't help it if you want to misinterpret our friendship just because no girl ever showed an interest in you before," she said flippantly, and turned to continue down the walkway.

Zelgadis stood there, staring after her in shock for a moment, before his eyes narrowed. Grabbing after her, he caught Lina's arm and twisted her around painfully. "I don't believe you," he hissed, drawing her close to him. "You're lying now!" he said, glaring at her fiercely. "Why?"

"Oww! Zel, let go, you're hurting me!" she said, twisting and squirming in his grasp. "Why don't you believe me?" she squeaked, trying to avoid his gaze.

He clamped his other hand around her free arm and pushed her against the railing, forcibly holding her still. "No, I'm not going to let you go. You tell me what's going on here right now!" he snarled, his face livid. "I know you're lying! What you said just now, Lina…" He stopped, lowering his face for a moment, hiding his eyes from her.

Lina felt a pang of guilt and stopped struggling as she watched him. She met his eyes when he raised his head once more. The intensity there took her breath away, and she realized faintly that it wasn't completely fright that held her in check.

"What you said just now was ugly, Lina, and I know that can't be the truth." he said in a low voice. "I saw the ugly part of you, Lina, and I saw what you did to it. You nearly stabbed yourself to death rather than let that part of you exist! And you expect me to believe that now, you're telling me the truth?" His grip tightened, and he shook her slightly. "Why are you avoiding me, Lina? Why can't you tell me how you feel?" he said, his voice rising as their eyes locked.

"Oh, hey guys! Did I interrupt something important?" Gourry's bumbling question broke the intensity that had settled between them, and they both looked up to see the emperor standing before them, wearing his usual clueless smile.

Zel growled in frustration, still holding onto Lina. "Now's not a good time, Gourry. Get lost!" he muttered, focusing his attention on the redhead once more.

Gourry rubbed his chin for a moment, looking at them, then shook his head. "Naw… I don't think I want to go anywhere right now."

Zelgadis looked back up at the emperor sharply, while Lina felt her eyes widen. "Gourry...?" she began.

The blonde shrugged, and pointed at Zelgadis. "I think you should let Lina go. She doesn't look like she's enjoying your company right now," he said simply.

Zelgadis cursed softly under his breath. "Gourry, why don't you mind your own business, and get back to… emperoring, or something!" he said with irritation, tightening his grip on Lina.

There was the sound of energy crackling, and suddenly, Zelgadis found the point of the sword of light crackling inches from his nose. "Mother always said you should treat a lady with respect," he said, the smile from his face gone. "Now let her go."

Zelgadis stared at Gourry, anger flashing in his turquoise eyes, and then released Lina, stepping back and facing her. "This conversation is far from over, Lina," he warned, and strode down the walkway in the opposite direction from them.

"Oh, uh, lunch is in an hour, Zel!" Gourry called after him, waving. Lina sweatdropped. Gourry faced her, the smile returning to his face. "Are you okay, Lina?" he asked her. "Zelgadis looked like he was in a really bad mood!"

Lina felt a blush rising to her face, and rubbed her sore arm slightly. "I know, Gourry. I know." Thinking about what Zelgadis had said, she turned and made her way back to her room, ignoring the emperor's questioning look.

"Girls!" said Gourry, shrugging cluelessly. Then: "Emperoring! That's a good one! I think I'll make it a real word!" And with that, he wandered off to look for the court scholar.

- x – x – x -

The lunch shared by the Lina and the four celestial warriors was tense, to say the least. Somehow, Lina managed to express her desire to set out and find the remaining Celestial Warrior. Xellos was annoying as ever, but fortunately Sylphiel's gentle concern for him after Lina or Zelgadis administered a beating kept him in check. Though the others were pleased with Lina's decision, Zelgadis remained morosely silent.

Ignoring the tension mounting between Lina and Zelgadis, Sylphiel leaned forward. "Lina, I'm so happy that you decided to go through with this. But why did you change your mind?" She smiled with worry. "You seemed so concerned about it before. I really didn't think you wanted to summon Cephied."

Lina sighed, thinking of Filia's visions. _I can't tell them that… _she thought to herself. "I… I just figured out what was really important. And to do all those things, I need Cephied's help," she said.

She felt Zelgadis' piercing gaze as she said this. "So you figured out what was really important? Could have fooled me," came his biting reply.

Sylphiel blushed in embarrassment, whispering "Zelgadis!" in a shocked voice. The chimera shrugged, and pushed away from the table. "Fine. We'll probably leave tomorrow morning, right? I'll be ready." He left the room without another word.

Xellos turned back to Lina with a thoughtful smile. "My my, Lina, what did you do to upset the poor fellow so?" he asked.

"Like you're one to ask, pervert," she said distractedly. "I need to focus right now anyway," she added, fingering the porcelain cup before her. A freshly brewed batch of Filia's special tea steamed out of it. Taking the cup into her hands, she inhaled deeply. "Here goes nothing!" Closing her eyes, she gulped the tea down quickly and concentrated. _I need to think about the warriors of Cephied. Cephied, the great phoenix. I need to find the last warrior. The dragon. I need to find the dragon!_ The familiar disorientation overcame her as the tea began to take effect, and her vision swam.

A winding, rocky path appeared before her. Studying it, she saw a mountain looming up overhead. The baying of a mule caught her attention, and she saw a heavily-laden caravan slowly making its way up the path. Suddenly, a collection of masked men leaped out of the bushes and trees to the pathway, brandishing knives and swords. A general commotion ensued, and as the unfortunate merchants were relieved of their goods, one bandit stood out among them. Lina squinted, and saw the symbol blazing from his ankle. "The dragon!" she breathed. Suddenly the vision swam before her. "No… wait!" she cried out, reaching forward. But as suddenly as it came, the vision fell away.

As her eyes came into focus, Lina saw that she had grabbed Xellos by the collar and was choking him with her grip.

"Lina…" he wheezed, turning blue.

"Oops!" she said, releasing him with a nervous grin and dusting him off. "Er, sorry about that, Xellos…" His goofy smile returned, and with a growl, she knocked him over the head with her elbow. "I take it back, perv!"

"Lina," Sylphiel interrupted gently. "What did you see?"

Ignoring Xellos for the moment, Lina sat back down and explained her vision to the others. When she was finished, they sat back and thought about it. Finally, Gourry spoke up.

"I think I heard something about a bandit troop attacking the Desert Mountains on the west side of the kingdom," he said. "We haven't had time to deal with them because of all the problems on our border."

Lina slapped her palm into her fist. "Then we'll take on two birds with one stone!" she said, smiling triumphantly. "With the four of you helping me, those bandits won't stand a chance."

Gourry sighed in depression, balling his fist under his chin. "But I can't come with you, Lina!" he whined. "I have to take care of the kingdom."

"They can't get someone else to do that for you?" Lina asked him. "I mean, what do you have to do, really, besides sign a lot of papers and sit around? Isn't that boring?" This made Gourry look even more miserable, so she eased up on him. "Uh… I mean… that sounds like a really serious job, Gourry. I guess you're really lucky, being so important and all!" Smiling and laughing nervously, she rubbed the back of her head. "Anyway, don't worry, I'm sure Xellos, Sylphiel and Zelgadis will take good care of me," she added.

The other two nodded in agreement, and Sylphiel clapped her hands together happily. "Okay, I'll begin packing and making preparations. Lina, you should get some rest tonight, it might be a difficult journey tomorrow."

With a nod, they parted to prepare for the trip.

- x – x – x –

As Lina tried to get some sleep that night, she thought about the upcoming journey. Though she refused to show it to the others, Zelgadis' sullen mood had affected her more than she let on. _Why can't I just face him?_ she thought to herself. _Come on Lina, you're not a coward,_ she told herself, and crawled out of bed. Pulling on her fuzzy slippers and a robe over the old pajamas she had brought along, she crept out of her room and down the moonlit walkway. _Now… which one was his again?_ she thought to herself, studying the multiple doors in the guest quarters. Finding the one she was seeking, she stood outside of it for a minute, uncertain, playing with the fraying end of her sleeve.

"What am I doing?" she mumbled to herself, a slight blush grazing her cheeks. "Visiting a guy in the middle of the night in my pajamas… geez, I must be insane." Sighing, she turned to walk back to her room when the door flew open.

"Lina?" She spun around quickly at the sound of Zelgadis' voice. Her eyes widened, and then she covered them. "OhmygoshI'msorry!" she blurted, noticing that he was clad only in a pair of loose sleeping pants. Zelgadis motioned to her quickly and looked around. "Lina," he whispered. "I don't know what you're doing here, but be quiet. I heard some noises earlier," he whispered, moving out to the balcony beside her and looking around suspiciously.

"Uhm, yeah, well, it wasn't like I was talking to myself or anything!" Lina said defensively, but Zelgadis motioned for her to be silent once more.

"No, not that, it sounded more like footsteps," he said, irritated, still glancing this way and that.

They both grew still, and Lina held her breath, looking around. A cloud passed over the moon, and in the inky blackness that descended, she swore she could hear the hammering of her heart in her chest. Then there was a slight noise, as if a pebble was rolling across gravel, then a rustle of movement and a shout.

The moon burst forth from behind the clouds, revealing Zelgadis grappling with another masked man. Lina didn't have time to think on this as two hands grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth.

"MMMPFH!" she yelled, struggling wildly. The hands clutched tighter, and squeezing her eyes shut, Lina leaned forward and bit with all of her might. The cloth tasted horrible, but soon she recognized the coppery taste of blood and dug in harder. The figure holding her swore and let her go, leaping backwards onto the rail. Lina quickly ran behind Zelgadis, who had already dispatched the first assailant.

"What do you want?" she said angrily, glaring at the masked man. By now, the light of many torches were rapidly approaching them as the Imperial guard, led by Gourry, rushed towards them.

"Damn… caught unprepared, with her right before me," the masked figure said in an annoyed tone. "Rezo will be most displeased with me," he added.

"Rezo!" gasped Lina and Zelgadis in unison. "Why did you attack me?" Zelgadis said then, suddenly, moving forward. "Speak, if you want to live!"

The man barked out a short laugh, leaning back on his haunches. "My comrade and I are not here to attack you, Celestial Warrior," he said. "I come only to deliver a message."

Lina narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "And what could a piece of scum like Rezo have to say that might possibly interest us?" she said angrily.

The warrior continued to glare at Zelgadis, ignoring Lina. "Come to the Palace of Elmekia," he said. "Come, if you dare, Zelgadis Greywords, and the border attacks will cease!" Smiling, he stood up to take off as Gourry rounded the last corner and drew his sword. "And if you chose to refuse this invitation… it would be a pity to see such a lovely country overrun by bandits," the masked man sneered. Turning, he leapt off the balcony into the darkness, to escape.

Or at least that's what he tried. There was the sound of a loud crack, and a groan, and the masked figure slid ungraciously to the ground in a twitching heap, as if he had hit an invisible wall. The others stared until a slight crackling in the middle the air appeared before them, and Xellos stuck his head out of the rip. His position made it look as though he was a disembodied head, floating in midair, and his expression was sleepy and annoyed. "Oww! What's all this commotion, and who do I have to thank for that?" he muttered grumpily, rubbing his head.

Lina and Zelgadis sweatdropped, while Gourry rubbed his chin. "Wow, I guess Xellos isn't a night person!" he said. Waving, he smiled at the magician, who had just noticed the unconscious assassin below him. "Thanks a lot for catching the bad guy, Xellos!"

The purple-haired magician shrugged, yawned, and disappeared back into his rip, vanishing in his usual mysterious way.

As Gourry ordered his advisors to clean up and post guards, Lina turned to Zelgadis. "You're not actually going to do it, are you?" she asked with a look of concern.

Zelgadis crossed his arms and watched the figures retreating. Sighing, he shot a glance at Lina. "I'm sure it's a trap," he said simply.

"That's right!" she agreed emphatically. "He's cooking up something and it can't be good. Don't fall for these tricks of his, Zel! I don't know what he did to Amelia, but I, I don't want to lose anyone else to him, okay?" she said, stabbing a finger at him.

Zelgadis stared at Lina for a moment.

"What?" she said finally, exasperated.

"Are those actually supposed to be pink rabbits?" he said, pointing at her feet.

Lina felt her face turn flaming red and turned around quickly, pulling her robe tightly together.

"And those look like white pants with little pink bunnies all over them," he added, looking at her legs. "Where did you find a weaver to make those? I bet it's worth a fortune," he said, bending down to get a closer look. Zelgadis noticed Lina's face turning the shade of a cherry tomato with embarrassment, and with a mischievous smirk he continued. "Too bad it's such a strange pattern… tell me, do those little bunnies have some symbolic meaning in your world?"

"OOOH!" Lina finally exploded. "Just shut up, okay? My dad gave me these for my birthday. And I happen to like pink bunnies, alright? Besides, at least I'm decent," she said, gesturing at his chest. And then promptly turned pink again as she realized what she was looking at. "Ah—eh—oh—uh, forget it, Zel! I'll see you tomorrow!" she mumbled miserably, wishing the ground would just open and swallow her up whole. Turning, she fled after the remaining guards towards her room once more.

Zelgadis grinned slightly after her retreating form. _She's so cute when she's like that,_ he thought to himself. The smile dropped as he considered message that had been delivered. "You'll be safe with Gourry, Sylphiel and Xellos," he said softly. "If she means that much to you, I'll rescue Amelia for you, Lina." he mumbled, making up his mind. "Then you won't be able to find an excuse to run away from me," he said decisively. Returning to his room, he lit a candle and, drawing out a quill and a piece of paper, began to write.

- x – x – x -

The next morning, Xellos, Gourry and Sylphiel stood in the courtyard, packed and waiting. Gourry was looking forlorn, and Sylphiel was trying to comfort him. Suddenly, a shout came up from the walkway as one of the guards came rushing down towards the little group.

"He's not in his room, sir, and this was left behind!"

Lina's heart sank as she saw the note which was handed to Gourry. Opening it up, the emperor read it out loud.

"Dear Lina, I know you asked me to stay behind. But I just can't pass this opportunity up. I'll bring Amelia back to you. Concentrate on finding the final warrior for now, just trust me. I'm sure that the others will be able to protect you in my place, but please take care of yourself. I meant what I said in Elmekia. I'll be waiting for your answer when I return. Zelgadis."

Lina lowered her eyes and clenched her fists, trembling. "That idiot!" she whispered, feeling tears prick at the corner of her eyes.

"My my, Lina, what happened in Elmekia while I wasn't looking?" Xellos teased, poking her with his staff.

"Be quiet, Xellos," she answered tiredly, and turned to the horses. "Just forget it, everyone. There's nothing we can do now," she growled. "Which of these horses is mine?"

Gourry rubbed his head. "Uh, Lina, are you sure you want to ride by yourself?" he asked. "It might be easier if you rode with Xellos."

"Hey, if Sylphiel can do it, so can I!" she shot back, scowling. As she approached the horse, though, she swallowed. "Just… uh… tell me how to get on it," she said nervously. Xellos laughed and gave her a boost, as Gourry helped Sylphiel onto her horse.

"You're sure you don't want any guards to come along?" Gourry asked again. "You know, like me?" he said pleadingly.

"Your Imperial Majesty!" came the cries from all around the court as the advisors glared at their emperor.

Sighing, Gourry dropped his head disappointedly. "Ok. Be really careful then, you guys, and good luck finding him!" he called out, waving wildly. And with that, the party of Xellos, Sylphiel and Lina set off towards the gates to begin their latest adventure.

- x – x – x -

The Celestial party had been making good time for the last few hours. They had long since lost sight of the city limits and were now leisurely making their way through a secluded forest path. Xellos reigned in his horse, and gave one of his usual half-smiles to the others.

"I think our precious Lina could use a break right now," he said with a grin.

Lina narrowed her eyes at the trickster in annoyance, but grunted in agreement. "My legs are killing me!" she said as Xellos helped her slide off of her mount. _Who would've thought riding could hurt so much?_ she groaned mentally as she tried to stand up straight. Seeing Sylphiel delicately sling her leg around and slip off of the horse as if nothing was bothering her, Lina grit her teeth and mumbled in annoyance under her breath. "Why does she have to be good at everything?" Xellos clapped her on the back unexpectedly, eliciting another wince. "What was that for?" she said, stumbling a little.

"Oh, I was just wondering what it is you were saying, my dear Lina!" he answered with a grin.

Lina felt her eye twitch. "I was saying, GET LOST!" she yelled at him, forming a fist and trying to strike him across the head. He disappeared with a flash before she could connect, however, leaving her windmilling wildly before her legs gave out and she fell over painfully. "He is SO DEAD!" came her muffled groan as Sylphiel rushed over and helped her up.

- x – x – x -

Gourry sat alone in his throne room, chin resting on his hand as he stared out before him vacantly. "Why do emperors never get to have any fun?" he lamented to himself, twirling the hilt of his sword around with absentminded skill.

"So, you'd like a little fun would you?" came a disembodied voice.

Gourry looked up, confused, and glanced around. "Who's there? Xellos?" he asked, scratching his head. "I thought you guys already left?"

A cone of black rose up before the throne, and when it fell, Xellos stood there, his eyes closed and a smile on his face, as usual. "Oh, believe me, your Majesty, we did leave. But I thought I might give you the chance to have a little fun for once," he said, tearing a rip open before the emperor and gesturing at it.

Gourry stood up, grinning, and was about to leap into the portal, when he paused. "Oh… wait a second, but the advisors said I couldn't go!" he said, stopping. "They told me to 'sit right there and don't move!'" he said, pointing at the throne.

Xellos grinned, and leaping, seated himself on the throne comfortably. "That's no problem, my Lord," he said with a smirk, and snapped his fingers. Black energy crackled, and when it faded, a mirror image of Gourry was sprawled across the throne, eyes closed and a goofy grin on his face.

The real Gourry brightened considerably. "Hey, that's neat!" he said, smacking his palm into his fist. "Can I get you to do that more often?"

Gourry-Xellos' smile dropped slightly. "Don't push your luck, your Majesty," he said. "Now go, before someone notices me."

Gourry made his way towards the rip once more, then paused again, looking back suspiciously. "Do I really look like that, Xellos?" he asked, peering at the trickster.

Gourry-Xellos shrugged and patted at his crown of long, golden hair with vanity. "Right down to every last hair on your head," he assured the real emperor.

Gourry rubbed his chin. "Well… if you say so. But I think I should give you some advice," he said, pointing at Xellos. "If you don't change your facial expression, someone might notice that it's not really me."

Gourry-Xellos raised an eyebrow. "You mean I should open my eyes?" he asked.

Gourry shook his head. "No, get rid of that goofy smile. It makes me look like I'm stupid!" he said, and jumped through the rip, which closed with a poof.

Xellos sat back on the throne and sweatdropped.

- x – x – x -

Meanwhile, back at the temporary camp the others had set up in the forest, Lina jerked against the rope holding her. "What kind of stupid dumb luck is this?" she yelled out in frustration, struggling even harder. Behind her, she heard the sound of slight movement.

"Lina," came Sylphiel's gentle voice, though it carried a bit of strain. "Please stop struggling, it's getting hard to breathe on this side."

The two girls were hogtied together in the middle of the clearing, while a motley assortment of bandits were searching through the provisions on their horses. Lina gnashed her teeth and growled. "It figures that we'd be jumped by these losers the moment the only capable fighting member of our team left," she said angrily. "Oh, and save your apologies already!" she grumbled, as she almost heard Sylphiel's blush of embarrassment. "Talk about rotten timing! Where's a Celestial Warrior when you need one?" she called out in frustration.

Xellos' travel rip opened in the air before the two girls, and Gourry stepped out with his sword slung over his shoulder. "Hey guys! Why are you two tied up?" he greeted them with a smile and a wave.

"Gourry!" came Sylphiel's cry of relief, hearts springing into her eyes.

Lina rolled her eyes. "Gourry, you idiot! We've been ambushed by bandits! Go over there and kill them or something!" she yelled at him.

Gourry scratched his head. "But I haven't even had lunch yet," he complained to them, lowering his sword and turning around. By now the bandits had noticed his unusual entrance and were surrounding the group menacingly. He sighed, and hefting his sword, nodded at the girls. "Ok, but let's have some noodles after this," he told them, and then lunged forward.

There was the flashing of metal as swords connected, and Gourry's obvious skill shone through. Lina watched him in amazement. "Wow, for someone so slow in everything else, he sure knows how to move with a sword!" she commented. "He's as good as Zelgadis is with his bare hands!"

Sylphiel smiled as she watched Gourry dance back and parry a few thrusts, then spin around and disarm another bandit almost casually. "Yes… Lord Gourry is renowned throughout the land for being the best swordsman in Sairoon. The sword of light has always been passed down through the Imperial line, but he's the first one to have such unearthly skill wielding it," she breathed, following the swordsman's every move with her eyes.

Lina chuckled. "At least his body seems to be more intelligent than his mind," she said, admiring the emperor's skill as he finished off the last bandit. He came shambling back towards the two of them with the sword slung over his shoulder once more.

"Hey, I'm done! Can we eat now?" he said with a grin. Before he could reach them, however, Gourry froze and lifted his nose into the air.

Lina smiled. "Hey, Gourry, that was great work! Now come over here and untie us! Gourry?" Her smile slowly faded as she saw the blonde sway slightly and stagger off towards a bush as if in a trance. "Gourry!" she called louder. "What's wrong?"

Suddenly, the wind blew towards the girls, and the scent of roasted pork drifted towards Lina's nose. Her eyes glazed over. _Pork…_ she thought, momentarily distracted. Shaking her head angrily, she looked at Gourry, who was obliviously approaching a bowl of the steaming delicacy that was very openly being held out of the bush by a rag-cloaked hand. "GOURRY! You idiot! That's a trap! Get over here right now!"

But it was too late. The single-minded swordsman was already at the bowl, his spare pair of chopsticks out of his pocket and in his hand as he reached for the food. A club descended from the bush on top of his head swiftly, coming as a surprise only to the hapless emperor. "But I was hungry!" Gourry managed to whine, before he fell unconscious.

Lina groaned, and would have covered her eyes if she was able to move her hands. "Never mind, there's not a single part of him that's intelligent," she muttered with dismay as bandit leader emerged from the bush and the rest began to pick themselves up off the ground.


	8. Arc I: Mountain Scorpions

**Chapter 8: The Mountain Scorpion Bandit Clan**

After Gourry's spectacular failure to save them, Lina and Sylphiel were blindfolded and together with the unconscious swordsman, hustled to the bandits' mountain hideout. After a while, the girls were also gagged, due to Lina's non-stop running commentary during the trip.

Despite this setback, during the course of her insulting Lina had managed to determine the name of the group that kidnapped them. They called themselves the "Mountain Scorpions" and were led by someone named Dilgear. The one who had managed to trick Gourry called himself Zangulus, and was Dilgear's right-hand man. He had decided to bring all three of them to their hideout to present them before Dilgear himself. This was due in large part to Sylphiel, whose great beauty would surely be considered a prize among any bandit.

Lina was finally dumped off with her companions in a large, musty room. As their blindfolds and gags were removed, Lina studied her surroundings. They seemed to be in a large network of caves, which had been crudely converted into rooms separated by rickety wooden doors and makeshift walls. Gourry, who was still unconscious, was slumped on the floor next to the two girls.

Zangulus approached them and began to cut away their bonds. "Don't bother struggling, or I'll just tie you up again," he told them curtly. When they were free, he bound their hands in front once more and posted two guards to the room. "If the little one makes any more trouble, slit her throat," he commanded them.

The door closed, and Lina gulped nervously. Studying her bonds, she saw that it would be near impossible to work them off, especially with the two bandits watching their every move. Looking up, she saw they were staring at her and Sylphiel with mocking smiles.

"I don't see why we have to save her for the boss," muttered one, winking at Sylphiel, who let out a small sound of dismay and scooted closer to Gourry.

"Well I bet the boss wouldn't mind if you messed around with the little one," said the other, motioning at Lina.

"Who would want that one? She's a flat-chested little hellion with the mouth of a used ox salesman."

Lina felt her eye twitch. "Hey, stop talking about us like we're pieces of meat!" she snapped at them.

"Ohh, so you still have a bit of fire left in you, eh girl?" said one with a grin, approaching her and squatting down on the ground.

Lina turned away, wincing, as the force of his breath hit her. _Ugh!_ she thought. _I can't believe one of these guys is the last Celestial Warrior. But how am I going to find him?_ Studying the man before her carefully, she noticed him flipping a card in his hand. _Maybe I should change tactics,_ she thought suddenly. Forcing a small smile to her lips, she braved the stink of his breath that washed over her and gestured at his playing card. "I see you like cards," she said coyly. "Maybe you and I could play a little game together?" she added with a wink.

The bandit's bushy brows lowered. "A card game?" he growled. "What does a little girl like you know about playing cards?"

Lina batted her eyelashes for effect, smiling in what she hoped was a seductive manner. "What about a game of strip poker?" she asked. The blast of breath that greeted her nearly knocked her over as the bandit opened his mouth and began guffawing loudly.

"Girly, I doubt you have anything I want to see! Go find another fool to play your games with!" he said, standing up and turning away from her.

Lina felt her temper rise, but saw the opportunity to find her last Celestial Warrior rapidly slipping away. "Wait!" she cried out desperately. The bandit turned and crossed his arms. "What if we play a game of strip poker with… uhh… Sylphiel taking my place!" she said, leaning her head towards the healer.

"LINA!" came Sylphiel's shocked reply.

Craning her neck around, Lina peered at Sylphiel. "Shh!" she said quietly. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing!" Sylphiel just moaned and dropped her head to her knees. But the bandit had come back and was settling before her with a glint in his eyes.

"Aye, now you're talking, girlie. Poker it is," he said, drawing a pack of cards out from his pocket.

Lina felt a tiny grin rising to her face and nodded at him. "You deal," she said sweetly.

- x – x – x -

Some time later, Sylphiel sat next to Lina, missing one bracelet and a slipper. Their two guards sat across from them, tears streaming down their faces and clad only in their loincloths and weapon belts. Their clothes lay in a neat pile next to the healer, who was busily folding the last pair of trousers they had just received.

Lina, however, was not feeling very smug as she studied their two jailors. _Damn it, neither of them has a symbol anywhere that I can see!_ she thought with annoyance. "All that for nothing," she sighed as the two bandits gaped at her. "Oh, and royal flush, but… eh, keep your underwear on, please," she added, throwing her cards down before her.

The sound of the gate unlatching was heard, and Zangulus stormed in. He stopped when he saw his guards, who stood to attention and were doing their best to look serious despite the situation. "Just what is going on here?" he said dryly.

"Sir!" the two guards said, sweating. Zangulus studied his prisoners carefully. "You know, I was going to bring you to the boss," he said to Sylphiel. "But the big man's still unconscious, and I doubt you're responsible for this," he said, turning to Lina instead with a grin.

Lina felt a sweatdrop forming on her head. "Uh… care for a game of strip poker?" she asked him nervously.

Zangulus smirked. "Not me," he said, hauling Lina to her feet and leading her out of the room.

- x – x – x -

As they entered the crude "throne room" of the cavernous abode, Lina suppressed a shudder. _Ugh… I don't want to see him naked!_ she thought to herself as she studied the leader of the Mountain Scorpions.

Dilgear was a big man, with wild green hair. While that in itself was not a problem, his hair didn't just end on top of his head. It burst out of his shirt collar and sleeves, and if Lina looked closely enough, she swore she could see some coming out of the top of his boots. _Oh man, _she thought to herself in disgust, _he looks like an animal!_ Trying to quash her discomfort, she mumbled a mantra to herself repeatedly. "Must find the dragon. Must find the dragon. Must find the dragon…"

"What was that?" asked Zangulus, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," she said quickly, and cleared her throat. "So what do you want with me?" she called out to the huge man standing behind a large wooden desk.

"Why, isn't that obvious, my sweet—" he turned around and regarded her, and his smile dropped. "Zangulus, is this some kind of a joke?" he asked brusquely. "I thought you said she had legs up to her neck and a chest that—"

Lina felt her temper blow. "Screw the dragon! Are you calling me flat-chested, you big hairball?" she screamed at Dilgear. Zangulus gulped nervously and held Lina back as she squirmed in his grasp, muttering "Lemme at him!"

Dilgear frowned. "I see, this must be the other one," he said finally. "Why'd you bring me the kid?"

Zangulus cleared his throat, clamping a hand over Lina's mouth as her eyes widened and her struggles grew more violent. "Eh, well, boss, it seems she managed to beat Rodimus and Zolf at poker," he said. "I thought you might enjoy a match or two with her."

Dilgear's eyes glinted at the mention of the card game. "I see. You did well, Zangulus, leave her to me," he said with an evil grin, beckoning Lina toward the table.

Zangulus cut her bonds, and shoved her forward. Resisting the urge to throw a lariat at Dilgear, Lina opted instead to seat herself in the chair he proffered. Circling around the table, he seated himself and regarded her with a wolfish grin. Drawing a pack of cards from his pocket, he shuffled them professionally before her. Lina felt a competitive smile growing on her face. "Hmm, you just might be a worthy opponent," she told him, rubbing her hands together.

As Zangulus exited the room unnoticed by the two, he rolled his eyes. Shutting the door behind him, he shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe what a gambling addict Dilgear is," he muttered to himself in disgust. "Things were so much better when the old boss was here…"

- x – x – x -

Back in the darkened chamber, Gourry finally shifted and groaned, coming back to consciousness. Sylphiel was at his side immediately, stroking his hair back with concern.

"Your majesty!" she whispered to him balefully. "I can't believe I allowed this to happen to you! Please forgive me!" she said, bowing and blushing deeply.

Gourry sat up and rubbed his head slowly. "Aww… it's okay, Sylphiel, I guess it's my fault," he said, rubbing his belly. "And I'm still hungry!" he whined as an afterthought. Looking around, he noticed they were alone, the two bandit guards having opted to spend their time outside of the prison, as "heavily dressed" as Lina had left them. "Sylph, where's Lina?" he asked.

Sylphiel sighed worriedly, putting a hand to her cheek. "A man named Zangulus took her away," she murmured. "Gourry, I think she might be in trouble. We have to get out of here and find her!"

Gourry nodded, and felt for his sword. "Heeey, they left me my lightsword!" he said gleefully, hefting the hilt up into the air. His face dropped when he saw it. "But they took away the blade!" he moaned, looking into the empty socket of the sword with disappointment. "The smith's gonna get mad at me for losing it again!"

"Gourry!" Sylphiel whispered, trying to hush him. "After they found out the blade was removable, Lina told them it was broken," she whispered.

Actually Lina had told them that Gourry was an idiot who as a child had been hit too hard on the head with the hilt of his toy sword, and that he had since developed a dependence on it like a security blanket. She had threatened that taking away the hilt would turn him into a whining baby that would be more difficult to manage than herself. Sylphiel, however, thought it best not to point this out to her beloved emperor.

"You can still use the sword without the blade," she whispered to him encouragingly. "Please call the light blade out and free us so we can help Lina, my lord!"

Gourry smiled at Sylphiel. "You're not just beautiful, you're smart too, Sylph!" he told her happily, and then lowered the hilt, missing Sylphiel's blush and swoon. "Hikari-O," he whispered to the sword quietly. A tiny wisp of light sputtered to life from the hilt, which he quickly used to free Sylphiel from her bonds. Standing up, he shook the sword out, the blade lengthening to its true form as he did so. Together, they crept towards the wooden door quietly. Motioning for Sylphiel to step behind him, he kicked the rickety door down with a crash.

The two guards spun around at the noise, their weapons drawn. Their jaws dropped as they saw Gourry standing there, holding the blazing sword of light before him.

"Hi guys!" Gourry said, waving. "Could you tell me where you took Lina?" he asked them. The two bandits stared for a moment, then took off down the hall at a dead run. "Gee, that was easy," he mumbled as he led Sylphiel out into the hallway.

- x – x – x -

Lina felt a trickle of sweat roll down her forehead as she tried to stare Dilgear down. He smiled at her, and she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"You don't have anything," he guessed correctly, and threw his cards down.

Groaning, Lina lowered her hand, showing her cards. Dilgear was actually proving to be a good poker partner. She had managed to win more than a few hands, much to her dismay. This was because Dilgear was now wearing only his trousers, which gave her full visual access to the bulk of his body hair. She couldn't make out a character symbol anywhere on him, though in his state, she guessed they would need a razor and some shaving cream before anything could be certain.

"Well, take it off!" Dilgear growled at her, motioning at his winning hand triumphantly.

Lina sighed and gritted her teeth. "The things I do for Cephied," she muttered under her breath as she began to lift her shirt up.

At that moment, Gourry and Sylphiel burst into the room breathlessly.

"Hey, we found her! Why is Lina taking off her shirt?" were Gourry's first words.

Sylphiel, on the other hand, was frozen with shock. "You beast!" she finally managed, pointing a shaking finger at Dilgear. "We won't let you have your way with Lina, you horrible, horrible man! Gourry, get him!" she shrieked.

Lina leapt up from the table, suddenly glad for the intervention. "Great timing, you guys!" she yelled. "Yeah, this pervert here was going to force me to take off my shirt! Gourry, you really should beat him up!" she said, pointing.

Dilgear sputtered, his face turning purple as he stood up and slammed his hands on the tabletop, scattering the cards that lay there. "Hey, wait a second, I won fair and square! What are you saying, you little cheater?" he growled.

Sylphiel looked embarrassed and began to mutter an apology to Dilgear, making Lina's eye twitch. "Excuse me, Sylphiel, remember who's the bad guy here?" she yelled sarcastically, dodging the bandit leader's clumsy grab.

Gourry sprung to action, bringing his lightsword up towards Dilgear. Before he could connect, however, another sword swept away his own. Zangulus stood there, holding a long black sword with many magic runes inscribed upon it.

"Nice try, but you're going to have face me now," he told Gourry, stepping into a guard position. As the two swordsmen began to battle, another masked figure emerged from the small, almost unnoticeable side door in the room.

"Zangulus! You saved me. You'll be rewarded for this!" said Dilgear, backing away and drawing a huge metallic handle out from a box behind him.

"No," came a raspy voice from the mysterious figure as he dropped his mask. "He escorted me here so I could reclaim Vessegace," the man said, narrowing his golden eyes. "And my rightful position!" he added with a roar.

Lina watched in amazement, wondering what was going on. The masked man and Dilgear seemed to have forgotten completely about Lina's group as the two squared off.

Dilgear brought the long bladeless handle out before him with a smirk. "Not likely, Valgarv! Vessegace is mine, and I'm going to kill you this time!" The staff exploded into life, licking tendrils of flame shaping themselves into deadly blades at each end. Whirling it around his head, he grinned ferociously. "Bring it on!" he snarled, slashing the staff towards the aqua-haired stranger in a vicious arc.

Valgarv leapt out of the way with a growl, landing next to Lina. He grabbed her and shoved her before him like a living shield. "Use that weapon and you'll burn your precious treasure right up with me," he smirked.

Lina struggled against the man's iron grip. "Let me go!" she yelled, squirming. "I don't want a tan that badly!"

Dilgear laughed at them both, raising his flaming staff once more. "That prisoner means less to me than you, fool! Prepare to meet your death!"

Cursing, Valgarv threw Lina over his shoulder. With a quick motion, he threw what appeared to be slips of paper in Dilgear's direction. "Paper?" Lina screamed as she watched him, beating at his shoulder. "The guy is fighting us with fire, and you throw paper at him? Are you insane?"

Valgarv just growled and mumbled under his breath. Suddenly, the many slips of paper swirled around Dilgear, who dropped the staff and let out a blood curdling scream.

"Zangulus! Stop playing with your food and get over here!" Valgarv roared, sprinting towards the tiny exit.

Zangulus grunted in reply and pushed Gourry away, turning to follow Valgarv. "Gourry! Sylphiel!" Lina cried as she was spirited away.

Gourry tried to follow them, but the flames from Dilgear's attack began to rise higher, black smoke filling the cavern.

"Gourry! We can't follow that path, we must leave this place now!" Sylphiel shouted, grabbing his arm and dragging him out the opposite exit to the hall.

As the two made their exit, Dilgear finally managed to stand again, reaching for the now-lifeless staff before him. "Valgarv…" he said, coughing as he also fled from the raging fire. "I'll get you for this!"

- x – x – x -

"Hey! Oww! Put me down! Owwww! What's the big idea, kidnapping me anyway? OWW! And stop running so fast!" Once Valgarv and Zangulus had exited the tiny corridor in the mountain hideout, Lina yelled, struggled and squirmed for all she was worth against her captor. She was still slung over Valgarv's shoulder, and her stomach was getting sore from the jostling of his bony arm as he climbed down the path. "Can't you even talk?" she gasped as another jolt knocked her breath out once more.

Zangulus rolled his eyes. "You chose the wrong girl to steal, Valgarv," he said, pointing his thumb at Lina. "This one sings like a banshee," he laughed as Lina spouted some colorful insults in Zangulus' direction.

Valgarv's ears were throbbing in time with his headache. He ignored the both of them, continuing his fast pace down the mountainside and into the forest below. _I failed to retrieve Vessegace and Dilgear is still alive. And all I have to show for it is this whining kid. Why did I kidnap this girl anyway?_ he was thinking to himself with a scowl. Lina gave him another kick and yell, as if to emphasize the question. He gave up trying to concentrate when she started to pull his hair, however.

"STOP THAT!" he roared.

Lina flinched, and fell silent. But only for a moment. "Well, you're the one who kidnapped me, you know!" she then said. "If you hadn't noticed, I was on my way to being rescued before you butted in. I didn't ask to come with you!" she added with a huff.

Zangulus grunted in assent behind Lina. "Yeah, why did you take her, boss?"

Valgarv felt his already black mood darkening. "That's none of your business," he grumbled.

Lina pulled at Valgarv's hair again, causing him to yell and throw her forward. She landed unceremoniously in a patch of undergrowth.

"I told you to stop that, girl!" he said, glowering at the redhead.

"First of all, my name is Lina, not 'girl.' And excuse me for stating the obvious, but I think Zangulus' question is very much my business!" she said, standing up with a wince and rubbing her bottom painfully. She crossed her arms in defiance and stared at the two rogue bandits. "So spit it out. If you wanted to kill me, you could have just left me in the fire."

Valgarv glared at Lina, annoyance seeming to visibly radiate from his tense form. "I like my girls fresh, not fried," he finally said.

Zangulus quirked an eyebrow and rubbed his chin. "Oh, I see, you just didn't want her to die back there, right? You always did have a soft spot for chicks, Val," he said to his friend with a grin.

"What?" said Lina in disbelief. "You're bandits! I thought you rape and pillage and murder for a living!" she said to them.

Zangulus waved a hand in Lina's direction. "That's a gross misperception propagated by our less professional peers, people like Dilgear. We actually only want money," he said with a grin. "The truth is Valgarv's a pretty nice guy once you get to know him. He likes reading and playing the lute a lot more than murder and pillaging, and he'd never mistreat a woman." he continued. "And you should see him make pottery—"

Valgarv's eyebrows lowered as he turned his deadly gaze onto Zangulus. "Thanks so much, my friend. Now just do me a favor and SHUT UP!" he growled. Turning back to Lina, he cleared his throat and tried to recover his bandit image. "Soft spot or not, if you don't shut up right now, I'll make you wish I'd left you to die in the fire!" he said to Lina ominously. Behind him, he heard Zangulus snicker.

Instead of cowering in fear, a sly smile spread across Lina's face. "You're talking to a master poker player here, buddy. I can see right through your bluff!" she said with a smirk.

Valgarv felt his eye twitch.

Recognizing the signs of imminent implosion, Lina worked quickly to sooth Valgarv's temper. "Well, don't worry about it, I won't give your secret away," she said quickly. "I still wouldn't want to mess with guys like you," she added. "But let's face it. I'd get lost if you left me out here alone right now." Clasping her hands together and making her eyes water, she sniffed tearfully for effect. "I might die horribly, alone and in the cold, an innocent young maiden left to the brutal ravages of the wilderness…" Zangulus rolled his eyes. "I promise not to try to escape. So why don't you just let me walk instead of carrying me? I'll stay out of your way," she added, smiling hopefully.

Valgarv rubbed his head. "With friends like these…" he muttered under his breath. "Fine, just don't bother me. That goes for both of you!" he said, glaring at Zangulus, as they set off into the forest once more.

- x – x – x -

Valgarv led their small group to his secret hideout. Lina sighed and paused as she studied the small hovel that he was calling home. "What is it with bandits and caves?" she said with exasperation. "Can't you guys live in an ordinary house for once?"

Valgarv growled. "In case you didn't notice, I'm not an upstanding citizen of the empire," he pointed out. "I also wasn't planning to spend very long here," he added, clenching his fist.

Zangulus seated himself on one of the many crates haphazardly lining the back of the cave and pulled a wineskin from one of them. After taking a long draught, he cleared his throat. "So what do we do now, boss? The last plan didn't work, and now that Dilgear knows my loyalties I won't be able to go back, either."

Valgarv didn't say anything, instead rummaging angrily through one of the other crates and pulling out a hunk of stale cheese. He tossed it at Lina. "Eat," he grunted, and then resumed his frustrated search through the supplies.

Lina turned the cheese over slowly in her hands, thinking quietly. _One of them has to be the last Celestial Warrior, I just know it! But how to find out… is it really safe to just come out and ask them? They are still bandits, after all, even if they're being sort of nice to me._

Valgarv stopped his search, feeling eyes boring into the back of his head. He turned around and saw Lina staring at him. "What are you staring at?" he asked, squinting with annoyance.

"Ahh, uhm…" Lina twitched nervously, grasping for an idea. "Anyone up for a game of strip poker?" she finally managed pitifully.

Zangulus began to laugh loudly, leaning back on his crate. "Why do you want to get our clothes off so badly, Lina?" he asked her. "I understand if you have eccentric tastes, but neither of us are interested in gambling or seeing anything you have to offer!" He smirked as he stared openly at her chest, or more accurately, lack thereof.

Lina flushed. "Pervert! That's not it!" Sighing, she made the decision to tell them before further embarrassing herself. "I'm looking for someone with a symbol on their body. It should say 'dragon' in ancient script. I was told I'd find him somewhere here, in the Mountain Scorpion Bandit Clan." She sulked and crossed her arms over her chest. "Honestly, I've already seen more bandit flesh this evening than I ever wanted to in my lifetime! So please, just spare me the trouble and tell me if one of you has it."

Zangulus fell silent, while Valgarv regarded her with a quiet gaze. Finally, the latter spoke up. "Only the leader of the Mountain Scorpions has such a symbol on his body."

Lina dropped her head to her knees. "Ugh, you mean to tell me it was Dilgear after all?" She groaned. "I should have figured, with all that hair." Suddenly nervous, she studied the two men before her suspiciously. "Well, even if he is a major jerk, do you think you could… uhm… not kill him?" she asked. "I sort of need him alive. You can still incapacitate him if you want though," she quickly added. "You can even have that fire staff thing he was throwing around earlier!"

Valgarv glared at her angrily, an almost visible aura of malevolence rising around him. "Vessegace is mine!" he growled. "Dilgear stole it from me and used it to chase me out of the clan." Clenching his fist, he shook his head. "I will have it back. And I'll do whatever it takes to get it. Sorry, Lina, but I can't promise you he won't die. I can only promise that he will suffer!" he said with a cold smile.

Seeing Valgarv grow enraged made Lina reconsider her plans. _I guess if I want to save Dilgear, I'm going to need Gourry and Sylphiel's help._ Clearing her throat, she took a deep breath. "Well, alright. I understand your need for vengeance, and I won't get in your way. But it sounds like you're going to have to come up with a new plan to reach Dilgear, since the last one didn't exactly work."

Zangulus coughed noisily. "The plan didn't work because of you and your friends, Lina," he reminded her.

Lina glared at him angrily. "Hey! You guys were the ones who thought it would be a great idea to just sneak in and throw strips of paper at your enemies! Don't you see a little flaw in THAT brilliant idea?" she spat back.

"H-hey!" interrupted Valgarv with a sweatdrop. "Those aren't just strips of paper, you little fool!" he said, drawing out the stack of tiny papers from the pocket of his pants.

Zangulus nodded in agreement. "Yeah, they're the boss's secret weapon, the Attack of the Paper Cuts!" he explained.

Lina stared at them incredulously. "Paper cuts? You've got to be kidding me," she said dryly.

"No, I bought them for the boss myself!" said Zangulus, with a look of utter seriousness. "I think they're a great weapon! They surround your enemy and use the worst possible attack you can imagine against him."

"I can imagine a lot worse injuries than a paper cut," Lina said with a smirk.

Valgarv returned her smirk. "Oh really?" he said, hefting one of the papers and flinging it at her.

Lina watched as the paper flew at her with a life of its own. Suddenly, it slashed viciously at her. "OWW! Damnit, that hurts!" she screamed furiously, tearing the paper out of the air and crumpling it as a tiny bead of blood appeared on her fingertip. She stuck it into her mouth and began to suck as she glared at Valgarv. "What's the big idea?" she managed to mumble out at him angrily.

Valgarv just shrugged at her, an amused smile lightening the severity of his features. Unfortunately Lina couldn't appreciate it, since she happened to be the butt of his personal joke. "See?" he said simply.

"Gimmie those! I'll show you a paper cut!" Lina yelled as she leapt up and snatched them out of his hand. "Now how do you use these things," she said, holding one up to the torchlight. Her brows furrowed as she studied one of the small strips of paper before her. "Hey, why is there a picture of a knife drawn all over this one?" she asked suddenly. "It looks like someone drew these on recently," she added, smudging the ink with her finger.

Valgarv attempted to grab the papers back out of Lina's hands, but she danced away quickly. Sighing, he crossed his arms. "The magic works by turning your desire into reality. You draw what you desire on the paper, and when you throw it at your enemy, your desire becomes reality." He ran a hand through his hair. "Truthfully? You're right, paper cuts are a stupid attack. But that's what I got."

Lina nodded slowly. "Well, at least they did seem to work somehow against Dilgear last time, so they're not a total dud," she said comfortingly. Then a sudden glint came into her eye. "So you write your heart's desire on these, and then when you throw them you get it?" she asked carefully.

Valgarv nodded slightly.

A wide grin spread across her face, and reaching into her pocket, she drew out a pen. "Great! I want to try a few!" she yelled happily as she gleefully scurried over to an empty crate in the back of the room.

Zangulus sweatdropped. "Uh, Lina, those belong to Valgarv," he said as he watched his friend chase the girl around the cave.

"Give those back!" Finally Valgarv managed to wrestle Lina to the ground and reclaim his Paper Cuts. Quite a few of them had been ripped in the struggle, however, and he quickly pocketed the surviving remainders as he sat back and glared at Lina. "You really are more trouble than you're worth, you little twit," he said.

Lina laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry," she apologized to him. "Sometimes I get carried away when I see something I want. But I'll make it up to you. Those papers weren't really the weapons you were looking for to storm the bandit hideout anyway, were they?" Noticing their silence, she deduced that she had guessed correctly. "Zangulus, you fought Gourry earlier. You saw what he could do. Gourry's my protector. If I ask him, I'm sure he'll help you out. All we've got to do is find him."

Zangulus nodded in agreement, looking at Valgarv. "Her friend is quite skilled with his magic blade. Boss, I think he can be a real asset against Dilgear," he told his aqua-haired companion.

Lina broke in to the conversation. "Listen, they'll probably be looking for me near the hideout still. So why don't we just go back and find them? We can make a plan to storm the hideout after we've regrouped," she said.

Valgarv rubbed his chin, regarding the two before him. Finally, he gave a resigned sigh. "Hmm, okay. It doesn't seem like we have a better plan at the moment. Hurry up and finish eating," he grumbled, standing up and packing his things together.

- x – x – x -

Sylphiel and Gourry crouched in the bushes outside of the Mountain Scorpions' hideout, where they had narrowly managed to escape from the fires. The remaining bandits were camped out a short distance from the cave front, covered with black soot and looking dirtier than usual. Dilgear was among them, roaring commands.

"I really hope she's not hurt," whispered Sylphiel with worry.

Gourry nodded his head slightly, studying the encampment below. "What should we do, Sylph?" he asked her, fingering the hilt of his sword.

"A plan?" Sylphiel blushed and twisted her hands in her robes nervously. "I'm not very good at planning battles," she began uncertainly. Gourry smiled at her, patting her on the arm comfortingly. Sylphiel thought she might melt under the weight of his bright blue gaze.

"Aww, it's alright, Sylph, don't feel bad," he said to her gently. "I'm no good with plans either."

Sylphiel's heart fluttered wildly in her chest, as she stared at the object of her affection dreamily. Rays of light sparkled over his head, and distantly she thought she heard a chorus of angels singing.

"I guess I'll just ask that Dilgear person who those other guys who stole Lina were."

Gourry didn't look any less handsome in Sylphiel's eyes, but the light faded and the angels coughed and sputtered into silence. "Your majesty, are you sure that's wise?" she whispered anxiously, holding him back.

"Of course it's not wise! It sounds just like the sort of hare-brained plan Gourry would come up with though. Sheesh, what would you guys do without me?" Gourry and Sylphiel whirled around at the sound of Lina's voice. She was already leaping forward, clamping a firm hand over Gourry's mouth while motioning Sylphiel to silence. "Shh, I'm glad to see you too! Those other two guys you saw earlier saved me!" Releasing Gourry, she leaned back on her heels and grinned at them.

"So they helped you, Lina? Is one of them—" Sylphiel asked hopefully.

Lina shook her head sadly. "No… they're good guys, but neither of them is the last Celestial Warrior," she whispered back. "In fact, Valgarv, that's the light-haired one, he told me that Dilgear has the symbol. I just couldn't find it under all that hair!"

Sylphiel nodded, but then bit her lip nervously. "But Lina," she whispered. "They just let you go, without asking you for anything?"

Lina smiled nervously and rubbed the back of her head. "Well, guys, that's the thing. I sort of promised to lend them Gourry's sword arm so they could take over the Mountain Scorpions again. But we have to get to Dilgear first, or Valgarv and Zangulus might kill him!"

Gourry, who had spent most of the time looking perplexed, brightened as he heard his name mentioned. "Ok, Lina, so you want me to go in and get Dilgear. That sounds a lot like my plan after all!"

Lina sweatdropped. "Gourry, you idiot! Weren't you listening? We have to meet up with Valgarv and Zangulus before we do anything!" She thumbed a finger in the direction of the bushes behind her, but Gourry was already raising the hilt of his sword.

"But if they want to kill Dilgear, then I should get to him first. Don't worry, Lina, I'm not hungry this time!" He grinned and waved, and leapt to his feet.

Lina groaned and covered her eyes with her hand, hearing him bellow "HIKARI-O!" as he charged out of the undergrowth at the surprised bandits. Her headache compounded as Sylphiel leapt out of the bushes behind him, crying out "Gourry, wait! We're not supposed to charge yet—oops!"

"You again!" Dilgear didn't waste any time, drawing forth Vessegace and sending the flames shooting towards them. Lina grabbed Sylphiel, rolling out of the path of his attack, as the few bandits who had not already been scattered by Gourry leapt away from the uncontrolled infernos lit by the flaming staff. "No more tricks, girl, this time you and your friends die!" he snarled at them.

Gourry twisted and spun gracefully, avoiding another burst of flame Dilgear sent towards his path. "Hey, can't we talk about this?" he shouted, bringing his sword down towards the hairy man.

Dilgear blocked the attack with the handle of the staff, which surprisingly didn't split apart under the light sword's crackling white energy. "That's an interesting sword you have there," he grunted as he shoved Gourry away. "I think I'll add it to my collection when I'm done with you!"

Gourry scowled, gripping the hilt tightly. "The light sword belongs to the royal family! You'll never get it!" he said, flushing.

"Gourry, you idiot!" Lina yelled furiously, but Dilgear's laughter cut her off.

"That sword… wielded by a blonde fool… you're the Emperor, aren't you?" he exclaimed, twirling the staff around menacingly. "That's going to make your death that much more enjoyable," he grinned. "Try blocking fire with that blade of yours, 'Your Majesty!'" Dilgear laughed, sending a searing blast towards Gourry.

The blonde swordsman actually did try to catch the fire with the light blade, and for a moment it seemed as though it might work. The roar of the flames and the white energy of the blade crackled and pulsed for some minutes, as if one might absorb the other. But then, with a blast, the energies violently split, sending Gourry flying into a tree. Sylphiel let out a scream and rushed towards the fallen warrior, as Lina stood up and faced Dilgear alone.

_Not good… this is not good at all! _she thought nervously.

- x – x – x -

Zangulus eyed the battle from the treetop incredulously. "I can't believe he actually thought he could parry a blast of fire with a sword," he mumbled as Gourry was thrown into the forest below them.

Valgarv watched intently. "Don't be a fool, Zangulus, he almost managed it," he rumbled. "But Vessegace wasn't meant to be used so crudely," he bit out, glaring at Dilgear. He saw Lina get up, facing down the hairy leader of the bandits alone.

"Looks like the chick's going to turn into a roast soon," noted Zangulus. He started as and looked in surprise as Valgarv stood from the branch. "Boss?"

"I'm going for Vessegace. If she gets in my way, that's her problem!" he growled, leaping from the tree.

- x – x – x -

Lina backed away from Dilgear rapidly, adrenaline pumping through her veins. _I've got to get out of his line of fire!_ she thought to herself. A distracting cry from behind her broke her concentration.

"Dilgear! You've borrowed that for long enough!" Valgarv's roar came from above her as he landed at a run, racing towards Dilgear. His speed was incredible, and Lina barely had time to roll out of the way as Valgarv sent his Paper Cuts flying towards Dilgear's surprised form.

"Ahh! Not again!" the hairy bandit yelled, raising the staff in front of him and squeezing his eyes shut painfully. There was a popping sound, and then something sticky oozed down his face. Carefully, Dilgear opened an eye and licked at his nose. "Whipped cream?" he said with a note of disbelief.

Valgarv also stood there, eyes wide. Lifting the few remaining Paper Cuts to his face, he studied the pictures drawn on them. Then he turned to Lina, his eyes thin slits. "What did you do…" he growled ominously at her.

Lina laughed nervously and scrabbled backwards. "Well, you see, I was hungry, and nobody seems to know the recipe for chocolate eclairs here…" she began nervously, glancing behind her back. "Uh, Sylph? Gourry? I could use some help here!" she yelled as Valgarv roared in frustration at her.

Dilgear, who hadn't managed to fully wipe the remaining pastry from his hairy beard and bushy eyebrows, brought the flaming staff before him once more. "That was your last mistake, Valgarv!" he thundered as the flames blasted out of each end of the handle.

"Damn!" yelled Valgarv, already moving and throwing the last of Lina's Paper Duds at Dilgear as he searched for a weapon.

Dilgear roared, bringing the staff down and incinerating the pastries that popped forth before they could land on him again. "You're not getting away!" he yelled, raising the staff above his head and aiming it at Valgarv's retreating figure.

"Leave him alone, you big hairy idiot!"

As Dilgear tried to bring the staff forward, a weight held his sweeping blast back. Turning, he saw that Lina had approached him and grabbed the handle of the staff. He glared at the petite redhead in annoyance, and with a mighty swing, sent her flying to the ground. "You're a terrible poker player, girl! It's because you don't know how to quit when you're ahead!" he said, pointing the flaming staff at her. "Do you think that coward Valgarv or that idiot Emperor of yours can save you now?" he laughed, raising the staff threateningly once more.

Lina's eyes widened as the arc of Dilgear's deadly weapon was suddenly held in check. "No, but maybe an angry boyfriend could," came a soft voice.

"What?" Dilgear said, twisting again as his staff was held back. All that he managed to glimpse this time was a flash of beige and a blue fist before stars danced around his head.

"Zelgadis!" Lina cried, her breath catching in her throat as the chimera stood in front of her protectively, the symbol blazing from his forehead. "You came back!" she said, feeling tears forming in her eyes.

He turned around and spared her only a brief glance, smiling slightly as he did so. "I'll always protect you, Lina," he told her, and then sprung at Dilgear once more.

- x – x – x -

Gourry managed to stumble out of the forest, leaning heavily on Sylphiel and Zangulus, who had descended to help the two. As they emerged from the undergrowth, they saw Valgarv standing there, watching the battle before him with interest.

"Hey, boss, what's going on?" came Zangulus' voice.

"I don't know," answered Valgarv truthfully. "That blue man just came out of nowhere and picked a fight with Dilgear. It looks like he's winning, too," he said, his eyes following the movements of the combatants.

"Blue man?" Sylphiel said breathlessly, dragging Gourry forward quickly. "It is!" she exclaimed, her eyes widening. "Gourry, it's Zelgadis! He saved Lina!"

The group looked on, as the chimera knocked the flaming staff out of Dilgear's hands brusquely, clearly outmatching his opponent. Leaping forward, he landed yet another punch in Dilgear's stomach, and then reaching for the bandit's head, twisted violently. There was a sickening snap, and Dilgear's body dropped to the ground limply. Zelgadis stepped back, looking down at the corpse briefly, and then turned to Lina.

"Zel! You didn't have to kill him!" Lina gasped, shocked. She stood shakily, and ran towards him. "But I'm so glad you're back!" she cried, reaching for him. "I'm ready… I'm ready to finish our conversation now," she told him anxiously. "Just don't leave again, okay? Promise me you won't leave!" As her arms closed around him, though, all she met was air. "Zel?" she asked, fear rising in her throat.

But he continued to smile slightly, staring right through her, as his image flickered and wavered. Finally, in a gust of wind, he disappeared completely, leaving only a torn scrap of white that floated to the ground at Lina's feet.

"Zel," she choked, falling to her knees as she recognized the crude sketch of his face she had drawn on the magic paper.

- x – x – x -

Lina, Gourry and Sylphiel had packed up, and were preparing to leave the Mountain Scorpion hideout. After Dilgear's death, Valgarv had reclaimed both the magic staff and control of the bandit company, naturally appointing Zangulus as the second in command once more. That Lina had risked her life to save him, and also that Gourry had promised to make his bandit troupe an empire sanctioned organization contributed greatly to the hospitality he offered the Celestial party afterwards.

Despite this, however, Lina was still in a foul mood as they set off the next morning. "No final Celestial Warrior, no Zelgadis, and no clue where to go from here!" she growled as they made their way down the rocky mountain path back towards the capital.

Wisely, Sylphiel and Gourry remained quiet during her ranting, each having tried to soothe Lina's foul mood earlier. "Let's just concentrate on reaching the next village," Sylphiel murmured. "We can try to contact Zelgadis when we're finished with this journey," she said comfortingly.

"Fine, whatever," Lina snapped back, her expression stormy. "The sooner we get to the next village, the better. I'm starving and my butt STILL hurts!" she said, glaring at her horse.

Lina's argumentative voice carried over the distance as Valgarv and Zangulus watched them disappear around a bend in the path. "Hey, boss, I know you wanted Dilgear dead, but are you sure about this?" the dark-haired swordsman asked his friend.

Valgarv glared after Lina's party sullenly. "You talk too much," he finally grumbled, and turned back towards the ruined hideout.

- x – x – x -

As the three companions approached the outskirts of a tiny farming village, Lina was still complaining, though not as vehemently as she had that morning.

"I can't believe we didn't manage to get him!" she said angrily. "I mean, he was a jerk, but now he's a dead jerk! We can't use dead jerks to summon Cephied!"

"Lina, please," Sylphiel said, lines of strain showing on her usually-patient face. "Complaining won't get us anywhere. Isn't that right, Gourry?" Seeing the placid emperor's face, Sylphiel suddenly felt ashamed. _Here I am getting edgy with Lina, and Gourry isn't bothered at all by it. He's such a true example of a Celestial Warrior!_ she thought. "Gourry?" she asked again gently.

Gourry half-turned in the seat of his horse, and saw Sylphiel's questioning expression. Reaching up, he pulled two tiny wads of padding out of his ears. "Uh, what did you say, Sylph?" he asked her cluelessly.

Sylphiel facefaulted and sighed. "Umm, Lina was just mentioning how tired she was, and that perhaps we should stop here."

Gourry brightened. "Oh, you mean she finally stopped complaining? Great, let's have lunch!"

That was the day Lina discovered that she didn't need help to dismount her horse as she drop-kicked Gourry into the mud.


	9. Arc I: Lost Souls

**Chapter 9: Village of Lost Souls**

Sylphiel decided that the small group should spend some time resting in the next village they came across that evening. Mostly it was to allow Gourry, who was still unconscious and slung over his horse, to recover from his injuries. But something else had been bothering the healer as well. Irritable and on edge since entering the outskirts of the farming land, she pressed the group onwards determinedly.

"Hey, Sylphiel," Lina said worriedly as they approached a slow-moving ox cart on the road ahead of them. "What's the matter? I know I beat up Gourry again, but you don't usually get this upset over something like that," she noted.

Sylphiel shook her head slightly as they approached the farmer's cart. "I don't know what it is, Lina, but I _feel_ something here… something's not right in this village." The healer shivered as she said this. "I can sense a darkness from this spot. I really think we should look into it."

Lina studied Sylphiel for a moment. "Well, it's not exactly like we don't have enough to do already," she said. "But if it's bothering you that much, we'll take a look, okay?"

Sylphiel smiled at Lina gratefully. As they passed the ox cart, however, she stiffened. "Lina!" she whispered, staring at the contents.

Lina looked inside the wagon and covered her mouth, stifling a gag. The cart was filled with bulky forms, and a terrible smell rose from them. A few flies buzzed around it, and as the wheel hit a rut in the road, one of the lumps under the sack shifted, revealing a pock-marked human arm. "Hey! What's going on here?" she called to the farmer driving the wagon, spurring her horse past the grisly contents quickly.

The man shifted and turned to stare at them, lowering the mask over his face. "Oh… these are the latest victims of the plague," he said, gesturing at the corpses.

Lina paled visibly. "THE PLAGUE?" she nearly screamed. "You don't think that it might be important to WARN travellers about something like that?" She resisted the urge to cover her mouth and gag, knowing that it wouldn't help.

The farmer shrugged carelessly. "Well, normally we would put a quarantine up," he explained, "but in this case, it's not that serious."

Sylphiel, who had spurred her own and Gourry's horses up besides Lina, interrupted them. "Please excuse me sir, but those poor people are dead! How can you say it's not serious?"

The farmer smiled an almost toothless grin, and pointed down the road. "We have a great healer in our village," he said. "He can bring the dead back to life. Our village was nearly wiped out by the plague, but Halciform saved us!"

Lina raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Bringing the dead back to life? You've got to be kidding me," she said. "I don't think even Filia would do that!"

The farmer looked confused. "Filia?" he began slowly, scratching at his chin and swatting away a few flies.

"Never mind that," Lina said, trying to edge her horse away from the cart. "I think we'd like to meet this Halciform guy that's helped your village so much," she said suspiciously.

"Oh sure, just follow me. I'm bringing this latest group to Halciform for resurrection now!" the man said, turning his attention back to the road and ignoring them.

Sylphiel gestured discreetly to Lina, and falling behind the wagon, she leaned in closer. "Lina, this isn't right! I'm a healer, and I know it's not possible to bring someone back from the dead! It goes against the laws of heaven and earth!" she whispered worriedly. "There's evil at the heart of this, I know it."

Lina thought for a moment. "I don't know, Sylphiel," she whispered back. "It seems like Halciform, whoever he is, is a hero in this village. Maybe he is helping them," she added. "Besides, if he really can bring back the dead, then there's still a chance that we could summon Cephied," she said.

Sylphiel paled visibly. "We can't bring Dilgear back! Lina, it's wrong!" she whispered in a horrified voice. "You can't force a spirit to re-enter its body after it's passed the veil! The body is defiled, and the spirit will be contaminated!" She shook her head vigorously. "I won't allow it!"

Lina shushed Sylphiel quickly. "Calm down, calm down! We don't even know if Halciform can really raise the dead or not. Why don't we just follow the farmer and check him out? I'm not saying we're committing to anything, okay? We're just going to look, like you wanted."

Sylphiel nodded apprehensively, apologizing. But she remained tense as they followed the wagon into the tiny village, and neither girl spoke for a long time afterwards.

- x – x – x -

A tall, sandy-haired man strode out to meet them as the wagon pulled up to his tiny hut. "Thank you, I'll take care of them now," he informed the farmer as he lifted the cover off of the back of the wagon.

Lina and Sylphiel both turned away, disgusted, as the flies rose up in a great cloud from the corpses which had been sweltering in the midday heat. Noting their presence, the man turned to them with a faint smile.

"I am Halciform," he said politely with a slight bow. "I trust this good fellow has told you about my work in this village?" he added.

Lina couldn't bring herself to lower her hand from her mouth as she regarded the placid man before her. "How can you stand it, being so close to those corpses?" she managed to choke out.

Halciform laughed slightly, and turning to the cart, spread his hands over the bodies there. "Because they're not corpses, not to me," he said, as a sickly pink glow began to envelop the bodies.

Amazed, Lina and Sylphiel watched as the figures on the cart began to stir, their wounds sealing shut and closing as they came to life. The formerly deceased villagers on the cart climbed down and looked around confusedly, as if they had been awakened from a deep sleep.

"W-what happened?" asked one woman in a quavering voice.

Halciform extended his hands towards the confused people, a gentle smile gracing his features. "I've brought you back as I promised, my friends," he told them as they crowded around him, kneeling and offering their thanks.

Sylphiel looked away from the display, troubled. "I… I can't believe it, Lina. This can't be right!" she whispered.

"But they look so happy," Lina said, gesturing at the villagers. "You saw it with your own eyes, Sylph, he really can bring back the dead. Nothing seems to be wrong with them now," she added, though the healer still looked unconvinced.

Halciform separated himself from the group of villagers and approached the two women. "Well, ladies, you've seen what I do for a living here," he said with a smile. "I discovered the secret to restoring life to these bodies, and I only wanted to keep this poor village from being wiped out," he explained.

Sylphiel jumped away from him as he reached out to touch her, a scowl marring her pretty features. "I don't know what you're doing here, sir, but I know it is wrong!" she said angrily.

Halciform shrugged slightly. "Well, you're entitled to your opinion," he said to her. "But I hope you don't think badly of me as well," he added, turning to face Lina.

Lina looked back at the villagers, thinking. "No… no, I don't," she said finally. "In fact, I think I could need your help. Halciform, right?" she added. "I'm Lina, Lina Inverse, and these are my friends Sylphiel and Gourry." She sweatdropped as she saw Gourry's limp form, still sprawled over his horse. "Don't mind him, he's just uhm… a little tired, yeah!"

"I see… would you like me to treat your friend?" Halciform asked them, as he put a hand to Gourry's head.

Sylphiel gasped audibly and slapped his hand away. "Don't touch Lord Gourry!" she said hotly.

Halciform backed away, holding his hands up in the air. "Very well," he said in a placating manner, and turned to Lina. "I'm sorry that my presence seems to offend your friend so deeply. But is there something I can do for you?"

Lina put her hand on her chin. "You specialize in raising the dead, right? What if I told you we might need someone with your skills to resurrect a guy who shouldn't have died yesterday?" Lina felt Sylphiel's gaze boring into her as she asked, but tried to ignore it.

Folding his hands together, Halciform smiled regretfully at Lina. "I'm sorry, Miss Inverse, but I'm afraid my powers can only be used within the vicinity of this village. There seems to be a rather strange natural phenomenon here that enables me to perform these miracles." He shrugged sadly. "I truly do wish I could bring my gift to the rest of the world, but as it is, tending to this village is all that I have the power to do."

Lina sighed disappointedly as she heard this. Then, she put her hands on her hips. "Well, what if we brought the body to you, here? Could you resurrect him then?"

Halciform seemed surprised by her suggestion. "Well… I suppose I could try. But it is getting late in the day. Perhaps you should attempt your journey tomorrow? I can provide you with food and lodgings," he said.

Lina felt a prickling of suspicion as she watched the seemingly benign healer smile invitingly at her. "But wouldn't it be better if the body wasn't that old?" she asked him.

"Oh no, once I've restored the soul to its body, simple healing spells will take care of the rest," he assured her. "Now please… you can rest in that building over there, it belongs to one of the villagers I've helped before," he said, pointing at one of the small huts next to his own. "But if you'll excuse me. Using my powers as I just did is quite taxing," he explained as he retreated into his own hut.

"Thanks, I think we'll do just that," called Lina after him, allowing a villager to take her horse. As she walked towards the hut, Sylphiel scooted next to her. "Lina…" she began.

"What, you need help carrying Gourry? I thought that big lug would've woken up by now," she said, trying to divert the healer's obvious discontent.

"Lina! I can't believe you'd agree to work with that evil man!" she whispered. "What are you thinking?"

Glancing around, Lina motioned Sylphiel to silence as they entered the hut. Checking around the small room quickly to ensure that they were alone, she leaned in towards the older woman. "Look, I know you don't like it here. But you're the one who said we should check it out," she whispered. "I don't trust that Halciform guy myself, either, but we're never going to find out anything if we don't stay here and watch him," she added. "And we need Gourry!" she added quietly, as two villagers shambled into the room, carrying the emperor like a sack of potatoes between them.

Sylphiel put her hand to her lips, biting on her thumb nervously. Then, finally, she nodded, kneeling down by Gourry to arrange the futon he lay on. When the two townspeople had exited, she turned to Lina and nodded slightly. "You're right… I'm sorry for not trusting you, Lina," she said.

Lina smiled at Sylphiel, patting her on the back. "It's okay. Let's just try to make the best of it while we're here," she said, and began to unpack her backpack.

- x – x – x -

A low moan echoed through the cabin, and Sylphiel flushed with concern as she sponged Gourry's forehead with a wet cloth. "I don't understand why my magic isn't working," she said worriedly as a new layer of sweat beaded across Gourry's skin.

Lina sat next to them, her legs drawn up under her chin and a worried expression on her face. "This is all my fault," she muttered angrily as she watched the young emperor suffer from what she assumed was the village's plague. "I should have guessed something was wrong when he didn't wake sooner," she chastised herself.

As they had prepared themselves for the evening, Sylphiel had forcefully insisted that they refuse the food the villagers offered to them and rely on their own provisions. But when Gourry had failed to stir, even when Lina held a hunk of dried sausage directly under his nose, the two had realized something more serious was wrong with him. No matter how much Sylphiel tried to heal him, Gourry's symptoms refused to disappear. His fever rose as the night wore on, and his soft, incoherent mutterings occasionally broke the tense silence that had risen.

"I… I'm sorry, Sylph," Lina said quietly as she watched the devoted healer stroke Gourry's hand worriedly.

Sylphiel sighed, looking down and rubbing her forehead wearily. "At one time, I might have laughed to hear you apologizing to me," she said with a limp smile. "But this isn't your fault, Lina. There's nothing you could have done."

A quiet knock sounded at the door of the hut, and Lina sprung up nervously to answer it. "Halciform?" she said, stepping back as the tall man brushed by her to stand at Gourry's bedside.

"I heard there might be a problem with your companion, so I thought I'd visit you," he said evenly as he stared down at the blond impassively.

Sylphiel stood immediately as she saw their unwelcome visitor, spreading her hands over Gourry protectively. "We don't want your 'healing arts,' Halciform!" she scowled at him. "Just go away!"

Halciform frowned, and then smiled slightly as he studied Sylphiel. "I see, you practice the healing arts as well. With more skill than most," he added, looking down at Gourry's sweating figure.

"H-how do you know that?" Sylphiel asked him in a quavering voice.

A tiny smile broke over Halciform's face as he stared at Gourry. "Because he's still alive, of course," he explained. "I was wondering why it was so difficult to drain him. There's something special about the three of you, and I'm going to find out what it is," he added.

Sylphiel gasped, instantly spreading a protective barrier over Gourry as she stared at Halciform. "I knew it!" she cried as he reached for her.

"Jerk!" Halciform's form buckled as the wooden bench Lina had managed to lift came crashing into his back. "Get away from us!" she yelled, jumping by Sylphiel's side.

Halciform stood slowly, rubbing his back. "That hurt, you little imp," he growled.

"Good!" Lina said with a smirk. "And if you don't want any more, you'll tell us what you did to Gourry!" she growled at him, grabbing an iron skillet that was hanging on the wall and holding it like a weapon.

Halciform straightened and laughed, cracking his shoulders. "Or you'll do what? Roast me in that pan?" he chuckled. "Oh, I'll tell you my plans, of course. Since the three of you are going to be the deciding factor in helping me finally achieve them, you've earned the right to know," he added with an evil grin.

"We'd never cooperate with someone like you!" Sylphiel cried angrily. "You… you hurt Lord Gourry! I'd rather die than help you!" she added angrily.

Laughing, Halciform backed away from them. "All in good time, my beauty, all in good time. You see, you don't have much of a choice in the matter," he added, opening the door to the shack.

Lina and Sylphiel gasped and stepped back in revulsion as a few zombies shambled into the hut behind him. "Lina!" Sylphiel yelled as she took a step backwards. "It's… it's those villagers! From earlier!"

Halciform laughed as the zombies began to stagger clumsily towards them. "Of course!" he said with a smile. "What more faithful servants could any magician have than the undead? Their blind devotion provides me with everything I could possibly need!"

Lina snarled, and leaping forward batted away one of the zombies with her pan. Fortunately, they seemed to have a slow reaction, giving her the advantage. Unfortunately, despite the significant dents she was giving the grotesque corpses, they continued to struggle and stand up after being stunned by her hits. Lina didn't relent, however, gasping angrily as she beat at the corpses. "I'm not going to let you make us into one of these things!" she yelled at Halciform angrily.

The tall man shook his head at them with a smile. "I don't want to make you into zombies," he said amusedly. "You three are quite special. I came to this village when I heard the plague was killing off the people living here. But they were so weak! I could only bring back these twisted forms you see now," he said, gesturing at the zombies. "But you three… you are different," he said with a dark smile. "I could feel your spiritual energy even before you entered my wards," he explained. Pointing at Lina, he gave her a deadly smile. "Especially yours… so bright and youthful!" he said, causing Lina to shudder. "Such strength and power in your soul. I'm sure you're the one! You're the one who will finally be able to bring back my precious Rubia!" he cried, gleeful laughter bubbling up in his throat.

"No way…" gasped Lina, as one of the zombies finally managed to reach her and knock the pan out of her hands. Struggling against its dry, leathery grip, she growled at Halciform. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Sylphiel shrieked, falling into the hands of another zombie. "Sylph!" she yelled, fighting wildly against the creature's iron hold.

There was a pulse, and a wave of white blasted forth, shattering the zombie that had been grappling with the healer. Sylphiel stood there, her palm extended, shaking with fear. "I-I-I thought healing magic might stop them," she stuttered in shock as she looked at the remains before her.

Halciform growled as Lina struggled even more violently against the zombie holding her. "Way to go, Sylph! Come on, blast them!" she yelled, kicking and twisting.

"You stupid woman! Those zombies are difficult to create!" Halciform snarled, advancing towards Sylphiel. "But no matter… even with magic as strong as yours, you can't hope to destroy an entire village of my servants," he grinned evilly.

Glancing out of the window, Sylphiel's face dropped as she saw what Halciform said was true. "Lina!" she cried, sending a healing blast towards the zombie holding the redhead. "They're everywhere!" she moaned desperately. "I… I don't think I can stop them all!"

Rolling over to Sylphiel, Lina lifted one of Gourry's arms over her shoulders and stood up, dragging him to his feet. "It looks like we don't have a choice, Sylph," she said grimly to the healer as Halciform approached them. "We're going to have to try!"

- x – x – x -

Things were not looking good. That would have been what Lina might have termed "the most massive understatement of the year" as the two girls struggled out into the dark village with Gourry in tow. Sylphiel's healing blasts had managed to keep them out of the reach of the clawing zombies, but with each progressive spell the radius of the healer's magic dwindled. Some of the zombies even managed to get up again after her last few spells. Lina, on the other hand, had effectively taken care of Halciform, who for all of his blustering, still proved to be susceptible to a solid knock on the head. Despite this one bit of luck, the situation for their group still looked dire. Halciform had programmed his brainless minions well, and Lina felt panic and despair welling in her throat as Sylphiel lay on the ground, panting and holding Gourry close to her.

"I'm sorry, Lina," she gasped, her eyes darting around wildly as the zombies renewed their approach. "I just can't anymore!"

Lina clenched her teeth and gripped the crude machete she had picked up tightly between her hands. "If only I knew how to get the light out of Gourry's stupid sword," she said between gritted teeth. She took a shaky step backwards and slashed with rusty farming tool as the first of the zombies reached them. "Oh no!" she cried as the zombie stumbled. "It's stuck!" She pulled at the hilt desperately, and the blade of the decrepit sword broke off with a loud screech. Backpedaling quickly, Lina stifled a groan as she stared at the broken hilt. "It can't be over, not yet!" she breathed, looking up at the disfigured corpses reaching for them.

A roaring sound emerged from overhead, and suddenly a wave of heat blasted into Lina's face. She fell back with a cry, watching as a sheet of flame consumed the corpses that had been reaching for her. "What?" she managed to mumble, as Valgarv landed neatly on the scorched patch of earth he had made.

He turned slightly, regarding her with his narrow golden gaze. "I never did show you the full power of Vessegace, did I, Lina?" he said, and then hefted the flaming staff before him once more.

Lina couldn't stop the smile from spreading over her face as she watched Valgarv set his magical fire to work, spinning the staff and sending controlled blasts of flames into his undead opponents. Distantly, she noted that his style was much more controlled and fluid than Dilgear's wild and haphazard usage of the staff. _So it really did belong to him first,_ she thought to herself. As Valgarv leapt and incinerated another wave of zombies before him, comprehension dawned across her face.

"Lina," said Sylphiel, rousing herself to watch. "Valgarv followed us?" she asked in confusion. "But why?"

"Vessegace belongs to the leader of the Mountain Scorpions! Of course!" she cried, smacking her palm in her fist. "That jerk, I can't believe he didn't just tell me!" she yelled, but her voice carried a note of joy and a huge smile was spread over her face. "Don't you see, Sylphiel? It's him! He's the one!"

As if to confirm the words she spoke, Valgarv spun and kicked another zombie. Shining dully through the wrappings around his ankles was a familiar red light. "Haaaah!" he yelled, bringing his staff down once more and incinerating the last of the zombies. Wiping some sweat from his brow, he turned to face the bedraggled group. "You guys just don't know how to stay out of trouble," he said nonchalantly.

The sound of coughing interrupted them, as Halciform stumbled out of the burning hut. "You…" he coughed, staggering towards them. "My servants… you destroyed my servants!" He reached towards Valgarv, who took a step back and readied his staff. "Do you understand what you've done, fool?" he cried out as he lurched towards his own hut.

"I wonder if you've understood what you did to the villagers here," Valgarv answered him as he lifted the flaming staff once more.

Halciform cried out angrily. "It was worth it! Their lives were meaningless! Only my precious Rubia matters!" He leapt out of the way as Valgarv swept his staff down in a precise, deadly arc. The flames consumed the walls of Halciform's abode, and as they crumbled, the sorcerer's secrets were revealed.

"That's a laboratory!" Lina exclaimed, as the many chemicals and reagents on scattered on the tables burst into flame or exploded from the heat.

Halciform's strangled cry cut through the air as he charged into the burning building. "Rubia!" he screamed, clawing through the flying glass and flames. Though his body caught on fire, he managed to continue his path towards a closed wardrobe in the center of the room. But as his trembling fingers struggled to open it, the flames rose higher, consuming his body. Halciform moaned softly as the wardrobe tumbled open, scattering its contents across the floor. "Rubia!" he cried as the coffin broke open, revealing the pale form of a beautiful, red-haired woman. With the last of his strength, the piteous man crawled forward and flung himself over the body, trying to protect it from the licking flames. "My love…" he moaned, stroking at the magically preserved corpse's hair.

Lina looked away as Halciform and his dead lover were swallowed by the flames. Opening her eyes slowly again, she saw Sylphiel leaning over Gourry, holding him to her breast tightly with tears of relief streaming down her face. "Uhhh… what's going on?" the blond mumbled sleepily into the weeping healer's robes.

Lina felt a smile twitching at her face, and leaned over and ruffled Gourry's hair affectionately, who looked at her with confusion. "Nothing, Gourry," she managed, allowing him to rest against Sylphiel wearily. "Nothing at all."

Valgarv approached them, the flames of his staff flickering out as he slung it over his back. "Are you okay?" he asked them, taking in the small group's dishevelled appearance.

Lina stood up, wincing, and dusted herself off. "Yeah, thanks to you, Valgarv. We'll be okay." A million questions leapt to her mind. She wanted to hug Valgarv and thank him for saving them. She wanted to slap Valgarv and demand why he didn't reveal his identity in the first place. _Overreacting is what usually gets me into trouble,_ she thought tiredly as she regarded his silent, morose posture. "What about the Mountain Scorpions?" she finally said, deciding on a safer topic.

Valgarv shrugged carelessly. "Zangulus is a good second. They'll be fine." He shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "Unless you don't want me to help you out."

Lina shook her head wildly, a smile breaking across her face. "No no no! You're the Dragon, aren't you?" she said eagerly. "I'm the Priestess of Cephied," she explained. "We need your help!"

Sylphiel looked up from where she was tending to Gourry. "Lina, can you and Valgarv gather our supplies and the horses? I want to leave this place," she said wearily.

Lina nodded, and gesturing to Valgarv, they made their way through the smoking ruins of the huts to search for the animals.

"I always knew this mark had my destiny," Valgarv said curtly as he walked. "If helping you summon the phoenix god is what I was made for, that's what I'll do."

Lina frowned, ducking behind another smoking ruin. "There, the horses," she said, pointing as she spotted them. "I'm really grateful that you saved us," she added as they made their way towards the nervous beasts. "But listen, Valgarv. I don't want you to come along with us if that's your only reason."

Approaching one of the neighing horses, he calmed it cautiously with practiced ease. "I don't get it, Lina," he said as he moved on to the next. "You were willing to do almost anything to find me," he said when he was finished. "Now you've found me, and you don't want my help?"

Lina sighed and shook her head as she untethered her horse. "Of course I want your help, Valgarv," she said, grasping the reins. "But I know what it feels like to be tossed around by this thing you guys call fate, or destiny." She shook her head slightly. "I don't want you to come along because you think there's no other choice."

Valgarv frowned, leading the other horses back slowly. "Choice? My life has been determined ever since I discovered the meaning of this symbol I was cursed with," he growled, gesturing at his ankle.

Lina rolled her eyes at Valgarv. "Hey, I always thought being born with superhuman powers would be something like a gift, not a curse. You like your glasses half-empty, don't you?" she said with a chuckle.

Valgarv stared at her, confused. "You think this is funny?" he growled uncertainly.

Lina stopped and turned to face Valgarv. "No, I think your sulky attitude is funny. You're powerful, you've got free will, and I'm giving you the choice to do whatever you want with your life. I don't believe that we have a predetermined destiny. If you don't want to help us, that's fine with me," she said.

"You won't be able to summon Cephied," Valgarv replied.

"Well, that's tough luck," Lina said with a shrug. "I'm not going to force you into helping us though. If you come along with us, you should do it because you want to. I want us to be friends, not slaves chained to the wheel of fortune."

Valgarv remained silent, deep in thought as they led the horses back. As they approached Sylphiel and Gourry, he glared at Lina. "I never thought about having a choice before," he grumbled. "You're a strange girl, Lina Inverse. You make things complicated."

Lina felt a sharp sense of disappointment, but nodded at Valgarv slightly. "I understand, Valgarv… good luck with the Mountain Scorpions," she told him with a small smile.

Valgarv snorted. "You also jump to conclusions too quickly," he grinned. "I'm coming with you. Because I want to," he said, and whistled for his own mount.

- x – x – x -

The lights of the library flickered on and off, and a badly warped tape of the Banana Boat song was on its third run across the loudspeakers. Gracia covered her ears and winced. "I've got to get out of here," she said nervously, marking her place in the book and glancing at the cover. Her eyes bulged as she looked at the stickers on the book's binding. "Special Collections, not to be checked out?" Panicking, she glanced around furtively, and tried to slip the book under her shirt. Unfortunately for Gracia, her skimpy choice of wardrobe was making her covert action not only ridiculous, but next to impossible. "Ohh!" she moaned as she tried to hold the bulge under her cutoff shirt. "Next time I'm going to listen to Amelia!" she mumbled as she crept towards the library's exit.

"Naga?" Gracia jumped almost straight up in the air, eyes wide, and began talking quickly. "Oh, hello there! I can explain what I'm doing, you see, I just forgot my… uhm… uhm… my library card! I forgot my library card and my backpack at home, and I really need this book for my project!"

"Naga, you don't even go to this university. What are you doing here?"

Gracia let out a huge sigh of relief as she recognized the voice addressing her. "Luna!" she said, running up to the tall, much more conservatively clad girl with the large backpack slung over her shoulder. "I need your help!"

If Gracia could have seen Luna's eyes, she might have noticed one of her brows lifting slightly. Luna preferred to keep her bangs long and bushy, however, and so only her stiff posture gave away her disapproval. "Naga, I'm not going to help you with another one of your idiotic plans. Real people use the library for studying, not sunbathing," she smirked, looking down at Gracia's clothing. "Go bug Lina or somebody, I need to go home."

Gracia grabbed at Luna's arm desperately, stopping her. "No, really, I mean it Luna. I know we don't get along, but this involves both of our sisters!"

Luna paused and waited. "Lina's in trouble again? I didn't think she was that dumb," she said as she cracked her knuckles. "So what did the little brat do this time?"

The lights flickered once more, and both girls looked up worriedly. "Luna, just trust me for once, okay?" Gracia whispered, stuffing "_The Universe of the Four Gods_" into Luna's backpack.

"Hey!" cried Luna indignantly, grabbing at her backpack and trying to look into it. But Gracia was already dragging her towards the doors, waving over-enthusiastically at the remaining librarians who stared after the odd pair.

- x – x – x -

Luna sat on the park bench under the flickering streetlight, sipping at her coffee as Gracia waved the book around and breathlessly explained what she knew. When she was done, Luna crumpled the cup and tossed it into the trash receptacle nearby. Standing up, she marched over to Gracia and tore the book out of her hands.

"You're an idiot, Naga," she said, as she opened the book and began to read it for herself. "If you think…" her words died out as she stared at the illustration on the page facing her. There, painted with stylized brush strokes, was an uncanny portrait of her sister, riding next to two men and a woman through a forest. Flipping back through the book, she scanned over the words briefly, falling still as she read. When she finally looked up again, Gracia was standing before her with her arms crossed and a smirk.

"So do you believe me now?" she asked angrily.

Luna glanced back down at the book again, turning to the actual page and watching the mysterious letters fluidly scribe themselves across the parchment. "I don't know what to believe," she said quietly. Then she sucked in her breath. "Naga, come here. The story's writing about Amelia now," she said, pointing at the page.

Gracia raced over and snatched the book out of Luna's hands, desperately absorbing every word as it came into view. "_In the Kingdom of Elmekia, the Priestess of Shabranigdu was torn by feelings of sorrow and pain as she wept in her room…_"

- x – x – x -

Amelia lay in her bed listlessly, her hand clenching and unclenching the sheets. She felt depressed and lethargic, and the only visitor she ever saw was Rezo when he'd stop by for his daily reports. Finally, fed up her lack of energy, she rolled out of the bed and threw open her window. Leaning out into the cool evening air, she took a deep breath and tried to clear her mind.

"Amelia!" came a whisper.

Looking around, she backed away from the balcony quickly. "Who's there?" she asked in a trembling voice. Her question was answered as the cloaked figure gracefully leapt over the railing and landed before her, shushing her quickly. Pulling his mask down slightly, he smiled slightly at her.

"Mr. Zelgadis?" she said, surprised. Then quickly, she ushered him into the room and closed the shutters behind them. "What are you doing here? The guards will attack you if you're seen!" she whispered desperately.

Pulling his hood down and glancing around, Zelgadis turned his attention to Amelia. "I came to rescue you," he said. "Come on, if we go now, we might not be noticed," he said, moving towards the window.

Amelia crossed her arms and turned away from him angrily. "And who told you I need to be rescued?" she said tightly. "Did Lina send you here? Is that it?"

Zelgadis paused, and turned back to the young girl. "Amelia," he said softly. "Lina didn't send me here. I came on my own to get you. Don't you want to be rescued?"

Amelia turned as he said this, her eyes sparkling. "Y-you mean you came here, just to see me?" she asked him, her voice full of hope.

Zelgadis sighed slightly. _Great… she's taking it the entirely wrong way._ Clearing his throat nervously, he tried again. "I came here to bring you back to Lina," he explained. "She's really worried about you. She only wants to help you."

Amelia's eyes narrowed and she recrossed her arms over her chest. "It always comes back down to Lina, doesn't it? I don't mean anything to you!" Tears welled in her eyes as she glared at him. "Why? What does she have that I don't?"

Zelgadis ran a hand through his hair. _Why do girls always have to complicate things?_ he thought irritably. "Listen, Amelia," he said, trying to be gentle. "Why did you betray us to Rezo? I'm sure that whatever happened between you and Lina was a mistake. If you just come with me back to Sairoon, we can straighten this whole thing out."

Amelia, however, rushed towards him and threw her arms around Zelgadis, who stiffened and blushed as she squeezed him. "Why can't you stay here with me?" she cried, sniffling into his cloak. "Why does everyone always go to Lina? Loudmouthed, bossy Lina, it's always about her, her, her!" She looked up at Zelgadis, her eyes watering. "Why are you ignoring me? I'm not like Lina!"

"Amelia—" Zelgadis began uncomfortably.

She gripped him earnestly, trying to hold his attention. "I'm nice. I'm quiet, and I listen. I'm different from Lina, can't you see that? I don't care about your condition," she pleaded to Zelgadis tenderly. "I could love you even with your skin. Together we could find happiness. We could run away, away from everyone else, and just live together, alone!"

Zelgadis paused as he regarded the young, fragile girl in his arms. He could see she was infatuated with him, but even as she spoke, the tiny voice in his head was already comparing her to Lina. _Lina didn't think my skin was a "condition." She wouldn't want me to hide from the rest of the world. _Inwardly he grimaced as he realized that mentioning his thoughts were exactly what would cause Amelia even more pain. Sighing, he gently pushed her away. "Amelia, I'm sorry, I just don't feel that way about you," he said quietly.

Amelia ripped herself away from him, her face reflecting her hurt and anger. Before she could open her mouth, however, Zelgadis stiffened, glancing around. Motioning her to silence, he leapt towards the window and threw open the shutters. Quickly, he entered the balcony and pressed himself against the wall, hiding. And not a moment too soon, for suddenly the wind stirred, and Rezo stepped out of the shadows.

"My Lady," he said, bowing to her slightly. "I see you're out of bed this evening. I take it you're feeling better?"

Amelia opened and closed her mouth, and quickly tried to wipe her tears away. "Uhm, yes, Rezo… I was just talking to myself," she said nervously.

Rezo strolled over to the balcony, stopping just before the window. A slight smile crossed his face as he stood there for a moment, his sealed eyes revealing nothing. Then he turned and faced Amelia. "I bring you the evening report. There is some good news, my Lady."

Amelia clutched at her robe and nodded at Rezo slowly. "Good news?"

"Our spies have reported that the Priestess of Cephied and two of her warriors attempted to find the remaining one. I did some scrying, and it seems that in their incompetence, they even managed to kill their own missing warrior." He laughed as he said this, shaking his head. "As we speak, the Priestess and her remaining followers are walking into a trap. A cursed village, controlled by a madman. They'll surely be killed, perhaps even made into mindless slaves of this lunatic."

Zelgadis stiffened on the balcony as he heard Rezo's report. _Lina!_ he though worriedly. _I've got to save her!_

"And there is one more matter," Rezo continued. "A small web I have spun, that managed to catch its prey." Lifting his staff, he waved it slightly at the balcony. There was a crackling, and then a thump as Rezo's lightning chains dragged Zelgadis into the room. "As you can see, we now have the Priestess' most favoured warrior within our grasp."

Amelia let out a little gasp, covering her mouth as she watched Zelgadis struggle painfully against his bonds.

"Amelia! Help me!" he cried, but was cut off with a gasp as Rezo frowned and waved his staff, sending a streak of electricity through Zelgadis' body.

"Silence, boy! You will not speak to the Priestess of Shabranigdu unless you are ordered to," he commanded.

"Rezo!" Amelia cried as he lifted the chimera into the air and dangled him there. "Don't hurt him! I order you not to kill him!" she said desperately.

Rezo smiled slightly and bowed his head at Amelia. "As you wish, my lady. But I did promise you that I would give him to you as a present. The boy is hardly fit right now. Allow me to prepare him first," he said with a formal bow. And then with another wave of his staff, both he and Zelgadis were gone.

- x – x – x -

"AAAAAAHHH!"

Rezo laughed as the scream was ripped from Zelgadis' throat. The chimera sagged against the wall, dangling from the iron manacles that had been snapped around his wrists. Lifting his staff, he pointed at Zelgadis once more and sent another burst of lightning crackling around the chimera's limp form. "Don't tell me you're tired already, boy?" he asked mockingly as he increased the power of his attack. "I can't believe you're so weak," he laughed.

"Why… why are you doing this, you bastard?" coughed Zelgadis as he glared at his tormentor.

"Be silent, boy. You will do as you're told from now on," Rezo murmured. With a wave of his staff, the manacles clanked and drew back against the wall, lifting Zelgadis from his knees. He turned his head slightly, as if listening to something. "She's right on time, too. Now be sure and show her your best face," he said with a cold smile, as his magic wrapped around the chimera's body, freezing him into an upright position.

A knock sounded at the door, and with a gesture, it swung open. "My Lady," said Rezo quietly with a deferential bow to Amelia. "You shouldn't be here," he said softly. "The prisoners kept here can be dangerous at times."

Amelia drew her cloak more closely around her, shivering. "I know," she mumbled quietly. "But I wanted to see how he was doing," she said, approaching Zelgadis.

Rezo extended his staff, holding her back. "Please, Lady. Don't approach the prisoner too closely. He's calm now, but if I wake him from my magic bindings, he struggles like a wild animal. You might be hurt," he said, letting concern colour his voice.

Amelia sighed, and tried to look into Zelgadis' face. His head was lowered, and his posture stiff. "He doesn't look too violent," she said uncertainly. "Let him talk."

Rezo began to push her back, but Amelia put her hand on his arm and squeezed firmly. "I mean it, Rezo, let him talk!"

The sage paused slightly, and then with a slight nod, waved his staff at Zelgadis. The chimera lifted his head, looking around, and spotted Amelia.

"Amelia!" he said, seeing her standing behind Rezo. "What are you doing? Why are you listening to this bastard? Can't you see he's…"

Rezo frowned, and twisted his staff swiftly. Zelgadis' next words were cut off with a choking sound.

"Rezo!" cried Amelia angrily. "Stop it right now! I want to talk to him alone!"

"My lady," he answered, as he lifted the spell. "I've only made it clear to him that he is to conduct himself properly in your presence." Turning to Zelgadis, he approached him and lifted his chin. "Address the lady with the respect she deserves," he said coldly. What Amelia didn't see, however, was the smile on his face as he said this, and the touch he laid on Zelgadis' forehead. A brief light flowed between the two, and when he stepped away, Zelgadis' eyes looked back at him vacantly. Bowing to the two slightly, he stepped outside of the cell.

As soon as the door shut, Amelia ran up to Zelgadis, her eyes watering. "Oh, Zelgadis, I'm so sorry!" she said, reaching for the manacles around his wrists. Her breath caught in surprise as he brought his arms around her waist and smiled at her.

"Amelia," he said softly. "You were right. We can find our own happiness, together." He leaned in, as if to kiss her.

Amelia felt herself blush and backed away out of Zelgadis' reach quickly. "W-What's wrong with you?" she stuttered, trying to hide her flaming cheeks. "Why are you suddenly so interested in me?"

Zelgadis dropped his head sorrowfully. "I'm sorry, Amelia. I was only trying to offer you what you wanted." He held his hand out to her, but she stepped away warily. "Isn't this what you want? To be with me?"

Amelia regarded Zelgadis, for a moment tempted as he gazed at her with his kind eyes and held his hand out. But the feeling of wrongness washed over her. _He couldn't have changed his mind so quickly… I bet this is all just a game to him!_ she thought, her chest constricting. "You… you stay away from me! I won't be used by you!" she said finally, tears clouding her eyes as she stumbled blindly to the dungeon door.

"My lady," said Rezo, catching her as she exited the cell. "I told you, it wasn't a good idea. Please, return to your room now. I will take care of the prisoner."

Amelia sniffed, and nodded into his robes silently. "Please, Rezo… just take care of everything," she whimpered.

Snapping his fingers, two of Rezo's guards emerged from the shadows and took Amelia between them. "Escort the lady to her room, and see that she rests," he instructed them. As they walked away, a cold smile crossed his face and he re-entered Zelgadis' cell.

The chimera stood there as if frozen, his head lowered and his hand still outstretched. Rezo smirked as he regarded him. "It pleases me greatly to see you brought so low, Zelgadis," he mocked. "But lower your hand now, you look like a fool. I have new instructions for you."

Obediently, Zelgadis lowered his hand and looked at Rezo expectantly, his eyes vacant and unquestioning.

"I want you to go back to Sairoon. Consider it a happy reunion with your friends," Rezo said, smiling. "Return to the palace and meet with the Priestess of Cephied. She'll undoubtedly greet her hero with open arms," he said with a slight smile. "Kill her."

Zelgadis bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement as the shackles fell away from him. "As you wish," he intoned emotionlessly.

- x – x – x -

A great banquet was being held in the palace of Sairoon. Lina, Gourry, Sylphiel had returned successfully with Valgarv, and Xellos was finally off the throne. It was a cause for feasting and celebration, and the huge banquet being held in the Imperial Court was no disappointment. But although the four Celestial Warriors were celebrating and getting to know each other better, Lina had distanced herself from their animated chatter.

She stared down at her heavily laden plate with a feeling of disappointment. _The one time the dinner table actually has enough for both me and Gourry, and I'm not even hungry,_ she reflected, picking at her food idly. _I wish Zelgadis were here,_ she thought, suddenly lonely. "I guess he'd laugh at me and tell me I picked a good time to go on a diet," she mumbled to herself quietly.

"Hey Lina! Why don't join us?" came Gourry's yell as he gestured at her wildly. She smiled, happy to see the Emperor fully recovered from his bout of illness. But she gave a half-hearted wave to them and shook her head. "Sorry for spoiling the mood, guys," she called back. "I think I just want to be alone right now, though." Standing up from the table, she made her way towards the courtyard, as the other warriors watched her leave with concern.

"She's thinking about Zelgadis," Sylphiel whispered quietly.

"That blue guy? She must care a lot about him," Valgarv agreed as they watched her leave. "Should someone go after her?"

Xellos clucked his tongue, his ever closed eyes regarding the others. "I don't think that would be wise," he told them. "I've seen women get like this before. It's best to give them a wide berth, or you could end up getting hurt," he said with a smile.

"But I thought you'd like that?" Gourry told Xellos, scratching his head. Everyone else sweatdropped as the emperor looked around cluelessly, asking "What?"

- x – x – x -

Lina stepped out into the cool night air, choosing one of the paths that led to the gardens. She looked up into the sky, searching for the constellation of Cephied. Spotting it, she stopped and squinted. "Where are you, Zelgadis?" she asked out loud, searching for his star. Her breath caught in her throat as she found it; the light shining from it was weak, not at all how she remembered it sparkling in the sky when Zelgadis had first pointed it out to her. _Did something happen to him? _she thought to herself with concern.

"Lina," came a soft voice from the darkness.

She whirled around, her eyes widening as she glanced around nervously. "Who's there?"

The black-robed figure stepped out into the moonlight. He lifted his head and smiled at her, turquoise eyes glittering with an unnatural brightness. "I'm right here, Lina," he said, staring at her.

"Zelgadis?" Lina exclaimed, elation washing over her as she recognized him. "You made it back! You idiot, I was so worried about you!" she yelled at him as she ran forward, enveloping him in a bear hug. "What happened to you?" she asked, looking up.

He wrapped his arms around her and gripped her firmly, a small smile playing across his face, and didn't answer her.

A chill washed over Lina as she stared into his emotionless eyes. "Y-you… you're not Zelgadis, are you," she said quietly, and tried to step away from him. His arms held her fast, the grip tightening painfully.

"I am," he said, the smile curving at the edges of his mouth. "And now, it's time for you to die."


	10. Arc I: Ashes and Rebirth

**Chapter 10: Ashes and Rebirth**

Lina stared up at Zelgadis in disbelief. It was him, but it wasn't him. "Rezo did this to you, didn't he?" she said, anger beginning to surface.

Zelgadis didn't answer her. Instead, he hoisted her into the air and threw her into the shallow fish pond. She landed painfully with a splash, goldfish flopping all around her. "Oww! What's the big idea?" she yelled, pulling a goldfish out of her hair. Lina's inner alarm went off when he didn't answer, and instead of waiting, she ducked and rolled across the water, scrambling out of the pond.

Zelgadis landed with a splash where she had been moments before, and turned slowly. "You're quick," he observed, and then leapt at her once more.

"Zel! Snap out of it! It's me, Lina!" she yelled as she raced back through the garden, searching desperately for a weapon. Spying a rake leaning against one of the garden sheds, she grabbed it. Whirling around, she whipped the rake out, catching Zelgadis across the chest and shoving him back.

"Get away from me!" she yelled, nervously stepping backwards towards the palace.

Rubbing at the new rip in his black clothing, Zelgadis glowered at Lina. "You're always destroying my clothing, Lina. It makes me angry," he said, reaching for her. Lina tried to bat him away with the rake once more, but it broke on contact with his stony forearm. He laughed as he grabbed the rake handle and twisted it out of her grasp. "Normal weapons won't work against me, you stupid girl!" he paused to bark out.

Lina, however, always had been a practical sort of person, and didn't waste time listening to Zelgadis' evil monologue. She took off as fast as she could for the main palace, screaming at the top of her lungs. "HEEELP!" she yelled. She thought for a moment that she might make it, when a breeze brushed by her cheek. And then, suddenly, the next thing she felt was an explosion of pain as her breath was forced out in a gasp. She clenched her eyes shut against the tears that leaked out, feeling as though she had hit a stone wall. But as she opened her eyes, she realized that the barrier she had hit was actually Zelgadis' knee, rammed into her stomach. With a dry heave, she fell to her knees and bowed over, gasping for breath.

"You won't get away," Zelgadis said darkly, staring down at her with his jaded eyes.

Lina turned slightly, trying to look at Zelgadis, still gasping for breath. But for all her effort, when she saw his face she still couldn't recognize him.

"My my! You should save that sort of affection for someone who would really appreciate it!" Zelgadis leapt away from Lina as a dark bolt of energy blasted the ground where he stood. There was the familiar pulse of energy, and Xellos stepped out before Lina, his staff held ready. "Are you injured?" he asked her quickly.

"Xellos…" she managed to wheeze, motioning feebly at Zelgadis. "He's…"

Xellos cut her off curtly, pointing his staff at the chimera who now circled them. "I can feel the controlling spell," he said, the mocking smile dropping from his face. He waved his hand with a quick motion, and suddenly, sitting around Lina were the other Celestial warriors, still in their dining-hall chairs. They looked taken aback, as if they had been pulled out in mid-action from the meal. Gourry was even holding a drumstick.

"What is this, Xellos?" came Valgarv's irritable growl, standing. "Is that Zelgadis?" he then asked, his thick eyebrows lifting slightly as he spotted the chimera.

Sylphiel rushed to Lina, placing her hands on the younger girl's stomach. With a gasp, she looked up at Zelgadis. "He's—"

Xellos nodded at Sylphiel. "He's possessed. I'll need your help to break the spell. Valgarv, Gourry, if you'll look after the ladies?" he said with a salute, and then disappeared without warning.

"But isn't that Zelgadis?" Gourry said, throwing down his drumstick and kneeling beside Lina. "He's one of us," he said in confusion. "He's our friend!"

Valgarv shrugged slightly. "If you say so," he grumbled, picking up Vessegace and waving its flames to life. "Friend or not, I'm glad Xellos didn't forget our weapons." With a grin, he leapt towards Zelgadis, twirling the staff over his head. "Let's get to know each other!" he snarled, bringing the weapon down.

Zelgadis smirked, and with another leap, cleared Valgarv's flaming attack and landed behind him. "So it seems the last Celestial Warrior was found after all." Rushing forward, he punched at Valgarv, who blocked the attack with his staff. "But that won't make a difference," he sneered as he whirled with lighting speed and landed a foot in Valgarv's side, sending him flying. "I am the strongest!"

Gourry stood up slowly, releasing his blade and lowering the hilt before him. The sword of light flared to life in his hands as his face formed a grim expression. "Zelgadis wouldn't hurt Lina or her friends," he said, dropping into a guard position.

Zelgadis narrowed his eyes. "You'll never beat me, Gourry. Just hand over the girl, and I won't rob this nation of its leader."

Gourry's grip tightened around the handle of his sword, and he stepped forward, glaring at the chimera. "Protect Lina and Sylphiel, Valgarv," he said, his voice taking a note of command. "I'll deal with him." Gourry held the blade of the sword of light before him, the tendrils of white energy licking at his long bangs. "Your fight's with me now," he said solemnly to Zelgadis, inviting him to attack.

Zelgadis smiled, lifting his hands as he crouched into an attacking posture. "Your funeral," he said simply, and sprung at Gourry.

The two warriors raced forward to meet. Whether Gourry or Zelgadis would have won the duel could never really be known. The emperor's skill with the sword was unparalleled, and with his shining blade of light, he held perhaps the only weapon known to man that could truly damage Zelgadis' rock-hard skin. On the other hand, Zelgadis was the master of hand-to-hand combat, his demonic speed and skill with his fists unmatched by any other. Had the fight been fair, the outcome might have been vastly different.

Xellos, however, didn't believe in fighting fair, only in fighting to win. Zelgadis' rush was halted by the staff that materialized before him and caught under his chin, dangling him in a deadly lock directly in the path of Gourry's thrust.

Sylphiel's scream rang out through courtyard as the two duelists met. Unable to stop his momentum, Gourry's sword bit cleanly through Zelgadis' side, sending a spray of copper blood onto the moonlit stones of the walkway. As he landed, the emperor turned angrily, his expression furious. "XELLOS!" he bellowed as the magician released the struggling chimera, letting him fall in a messy heap onto the ground below.

Xellos frowned slightly, his eyes shut as he studied Zelgadis' motionless form. Sylphiel rushed forward, her healing magic at the ready, but the magician held her back. "He needed to be mortally injured. Facing death is the only way to break a hold this strong." He shrugged slightly. "Now either Rezo will have to release him, or die with him."

Lina stumbled forward, leaning heavily on Valgarv as he half-dragged her forward. She glared at Xellos, making her way to where the fallen warrior lay. "Bastard!" she managed to cough at the trickster, pushing him out of the way to rest at Zelgadis' side. There was a silence as Lina turned him over gently, paling at the amount of slick, copper blood that ran into the stones around him.

Zelgadis' eyes fluttered open and focused on Lina. His face twisted into a grimace, and he reached for her neck. "You… will… die…" he wheezed. But as his fingers closed around her slim neck, they trembled. Instead of squeezing her fragile, exposed throat, he stayed his hand, and then moved it to Lina's cheek. A trail of glistening blood followed the path of his touch as he caressed her face. "Messed up… didn't I…" he managed, his eyes closing. "I'm sorry, Lina…"

"Sylphiel!" Lina cried desperately, grabbing Zelgadis' bloody hand tightly. The healer broke free of Xellos' grasp and the gentle glow of her healing magic rose from Zelgadis' side. The others watched in silence until the glow faded, breaths held.

"It was a terrible wound," Sylphiel sighed as she sat back, exhausted.

Lina shook her head, squeezing the chimera's hand tightly. "He's strong," she muttered, staring at Zelgadis' still features intently. Lowering her head to his ear, she took a deep breath. "I believe in you, Zel," she whispered. "I know you'll make it." He gave no reaction, and she growled slightly. "Don't you want to hear my answer, you jerk?" The moment afterwards seemed to stretch into an unbearable eternity for Lina, as she waited for his reply. Finally, there was a soft exhale, and his hand moved against hers. Lina couldn't keep the smile from her face as she leaned back and looked down at Zelgadis, blinking back tears.

"Lina…" he said, looking back at her with his turquoise eyes, his own eyes that reflected his soul and will, and not just the empty moonlight.

"Zelgadis!" she said again, her smile growing wider. "What do you have to say for yourself?" she chastised him softly, cradling his head in her arms.

He stared at her for a moment, his eyes clouding over as he smiled weakly at her.

"Your nose is running, Lina."

"IDIOT!" came her ear shattering scream.

- x – x – x -

Evening passed and morning followed, and it truly felt like a rebirth for Lina as she rose the next day. The five celestial warriors of Cephied had finally been united and, generally speaking, were in good health.

In the days that passed Lina did not have much of a chance to meet with the others. It was as if Rezo had been able to sense the failure of his plan, and the border attacks intensified greatly. It was decided that Cephied would have to be summoned, and as quickly as possible. So while Zelgadis was recovering, Gourry was doing his best to hold the kingdom together, with the advice of Xellos and Valgarv. Sylphiel took it upon herself to prepare Lina for the intricate rituals that would be involved with the summoning ceremony, which was to be held in the shrine of Cephied.

It was the fourth day since their intensive schedule had begun, and Lina found herself once more before the giant golden statue of the phoenix, supposedly in meditation. _Today's the last day of purification,_ she thought to herself, remembering what had been taught to her. Sylphiel had read the ancient scrolls to Lina, explaining the need for constant bathing, prayer and solitude for five days before the summoning could be attempted. During this time, Lina had only been allowed to see and talk with female servants as part of the purification process. _I'm glad that I'm at least able to see Sylphiel still,_ she thought to herself tediously. Rubbing at her arm, she noticed that her skin was peeling off in flaky white patches. She suppressed a groan and straightened up again quickly as she heard the doors of the shrine opening behind her.

"Lina, we're here to take you to the purification bath," came Sylphiel's voice.

Turning around, Lina saw Sylphiel and one of the dark-haired handmaidens standing at the shrine entrance, waiting with a red silken robe. She rolled her eyes at them. "I'm going to turn into an alligator if I have to take any more baths. My skin is itching like crazy and I'm leaving a white trail behind me when I walk!" she complained as she got up.

Sylphiel giggled and motioned for the other maiden to drape the robe across Lina's shoulders. "This is almost the last bath you have to take for the ceremony, Lina. Tomorrow's the big day after all."

Lina sighed wearily. "Tell me again what I need to do?" she asked as they led her towards the bathing house.

Sylphiel nodded slightly. "At dawn, you'll be anointed and dressed in the ritual robes. Afterwards, you'll proceed from your quarters to the courtyard, and greet the five Warriors. After each of us pays you homage, you'll enter the shrine together with your handmaidens, and approach the brazier alone."

Lina nodded. "And then I say the words, right?" she asked.

"Yes," Sylphiel agreed as they entered the bathhouse, closing the doors behind them. "I hope you've memorized them properly."

"Source of all power, light which burns beyond crimson flame, let thy power gather before me. Right?"

Sylphiel smiled as she handed Lina's robes to the other maiden. "Very good, Lina! That's exactly what you have to say. Afterwards, the brazier should light with Cephied's holy fire. Then you have to throw the scrolls in, and Cephied will be summoned." Helping the young girl into the bath water, she kneeled by the side of the small pool and sat back. "Do you feel ready?"

Lina snorted as she relaxed in the hot water. "Not really… no one seems to know what happens after Cephied arrives," she said worriedly. "What if it wants to kill me or something?"

Sylphiel sighed slightly. "I hardly think a God would want to kill his own Priestess. Cephied is our patron deity, Lina, you just need to have more faith."

"He's your patron God, you mean," said Lina flatly, scrubbing at her back. "I'll consider him a good friend of mine though if he doesn't eat me and really grants me three wishes."

Sylphiel smiled at Lina, folding her hands in her lap. "I wish you would take this more seriously, Lina. Of course you'll get your three wishes. It has happened before; both the Priestesses of Dark Star and Vorfeed summoned their beast gods and were given three wishes successfully." She frowned thoughtfully as she spoke. "Do you know already what you're going to wish for?"

Lina exhaled and leaned back against the bath, steam rising into her face. "Well… I haven't actually decided on my third wish yet. I know I'm going to wish for the Kingdom of Sairoon to be saved. And of course I'm going to wish Amelia and myself back to the real world. But the third wish…" She closed her eyes.

"You're going to wish for Zelgadis to return with you?"

Lina's eyes shot open. "I couldn't do that! Not without asking him first!" she exclaimed. "Besides, he's always been self-conscious about his skin. Maybe he'd prefer if I wished him a cure." But that just feels wrong, she thought as she said it. Zelgadis wouldn't be himself without his skin. I don't think he really minds it anymore. I know I don't.

Sylphiel gestured to the maiden, who brought a few towels to the bath-side. Helping Lina out from the pool, she waited until the redhead finished drying herself and wrapped a robe around the young girl. "Honestly, Lina, I think he would rather be with you than have a cure," she said softly. "Maybe you should ask him tomorrow, before you enter the shrine."

Lina nodded, uncertainty and the fluttering of hope and nervousness mixing in her belly. "I… I want him to stay with me, Sylph. But I can't force him." She sighed and ruffled her wet bangs agitatedly. "Oh, forget it! It's no good to worry about problems that don't even exist yet!" She squared her shoulders and faced Sylphiel with a smile. "We might as well just do it and see what happens next."

Sylphiel smiled back at Lina. "I think you're very brave, Lina. I'm so proud that you're our Priestess," she said, bowing gracefully to the younger girl.

Lina blushed and hit Sylphiel on the arm good-naturedly. "Oh, lighten up, Sylph. I'm gonna miss you too," she mumbled. "But if I ever hear that you're crying when you're thinking about me, I'm going to find a way to come back and yell at you. Besides, you'll have Gourry all to yourself after this." 

As they stopped before the doors to Lina's quarters, the young girl leaned over and gave Sylphiel a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow." 

The healer stared at the closed door for a moment, filled with mixed feelings of happiness and sorrow. "Good luck, Lina," she whispered, and continued down the hall.

- x – x – x -

Lina regarded herself in the long mirror. It was the morning of the ceremony, and as expected, she awoke at the crack of dawn, had yet another purifying bath, and was now clad in ceremonial robes for the summoning of Cephied.

"You have got to be kidding me," she said out loud as her reflection stared back at her.

"Uhm… are you ready, miss?" asked her dark-haired handmaiden uncertainly.

Lina whirled around, glaring furiously at the poor maid. "Whose stupid idea was this? I can't go out in public dressed like this!" She gestured at her ceremonial robes angrily.

"I think it looks very… fetching… on you," the maid began nervously with a sweatdrop, as Lina's eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

"Fetching? IT'S A CHICKEN SUIT, YOU TWIT!" Lina screamed, gesturing with one winged arm at her outfit. And indeed, for all practical intents and purposes, her description was fairly accurate. The dress itself was quite stylish, fashioned out of beautifully embroidered red silks and flowing white veils. The overall effect was ruined, however, by the accompanying accessories Lina was required to wear. A long, tacky cape sewn together from dyed red feathers hung down her back and was tied to her arms. Attached to her waist was a heavy silk tail, also adorned with the ugly feathers. Strips of bamboo had been wrapped around her feet to form huge, oversized shoes in the shape of bird talons. But most of all, the upper half of the costume was composed of a huge hood shaped like a bird's head. Lina's tiny face was dwarfed by the enamelled beak that surrounded it. The embroidered eyes of the costume were sewn wide open with a surprised expression, making it look as though the unfortunate creature had swallowed Lina's head and was choking on it.

"I think it's supposed to be a phoenix, my Lady…" tried the maid again.

Steam began to rise out of the nostrils of the costume's huge beak. "Get me Sylphiel. Right now." Lina's eyes glinted dangerously as she glared at the maid, and with a squeak, the unfortunate woman ran out. A few moments later, Sylphiel rushed in.

"Lina, are you… oh my," she said, covering her mouth. Unfortunately she wasn't fast enough to completely cover her smile, and Lina's scream of frustration could be heard all the way to the palace gate.

"SYLPHIEL! I can't wear this! Who designed this costume anyway?" Lina moaned, as the older girl tried to comfort her gently through the feathers.

"Well… the only instructions actually given in the ancient scrolls state that the Priestess must be purified and dressed in the court's best finery," Sylphiel said, poking at the hood carefully. "How the court decides to interpret that depends on the emperor and his advisors."

Lina clenched a feathered fist. "Gourry? No way, even he couldn't have come up with something this stupid. Someone must have planned this," she growled. "Whenever I find out who it was, he's going to know a new world of pain."

Somewhere in the court, Xellos sneezed.

Sylphiel put her hands on her hips, regarding Lina's costume critically. "Well… I guess you're right, Lina, it will be hard for the other warriors to concentrate on the ceremony if they see you in that," she said.

Lina grinned malevolently, turning back to the mirror. "That's all the excuse I need," she said, reaching for a dagger on the table with a glint in her eye.

- x – x – x -

"What's taking them so long?" asked Zelgadis with irritation as he squatted in the palace courtyard. The other male warriors surrounded him, equally bored as they waited for the women to emerge.

"Maybe Lina's having trouble putting the robes on properly," Gourry offered. "I needed help getting dressed this morning too," he said, gesturing at his formal silk attire.

"You need help getting dressed every morning, Gourry," Zelgadis answered sourly.

"Oh yeah… well, it's hard being emperor," the blonde said with shrug.

Xellos shook his head slightly. "My my, you all just need to learn a little patience. I'm sure our darling Lina will look absolutely fabulous when she arrives," he said with a tiny smile. "I would be more worried about what she's going to wish for. Even if she asks Cepheid for the things we agreed upon, that still leaves her with one free wish."

The other three paled as Xellos brought up the subject. "You… you mean we're going to let that girl have one wish for whatever she wants? Anything? Anything at all?" asked Valgarv with a note of panic in his voice.

A feeling of doom descended on the others as the sound of the opening doors of the Priestess' chambers filled the courtyard.

Sylphiel emerged first, walking quickly to join the other celestial warriors below. Following at a more leisurely pace behind her was the procession of Lina's handmaidens, clothed in flowing white robes and carrying the flying standards of Cephied. There was a moment of silence as everyone waited for Lina to emerge, and when she did, a gasp rose up from those watching.

"Hey, that doesn't look like what you suggested, Xellos," rang Gourry's confused voice across the courtyard.

Xellos, who had been staring at Lina with something as close to a look of surprise as he could manage, facefaulted and felt a huge sweatdrop forming as Lina glared daggers at him from the top of the steps. He quickly bowed and stepped behind Gourry nervously.

After a moment of murderous contemplation, Lina decided that it would be better to forget about her plans for revenge and focus on the upcoming ceremony. Taking a deep breath to clear the nervous butterflies that suddenly rose in her stomach, she descended the stairs slowly.

The Celestial warriors formed a line before the entrance of the shrine. As they shuffled into order, Gourry stepped to the front and Lina approached them. Bowing formally to her, he straightened and gave her a delighted smile. "Hey Lina, you almost look as pretty as Sylphiel!" he said, regarding her modified robes minus the chicken accessories. "I guess you do have a chest after all!"

Lina felt her brow tick, but took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Gourry, it's a special day, so I'm not going to hit you for that. But try not to open your mouth too much unless it's important," she told him.

"Oh, okay Lina," he said, smiling as cluelessly as always. "I just wanted to tell you thanks for helping my kingdom out. I know you didn't need to." His face took on a more serious expression as he regarded her. "It also hurt you a lot. I'm sorry about that, Lina," he said. "I guess I'm not the smartest emperor that Sairoon's ever had, but I'm definitely one of the luckiest!" With that, he kneeled before her and bowed deeply.

Lina raised an eyebrow, blushing slightly as the realization struck her. _He's the Emperor… emperors don't kneel before anybody!_ The blush deepened, and she leaned over and helped Gourry to his feet. "Thanks, Gourry," she said shyly with a smile as he stood again. They hugged briefly, and then he stepped to the side.

Sylphiel was next, and the two girls smiled companionably as Lina approached her. They hugged spontaneously, and for a moment Lina felt a sense of regret. "I wish my older sister were more like you," she said to the healer as they parted.

Sylphiel shook her head at Lina. "Oh no, Lina… watching you has taught me to be more self-confident. Perhaps your sister is part of the reason you're so strong."

Lina smiled thoughtfully. "Thanks, Sylphiel," she said finally. "You always have a way of making me think twice about things. Maybe we're rubbing off on each other!" The girls giggled, and then with a bow, Sylphiel stepped out of the way.

Next came Xellos, his eyes closed as always and a small smile on his face. "So you're the reason for the costume, huh?" Lina said to him dryly.

Xellos' grin grew wider as he rubbed the back of his head. "Now now, Lina, it wouldn't do any good to get angry right now. Think of it as a challenge you managed to overcome."

Lina quirked an eyebrow at the jester in amusement. "Kind of like dealing with you in general, huh?"

"Guilty as charged, my dear Lina!" Xellos answered, spreading his arms wide as he bowed dramatically. "I must admit, you're quite amusing to look after. It's been truly a pleasure working with you, Lina Inverse."

Lina nodded slightly, slapping Xellos on the shoulder appreciatively. "Thanks a lot for all your help, Xellos. You always seem to pop up in those tight spots to save me." She smiled with satisfaction as Xellos' face paled slightly. "In fact, maybe I should give you a hug to show how much I really care," she said again, spreading her arms wide.

Beads of sweat popped up on Xellos' forehead, and he gave Lina a very fast bow. "T-that's quite enough, Lina dear, I… urk… appreciate… your kind thoughts!" Sweating heavily, he stepped away from her with a look of relief.

Lina smirked with satisfaction. _Got him!_ she thought to herself, continuing forward. She found herself looking up to Valgarv's wiry frame. Unlike the others, he had not chosen to dress in ceremonial robes for the occasion, and was still bedecked in his bandit jacket, with Vessegace slung over his back. "Always prepared, huh, Val?" she asked him with a smile.

Valgarv shrugged slightly, regarding the sky overhead with a narrowed gaze. "It's a peaceful day. We're in the middle of a rare religious ceremony. If I was leading in Elmekia, I'd launch an attack right now." He fingered his staff as he glanced around the courtyard.

Lina sighed and crossed her arms. "Hey, lighten up, Valgarv. Like you said, it's a ceremony we're never going to get to see again. Why not just sit back and enjoy it for once?"

Valgarv glared at Lina, a frown on his face. But, as they stared each other down, the tension slowly leaked out of Valgarv's form. Eventually, he barked out a rough laugh, one of his rare smiles lighting his features. "You're one tough chick, Lina." With an evil grin, he let his eyes travel up and down her dress, smirking. "Maybe I should have taken you up on that strip poker game after all, eh?"

Lina stuttered, feeling herself turning red, but before she could come up with an appropriate reply, Valgarv yelled and stumbled forward.

"Damn! It was a joke!" he grumbled, rubbing at his leg as Zelgadis glared over his shoulder. Turning back to Lina, he gave her a wry grin and bowed to her. "Seems lightening up can be dangerous for my health," he told her with a smirk. His smiled smoothed into something more genuine as he looked down at her. "I could learn to like it, though," he said. "Thanks. For…" The lanky bandit stopped to consider his words for a moment. "For showing me my choices," he chose finally, stepping aside with a smile.

Lina held her breath as she approached Zelgadis. _Finally…_ she thought, as she looked at him. He stood before her, his arms crossed. "What, no witty commentary right now?" she asked him with a grin.

Zelgadis looked back at her, without returning her playfulness. Instead, he reached out and took her hand, grasping it gently. "You look beautiful, Lina," he said, his eyes never leaving her face.

Lina felt a slight blush rising to her cheeks, and she squeezed his hand lightly. "Zel… about that time…"

He looked down quickly, ashamed. "I'm sorry, Lina. About not listening to you. You were right. I thought I could take on Rezo by myself." His hand tightened on hers slightly. "All I did was hurt you in the end."

Lina placed her other hand around his and brought his knuckles to her lips. Closing her eyes, she kissed them, and then looked up and smiled. "Not about that, stupid," she said softly. "That wasn't your fault. And it wouldn't have happened if I had your courage," she said, pushing forward and ignoring her nervous fears. "I meant about our other conversation. About what you said… in Elmekia." Zelgadis looked up at her quickly, his breath stilling. His face looked slightly pale, and the worry in his eyes almost made her want to giggle with embarrassment. "I meant I wanted ask you something in return," she said quickly.

"Anything, Lina." he said, allowing a note of hope to leak into his voice.

"Well… I… uh… you… uhm…" She looked at the ground, flustered as she struggled with her words. Suddenly his free hand was under her chin, tilting her head up.

"Lina." He smiled at her. "This isn't like you."

Flushing, she nodded quickly and took a deep breath. "Will you come back with me?" she burst out in a quick rush. There was a moment of silence, and Lina felt her face grow red. "I-I mean, only if you wanted to. It's not like I'm asking you to marry me or anything. Though I guess I am asking you to leave your home, your country, all your friends and your family behind… Oh God, what am I thinking? I just thought that maybe we could—well, you know, with that last wish I had, maybe we could--"

Her voice was muffled as Zelgadis pulled her into a tight embrace. "You can stop talking now," she heard him say with a note of amusement. Her face grew even more flushed as she returned his hug uncertainly.

"Uhm… yeah… but… uh, what about the question?" she mumbled nervously, feeling foolish as she hid her cheek in his shirt. She felt his hand on her head as he stroked her hair gently. He pulled back and kissed her softly, and Lina's mind went blank. _His lips are made of stone… but they're so warm, _she thought to herself distractedly. When he finally pulled away, her eyes were still closed, and a goofy smile was stuck on her face.

"Does that answer it?" he asked her gently.

"Mmm… wha? Answer what?" she mumbled, opening her eyes dazedly.

Zelgadis laughed then, pulling her into another hug. "You sound like Gourry!" he snickered. That brought Lina completely out of her trance.

"What? Gourry? Oh… you fool," she told him, but without a hint of annoyance as she returned his squeeze.

"Okay you two, break it up," interrupted Valgarv as the other Celestial Warriors watched them with amused smiles.

Lina grumbled under her breath, flushing slightly as Zelgadis pulled away from her reluctantly. "Yes, Lina," he said, grinning at her with an amused expression. "In case that wasn't clear enough, I'll come back with you." He took a moment to pause as a dazzling smile broke across her face. _She's beautiful,_ he thought to himself. _I'd follow her anywhere._ Sighing slightly, he bowed before Lina and stepped aside, clearing the path to the shrine. "Well… let's get this over with," he said.

Nodding, Lina turned around and took a last look at the Celestial warriors, all who were in various states of smiling and waving and goofing off, as usual for them. She grinned and flashed them a victory sign, and with a deep breath, stepped forward into the darkened shrine. Behind her, the small procession of handmaidens marched towards the ornate shrine doors, each one handing off their flag to a warrior before following Lina inside. The doors swung shut with a sense of finality, and everyone outside waited nervously for the summoning to begin.

- x – x – x -

Lina took a deep breath, suddenly feeling very small. Sunlight from the opening in the shrine's roof provided the only light in the room, and it shone down on the huge golden statue of Cephied. Four of her handmaids formed a short column to the dark brazier before the statue, while one stood behind her, handing her the ancient scroll that she was to read.

"Thank you," Lina said distractedly. As she moved one foot in front of the other, the glow surrounding the statue seemed to intensify. Lina's breath caught in her throat. It felt as though she had drunk more of Filia's tea, but without the confusion and disorientation. Instead, everything seemed to be growing clearer with each step she took towards the center of the room. Dimly, she noticed a dull red light surrounding her. _This scroll really is magic!_ she thought in amazement. It wasn't until Lina stood directly before the brazier that she realized the light was coming from her own body and not the scroll. Carefully, she unwrapped it and held it up before the brazier.

"Light that burns beyond crimson flame," she began in a quavering voice. The eyes of the phoenix statue started to glow with the same dull red light, and a sparkling electricity filled the air. Lina felt the hairs rise on the back of her neck. _It's true! It's really true!_ she thought as she took a deep breath to continue.

The gasp of her handmaidens distracted her momentarily, but when she tried to turn, Lina found herself frozen to the spot. The crackling energy around her intensified a hundredfold, suddenly becoming painful. _I've got to finish the ceremony!_ she thought, fear striking at her. "Let… thy power…" Each word became more difficult to pronounce, and doubt began to plague Lina. _Something's not right!_

"Thy power… gather…" she tried again, feeling as though she were a fly trapped in a pool of honey. The suffocating feeling rose, and then with a crack, the scroll in her hands burst into flame. Lina yelped in pain and dropped it, and it fell to the floor in a smoking pile before the brazier, which remained dark. "No!" she said, as Cephied's statue lost its unearthly glow.

"Oh yes," came a soft voice from behind her, and gritting herself against the pain, Lina forced her body to turn. She gasped as she saw her handmaidens, scattered across the floor, their sightless eyes open and staring at her grotesquely. Standing above them was the dark-haired woman who had helped Lina prepare for the ceremony earlier. She was still clad in the pure white robes of the handmaidens, but the smile on her face was dark and malevolent. "This ends with your death," the woman said, crossing her fingers before her.

The crackling energy in the air sparked and danced, and blue veins of lighting rose between the woman's hands.

"Why?" gasped Lina as she watched with a sense of foreboding.

"Because I am Eris the Black, and I serve my lord Rezo!" she said, smiling as a blue character symbol blazed forth from the base of her throat.

Lina felt her throat constrict. "You're a warrior of Shabranigdu!" she gasped out.

"Very good!" Eris laughed softly as the power around her built, sending her hair flowing upwards in static spikes. "And you, my dear Priestess, you will know the power of lightning!" She extended her hand towards Lina, and the energy around her roared to life.

- x – x – x -

Zelgadis looked towards the closed doors of the shrine, thinking quietly to himself. _I wonder what Lina's world is like?_ He smiled, then, thinking that he'd soon find out. "I wonder if Cephied will allow it," he mumbled. A cold shock suddenly ran down his spine, and he focused his attention on the shrine doors.

"Hmm? Hey Zelgadis, what's the matter?" asked Gourry as the chimera stiffened next to him.

"Something's wrong." Zelgadis glared at the doors of the shrine and strode forward.

"Wait! Zelgadis! You can't interrupt the ceremony once it's started!" Sylphiel rushed forward to stop him. "We don't know what might happen!"

Valgarv moved in his way as well, blocking the path to the shrine doors. "None of us have been to a beast god summoning ceremony before. How do you know something's going wrong?"

Zelgadis growled in frustration and pushed his way past both of them. "I can feel it. I don't care about the ceremony, I think Lina's in danger." He grabbed the handles of the shrine door and gave them a tug.

Everyone looked on, surprised, as the doors didn't budge. He pulled again with a grunt, and still the doors didn't move. "Why are these doors locked?" he growled, stepping back from the shrine entrance.

Gourry stood next to him, his expression serious as he drew his sword. "There are no locks on these doors."

- x – x – x -

Inside, Lina watched as the spiral of lightening came arcing towards her almost lazily. It was as if she was watching the events unfolding on a video in slow motion. She noticed distractedly that the bolt of energy was very strong, and that it would probably kill her as she guessed it had killed the other women in the shrine.

_This is just great. Maybe I'm unlucky in shrines,_ she thought as the lightning drew nearer. _But last time it was in the shrine of Shabranigdu. That was pretty stupid of me. Why is Eris so strong here?_ The mental cogs in Lina's brain began to whirl faster as she considered the problem. _We're in the shrine of Cephied! That should mean she can't have all of her power. Or maybe, that I… _ She made her decision quickly, as there was no time to think about any other option. Clasping her hands in front of her, she tried to concentrate as Sylphiel had instructed her. _I don't know any white magic like Sylphiel, or black magic like Xellos. What can I do? _"Cephied! Help me!" She concentrated on the voice she thought she had heard on Mount Taikyoku, the demand for freedom. "Light which burns beyond crimson flame, let thy power gather before me!" she yelled desperately.

"What?" Eris's cry rang out across the shrine.

Lina didn't hear her. The feeling of searing heat was consuming her body, and as she opened her eyes, she realized that she was once again glowing with the dull red light. Distantly, she noted that Eris's attack had struck her, and flickering strands of lightning were dancing all about her. But she felt no pain, as if the attack was simply bouncing off of her skin like drops of rain. The feeling of being consumed by fire engulfed her, demanding to be released, and unable to control it any longer, Lina spread her arms towards Eris.

The blast which followed shook the temple to its foundations, causing dirt and dust to fall about them. Eris barely managed to cross her arms protectively and raise a lightning shield before the beam of red power struck her, flinging her back across the shrine. Her body knocked the doors open, and she rolled several times before coming to a stop on the ground outside, at the feet of the surprised Celestial warriors of Cephied.

"What's going on?" roared Valgarv as he brought his staff forward, turning towards the shrine. The others followed his example, all preparing their magic as Lina approached them.

"Lina?" asked Zelgadis, fear touching his voice. "Is that you?"

She was unrecognizable to the others. The red light still surrounded her, and her flaming red locks stirred in a breeze that didn't exist. Lina ignored her friends, her gaze focused on the prone figure of Eris alone. "You have no power here, warrior of Shabranigdu!" she said, her voice echoing strangely. "How dare you interrupt the Summoning. How dare you!"

Eris raised her head, coughing weakly, and rose to her knees. A look of fear chased across her eyes, and she scrabbled backwards as quickly as she could.

"Warrior of Shabranigdu?" said Xellos, one eye cracking open as he pointed his staff towards Eris.

"Rezo!" the dark-haired woman cried out suddenly, the fear in her voice evident. "I failed! Save me, my lord, I beg of you!" As she spoke, the all-too-familiar chains of Rezo's energy began to rise about her, and Xellos cursed under his breath, sending an arc of dark power towards her. But it was too late; the black energy struck nothing as Eris faded from view, spirited away by Rezo's magic.

"No!" cried Lina, rushing out from the shrine. But as she stepped into the daylight, the red glow around her dissipated quickly, and she tripped and fell towards the ground.

Zelgadis was, fortunately for her, very quick, and caught her before she could land painfully on the hard earth. Picking her up quickly, he looked over her in concern, checking for wounds. "Lina! What happened?"

Lina groaned, her eyes cracking open. "Oww… my whole body hurts. I haven't felt this bad since I first came here," she moaned, putting a hand to her head. "The ceremony was broken…" She sat up suddenly, narrowly missing a collision with Zelgadis' chin as he pulled his head back quickly. "The handmaidens! The girls who came with me! They—"

Sylphiel emerged from the shrine, her face pale and drawn. She moved over to Gourry and leaned on his arm for support. "I'm sorry, Lina. They're all dead," she said quietly. "It looks like she electrocuted them somehow. There's nothing I can do."

Lina collapsed back into Zelgadis' arms, closing her eyes in defeat. "Why do people always have to die because of me?" she said, covering her eyes with the palm of her hands. "Somehow Cephied protected me in there. But I didn't summon him. I failed!" Another groan rose as she considered the next problem. "And the scroll… the holy scroll of Sairoon for the summoning. It's gone! It burned up before I finished the incantation, but the holy fire didn't light." Motioning for Zelgadis to put her down, she landed on her feet unsteadily and tried to stand upright. "It's gone, and so is our chance to summon Cephied!"

Silence descended on the small group as they realized the impact of her words.

- x – x – x -

Lina and Zelgadis sat together under a small gazebo overlooking the fish pond. The funeral palanquin carrying the murdered shrine maidens had been burned earlier in accordance with the rituals of the kingdom, and afterwards Lina had asked for some time to think. The others left her alone respectfully, except Zelgadis, who accompanied her to the gardens.

"So what are you going to do now?" he asked her after a while.

Lina let out a long sigh. "I don't know, Zel. I never really thought about what might happen if I couldn't summon Cephied. Actually, when I first came here, I thought I'd just fall in, find Amelia, and jump right back out." She leaned over and squeezed his hand gently. "In a way I'm glad that didn't happen," she told him with a warm smile. But her smile faded as she looked down at the pond, watching the goldfish chase each other. "Still, I never considered the possibility that I might have to stay here. I guess I was just too impulsive… like usual."

Zelgadis placed his arms around her shoulder and pulled her against him. "Would it really be so bad to live here with me, Lina? I know we could manage together." He dropped his face to the top of her head and inhaled slightly, nuzzling at her hair.

Ignoring the warm, fuzzy feeling that being in his embrace brought, Lina sighed. "Zel, stop distracting me." She grinned at him as he sulked playfully, releasing her. "But that leaves the problem of Amelia. She's still here, still in trouble, out to get me, and now…"

"The attack in the shrine." Zelgadis growled under his breath. "I can't believe we were so careless. I should have noticed her sooner."

Lina shrugged at him slightly. "First Rezo, and now Eris. It's not that I don't trust you guys to protect me." A frown marred her features, and she crossed her arms across her chest. "But what if she actually manages to summon Shabranigdu?"

"She'll wish to hurt you?" Zelgadis said, his eyes narrowing.

Lina shook her head vehemently. "No, it's not that. It's… well, you remember the second time we were at Mount Taikyoku? Filia showed me some visions then." She turned and faced Zelgadis, her expression serious. "I don't think Amelia would hurt me. We're friends. I know she remembers that, no matter what it might seem like. But Rezo… that's a different story. He's using her to get Shabranigdu. She's the one who's going to end up getting hurt if she summons a beast god, not me!"

Zelgadis nodded slightly. "I still think you're not safe from her. But at least we both agree that the summoning of Shabranigdu has to be stopped." Leaning on the balcony, he contemplated the pond morosely. "But how?"

Lina joined him, resting her elbows on the balcony and placing her chin on her palms. "Good question."

They rested there for some time, both thinking silently about the looming problem that stood before them. Soon, the sun reflecting off of the sparkling surface of the pool began to send Lina into a stupor, sleepiness descending over her features. She felt her head nodding forward and her eyes fluttering closed, and caught herself in time. Her eyes flew open, and she found herself staring back at her reflection in the water. But its eyes were closed, and it seemed to be regarding her with a half smile. "AAAAAAAAH!"

Zelgadis jumped and glanced around quickly, his fists up as Lina backpedaled. "What is it, Lina? Who's there?" he yelled, glancing at Lina in concern.

Lina gasped, catching her breath, and then let out a low growl. Rushing back up to the balcony, she leaned over, making Zelgadis stare at her in confusion. He decided shortly that sometimes it was for the better not to question Lina's actions as she doubled over the railing, giving him a fantastic view of her posterior. The momentary distraction ended when she yelled triumphantly and righted herself with a wet splash, grasping Xellos by his hair and hauling him out of the water.

"What the hell are you doing hiding in there, pervert?" she snarled, glaring daggers at Xellos.

"Oh, hello, Lina dear! How wonderful to see you on such a fine day like this! Why, and Zelgadis! Imagine seeing you both here," he began. He was promptly silenced by the rocky fist that descended on his head.

"What do you want, Xellos?" Zelgadis said, drawing his hand back and cracking his knuckles.

The ever-smiling magician quickly picked himself off the floor, and with a snap of his fingers, was as dry and unperturbed as ever. "I couldn't help but overhear your little chat," he began conversationally. Lina let out a loud snort. Xellos cleared his throat slightly and smiled. "Well, yes, hmm, as I was saying, I thought I might be able to offer you a solution."

Lina put her hands on her hips. "Would it involve your painful demise?" she asked him pointedly.

Xellos frowned slightly. "No, of course not, Lina dear."

"Darn. Well, what the hell, let's hear it anyway."

The magician had the foresight to look at least momentarily offended before he continued. "During my time training under Lady Filia, I learned quite a few things about the nature of the world. One is that nothing is truly impossible."

"What's your point?" Lina growled impatiently.

Xellos smiled genially at both of them and wagged his finger in the air. "Only that there might still be another way to summon Cephied," he offered.

Both Lina and Zelgadis instantly gave their attention to the trickster as he smiled patiently at them. "Well? How? This is important, Xellos!" Zelgadis said to him angrily.

"Yeah, spit it out!" added Lina, sucking in her breath.

Xellos laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, you see, the thing is that it's a secret!"

There was a crash as Lina and Zelgadis hit the ground simultaneously. Fortunately for the chimera, his quick reflexes allowed for him to pick himself up almost as fast as Xellos did, and catch said culprit in a chokehold.

"Urg… hey!" gasped Xellos, clawing at his throat as his face turned a shade to match his hair. "I don't know how!" he whined, poking at Zelgadis' belly with his staff.

"Let him go, Zel," Lina said as she dusted herself off, a tick forming above her brow. "So you don't know how to do it, Xellos. Why even bother coming to us then?" she said with exasperation.

Xellos stood up once again, rubbing his throat and giving Zelgadis a grateful smile, which only made the chimera glare more and grind his teeth. "I didn't say I didn't know how to find out, Lina my dear, only that I didn't know," he said with a smile. "If I recall correctly, Filia gave you quite a large bag of her special tea." He smiled helpfully. "You still have some left, don't you?"

Lina paused, her mouth hanging open as a plan clicked into place. "Of course! I'll use the tea to figure out how to summon Cephied!" she said, smacking her fist into her palm. "Come on, guys, let's tell the others!" she yelled over her shoulder as she sprinted back towards the palace, leaving Zelgadis and Xellos standing alone together in the gazebo.

Xellos sighed, a tiny frown on his face. "Not even a thank you," he mumbled in discontent. Then he found himself face-down on the floor once more. "Thanks, Zelgadis!" came his muffled response as the irritated chimera stepped over him to follow Lina.

- x – x – x -

The group was gathered around the dining table, waiting for Lina to come out of her stupor. A half-drunk cup of Filia's tea was steaming on the table before her. Finally, the cloudy look in Lina's eyes began to clear up and she shook her head a few times to clear it.

"I have it," she said, a smile breaking across her face. "I know how we can summon Cephied," she said to the others triumphantly.

A cheer went up around the table, and when it died down, Gourry leaned forward, hope written across his features. "So what do we have to do, Lina?"

"Well, do you want the good news or the bad news first?" she began, drumming at the tabletop with her fingertips.

"Naturally, the good news first!" said Sylphiel eagerly.

"It's possible. That's good news enough," agreed Zelgadis with relief.

"I'm curious as to how it could be done," Xellos added with a smile.

"I want to hear the good news too!" chimed in Gourry.

"What, are you all stupid? What's the bad news?" grumbled Valgarv.

The other warriors stopped at glared at Valgarv, who sweatdropped and finally mumbled "Fine, what's the good news?"

Lina smiled. "All we need to do to summon Cephied is collect two magic artefacts that were created when the other beast gods, Vorfeed and Dark Star, were summoned. I guess something from the other gods' magic powers will act just as potently as the ancient scroll would have."

"So we just have to journey to Kataart and Zelfilia and find these two artefacts, and we'll be ready to go?" Zelgadis asked, a smile spreading across his face.

Lina nodded wildly, a wide grin on her face. "Yeah, it should be a piece of cake! Well, almost a piece of cake."

"Almost?" said Sylphiel cautiously. "What do you mean almost, Lina?"

"That's the bad news," Lina said nervously. "Heh heh, well, see, the thing is, I also saw that the Shabranigdu group wants these artefacts, too. I saw that they already know about them, and will be trying to pick them up, too. So we kind of have to race to get them first." The atmosphere in the room suddenly sunk as rapidly as it had been lifted.

Valgarv rolled his eyes. "I told you so," he said angrily. The collective glares of the others produced another sweatdrop. "Uh, I meant, don't worry, we'll manage it somehow," he fumbled lamely.

"That means we have to set off right away!" she told the others. Looking around the table, she belatedly noticed the weary faces of her friends. Suddenly she felt as though she could physically feel the immense weight of the task before them. Her spirits dropped, and she looked down at her hands. _Will we even manage to make it?_ she thought to herself.

A rocky blue hand covered hers. Lina looked up in surprise, and saw Zelgadis smiling at her quietly. His eyes were serious, and when he spoke, it was softly, and only to her. "We can do it together, Lina."

She smiled gratefully to him, feeling a renewed burst of energy. Slamming her hands on the table, Lina rose to her feet. "Listen up everyone!" she said loudly, pounding her fist on the table. "We're going to collect those artefacts, and we're going to do it before the warriors of Shabranigdu even know what hit them." Placing her hands on her hips expectantly, she looked around the table. "Who's with me?" she demanded in a rallying voice.

Her broad smile soon became infectious, as slowly the faces of her Celestial warriors lit up with her cheer and determination. A collective shout of agreement rose out of them, and they gathered to the new quest with renewed hope and eagerness.

_ End of Story Arc I _

_**AN:** Well, I'd like to extend a very big thanks to my beta reader Chibi Kaz and those of you who have made it this far, especially those who stuck with it despite the huge amount of revisions that I've put this thing through. I only hope that the end result is finally of a quality worthy of your attention. A special thanks to all of the reviewers, in particular Mysticalflame, KittyShampoo and Emperor's Sister, for all of your encouraging words. Without them I would not have bothered to continue this fiction at all._

_Things will be getting more serious in the second half of this story arc, but the plot is done. This story will be finished, eventually, so please just keep checking back and leaving those reviews!_


	11. Arc II: New Beginning

**_Disclaimer:_** _This fiction is rife with plagiarism and copyright violations from the officially published works of "The Slayers" and "Fushigi Yugi." In fact it might even have writing errors in it. Since I'm not making a profit out of it, just deal with it. _

**Chapter 11: New Beginning**

There once lived a girl by the name of Lina Inverse. She was a quite ordinary girl… well, no, actually, she was as normal as a pink tutu-wearing rhinoceros tap dancing at the Ice Capades. For this girl had an explosive temper, an inhuman appetite, and a brash attitude. Despite her strange nature, the girl did manage to make a few friends, namely, one Amelia Wil Tesla. The two girls were as different as night and day; where Lina was loud, fiery and impulsive, Amelia was quiet, cautious and patient. Despite this, the two girls were the best of friends, and thought of themselves as inseparable.

They might have continued in their touching, if strange friendship, if not for the book that Lina discovered in the Special Collections room of the library one day as they studied together. For this book was magic, and it drew both her and her friend into its pages to become parts of the legend it told. And whether through fate or circumstance, it so happened that Lina was fortunate to discover friendship and love within the pages of the book, while Amelia found only pain and hardship.

Inevitably, when the two girls met once more, misunderstanding led to conflict, and where there had once been friendship now stood a bitter enmity in its place. Or so at least one of them thought, as they each raced to fulfill their roles within the book's legend, as priestesses of the mighty Beast Gods of ancient lore.

The struggles of the two girls did not go unnoticed by the world outside, as their two siblings managed to come into possession of the cursed book which held the girls captive. And so we come to our story thus far ….

- x – x – x -

It was a peaceful Friday evening. On a normal day, Professor Inverse, a single parent who worked hard to support his two children, would still be in the office at the university, pulling extra hours to cover the mountain of bills their family always seemed to pile up. This was probably because the entire family was notorious for their eating habits, which happened to take up a much larger percentage of their budget than a normal household. Fortunately, this situation was somewhat alleviated by Lina's older sister, Luna, who took to working odd jobs in cafes and restaurants. While this did allow her to bring extra food to the table quite regularly, it also meant that she would return to the house very late, sometimes as late as Lina's father. This small obstacle, however, didn't prevent Luna from trying to teach her wayward sister the value of "tough love" in place of the mother which Lina never had. Lina herself had never been highly appreciative of her sister's method of expression family love, however, and usually sought to be absent, either reading in her room or more favourably, out in the city with her friend Amelia, rather than at home when her sister arrived.

So it was not unusual when the door to the house opened, revealing an empty, darkened living room. What was unusual, however, was Luna's companion. Luna appreciated discipline, studiousness, and hard work, values she tried to express in both her behaviour and appearance. Gracia, the older girl accompanying her, could only be described as her polar opposite. Gracia was tall, beautiful, shapely and knew it. She lived a wild life, discarding her own name in favour of the more exotic sound of "Naga," preferring parties to studies, and clothes that showed off as many of her assets as often as possible. Unfortunately, she was also known as being extremely scatterbrained, and spent so much time on her appearance and frivolous pastimes that she hadn't actually made it into a real college. To the Inverse family, Gracia was generally seen as an annoyance and embarrassment, and even her own sister, Amelia, was reluctant to admit a family relation when pressed on the matter.

Despite the vast differences between the them, tonight was not a usual one. And the two women had found, in an extremely short time, that they in fact did have one trait in common, binding them together in an odd, quick friendship of a sorts. And that was the mutual concern for their wayward sisters.

"Don't worry, no one will be home for a while," said Luna, striding into the living room quickly and flipping on the lights. "We have to learn everything we can about this book, and right now," she said to Gracia. She dropped her bag and immediately moved to the computer, switching it on and seating herself in front of the sickly blue glow of the monitor.

Gracia, for her part, was still glued to the book and would occasionally lift her head to report on the progress of the two girls. She barely even registered Luna's comment before burying her nose back within its pages. "What're you doing?" she asked absently, flipping another page.

"The one called Sylphiel mentioned something about two other Priestesses having done it before," Luna called out, her fingers rapidly tapping across the keyboard. "What were their names again?"

Flipping back a few pages, Gracia squinted at the book. "Here. Dark Star, and Vorfeed. But what are you trying to find? These names only mean something in this book's story. You won't find anything on the Internet about them."

Luna rolled her eyes, not that anyone would have noticed since her bangs were as bushy as ever. "Naga, don't be stupid. If two other girls got sucked into the book before our sisters, there must be a record about it somewhere. Nothing can escape the power of Google." As she clicked on her mouse, her face dropped into a scowl. "Dark Star and Vorfeed?"

Gracia moved to the computer and bent over, examining the monitor over Luna's shoulder. "Free Sex. Hot sex. Gay lesbian sex. Pintucket's fifth annual dog training competition. Butt sex," she read out loud. "Are you sure you typed in their names correctly?" she asked after a moment.

Luna felt her eyebrow twitch and then set her fingers in motion once more. This time the results slightly more favourable.

"Greatest Anime Hits… Fanfiction… Local Man Murders Own Daughter… World's Largest Midi Collection…" read Gracia. "How is this going to help us?"

Luna turned slightly in her seat and gave her buxom companion an annoyed glare. "Why don't you go back to the couch and read the book before you regret it," she growled lowly. As Gracia shrugged and left, she turned her attention back to the monitor. Her eyebrows furrowed as she clicked on the murder story and skimmed through the article. "Naga," she said finally, after searching through a few more records. "You'd better see this."

- x – x – x -

"So tell me again why we're visiting a graveyard in the middle of the night!" Gracia hissed loudly while clutching Luna's arm tightly. The two girls were making their way through an eerie, dark graveyard that was cloaked in shadows, armed only with the magic book and a lonely flashlight. Gracia was more than a little jumpy; she had always been a sucker for ghost stories, and the book she was holding was doing an excellent job of teaching her that sometimes incredible stories were more than just fiction.

"We're here because you showed me that book, Naga. Now let go of me before I hurt you." Luna on the other hand was the picture of calm annoyance, ever unruffled. Her hand was forming into a fist, however, as if it was about to prove that she really was related to Lina in a most painful way.

The other girl released her with a reluctant expression, her eyes still darting fearfully around the gravestones. "Who are we looking for again?" she asked loudly, trying to keep the quiver out of her voice.

"Laia Einberg," Luna replied, turning the flashlight to another signpost. "Here. It should be in this section somewhere," she added, stepping between the graves. Gracia let out a tiny squeak, her fear of being left alone in the dark finally overriding her reluctance to walk into the midst of the many tightly-spaced tombstones.

"Here," Luna said finally, kneeling in front of one of the graves. "Laia Einberg, beloved daughter of Garia Einberg," she read out loud. "Hardly true. The man killed her, I can't believe they still wrote that on her grave."

Gracia was, as usual, not listening, convinced she had heard the rustling of the undead right next to them. "Great, great, we found her grave, now let's go…" she said nervously, stepping backwards. A small lump met her foot, and she went sprawling backwards, screaming at the top of her lungs. She felt a pair of hands grip her arms tightly and she opened her mouth to scream even louder, sure that she was trapped in the grip of horrible, ugly zombies—

_-SLAP- _

"Oww!" the purple-haired girl suddenly exclaimed, holding her stinging cheek. Luna stood above her, looking annoyed.

"You were talking out loud, idiot," said Luna, glowering. "There aren't any zombies here, you fell over another grave!" She pointed her flashlight at the stony lump Naga had tripped over, an irregular strip of grey marking the point where Gracia's heel had scraped the moss away from the stone. Suddenly leaned forward eagerly. "Wait a minute." Kneeling by the lump, Luna scraped off the remaining moss, a grim smile spreading over her face as she did so. "Naga, you're a genius."

Years of ingrained practice kicked in over fear, and Gracia sat up, her thundering laughter echoing over the gravestones proudly. "Of course, you finally realized it!" she crowed before being silenced by another slap. "OWW!" she yelled, cupping her other cheek.

"This is why I don't give compliments," Luna mumbled to herself with irritation. "Look, you found Garia's gravestone, Naga. No one mentioned he was buried here too," she said, studying the stone carefully.

Ignoring the painful tingling in her cheeks, Gracia moved to Luna's side and looked at the stone. "Did you find anything?"

Luna nodded, sitting back among the stones. "Maybe… Garia and Laia lived in this area almost 50 years ago," she said, pointing at the dates on the grave. "The story said that he was a librarian who worked in the Special Collections department. He was a normal guy… a bookworm and archaeology freak, he was always pushing to expand the University's rare book collection. Then one day he reported that his daughter was kidnapped. Three days later, the police found him gibbering over her body. He had killed her with his bare hands in their own house; no mention of where she had gone, how she got back, or why he suddenly snapped like that," she added.

Gracia had paled once more as Luna related the tale, the rustles in the darkness around them suddenly growing loud and oppressive. "Luna…" she whispered, her voice a terrified squeak.

"There's more. Look, on his gravestone…" Luna continued obliviously. "A strange inscription. 'I have no excuses for what I did, but I couldn't let that monster take my daughter. May whatever gods that exist forgive my damned soul.' It must have something to do with the book. Do you think he meant Vorfeed?"

"Luna!" said Gracia again, her eyes growing wider. "Did you hear that?"

Sighing, Luna turned to the older girl, veins popping. "Naga, for the last time. Get a hold of yourself! There is NOTHING out there!"

"You two shouldn't be here!" rose an angry, disembodied voice out of the darkness.

This time, both girls let out an ear-piercing shriek.

- x – x – x -

Inside of the book, time had not stopped either, and the Celestial Warriors of Cephied found themselves preparing for another long journey at the urging of Filia's tea. All of them, that is, except for Gourry, who once more was being held back (literally) by his advisors.

"But I wanna go!" the hapless emperor whined from his throne, where his loyal subjects had finally resorted to using rope to prevent him from sneaking away with the rest of the group. Since Xellos' trick, the blond had been assigned a special advisor whose sole task was simply to watch and make sure Gourry didn't leave his sight.

Lina smiled apologetically, ruffling Gourry's long blond hair. This was not only a gesture of affection, but also a chance to ensure that the many braids and pink ribbons she had been working into the golden strands for the past hour stood out at odd angles around his head. The young emperor struggled even more vigorously against his bonds as she did this.

"Why do I always have to stay behind?" he said, his puppy-dog eyes watering as she prepared to leave.

"Because you have a country to run, you big lug," Lina answered for him, giving his hair a final twist before stepping down and smiling at him. "But I'm gonna miss you. We all will," she told him.

Gourry fell silent for a moment, and then tossed a head at his advisor, who knelt at his side. "Hey, can you give her my sword?" he told his aide, whose eyes immediately bulged. Lina was still faster.

"WHAT? Are you crazy? I can't even get your light blade to come out!" she yelled at him.

"Well, if I can't protect you, it's the next best thing," Gourry told her reasonably. "Besides, you'll bring it back, right?"

There was a pregnant pause as Lina eyed the sword. "Uh… well, how do you use it?" she said finally.

"It's easy, just imagine the blade forming and say 'Hikari-O!' … it means 'Light!'" he told her. Then, a little more worriedly, "You'll bring it back, right, Lina?"

Lina was eyeing the sword with a speculative, almost greedy look. "What? Oh! Uh… yeah, Gourry, I'll keep it safe for you!" she said with an eager smile. "Oh, well, look at the time! Gotta go!" She threw the sword over her back and gave Gourry a tight hug before running out of the throne room, leaving him struggling helplessly against the rope.

"Lina! Aren't you gonna bring it back?" he called after her.

- x – x – x -

Salty sea air filled Lina's nostrils as she inhaled deeply. The small ship that Gourry had provided them with had already been underway for almost two days. The group of Celestial Warriors had chosen to set sail for the neighbouring kingdom of Kataart, where the first artefact was rumoured to be held. The onset of the journey had been quite exciting, as Lina had never before been to sea. It didn't take long, however, before the looming skyline and miles of ocean surrounding them became more tedious than interesting to the young girl. Leaning on the railing, she rested her chin on her fist and stared at the horizon listlessly. "I'm so bored!" she groaned to her companions once more.

"If you're that bored, find something to do with yourself," Valgarv called out to her irritably, flicking at his line. The aqua-haired bandit had taken to amusing himself by attempting to fish while hanging precariously from the railing of the ship. "Why don't you go bother your boyfriend instead of whining to us?" he added, grinning slightly.

This made Lina lose her grip on the railing and blush. "He's not my boyfriend!" she yelled defensively.

"Soulmate. Meatpuppet. Whatever!" Valgarv groaned, rolling his eyes. "Just go below deck and complain to him. You've been telling us how you feel for the past couple of hours. Some of us are trying to enjoy ourselves!"

"Sylphiel…" Lina began, counting on the only other female on board for support.

The woman in question managed to avoid her gaze, mumbling politely instead. "Well, maybe you should go check on Zelgadis, Lina. You know this voyage can't be easy on him."

Lina's eye twitched. The polite demeanor of the healer might have been able to fool anyone else, but the girls had come to know each other quite well. "I'm not really that bad, am I?" she grumbled ominously.

Xellos popped up beside her and wagged his finger chidingly at the other warriors. "Now now, Lina dear, don't listen to these other people. I find your company to be quite charming at the moment!" he told her with a smile.

Lina groaned and dropped her face into her hands. "It IS that bad! Alright, alright, I'm going below deck. Sheesh!" Shoving a protesting Xellos out of her way, Lina stomped to the cabins below.

"Zel? Zel, are you in here?" she called out, her eyes taking a moment to adjust to the darkness. Opening one of the doors, she immediately quieted down as she saw his still form on the bed. The chimera was sound asleep, his face pressed against the pillow and snoring softly. She smiled, glad that Zelgadis had finally managed to get some rest.

It wasn't that Zelgadis was prone to seasickness; he was however understandably nervous being stuck on the ocean miles away from shore. With his heavy stone body, there was no doubt of what would happen if he fell overboard. While the others had for the most part tried to appease his fears, Xellos' suggestion of using Zelgadis as an anchor, complete with conjured rope, had not sat well with the chimera. While the others had been enjoying (or suffering, depending on how one reacted to Lina's complaints) the journey above deck, Zelgadis had all but sealed himself in his room, swearing to remain there for the duration of the journey, or at least until Xellos was no longer on board.

Lina approached his bed carefully and seated herself on the edge, brushing a few strands of lavender wire away from his face. A smile touched her lips as he twitched slightly in his sleep. "You're a big baby," she whispered to him amusedly. "Thank you for coming with us, though… and for everything," she continued, moving to brush another strand of his strange hair away.

Zelgadis grunted and rolled, catching Lina in his arms and sending her flying face-first onto the bed. "OUCH!" she yelled, as her cheek made painful contact with his stony chest. "What's the big idea, you idiot, that hurt!" she hissed, struggling in his arms. A loud snore met her ears, and then Lina realized that Zelgadis hadn't even woken up. "Great," she muttered, carefully trying to extract herself from his grip. This only caused a mumble of discontent as his arms tightened around her. Finally she gave up with a sigh. "You're not going to let go of me, are you? Might as well enjoy it," she said, trying to make herself more comfortable.

As she listened to the rhythmic breathing of the sleeping warrior, Lina took the opportunity to study his rocky skin. _It hurt when I fell against him. Being made completely of stone… it must have been difficult for him, growing up so different from everybody else._ Sighing, she reached up and stroked his arm gently. _Strange… I feel rough stone, but he's so warm. I didn't think he'd be warm. Not really like stone at all,_ she thought, blushing slightly. "It's a good thing Luna can't see us," she mumbled nervously. Still, as comfortable as it was for the sleeping Zelgadis to have something to cuddle, Lina was beginning to lose feeling in her fingers. "Zel," she tried again.

The chimera mumbled and attempted to roll over, causing Lina to grunt in pain.

"Zel!" she said once more, louder this time.

Zelgadis started to drool on her.

Lina's eyebrow twitched. "Zelgadis… I'm going to count to three, and then I want you to GET UP OR I WILL HURT YOU!" she screamed into his ear.

Zelgadis shout out of the bed, his eyes wide and glancing around for attackers. "It wasn't me, I swear, Lina!" he said reflexively before focusing on their surroundings. Then he groaned and rubbed his face as she smirked at him.

"I knew you could do it before I got to three! Good morning, Zel," she chirped at him with a broad smile.

Zelgadis just eyed her warily, then ran a hand over his face. "What are you doing down here Lina? I thought you wanted to stay above deck with the others."

Lina shrugged and leaned into his shoulder. "I wanted to check on you," she told him. "I didn't know you were going to maul me, though," she grinned, poking at his side.

Zelgadis flushed and muttered under his breath. "Sorry about that. I hope I didn't hurt you." He looked away and moved to stand up.

Lina scowled and grabbed onto the chimera's arm, forcing him to sit next to her. "Oh, here we go again, huh?" she said sourly, glaring at Zelgadis, who looked surprised. "Don't give me that look. I know what you're thinking. _I'm such a stony freak, she'll never like me now that I grabbed her like that,_ blah, blah, blah!" she scoffed. "Well guess what, buddy, I'm probably going to have a swollen cheek from hitting your chest tomorrow morning and I'm still sitting here attached to your arm like a lovesick mosquito. I told you how I felt, Zel. That won't change." She blushed slightly as she finished, but held his gaze as firmly as she held his arm, forcibly dispelling any of his doubts.

A small smile broke across Zelgadis' face as he regarded the petite redhead. "Thanks, Lina." The smile widened into a mischievous grin as he leaned forward slightly. "Maybe you could remind me about your feelings in another way?"

Lina's face turned a brighter shade of red as his face came closer to her. Though the excitement and giddiness of being so close to Zelgadis washed through her, she couldn't shake an ominous feeling of foreboding when he moved to kiss her. _It's a really good thing Luna can't see us,_ she thought nervously.

- x – x – x -

"I'm going to kill her," Luna said in a deadly voice as she scanned the passage. "She's too young to have a boyfriend. How old is this Zelgadis guy anyway? Forget that, I'm going to kill him first." The popping sound of Luna's knuckles cracking filled the room as she flipped to the next page in the book.

Gracia watched the fuming girl nervously. "Well, you know Luna, Zelgadis did save Lina's life a couple of times already," she coughed.

"I'll be merciful and make it quick, then," was Luna's deadpan reply, causing Gracia to sweatdrop and return to her conversation with the old man sitting next to her.

"Look, Mr. Diol, we're really sorry that you found us in the cemetery so late at night, but this was a matter of life or death!" she told him earnestly.

"If you're rootin' through the graveyard, it usually is a matter o' death," the old man answered irritably. "How you explain t'me what you were doin' there will determine whose. You girls are lucky it was my shift," he told them. "Another feller might have just called the police. Now, care to tell me what you girls were doin' so late at night in my cemetery? You don't look like vandals." He gave Gracia another appraising look. "Well, not both of you at least."

Gracia laughed nervously and shook Luna's shoulder once more, unsuccessfully trying to break her companion's current fixation on the unfolding story of the book. "Luna!" she crowed nervously under the old man's scrutinizing gaze. "A little help here!"

Luna's eyes glinted from under her bushy bangs as she looked up from the book, sparing a glance at the old man. "We're doing a research project. We needed to know more about Garia Einberg, and why he murdered his daughter Laia."

The old man sat back and rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "Oh, you want to know about old Garia, do you?" he mumbled. Both of the girls focused on him quickly.

"What do you know?" Gracia asked quickly, her nervousness disappearing as the old man relaxed.

"'Tis a sad, sad story indeed. I knew old Garia, right up to the day he went nutters," the old man told them, shaking his head. "He came to me, see. During the troubles with his daughter, 'fore they found her in the house. After he went to the police, though. Said he knew where she was. Said he'd be needin' a pair of graves. I knew something was wrong then, tried to get him to talk about it, but the man was wild."

Luna studied the old caretaker thoughtfully, her attention finally torn away from the book as she processed the information. "Please, Mr. Diol. We need to know everything that Garia told you. No matter how ridiculous it might have sounded."

The old man scrutinized the two girls for a moment, and then with a sigh, nodded slightly. "Well, okay. I don't know why I believe you, but maybe it'll help with your problem. Must be a big one, to get two pretty girls like you crawlin' through a graveyard on a Friday evenin'." He reached into his pocket and drew out a pipe, lighting it and puffing away.

"Garia Einberg was a very smart man. Well read, he was, bloody walkin' encyclopedia. Maybe he read too much. Got somethin' he didn't like, it messed with his head. He told me his daughter was trapped in a book," he explained. He didn't notice as the two girls leaned forward, puffing away at his pipe absently. "Said he spent his time researching this book. Wasn't an ordinary one, but a spell from an ancient Chinese cult," he explained. "The cult was banned, but somehow the book got written anyway. Was s'pposed to sacrifice young girls to the gods in order to summon them into the real world," he explained. "Sounded like a load of bullhockey to me, but Garia was convinced his daughter was goin' to be the next sacrifice. She was in the book, see, he said the book would eat her first, and then a monster would come out and eat the rest o' the world. Said he had to stop it. I didn't know what he meant…" Here the old man trailed off, a look of regret flashing across his eyes. "I would've stopped him if I knew," he said sadly. "Laia was such a beautiful girl…"

The silence settled thickly among the trio as the old man swam in his memories and the two young women grappled with the dread that suddenly gripped them both. Luna was the first to recover, masking her surprise and setting her jaw firmly. "Mr. Diol. I'm sorry, but this is very important. Do you remember anything else that Garia Einberg said? Anything at all, about the book, his daughter, the monster…"

The old man's eyes cleared as he nodded at the girl slightly. "Yes, one thing. Said the name of the monster… what was it? Fourfed? Vorpal?" He scratched his chin absently.

"Vorfeed?" Gracia supplied, a nervous quaver in her voice.

"Yes, that's it! That's it exactly! How'd you know?" he exclaimed in surprise. Tense silence settled in the room as the two girls stared at each other in nervously. Luna finally broke the silence when she glanced down at the book, clutching its pages between her fingers tightly. Her shoulders stiffened. Gracia sat forward, tension radiating off of her form. "What's wrong, Luna? Did something happen? Is everyone okay?"

The blast of an almost visible deadly aura suddenly rose around Luna, who was once again fixated on the pages of the book. "I look away for two minutes, and he's putting his hand WHERE?" she said darkly. Gracia and Diol sweatdropped and stared at her, but Luna ignored him, her face looking like an ominous thundercloud before a storm. She leaned in towards the pages of the book and snarled at them like a possessed demon.

"Uhh, miss, are you sure your friend's okay?" the caretaker asked nervously, quickly revising his opinions about which of the girls looked more suspicious.

Gracia gulped and shook her head frantically at the old man. "Don't interrupt her when she gets like this! It could be bad for your health!" she warned him nervously.

"Lina Inverse, if you don't stop what you're doing this instant I will teach you a new definition of pain," Luna thundered at the book with a deceptively low voice. Perhaps the entire Inverse family was gifted, as the aura of malevolence from the older sister soaked through the book, bringing forth its unearthly red glow and causing the other occupants of the room to gasp.

- x – x – x -

"Mmm… MMMPH!" Lina pushed herself away from Zelgadis with a look of panic.

"Lina? What is it? Did I hurt you?" he asked her worriedly.

The redhead wheezed and leapt away from him as though she had been struck by electricity. "Luna! I-swear-we-weren't-doing-anything! Okay, maybe kissing, but not anything else! Please don't hurt me!" she gushed hurriedly, covering her head with her hands and cowering in a corner of the room.

Zelgadis looked around the room wildly. "Luna? What? Who are you talking to Lina?" he asked, springing to his feet.

Lina, however, was not listening to him, instead chanting something that sounded like a mantra. "She's in the real world, not in the book, she can't be here, no way, not Luna, it was my imagination," Lina rambled nervously.

"She who?" Zelgadis asked again, glancing around the room once more and moving quickly to her side. "There's no one here, Lina, what are you talking about?"

Just then lightning cracked overhead as the ship rocked violently, and the door to the cabin burst open, spilling four very surprised and worried looking Celestial warriors into the room.

"Lina!" cried Sylphiel first. "I felt an angry aura descend over the ship! What's going on?"

Lina cowered in Zelgadis' arms, her eyes still darting about the cabin nervously like a frightened deer. "L-L-Luna," she muttered nervously. "My sister. I swear I just heard her!"

Zelgadis held the trembling girl gently in his arms and gently brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. "Nothing's going to hurt you while you're here with me," he told her soothingly.

_That's a lie! And you can tell that lecher that something is going to hurt him if he doesn't let go of you right now! _

Lina squeaked as the thundering voice filled her temples, causing her to cower once more.

_Peel yourself out of Zelgadis' arms, Lina, you're a disgrace to feminists everywhere, _came her sister's authorative command.

Years of training kicked in and Lina snapped away from Zelgadis, standing at attention. "Yes ma'am!" she yelled, squaring her shoulders. Then the logic cells in her brain began to function once more. "Luna? Is that really you?"

_Yes, it's really me, Lina. Naga showed me the book, I've been reading about what's been happening to you and Amelia. _

"Great, big sister is watching you," Lina mumbled to herself.

_I heard that,_ came Luna's reply.

"Sorry, sorry!" Lina said quickly, sweatdropping and causing her befuddled Celestial warriors to become even more confused. "So what do you want, Luna? Don't tell me you went to the trouble to yell at me because you caught me making out with a guy?" she asked angrily.

This caused Sylphiel to blush in modesty and an interested hum to rise from Xellos' throat as he prodded Zelgadis with his staff. That was followed shortly by Xellos lying face-down on the floor with a twitching Zelgadis standing over him. "Not a word," the chimera said in a deadly tone to the others.

_Don't take that tone of voice with me young lady,_ was Luna's curt reply to her sister. _You can thank your boyfriend for allowing me to reach you, though. There's something important I need to tell you. Your punishment can wait for later._

Lina gulped nervously. "Maybe you can thank him by letting him live," she suggested out loud.

_I'm more concerned about you getting out alive, Lina. You're in danger right now. _

Lina snorted. "Of course I'm in danger. Almost everything in this world has been trying to kidnap or kill me since I got here. A little danger never scared off an Inverse," she said proudly.

_If it did, you wouldn't be such a brat I'm sure. But this is serious. Naga and I have found out a little more about this book, and it's not as simple as it looks. If you summon a beast god, Lina, you're going to die. _

"What?" was Lina's surprised reply.

_It's true, it's already happened in the real world once before and it ended up in murder. I know you want to rescue Amelia, but we can figure that part out later. I want you to concentrate on me and come out of that book right now. _

"You want me to leave Amelia and the others just like that? You've got to be kidding me."

This caused the other warriors to quiet down and watch Lina carefully. Xellos spoke up, offering the others a short explanation. "She's obviously communicating with someone she knows in her own world," he said. "If the link between them is strong enough to cause this connection, it would theoretically be possible for her to leave this world again right now too."

Zelgadis stilled, suddenly filled with a sense of worry. "Lina. You're not going to leave us, are you?" he asked her quietly in a pained voice.

Lina flashed a brief smile at her companions. "No way! We've come this far, I'm not going to just abandon you again. Besides, we still have to rescue Amelia."

_Lina!_ Luna snapped.

"No! I'm tired of listening to you, Luna. You listen to me for once! I'm not leaving this world until I help these people. And most of all, I'm not leaving this world until I rescue Amelia. I bet Naga doesn't even know you just said that! What do you think she would say, huh? Why is it right for me to come out of the book when Amelia can't? Especially now that you've told me what will happen?"

There was a slight pause, as though Luna was considering her sister's words. _I'm sorry, Lina. But I'm not giving you a choice. Come out of that book right now!_

As the words echoed through Lina's mind, a heavy energy filled the room, and Lina could almost tangibly feel the presence of her sister tugging at her very soul, as if to pull her out of the book. _No way_, Lina thought to herself. _I can't leave the book, not yet!_

"Lina! What's happening to you?" Zelgadis' voice brought her attention back to her friends, and faintly, she realized she was glowing with a dull red aura.

"I don't know, but I don't want it to happen!" she told him angrily, fighting against the pull. "Xellos! Can't you do anything?" she asked the magician as sweat beaded on her forehead.

Xellos frowned and rubbed his chin. "This is most concerning. The only way someone from your own world could exert such influence over you is through strong spiritual power and some sort of direct link." He furrowed his brows and shook his head slightly at Lina. "I can't do anything to stop her, this magic is beyond even my means."

Valgarv, who had remained morosely silent, finally growled and shoved Xellos out of the way. "You're an idiot, trickster. If there's a link, all you have to do is break it."

"Link. What link? Even if we are sisters, we don't have anything in common!" Lina fumed.

"Lina, wait," Sylphiel called worriedly. "There is something connecting you to your world. I can feel it." The healer clasped her hands together and closed her eyes, concentrating. After a moment, her eyes snapped open and she pointed at Lina. "It's in your pocket, whatever it is."

Frantically, Lina dug through her jeans, finally pulling out a small, lint-covered bonbon. "Of course, I forgot!" As she held the small candy up to the light, the red glow around her intensified. Growling, Lina leapt forward and pinched Xellos' nose.

"What—" he began, but was quickly silenced as she shoved the candy into his mouth and clamped his jaw shut.

"Don't talk, just swallow!" she yelled at him. Xellos made a face but gulped audibly, and slowly the glow around Lina faded.

"Lina dear, did you really have to do that?" complained Xellos, as he coughed up a few bits of fuzz. Lina smirked back at the trickster.

"Yes, I did, and there is some kind of justice in forcing you to eat my pocket lint." She looked down at her hands, a worried look clouding her face. "I'm sorry, Luna, but I can't come back, not just yet," she whispered as the overwhelming presence of her sister faded.

- x – x – x -

Luna sat back, exhausted, as Gracia and the caretaker stared at her with wide eyes.

"W-what did you just do?" asked Gracia cautiously, peering over Luna's shoulder at the open book.

"I failed," Luna said irritably, rubbing at her head. "The brat is getting stronger," she added as a small smile of pride played across her face. It quickly dropped however and was replaced with concern. "She always was stubborn, but I don't know why she has to start growing a backbone when it could actually get her killed."

Gracia leaned over and shook Luna by the shoulders. "I'm not talking about that. How did you manage to reach her? Can I try it with Amelia?"

Luna pushed the other girl away with irritation. "It didn't work, Naga, and I would say I'm a little more focused than you are. Besides, that magician in the book said there was a connection somehow. Some sort of candy. I have no idea what he was talking about."

Gracia's eyebrows shot up and she dug through her pockets. Finally, she found what she was looking for, holding up the crumpled piece of glittering foil. "The link! Lina gave this to me before she left. She said it was the only way for her to get back! You mean she broke the link?"

Luna stared at the foil in consternation as the room fell into silence.

The old caretaker finally spoke up, shock echoing through his voice. "You… you mean it was real?"

- x – x – x -

Lina and the other warriors, even Zelgadis, returned to the deck of the ship to discuss what had happened after Luna's presence dissipated completely. The redhead had a moment of doubt as she considered what to tell the other warriors who were watching her expectantly. _Luna said I might die if I summon Cephied. How am I supposed to tell them that?_ She shook her head, deciding then that it would be information better left unshared. _I'll deal with the problems when they come. I don't know what happened before, but I'll be careful._ "I know I can do it," she said out loud. "I know I can save both Sairoon and Amelia."

"Lina?" asked Sylphiel gently. "I felt it. That thing you fed to Xellos was your link. If it's gone…"

Lina smiled and put her hands on her hips. "Oh, don't worry about that. It was just my bossy older sister being herself. She likes to terrorize me like that all the time. But this time I stood up to her. I'm staying here, with you guys, and we're gonna see this thing through to the end, together!"

"But you can't return to your world now unless you summon Cephied," Sylphiel protested with concern.

"All that means is that we can't fail," Lina told the other girl determinedly. Then she snuck a glance at Zelgadis and gave him a quick wink. "Besides, being stuck here with you guys isn't all that bad."

Xellos cleared his throat. "There still is one very important question that needs to be answered, my dear Lina." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he scrutinized the young girl behind his closed eyelids. "What exactly were you doing with Zelgadis in the cabin before your sister interrupted?" he asked with a curious smile.

Lina showed the magician her middle finger.

"Why Lina, aren't you a little young for that? Besides, I thought you preferred Zelgadis!" Xellos said, shocked. There was a crash, after which the magician quickly picked himself up from wooden planks, which had shattered on the impact created when Zelgadis smashed him into the ground.

Lina muttered to herself. "Pervert. Hey, Sylphiel, we were a little hard on him this time. Make sure he's okay?"

"No! Anything but that! Lina dear, I won't make another joke again!" Xellos begged, panicking and squirming as the healer leaned over him.

Valgarv, who had wandered off to the railing in boredom once more, called out to the others, ending their bickering. "Guys. You should take a look at this." He pointed out over the horizon, where rolling black clouds were gathering some distance away. "It looks like a storm. A bad one."

Xellos, who had magically recovered as always as soon as Sylphiel's attentions were no longer directed towards him, spoke in a serious voice. "That storm is not natural." Lightning flashed, as if to confirm the magician's words, and the dark clouds moved closer to the ship. "My my, I do regret saying this, but you should probably not be on deck, Zelgadis," he added in a lighter tone. "If anyone is going to drown you, it should be me after all. And I just won't have the time to do that if I'm going to keep this ship afloat."

The chimera glared, but gave a tiny grunt of acknowledgement to the trickster, who was already holding two fingers before him and chanting softly in an unrecognizable tongue.

"Lina, Sylphiel, Zelgadis, get below. I'll stay out here and protect the fruitcake," Valgarv told them, unslinging Vessegace from his back and leaning onto it boredly. "I know how to handle myself on ships." As he spoke, the wind picked up around them and began to blow wildly.

"That sounds like a good idea," Lina said, as they left the railing and made their way towards the cabins once more.

- x – x – x –

Against the shore, the loud sound of laughter rose from a cloaked figure. The wind blew wildly, tossing back the hood of the cloak and releasing whipping strands of curling, lime-green hair. The laughter rose louder and louder, rising above the cacophony of the violent weather. "No one will survive my curse," she crowed into the stormfront. She lifted her hands to the sky once more, and the kanji blazed out from her palm with a clear blue light. "The warriors of Cephied will never reach shore so long as I, Martina Zoana Mel Navratilova, have them in my grasp!"

- x – x – x –

"This is a stupid idea!" screamed Lina as she was flung against the wall of the tossing ship. "How in the hell are we supposed to fight against a storm like this?"

Sylphiel, who had turned a faint shade of green from the violently rocking motion of the boat, managed to gulp out a reply. "I-I'm s-sure Xellos has everything u-under c-control!" she squeaked, before being flung alongside Lina towards the opposite wall.

Zelgadis caught both of the tumbling girls, throwing his weight backwards and keep them from crashing painfully into the wall. "This is no good!" he yelled at them over the roar of the storm's tumult. "Even if the ship doesn't sink, we're still going to be killed if we stay down here like this!" As he spoke, the tiny cabin window burst open, sending a jet of water into the room. "We have to get out of here!" he told them, making his way towards the door.

Lina growled and slung Sylphiel's arm over her shoulder, staggering after the chimera. "Zelgadis! Get a rope or something, damn it, if you fall overboard you're done for!"

Zelgadis only grunted in reply, trying to keep his balance as he grabbed a thick length of rope and forced his way towards the deck of the tossing ship. The stinging sea water blasted into their faces as they entered the deck, and Lina squinted against it desperately, looking for Xellos and Valgarv.

"Zelgadis!" she yelled at him, pointing suddenly. "There they are!"

Following her motion, the chimera looked and growled as he saw the two. Xellos appeared to be oblivious to the tossing of the ship, his concentration completely focused on his spell. He remained in the same position, standing at the railing of the ship where they had left him earlier. The only thing that seemed to be keeping the magician in place was Valgarv, who had sheathed his weapon in favour of lashing a rope around his waist and holding Xellos in place. But it was clear that both of the warriors had their hands full, one with whatever spell he was casting, and the other just trying to keep the magician from flying overboard.

"Who in the hell is driving this thing?" shouted Zelgadis as he tied the rope around one of the masts.

Lina shook her head as he shoved a length of line into her hands stumbled towards the rudder of the ship. "Zelgadis! Wait! Knot the rope around yourself first!" she yelled. As if on cue, a huge wave swelled over the ship, and Valgarv growled out a hoarse warning over the storm.

"Get down!"

The wave crashed over the deck, soaking Lina to the bone. She held onto Sylphiel tightly with one arm and spun the rope around the other. Salt water filled her mouth as she tried to cry out in pain, the rough twine gouging into her arm painfully as the water lifted and tossed both of the girls around like leaves in a whirlwind. As quickly as it hit, the monstrous wave subsided, leaving both girls panting and bedraggled. Painful as it was, however, the rope had done its work, as they were both still on the deck of the ship. Zelgadis, however, was nowhere to be seen.

"No!" Lina said as she coughed and sputtered, lifting herself to her knees. The rope jerked suddenly on her arm, bringing her to her knees again, and she followed it with her eyes. "Zelgadis!" she yelled, seeing it trail off into the water. Xellos' idle threat had turned into reality, she realized with horror. Zelgadis might have been grasping the rope, but with his stone body, he was still trapped under the violent ocean waves as he was tossed overboard. "I've got to help him!" she yelled to Sylphiel, pushing the rope into the healer's hands and sprinting for the railing.

"Lina!" Valgarv shouted, frustrated, as another tremor buffeted the boat. "What are you doing?"

She didn't hear him, however, having already dived into the water. Fortunately for Lina, physical exertion was one of the things she did excel at, and swimming was no exception. Holding onto the rope for dear life, she took a deep breath and plunged her head under the ocean waves, pulling herself down. Her eyes burned, and the rope twisted violently in the raging currents of water, but she hung on determinedly.

Zelgadis was also hanging onto the rope for dear life, laboriously pulling himself up hand over hand. His eyes widened as he saw her, and then flashed angrily as she wrapped an arm around his waist and helped pull him up.

_Save the arguments for later, Zel,_ she thought as they struggled their way towards the surface, hoping he would understand. _We've got to break the surface before we drown! _

- x – x – x –

On the deck of the ship, Valgarv's cursing could be heard clearly over the storm. "That stupid girl! I can't keep track of both her and Xellos! If Xellos goes, we lose the ship, and then we're all as good as dead!"

As he cursed again, Sylphiel looked over the railing of the boat, biting her lip. She was still holding onto the rope Lina had left behind, her stomach doing flipflops as the ship lurched under her feet. She felt her cheeks flaming with a blush of shame as another round of Valgarv's cursing fell on her ears. Though she couldn't make out what he was saying, Sylphiel was sure she could understand his meaning. "If only Lord Gourry were here!" she said to herself helplessly. The seconds ticked by, and then suddenly, a shock of red broke over the surface of the water. "Lina!" cried Sylphiel, pulling at the rope with all of her strength.

Zelgadis' head surfaced next, and the chimera gasped for air. Both of them clung to the rope for dear life, but the storm continued to buffet the ship relentlessly, making it impossible to board the boat.

"The storm is too strong!" Sylphiel screamed at the other two warriors. "They're trapped!"

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" came Valgarv's furious reply as he dragged Xellos back to the railing they had been knocked away from.

"But-" cried Sylphiel, as the storm tossed them again. There was creaking sound, and suddenly the healer went tumbling as the rope she had been pulling on went slack. "No!" she cried, rushing to the rail and watching as Lina's head disappeared under the surface once more. The rope had snapped, and without it, Zelgadis' stone body was dragging them both under literally like a slab of rock.

Sylphiel bit her lip and looked at the frayed end of rope still held in her hands. "But Gourry's not here," she said, blinking back tears.

"I can't hear you!" yelled Valgarv.

She turned, and then waved at the aqua-haired youth. "I'm going to save them!" she called out.

"What? Sylphiel?" yelled Valgarv, his eyes bulging as the healer climbed over the railing and plunged over the side. "Damn it, Xellos! This ship isn't going to be worth saving if everyone else dies!" he snarled.

"Can't teleport," came the magician's terse reply, the first words he had spoken since beginning his spell. "The power that's blocking me is from Shabranigdu. I can break this curse, but I need time."

Valgarv nodded, gritting his teeth. "Sylphiel, you better come through," he growled lowly with frustration.

- x – x – x –

Lina gasped as the she felt the rope snap, the waves tossing then briefly before Zelgadis began to sink once more. _Oh no!_ she thought, wrapping both of her arms around his waist and kicking wildly.

Zelgadis was treading water desperately as well, but his weight was too much to keep them surfaced despite both of their efforts. _That idiot! Why won't she let go of me? We're both going to drown!_ He glared at Lina, grabbing her arms and trying to pry her off of him as they drifted lower through the murky ocean water. Lina only redoubled her efforts in response. _No good!_ he thought as his lungs began to burn for air. From the look on Lina's face, she was also going to be in serious trouble soon. _I won't let it end like this! _Zelgadis thought to himself angrily.

As if in answer to his furious demand, a hand descended onto his shoulder. Then a blinding white light pulsed around them. The water around them stopped tossing, and Zelgadis looked up to see Sylphiel holding on to both him and Lina. She shook her head wildly at him in some sort of a warning, and vaguely Zelgadis realized that they were inside of a magic bubble of some sort. Sylphiel closed her eyes, and with another pulse, the water pushed out of the barrier she had erected, sending the trio flying towards the ocean's surface.

"Sylphiel!" Lina screamed after she had inhaled enough air. "You must be crazy! Can you even swim?"

The healer paid no attention, her energy already focused on creating a new barrier around Zelgadis before he could begin another deadly descent into the ocean.

"Never mind how she did it, just hang onto her!" Zelgadis shouted as the fragile magic buoyed him through the water. "This barrier must be taking an incredible amount of energy to create. We've got to get out of the water before it fades!"

Lina nodded, her sharp eyes scanning the surface of the waves for any sign of the ship at all. Her heart sank as she noticed how far the turbulent water had carried them from the badly wracked ship. Still, it seemed the further away they were from the vessel, the less violent the storm was. Twisting her head around, Lina searched for another option. "There!" she yelled suddenly in relief, pointing at a small outcropping of rock jutting out of the ocean's surface. "We can make it if we swim for it." Grabbing the healer by the waist, Lina began to stroke through the water towards the tiny island. "Sylph, we can manage. Just keep that barrier up around Zelgadis," Lina commanded as she swam. "I know you can do it!" The older girl nodded slightly, concentration written across her face as she allowed the redhead to pull her through the salty water.


	12. Arc II: Decisions

**Chapter 12: Decisions **

The ocean waves were not kind to the ship, and Xellos chanted a new mantra, trying to keep the vessel afloat. It was as if the storm was alive and consciously trying to smash the boat into driftwood. No matter what spells he cast, he couldn't get the storm to abate. The ship was still drawing ocean's fury like a magnet. _Why, that's it! _he suddenly realized. _It's useless to fight the storm itself. It never was directed at us, only at the ship! _Xellos allowed himself a small smile as he refocused his energy on the ship itself, trying to locate the source of the curse. The small moment of distraction proved to be a deadly one, though, as once again the waves smashed into the ship. Losing his purchase against the railing, Xellos felt himself being lifted into the air.

A pair of arms hitched around his waist and dragged him back down to the deck. Sputtering, he looked over his shoulder to see Valgarv grab and the railing once more and shove him against it. "Pay attention, magician!" the other warrior barked.

"Now now, there's no need to get upset, Valgarv. I've located the source of our problems, this will only be a slight delay in our journey."

Valgarv glared at the grinning magician, as if his golden gaze alone could pierce Xellos' smiling mask. "You're an idiot. There's no point in finding the first artefact if we have no priestess to use it!" he snarled.

Xellos pursed his lips. "You're no fun at all, Valgarv. At least Zelgadis has a sense of humour," he grumbled. "The others will be safe. I can still sense their life force. Don't underestimate Sylphiel's powers." Another wave rocked the ship, ending their conversation as both men grabbed for the railing and tried to stay upright. "I knew I should have paid more attention to Filia's anti-curse lessons," he mumbled to himself. A hand slammed into him painfully, knocking Xellos' forehead into the railing. Picking himself up, he cracked a furious eye open at Valgarv. "What did you do that for?"

Valgarv shrugged. "Filia, right? If you weren't listening to her lesson, she probably maced you. I thought it might help jog your memory."

Xellos rubbed the back of his head as the memories clicked in place, and he gave Valgarv a broad smile. "True enough! Now excuse me, I have a curse to break." Shutting his eye, he grinned darkly and lifted his staff once more.

- x – x – x -

Lina, Zelgadis and Sylphiel lay sprawled inside of the sparse shelter that the small outcropping offered, panting with exhaustion. Zelgadis finally sat up, glancing at the darkened clouds outside. "It looks like the storm is finally letting up," he told the two girls. "Maybe that fruitcake managed to do something after all."

Lina nodded, helping Sylphiel into a sitting position. "How are we going to contact the ship? For all we know, they think we're drowned." She wrung out her hair, sending a splatter of water across the rocky floor. "We would have, too, if not for you," she said, turning to Sylphiel. "Thanks. I still can't believe it though! You dived in after us?" Lina said to the healer. "I wouldn't have expected that from someone like you."

Sylphiel coughed and shivered, doing her best to squeeze the water from her own robes. "Someone had to do something, Lina," she explained. "I… I guess I thought it was time to start being a warrior, too," she mumbled. The hand slapping at her back caused her to jerk forward with surprise, and she looked up to see Lina beaming at her.

"You always were a good warrior, Sylph. You saved our butts often enough, you didn't have anything to prove. Still, thanks a lot," she told the healer with a look of true gratitude. She lowered her voice and leaned in, whispering to Sylphiel quietly. "If it wasn't for you, I might have lost Zelgadis."

Sylphiel smiled as she glanced at the chimera, who was still scouting the entrance to the tiny cave they had taken shelter in, trying to spot their ship. "So you've finally sorted out your feelings for each other, Lina?" she whispered back with a tiny smile.

Lina pulled back with a look of surprise; speaking about her relationship still made her feel embarrassed. Then, lowering her eyebrows she leaned back in and peered at Sylphiel intently. "What about you and Gourry? Have _you_ told him how you feel yet?" Seeing Sylphiel's blush, Lina scowled at the other girl and poked her in the arm firmly. "Sylphiel, you know how dense Gourry is! If you don't tell him how you feel, preferably a couple of times and with a baseball bat, he's never going to figure it out himself."

"Baseball…?" Sylphiel began in confusion, but Lina shook her head wildly.

"Never mind. Just… tell him how you feel, okay, Sylph? Don't wait for it to happen by itself."

Sylphiel wrung her hands together nervously and toyed with her soggy robes. "I'm not like you, Lina. I can't just say those sorts of things so easily." She jumped as Lina's hand reached for her own and held it up in a tight clasp.

"Sylphiel Nels Lahda, if there's one thing you proved today, it's that you're no coward. Just believe in yourself, and things will work out. Promise?"

Smiling hesitantly, Sylphiel gave Lina a quick nod. "Yes, you're right, Lina. I'll do it!" she said with determination. Then she paused, and asked nervously "Can you explain a little more to me about this 'baseball bat' process?"

"I think I see the ship!" Zelgadis called to them, gesturing for them to join him and thankfully ending the conversation before Lina could impart her romantic wisdom to her naïve companion.

- x – x – x -

"I can't believe you made it out of that alive," grumbled Valgarv as his watchful eyes darted over the ocean, searching for more threats.

"Don't sound so disappointed," Zelgadis replied as he paced the deck of the ruined ship. "What was Xellos doing, anyway?" he added with a growl. "His magic didn't help at all when we needed it!"

"Now now, you shouldn't be so upset, Zelly-boy," came the trickster's reply. For once, he didn't pop out of thin air, but rather took the more conventional method of walking as he emerged from the cabins below. While his jovial attitude remained firmly in place, Xellos' lack of energy hinted at how weary the purple-haired magician actually was. "I did manage to keep this ship afloat. Fortunately, the amateurish curse that ambushed us was only focused on the ship. You were probably safer in the ocean after all," he added with a grin.

"Amateurish? You call THAT amateurish?" Lina exclaimed, pushing her bangs out of her face in disbelief. "If that's your idea of shoddy magic, I don't want to meet whoever wasted us head on!"

"We might not have a choice," Valgarv cut in, pointing over the railing of the ship. The others joined him as he surveyed the shoreline. Standing among the cliffs stood a solitary figure cloaked in sweeping black robes. "I'd bet a whole month's loot on that being the source of our troubles."

Lina narrowed her eyes at the figure on the shore. "A warrior of Shabranigdu?" Noting the silence, she nodded quickly. "Well that's tough luck. There's one of them and five of us." She noted the tense, weary silence of her warriors and turned towards them, planting her hands on her hips. "I say we kick some butt!" she yelled.

Zelgadis nodded and cracked his knuckles. "Yes. We're the warriors of Cephied. Let's teach this person some respect," he said as the ship touched against the rocky shoreline.

"You want to teach me respect," called a voice from above. This was immediately followed by the high-pitched sound of feminine laughter. A figure leapt down the rocky cliff side to stand before them.

Zelgadis narrowed his eyes as the woman smiled back at him with feral anticipation. "I don't normally hit women, but for you, I'll make an exception," he told her flatly.

Ringing laughter was her reply, as the woman lifted a hand over her mouth. "So I see, Zelgadis Greywords. I'm honoured to share the same rank as your very own beloved Priestess. Or have you forgotten that incident already?" she replied with a smirk.

Zelgadis exhaled quickly and balled his fist in fury at the woman's insult, but Lina sprung out before him, leaping in front of the others.

"You're gonna pay for that, bitch!" she yelled as she drew Gourry's sword.

The figure threw back her cloak, revealing her scantily-clad form. "I doubt that, little girl, because I am Martina Zoana Mel Navratilova, the Mistress of Curses!" This caused everyone to pause and facefault as the figure cackled.

"I don't understand," murmured Sylphiel in shock.

"Don't understand what?" Martina said, thrown off track.

"You're wearing so little… and yet your clothing still manages to clash." Sylphiel put her hand over her mouth and gave a tiny apologetic bow as she said this. The other Celestial warriors of Cephied closed their eyes solemnly and nodded in agreement at the healer's assessment.

Martina's face grew red with anger. "W-why you!" she sputtered. "Fine! I had a whole monologue prepared just for our first meeting, but with an insult like that, you don't deserve to hear it!" she screeched. The blue kanji for "curse" blazed out from her palm as she sent a blast of energy towards the group.

Sylphiel was already reacting, throwing up a protective barrier around them, but Xellos' warning came too late. "She uses curse magic, a physical barrier won't—" his words were cut off as he thrust his own staff before himself and grit his teeth, falling to his knees while the energy rippled around him.

"Guys!" Lina yelled worriedly. She turned around only to see the other warriors also frozen in various states of shock, paralyzed by the force of Martina's curse.

"It's no use," Martina laughed. Lina spun around and brought Gourry's sword before her, realizing she was the only one who remained free. "The magician knows, but he's too weak to do anything," she said triumphantly. "No one can escape my curse once I've turned my eye towards her!" she crowed, looking directly at Lina.

Lina narrowed her eyes and pulled the pin out of the sword. "Well then, I guess I'm just going to have to poke your eye out, huh? HIKARI-O!" she yelled, as light blazed out of the handle.

Martina took a step backwards, her eyes widening in fear. "You have the Sword of Light!"

Lina was simply trying to hold on to the sword, her hands shaking as she struggled to contain the surging power of the blade. _I didn't know it was so tough! How does Gourry do it? _ She gripped the handle tightly, trying to steady the wavering spurt of light into a solid blade as she had seen Gourry do.

Noticing her efforts, Martina smiled and regained some of her confidence. "You can't even use it properly, can you? It won't help," she sneered, and with another flamboyant gesture, sent her curse magic hurtling towards Lina.

"I'm not gonna die. Not here, and definitely not by you!" Lina yelled, swinging the sword upward to meet the blast. As she spoke, the blade lengthened and brightened, responding to her resolve and absorbing the blast completely. Lina held the sword in check as it twisted and churned, mixing with the magic of Martina's curse. _Ugh… it hurts…_ she thought to herself, struggling to control the wild magic. _This looks just like when Gourry caught Vessegace's fire!_ An idea suddenly overrode her sense of panic, and focusing her concentration, she swung the sword around like a lacrosse stick and released the pent up energy.

"What the—" cried Martina as her own magic doubled back and slammed into her, sending her sailing into the cliff with a slam.

"Score!" yelled Lina, leaping and pumping her hand into the air as the sword of light sputtered and died out. Her attack broke the hold that Martina held over the other Celestial warriors, and they quickly formed a protective ring around Lina.

"I'm going to kill her," Zelgadis growled darkly.

"Not if I get her first," answered Valgarv as his staff flared to life.

Martina managed to pick herself up shakily from the surrounding rubble and looked at the malevolent warriors facing her with an expression of panic. "It looks like we'll have to continue this battle another day. Don't think I'll go easy on you next time!" she cried as she threw a bottle before her, which exploded and masked her figure in a thick cloud of black smoke. As to be expected, when the clouds cleared, the curse mistress was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn, she got away with a cliché," Lina grumbled to herself with annoyance.

A pair of stony arms encircled her and held her close. "Are you okay, Lina?" It was Zelgadis' voice, filled with concern.

Lina blushed, pushing herself away and trying to rid her face of the goofy smile she was sure she was wearing. "Of course I'm fine! I just saved the rest of you, I'm the one who should be asking that!" she told him.

"Hmm, I didn't realize Gourry left you with the Sword of Light, Lina dear," said Xellos as he tapped his chin. "How very astute of you, to be able to use it so capably! It takes most people years to master the power of the Sword of Light."

"Really?" said Lina, picking up the fallen blade and carefully inserting it along with the pin back into the hilt. "I was just playing it by ear, I don't really have any idea how to use this thing. Not the way Gourry does, at least."

Xellos' smile dropped. "All that power, and she doesn't have any idea of how to control it?" he mumbled to himself.

"Better not piss her off," whispered Valgarv to the magician, who grew a huge sweatdrop.

- x – x – x -

After the ordeal with Martina, the small party set off to travel over land to the next settlement. Though they had managed to successfully reach the shores of Kataart, their poor wrecked ship was done for. It was nearing nightfall when they finally reached a small shepherds' village lying in the snowy foothills of the expansive mountain country.

Kataart was a land that had known peace for over a century. The villagers they came across welcomed them with open arms, providing each of the warriors not only new supplies, food and shelter, but also an invitation to stay for the night. The hospitality was gladly accepted by the weary travelers, and it allowed them to hear the legends passed down through the generations of the village inhabitants.

This was how Lina first learned of the story of the priestess of Vorfeed, as she sat next to the crackling fire and listened to the village elder relay the tale in the aftermath of their pleasant dinner.

"Ah, the Priestess of Vorfeed," said Reika, the village matron, as she warmed her hands. "That is a story which I have not told for many moons," she added. "In those ancient days, our country did not know such peace as we do now. The kingdom of Sairoon had gathered a large army and attempted to conquer our people. Things might have gone very badly, if not for the intervention of the priestess, who called upon the holy power of Vorfeed to save us."

"Hold on a second," Lina said as her brow knitted in confusion. "Sairoon, the southern kingdom? You mean Kataart and Sairoon were at war?"

Reika laughed, the aged lines on her face disappearing in the firelight and the amused expression making her appear much younger than she really was. "Oh yes. The Four Kingdoms have always been torn by warfare, my dear. Do not worry, the conflict is long in the past, when Sairoon was ruled by a less reasonable Emperor than the current one. We are quite friendly with the neighboring kingdoms these days."

Lina sighed with relief, but still felt a small measure of surprise as she mulled over the new information. _Nothing is black and white here, is it,_ she thought to herself. Noticing the old woman's silence, she quickly spoke up. "Oh please, go on! I want to hear more."

Reika nodded and stared off into the fire, her voice taking on a singsong quality as she told the tale. "Sairoon was a terrible power in that time, and its soldiers were merciless. Our people knew despair; we thought Vorfeed had abandoned us. But then, a ray of hope was sent to us from another world." The old woman smiled and shifted slightly. "The legends say the girl was a mere child, barely a woman, and yet blessed with the beauty of the gods and the wisdom of the elders," she said. "She gathered to herself the five warriors of Vorfeed, and summoned the great beast god to save us all. It was said that her final wish was to grant eternal peace to the kingdom of Kataart." Reika bowed her head respectfully. "The seas churned and the mountains rose as Vorfeed granted this boon. The rocky cliffs protect us by sea, and the tall mountains protect us by land. Since that time, no country has tried to invade Kataart. To this we are eternally grateful."

Lina leaned forward as the old woman concluded her story. _ What Luna said… there was a priestess here before, from our own world. That must have been her. Amelia and I aren't the first!_ "And she really did all this by summoning Vorfeed, huh?" The old woman nodded, and Lina felt a confident smile break across her face. "Well, if she could do it, so can I," she said.

Reika smiled comfortingly. "Your journey will be a difficult one, if what you say is true," she told Lina. "I am sorry that our village can't assist you in your quest, but we are a simple people. Perhaps you should travel to the city of Atlas, if you wish to find this artefact that you speak of. Surely they will know more about the ancient legends than we."

Lina nodded, a smile lighting her face as she beamed at the old woman. "Thank you so much! I can't believe how helpful you're being. I think you're one of the first people I've met who hasn't tried to kidnap or murder me!" she joked.

The old woman smiled. "Think nothing of it, my dear. I only hope you are able to bring the same peace to Sairoon that our priestess granted to us."

Zelgadis' quiet voice cut across their conversation. "I'm sorry, Elder Reika, but can I ask you a question as well?"

The old woman turned towards him and nodded slightly.

Ignoring Lina's questioning gaze, he spoke earnestly to Reika. "Do you know what happened to the priestess after she summoned Vorfeed?"

Reika nodded, smiling at the chimera. "Of course, young man. All of the people of Kataart know this legend. The young woman was returned to her own world after using her three wishes."

Despite the noises around them, an almost deafening silence fell between Lina and Zelgadis as they looked at each other. He reached for her hand and held it tightly, his eyes worried and full of doubt.

Lina leaned in and squeezed back, trying to push her own fears away. "Don't worry, Zelgadis," she whispered to him. "We'll find a way. I promise. I'm not going to leave you." He leaned his head against her, and they took comfort in each other's presence as the chill of the night air descended.

- x – x – x -

Amelia sat in the carriage, looking out of the window listlessly as the scenery flashed by before her. She shivered involuntarily, and drew back from the window. "It's so cold here," she murmured, rubbing her arms.

"The kingdom of Kataart is unnaturally cold and barren, my lady. It has been this way ever since the priestess of Vorfeed cursed the land with her final wish over a century ago."

Rezo's cold voice cut through the chilly air, doing little to warm the carriage they were traveling in.

"C-cursed?" asked Amelia uncertainly. She felt nervous and uncomfortable around Rezo, who had been in a foul mood ever since Martina's shamefaced return. She thought it was understandable, seeing as how Lina's group were now in danger of reaching the artefact before them, but it didn't make Rezo's presence any easier to tolerate. The man was fearsome when he was angry, and not even his polite mannerisms could dispel the dark, brooding aura he was emitting. "I thought the Priestesses of the beast gods were supposed to protect their kingdoms…" she trailed off.

Rezo seemed to be able to hear her thoughts, as he turned from the window and smiled slightly at the young girl. "Do not trouble yourself with these legends, my lady," he told her. "You are much wiser and more generous than the other priestesses, both past and present. I am confident that you would not make such a mistake."

Amelia smiled despite herself, her eyes softening as she regarded Rezo's tall figure. _I shouldn't be afraid of him,_ she thought to herself. _He's the only one who's always been there for me._ She comforted herself with this thought as silence settled in the carriage once more, Rezo apparently uninterested in carrying out any further conversation.

The wagon finally rolled to a halt as they reached the camp that had been set up in the foothills near the city of Atlas. After helping Amelia down from the carriage, Rezo bowed curtly to her. "Excuse me, my lady, but I have business I must attend to." With a swish of his red robes, he turned and made his way towards his tent, leaving Amelia alone before the carriage.

"My lord Rezo!" cried Eris as she rushed out to greet him. "You've finally arrived!"

Rezo pushed the dark-haired woman aside brusquely, scowling with annoyance. "Take care of the Priestess, Eris," he told her curtly, before disappearing into his tent.

Eris stared after Rezo's retreating figure forlornly, her eyes watering as she regained her footing. Blinking back her tears, her expression hardened and she turned on Amelia with an ugly look. "Well, you heard him. Let's go," she barked, grabbing the younger girl by the elbow and dragging her into another tent.

- x – x – x -

Inside of his tent, Rezo was standing over Martina, who was kneeling on the floor despite the obvious pain of her injuries.

"I failed this time, but it won't happen again!" Martina squeaked, not daring to look up into the closed eyes of the sage.

"Disgusting woman," he breathed, turning away from her. "Your incompetence never fails to astound me, but we need you alive for the Summoning. Consider yourself lucky," he told her coldly.

"My lord!" Martina squeaked, her eyes widening with panic. "Just give me another chance, they won't escape me this time—" she began.

"They will not escape you, because you won't be going," he cut her off. He gave a low whistle, and a growl answered him from the corner.

Martina stood up and whirled around in shock. "You're going to send him? B-but he's no better than an animal!" she screeched, her pride overcoming her fear as the bulky form emerged from the shadows. "I protest! I demand to have another chance!" she yelled, her blue eyes shining with barely contained anger.

"You've already proven your worth," Rezo said flatly. "Now be silent or I'll reconsider my previous decision." Ignoring Martina's sputtering, he turned towards the crouched, bestial figure who now kneeled on the floor before him.

"Gaav."

The huge man snarled, lifting his head slightly. His eyes shone with a feral light as he waited for Rezo's next command.

"Go. Find the warriors of Cephied. Destroy them. They must not retrieve the artefact. Do you understand? _The Priestess of Cephied must not be allowed to have it._"

The man grunted once, his unruly red hair falling around his head like a lion's mane. Tensing his muscles, he rose to stand, his full height towering over even Rezo's frame, making the sage seem tiny in comparison.

"Wait," commanded Rezo confidently, despite Gaav's monstrous size. "Do not fail me, Gaav. Do not return without the artefact." His intonation relayed his underlying threat very clearly, and the large man ducked his head once. Gaav strode towards the entrance of the tent, pausing to glare at Martina and growl in her direction. The woman squeaked and scooted backwards quickly, stepping out of his way. Then with a speed and grace that was hardly conceivable for his huge bulk, Gaav was gone, leaving only the flapping of the tent's fabric in his wake.

- x – x – x -

As morning dawned the next day, Lina and the warriors of Cephied set off for the city of Atlas. With the horses provided to them by the kind village, they made good time and arrived at the city gates by early afternoon. The contrast between the warm, balmy kingdom of Sairoon and the harsh, cold climate of Kataart could not have been greater, and Lina was thankful for the thick furs that the villagers had provided them with. Lina was amazed by the difference between the two capital cities. She hadn't realized how ornate Sairoon's elegantly painted Chinese architecture was. The sprawling city of Atlas was as harsh as the country's climate, filled with rough, squat stone buildings, dusty streets and scowling inhabitants. Xellos took it upon himself to procure a map for the group, since he appeared to be more familiar with the surroundings than any of them.

When Xellos finally returned, they gathered inside of one of the city's small pubs, planning their next move. The magician spread the map on the table before them and divided the city neatly into three quarters. "Well, we really have no idea what we're looking for," he said simply. "I think you'll all agree that this city is much too large to cover together. We'll have to split up and look for clues about this artefact."

Valgarv nodded and glanced at the rough outlines Xellos had drawn. "Which are the slums?" he asked. His gaze followed Xellos' outstretched finger, and he gave a curt nod. "I'll take that area." The former bandit narrowed his eyes and cracked his knuckles. "I know how to deal with scum."

Xellos nodded, and pointed to another area on the map. "This part of the city contains the libraries and temples. I believe that would be my area of expertise," he said with a smirk.

Zelgadis nodded and placed his hand on the last area. "That leaves the marketplace. Lina and I will cover this section," he said.

A slight sigh interrupted them and they turned to face Sylphiel, who was staring at the map with a slight blush. "Umm…" she said uncomfortably, playing nervously with her fingers.

Lina let out a sigh as she regarded the older girl. "You can come with us, Sylphiel. Zel and I could use the company," she said with a smile. "It's probably safer for you that way, too. It looks like most of the women in this place are growing hair on their backs instead of their heads," she added. "You'd probably get jumped by the first barbarian you came across if you set out alone." This caused Sylphiel to blush even more furiously as she mumbled a halfhearted word of thanks to Lina. It had the opposite effect on the redhead, who instantly felt bad at her lack of tact. "Hey, Sylph, I didn't mean that you couldn't go off alone if you didn't want to…" she fumbled.

Sylphiel shook her head and rolled the map shut. "No, you're right, Lina. I really don't know how to protect myself. I'll stay close to you and help however I can," she said quietly.

Xellos frowned, lifting his eyebrows and leaning in towards the others. "While I know you will regret missing my charming personality, I'm afraid I won't be able to use my powers to teleport to any of you while we're searching." His fingers drummed the table in annoyance. "Obviously the warriors of Shabranigdu know that we're here. I would advise you all to exercise caution during your investigation."

"So how are we going to stay in touch?" Zelgadis asked, looking around at the others.

"We'll just have to pick a time and a place to meet," Xellos answered.

Valgarv stood up, hefting his staff over his back. "This place looks as good as any. When do you want me back?" he asked impatiently. Everyone turned towards Lina and waited.

"What, you want me to decide?" she said, surprised. "Well, okay. Let's meet back here in time for dinner," she said. This caused everyone else to facefault.

"Lina dear, we're going to need at least a little bit of time to look for some clues," Xellos said cautiously.

Lina glared at her friends. "I mean in the evening, you idiots! Just because I like the occasional afternoon snack doesn't mean we'll be having an early dinner!"

"Occasional?" came Valgarv's mocking snort. He quickly stood up and backed away from the table as Lina directed her glare at him, fingering Gourry's sword. "I'll return at dusk!" he said hurriedly, and dashed for the doors.

"Great. Everyone ready to go?" Lina said, returning her attention to the table.

The magician nodded and also stood, collecting the map from the table and tucking it away in his robes. "Very well, Lina my dear. Do try not to be too naughty while I'm gone. You wouldn't want to give poor impressionable Sylphiel any bad ideas," he said as he poked Zelgadis in the ribs, producing an automatic knock to the head.

"Don't worry about us, we're not the perverted ones in this group," Lina added with a smirk. "Now get lost, fruitcake. We have a marketplace to cover." With that, they parted ways.

- x – x – x -

"Ugh! This is getting us nowhere!" Lina sighed and blew onto her fingers, watching as the small white puffs of her breath rose into the air. "I'm starving and freezing, and we still haven't found anything!" she complained. "Let's rest a little, there's a bench right there."

Zelgadis rolled his eyes, but directed the two girls to the small bench underneath one of the worn and dirty monuments in the city. "Fine, take a break," he said as his companions sat down wearily.

"Look, Zel, you might be an iron man but my feet are killing me and I bet Sylphiel's are too," Lina said with a large sigh as she leaned back. "Who would've thought this place could be so big?"

"Really, it's quite alright," Sylphiel said uncomfortably. "You don't have to rest on my account. I just wish I could be more helpful." The unusual amount of travel was actually wearing visibly on the former courtesan, but she refused to stop and rest unless Lina forced them to.

Lina regarded the other girl worriedly. Sylphiel kept pushing herself too hard, as if trying to mould herself into some sort of hardened warrior like Zelgadis or Valgarv. While Lina approved of the older girl's new spurt of confidence, the attempt to be something other than true to her gentle, maidenly nature was obviously taxing. Lina noted Sylphiel's fatigue with increasing concern, demanding stops more and more frequently as the hours passed. Unfortunately for her, Zelgadis was as dense as Gourry when it came to dealing with Sylphiel's needs. The only thing the chimera understood was that Lina's constant demands for rest were beginning to annoy him.

"I hope Xellos and Valgarv are having more luck that we are," he said with irritation as he crossed his arms and leaned against the monument. "The little that we have managed to see of this place is full of a whole lot of nothing," he added with boredom.

"Hey, can the commentary, Zel. I can't help it if I have a delicate constitution," Lina hedged, glaring at him.

This caused Zelgadis to grin despite himself as he raised an eyebrow at her. "Delicate constitution, huh? Well, princess, I guess we'll have to put you on a diet of soup and bread crumbs," he laughed.

Lina scowled at him briefly and giggled as the tension leaked out of their tiny argument. She gave him a small smile. "Well, even if we could move faster, it's not like we've found anything useful here so far. We could always come back and try again tomorrow, but I don't think we're even looking in the right place," she grumbled.

"Umm, excuse me," Sylphiel interrupted.

"Huh? What's up Sylph?" Lina asked, turning around. The older girl had stood up and was looking over their heads at the monument they were resting against.

"I think you're wrong, Lina. Take a look at this," Sylphiel breathed as her eyes lit up, pointing at the stone above their heads.

Lina and Zelgadis both stood up and turned around, regarding the monument.

"Hey, you're right! There's something written here," Lina said, her eyes widening as she scrambled onto the bench and began to rub at the stone with the sleeve of her coat. Quickly, she cleared off the thick layer of dirt and grime, revealing the faded carvings below. "Can either of you read this?" she asked.

"I can make out some of it," answered Sylphiel, resting her palm against the stone and carefully tracing the letters. She squinted in concentration, studying the runes. "It's definitely about the Priestess of Vorfeed," she said after some consideration. "There's no mention of an artefact, but it does say something else…" She scanned the stone further. "I think it tells of the place where the Priestess of Vorfeed returned to her own world. It's the top of a sacred mountain called Dragon's Peak," she said.

Lina slapped her fist into her palm. "Alright, way to go Sylph! That sounds like a great place to start looking, better than in this crummy city at least!" she cheered.

Sylphiel blushed and smiled at the other two. "No, don't thank me yet. Xellos should be here to translate these markings, I'm really only guessing," she said shyly.

"Don't be so modest, it's annoying. Besides, I'd rather have your company over the pervert's any day," Lina said. Taking a glance at the sky, she frowned. "It's still early though. The other guys won't be coming back to the pub for a while," she grumbled.

Zelgadis nodded impatiently. "Xellos still has the map. Knowing the name of the mountain won't do us any good without it." He paced around the monument irately. "Should we make our way back to the pub, or stay here?"

Lina crossed her arms and snuck a glance at Sylphiel. An excited flush coloured her cheeks, but it didn't hide the fact that the other girl was still unusually pale and weary. Nodding, she made her decision. "Listen, Zel. We don't have any time to waste, not if the Rezo and his goons are out looking for this artefact too. Why don't you go and try to find Xellos and Valgarv, and bring them back here?"

Zelgadis turned instantly, fixing his piercing gaze on Lina. "And leave you here alone? You're kidding."

Lina scowled. "I won't be alone, Sylphiel is here. Don't you know we took on a whole village of zombies by ourselves? One little marketplace isn't going to do us girls in," she said, smiling brightly. "We'll just wait for you to get back. If you don't find them in time, just haul those lazy bums out of the pub and bring them here."

Zelgadis regarded her uncertainly, but Lina waved her hands at Zelgadis wildly, shooing him away. "Stop worrying! We'll be fine! Now go, every minute you spend here thinking about it is a minute you could be doing!" she said firmly, glaring at the chimera.

With a sigh, he nodded. Leaning down, he gave Lina a quick kiss on the cheek and disappeared into the throng of people. Lina put her hand on her cheek and turned bright red. "No fair, that was a hit and run!" she mumbled when she recovered, and plopped down onto the bench next to Sylphiel.

- x – x – x -

Amelia rolled her eyes and signed heavily as she made her way through the dirty city streets behind Eris. _I think my ears are going to bleed if I have to listen to Eris tell me one more time about how wonderful Rezo is,_ she thought to herself, glaring into the back of her unwilling guardian. "Miss Eris," she said finally, unable to take any more of the older woman's rambling. "I know Rezo asked you to take me through Atlas, but do you think we could go back now? I'm getting a little tired." _Tired of listening to you,_ she added silently, but wisely kept those thoughts to herself as the black-haired woman whirled on her.

"Listen, you little brat. Rezo told me to get you out and show you a good time. So we're going to have one whether you like it or not. Now come on, we're going to the market to do some shopping." Grabbing onto Amelia's arm, she began to drag the girl through the streets once more with a scowl on her face.

Amelia groaned and trailed after the woman. _She's so smitten with Rezo, she's like a robot!_ Shaking her arm free from Eris' tight grasp, Amelia glanced at the older woman cautiously. "Do you always do everything Rezo tells you to?" she asked curiously as she struggled to keep up with the woman's long stride.

"Of course!" Eris quickly replied. "I live to serve my lord Rezo. Don't you understand that we share the unbreakable bond of true love?" she said scornfully.

Amelia gulped nervously. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that it's so hard to understand Rezo sometimes." She looked away, her eyes growing distant. "Sometimes I think he doesn't care about anybody, not even me." She missed the look of jealousy that flashed across Eris' face as the older woman regarded the young girl.

"Listen, Amelia. Rezo may seem cold to you, but he's a warm and caring man on the inside. I know this, because he loves ME." She stared pointedly at the younger girl, scowling. "You just think he doesn't care because you don't know him the way I do," she said, as her eyes grew soft and unfocused. "Lord Rezo saved my life long ago," she murmured, clasping her hands together. "Of course he cares about me!"

Amelia brightened slightly as the other woman spoke. "Yes, I'm being silly again, aren't I? I know he cares. He saved my life, too!"

This broke Eris out of her trance and brought her attention back onto Amelia. "That's because you're the Priestess of Shabranigdu, girl. All of us have to protect you," she said with a scowl. "Don't read into things that just aren't there. We wouldn't want Lord Rezo to end up breaking your fragile little heart, would we?"

Amelia blinked and stared back at Eris thoughtfully. "I don't like him like _that_, Eris," she mumbled as the older woman glared at her angrily. "But… umm… maybe you should think whether or not he likes you like that too?" she warned cautiously. Eris' face turned as red as Rezo's robes, and Amelia panicked as the older woman seethed openly with shock and anger.

"Why you presumptuous little—" began Eris ominously as static energy crackled around her, lifting up the roots of her hair.

"Oh no! Eris, look, it's Rezo! What will he say if he sees us fighting?" Amelia cried out desperately, pointing into the crush of people gathered around the market.

The energy dissipated instantly as Eris whirled around in a panic, her eyes wide. "Lord Rezo? Where?" she cried, searching the crowd intently.

Amelia immediately took off in the opposite direction, losing herself in the crowded streets. "Phew," she gasped as she turned onto a smaller side alley, panting with exhaustion. "I have to thank Lina for teaching me that," she murmured, leaning against the wall and trying to catch her breath. A moment later she sobered, glaring at the ground as she considered her words. _No… I won't thank Lina for anything, not anymore,_ she thought angrily. Feeling tears forming once more, she took off down the street, not caring where she ran. As she careened down the alleyway, she crashed into someone, and struggled when the stranger's arms wrapped around her.

"Amelia?" Zelgadis said with surprise.

Wiping her eyes, Amelia looked up and gasped. "You!" she said, stepping back quickly. "What are you doing here?" she squeaked, staring at the chimera.

Zelgadis narrowed his eyes. "You know what I'm doing here. Or didn't Martina say?" he said harshly. "Tell me, were you the one who gave the order to kill us, or did you let Rezo do that for you?"

Amelia covered her hands with her mouth and shook her head. "No… no, it's not supposed to be this way!" she cried out. "I didn't tell them to kill you! You have to believe me, Zelgadis!"

Zelgadis' stern expression softened as he regarded the trembling girl before him. She didn't look like a vengeful Priestess of Shabranigdu to him, standing alone on the street. Rather, she looked lost, confused, and more than a little scared. _Maybe Lina was right,_ he thought to himself uncertainly. _Maybe she's not the threat after all._ He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Amelia, we only want to help you," he tried.

Amelia's faced clouded over instantly. "We? You're here with _her_, aren't you? Well, where is she?" she asked, her eyes darting around the street.

Zelgadis sighed and rubbed his temples. "Yes, I'm in the city with Lina, but I'm standing here with you, alone, right now. And no, she didn't ask me to do this, either. Why won't you believe me?" he said. "If you're scared of something, I promise, I can protect you. You don't have to rely on Rezo!"

Amelia crossed her arms and glared at Zelgadis. "You're wrong! Rezo's the only one I can rely on. Lina wasn't there for me when I needed her. Neither were you! Rezo's the only one I can trust!"

The vehemence with which she spat out the words caused Zelgadis to twitch with a slight feeling of guilt. "You're right," he said quietly. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there, whatever might have happened when you first came here. But believe me, if I had known you were in trouble, I would have tried to help you." He extended his hand towards Amelia once more. "Come back with me. I can't change what happened in the past, but maybe we can change the future."

Amelia stared at his outstretched hand indecisively. _He's offering me everything I want, isn't he? And Rezo's been so cold…_

"Trust me, Amelia. You can talk with Lina and sort things out."

Amelia drew back as though she had been slapped. "Talk it out with Lina?" she said, her voice unnaturally high. "You just want to bring me back to her, don't you? Do you even care about how I feel? Don't you realize that I love you?" she cried out, balling her fists at her side.

Zelgadis dropped his hand. "She's not your enemy!" he said angrily. "But we love each other, and nothing you do is going to change that. I'm sorry, Amelia, but one day you're going to have to accept it."

Amelia trembled, fury filling her as she glared at the chimera. "That's what you think!" she spat out angrily. "I'll summon Shabranigdu and make sure you can never be together!" she cried. "Then you'll see! Then you'll _understand!_"

Zelgadis glared at Amelia darkly. "You're the one who doesn't understand. Nothing will tear Lina and I apart, not even Shabranigdu," he said quietly.

Amelia sucked in her breath at the intensity in Zelgadis' voice. _I almost believe him…_ she thought as he stood there, defiant. Sadness and jealousy coursed through her body almost painfully, and she squeezed her eyes shut. "I do understand! I understand everything!" she screamed. "You're the idiot, Zelgadis! I don't need Shabranigdu to tear you apart from Lina! You're not even real!"

"What?" Zelgadis stiffened, staring at Amelia. "What do you mean?"

Amelia opened her eyes and glared at Zelgadis through her tears. "You're nothing, do you hear me? Lina loves nothing! You're just a made-up character in a book!"

- x – x – x -

A sense of foreboding filled Lina as she watched the sky settle slowly into dusk. "What's taking Zelgadis so long?" she asked Sylphiel pensively. "Shouldn't he be back by now?"

"It is a very large city, Lina," Sylphiel replied. "Maybe he's just having trouble finding them."

Despite Sylphiel's comforting words, Lina couldn't shake the feeling of wrongness that had settled in the pit of her stomach. "No… this can't be right," she said finally. "Something bad is happening, I can feel it. We have to find Zelgadis right now." She jumped up from the bench and tugged at the older girl's arm. "I know you're tired, Sylph, but we've got to move! Will you make it?"

Sylphiel nodded mutely and stumbled to her feet. As they left the shelter of monument, however, a low growl filled the air. "Lina…" whispered Sylphiel in panic as she sensed the malevolent aura.

"You don't need to tell me!" Lina said, spinning around and scanning the marketplace desperately. "Look out!" With a desperate shove, she pushed Sylphiel and flung herself in the opposite direction. There was a sound of crunching stone, and as the girls looked up, they saw dusty smoke rise from the rubble of the monument they had been sitting at moments before. Lina felt her eyebrow twitch as she eyed the figure crouched within the ruin. "You stupid bastard! We needed that!" she yelled.

"Lina!" gasped Sylphiel as the figure rose. "That's a warrior of Shabranigdu! I can feel it!"

The redhead wasn't listening, however, having already clearly determined that for herself. For the figure had risen from the monument, and there could be no mistaking the massive size of the man, or the bright blue symbol that was blazing from his exposed back. He stood to his full height, causing the already shocked commoners around the marketplace to scream and run. A low growl rose from his lips, and as he smiled, he revealed his fanged teeth. "Priestess," he growled in a thick, rumbling accent. "I feast on your flesh!"

Lina unsheathed Gourry's sword from her belt and pulled the pin from the blade. "Not if I can help it, tiny!" she answered, summoning the blade of light.

"Lina!" Sylphiel cried, terrified. "You can't possibly fight him! He's a beast man!"

Lina gripped the sword and held it out threateningly. "I have the sword of light, Sylph. If this guy wants a piece of me, he's going to be picking pieces of himself off of the floor!"

Gaav's booming laugh echoed through the marketplace. "Girl fight with toothpick!" he growled. "Cannot hurt if you cannot hit," he snarled, and leapt towards Lina with uncanny speed and grace.

"What?" Lina cried out, looking around wildly for her target. "How can something that massive just disappear?" she panicked as she spun around.

"Above!" Sylphiel's cry came out, and Lina didn't wait to find out. She threw herself over the ground, rolling and cursing even as the blade of light sputtered out in her hands.

There was another crash, and Gaav slid a few paces across the street from where Lina had been standing. The momentum of his crash threw him into a few of the braver bystanders who had remained to watch the fight. As Lina sprung to her feet once more, she heard a sickening crunch and turned around slowly. "Oh no…" she breathed, feeling queasy as she took in the sight.

Gaav was rising to his feet, the limp remains of what had once been a human arm hanging from his teeth. He spat out the appendage lazily and advanced on the two girls once more. "Got in way," he rumbled. "Not tasty like Priestess."

Lina felt herself turn a shade of green and choked. "Even I have standards for my meals," she mumbled, backing away. Sylphiel joined her, grabbing onto Lina's hand. "Sylph, I can't even touch him with the sword!" Lina yelled desperately.

"Close your eyes," whispered Sylphiel as Gaav charged them once more. She threw her hand out and murmured under her breath. A pulse and shuddering wave rocked through the marketplace as the force of Sylphiel's power-charged light spell lit up the area like a supernova. Gaav roared in pain and clawed at his eyes, and the two girls wasted no time taking off in the opposite direction.


	13. Arc II: Sacrifice

**Chapter 13: Sacrifice **

_"You're just a made-up character in a book!"_ The words echoed through Zelgadis' head, leaving him feeling cold inside. "What do you mean?" he said woodenly, looking at the small girl who stood before him.

Amelia had fallen silent after her outburst, staring at Zelgadis with her wide blue eyes. "Z-Zelgadis, I'm sorry…" she began nervously.

Zelgadis glared at Amelia, anger and a tickling sense of nervous doubt still coursing through his body. "I'm a real person, Amelia, just as real as you and Lina. And you're not going to come between us," he said. "You're going to destroy yourself if you keep believing the lies Rezo tells you. We found a way to summon Cephied once more, Amelia! Don't you understand? Once we have the artefact, you won't need to summon Shabranigdu. Come back with me!"

Amelia twitched, filled with guilt as she heard Zelgadis. He was filled with so much false hope, but she knew he wasn't real. Even though he didn't believe her, Amelia felt a sharp sense of regret at having spoken so quickly. "Zelgadis…" she murmured.

"There you are!" Amelia spun around to face Eris, who was standing at the foot of the street with her hands on her hips. As Eris' eyes traveled past her wayward priestess and settled on the chimera, fury flashed across her face. "You!" she hissed, bringing her palms before her.

Zelgadis had also crouched into a battle position with a grim expression. "So we meet again, Eris. You won't get away this time!" he growled dangerously as he formed a fist.

Eris was already weaving her hands in a complicated pattern as static energy filled the small alleyway. A blue symbol blazed out from the base of her throat, forming into the kanji for 'Loyalty.' "It's you who won't escape, Zelgadis Greywords!" she hissed as she parted her hands, sending a bolt of lightning racing down from the sky.

Zelgadis neatly avoided the elemental attack and leapt towards her with a deadly strike. With a grunt, Eris moved quickly to dodge his attack, the punch he had been aiming at her only glancing off of the side of her armoured shoulder.

"Stop it, Eris!" Amelia cried, panicking. "I don't want him dead! Don't kill him!" She tackled her guardian and desperately tried to hold her down.

"You little twit! Let go of me or you're going to get us both killed!" Eris yelled, glaring at Amelia as she shoved the young girl away.

Zelgadis had already backed down the street, however, regarding Amelia and Eris through slit eyes. "I'll let you live for now. But only because she's here," he said to Eris, inclining his head at the younger girl. "You won't always be this lucky." He shot the two women a final glare before racing down the alley, disappearing into the bustling street beyond with his chimeric speed.

"Damn it! He got away. Rezo won't be pleased," Eris fumed. She turned her angry gaze onto Amelia, narrowing her eyes. "When Rezo isn't pleased, I'm not pleased," she said threateningly.

Amelia glared back at the older woman, regaining some of her shaken confidence. "You don't scare me, Eris. I don't want you to mention this to Rezo."

Eris crossed her arms and lifted an eyebrow at Amelia in disbelief. "Oh? And what's to stop me from telling him?"

Amelia smiled, undaunted by the other woman's attitude. "Only the fact that you'd have to tell him you let me get away from you. I wonder what Rezo would think of that, huh?" She grinned inwardly as the mocking smile froze on Eris' face. "I'm glad we agree on something. Let's go back to the camp, I'm tired of exploring this city," she huffed, leaving her sputtering guardian behind her.

- x – x – x -

Zelgadis regarded the darkening sky with frustration. "It's already late," he muttered to himself angrily. "That meeting with Amelia held me up more than I thought. I hope Lina and Sylphiel are okay." Pulling up the hood of his cloak, he made his way back towards the pub near the entrance of the city.

_At least some things are going according to plan_, he thought with a small measure of relief as he entered the pub. Valgarv and Xellos were already there, the former managing to look both bored and annoyed as the latter chatted animatedly with him. They stopped their one-sided conversation as Zelgadis approached the table.

"It's a good thing you're finally back. My knuckles were starting to get raw," Valgarv growled in greeting to the chimera.

"Oh, you flatter me, Valgarv," Xellos grinned, tapping his fingers on the table. "I wasn't trying half as hard as I do for my precious Lina and Zelly-boy!" The magician ignored the groan that this elicited from both of his companions. His smile dropped slightly as he leaned over and appeared to peer behind Zelgadis' back, despite his closed eyes. "And why would our darling Lina not be in your presence right now, Zelgadis?"

Zelgadis sighed and sat at the table heavily. "We found something," he explained. "Sylphiel wants you to have a look at it, Xellos. It's a monument in the city that has some script on it telling about the Priestess of Vorfeed."

Valgarv crossed his arms. "You left the girls alone at the monument? Are you a moron?"

Zelgadis glared at the aqua-haired youth, who met his gaze unapologetically. "No. That was Lina's suggestion, actually. I'll let her know what you thought of it later," he added with a smirk. "Something happened on the way here. I wanted to find you two first, but I ran into Amelia… and Eris."

This caused both Xellos and Valgarv to grow serious. "I hope you killed that lightning bitch," Valgarv grumbled as he stood from the table.

"No. Eris got away. But if they're here, it means Rezo's close by." Throwing a few coins on the table, he also stood, joining Valgarv. "Come on, let's find Lina and Sylphiel."

Xellos remained seated, his eyes still shut as he raised his eyebrows at the other two. "Oh, go on ahead, don't mind me!" he said with a smile and a wave.

Zelgadis felt his brow twitch. "Why are you not coming with us, fruitcake?" he growled at the magician.

Xellos leaned back in his chair lazily and wagged a finger at the other two. "Now now, _that_ is a secret!" he chided them amusedly.

"I'll get his head, you take his feet," Zelgadis said ominously to Valgarv, who nodded. Their advance on the grinning magician was halted by a loud voice.

"Oh, leave the pervert alone. He's just trying to get a free beating out of you," Lina said as she pushed her way to the table.

"Lina?" Zelgadis said in shock, staring at the petite redhead as she and Sylphiel collapsed on the bench next to Xellos wearily. "What are you doing here? I thought we were going to meet at the monument!" His concern grew as he noticed the silence of the two girls, who were both panting heavily. Lina had dropped her head into her arms, and Sylphiel, while still trying to sit with a semblance of modesty, was resting her elbows on the table and leaning her forehead against her clasped hands. "What happened to you two?" he asked, quickly reseating himself at Lina's side.

"Everything," Lina moaned, lifting her head and glancing up at Zelgadis tiredly. "There is no monument anymore. One of the warriors of Shabranigdu found it," she groaned.

"Eris!" Zelgadis said, growling.

Lina looked at Zelgadis strangely, and shook her head. "No… it was a new one. I don't know his name, but believe me, if you meet him, you won't miss him," she groaned.

"Beast," said Sylphiel quietly. "His character symbol was beast," she repeated.

"Why am I not surprised?" Lina said sarcastically. "That's exactly what he was," she told the other warriors. "He's huge, he's fast, he's strong, and he eats people for fun," she said, turning faintly green as she mentioned the last. "That creep managed to completely crush the monument just by landing on it," she said. "I couldn't even touch him with Gourry's sword!"

"You fought him?" Zelgadis asked with shock.

Lina laughed wryly and shook her head. "Fought is hardly the word I'd use. Sylphiel managed to blind him, so at least we got away," she said. "But if you ask me, I think Shabranigdu's feeding his team steroids," she muttered angrily.

"The god of warfare would naturally call together violent warriors to serve him, Lina," Xellos said with a friendly smile. "It's not surprising that they're all proving to be difficult opponents to beat."

"And what is Cephied, then?" Lina shot back with irritation. "The god of peace, love and understanding?"

"Well, actually—" began Xellos, but Lina managed to work up enough energy to smash her fist over the trickster's head.

"It was a rhetorical question. Now shut up unless you have something useful to say," she yelled.

Xellos sat up very quickly, the sting of his impact having been greatly lessened due to the fact that Valgarv had already managed to form an impression of the trickster's face in the table from their earlier conversation. "But Lina, I did have something important to ask you!" he whined mockingly. "You're almost forgetting the most important part of your little adventure!"

"What, the part where Sylphiel and I nearly became that beast-freak's supper?" Lina growled.

"He means the monument," Sylphiel interrupted once more, raising her head from her hands. Her face was drawn and pinched, her travel-weariness only compounded by the massive spell she had cast earlier. "I still remember what it said," she added. "We need to find Dragon's Peak."

"Why thank you, Sylphiel!" said Xellos, pulling the map from his cloak and unrolling it on the table. "It seems we're in luck," he added as he regarded the parchment, pointing at one of its corners. "The holy mountain is just outside the city. If we leave early enough, we can reach the peak tomorrow before sunset," he added with a smile.

"Then it's decided. I think we all need to get some rest," Lina told the others. "And this place looks as good as any. Let's get a couple of beds for the night." The others agreed with Lina's decision, and soon after the small party retired to their rooms to prepare for the next day's climb.

- x – x – x -

An inhuman howl rose out of Rezo's tent.

"You disappoint me, Gaav," said Rezo without emotion as he paused, allowing the large man sprawled across the floor before him a moment of respite. "I expected better of you."

Gaav glared up at Rezo, his eyes filled with a mixture of fear and hatred. He bared his teeth and clawed his massive fingers into the ground. "Priestess use tricks!" he snarled at Rezo, trying to push himself to his feet.

"Silence!" Rezo commanded loudly, a look of displeasure crossing his face. As he spoke, the lightning manacles rose around Gaav's body, eliciting another painful howl from the large man.

Eris, who had been watching silently from Rezo's side, winced as Gaav was reduced from an angry man to a whimpering beast by the red sage's powerful attack. "My Lord," she said hesitantly. "Don't you think you're being a little too harsh on him?"

Rezo glared at Gaav's writhing form impassively, his magical grip over the beast not wavering in the slightest. "When I want your opinion, Eris, I will ask you for it." Finally, he dropped the staff, and Gaav collapsed on the floor, all hint of resistance and anger gone from the giant man's prone form. "Half-witted creatures incapable of succeeding at the simplest of plans must be taught the price of their failure."

Gaav remained on the floor, breathing but unresponsive.

"Look at me, filth," Rezo commanded. Still Gaav remained motionless.

Eris swallowed audibly in the tense silence. "Gaav…" she whispered in desperate warning. Finally, the large man stirred, bringing himself painfully onto his knees.

Rezo smiled slightly, directing his sightless visage at the entrance to his tent. "I'm glad you remembered your manners in time for our visitor, Gaav." He bowed slightly as the flap was pushed back and Martina escorted Amelia through the opening.

"Rezo! What was that screaming I heard?" asked Amelia, her eyes wide with fright.

Rezo gave Amelia one of his half-smiles and guided her into the tent. "Nothing for you to be concerned over, my Lady," he told her. "Your humble servant Gaav was only expressing his discontent for having failed you. Isn't that so, Gaav?" he said, looking down on the kneeling warrior, who only grunted in response. He smiled slightly and returned his attention to Amelia. "But enough talk of the inconsequential," he said to the young girl. "Perhaps you would care to share with me your impressions of the city of Atlas?"

Amelia bit her lip and stared at Rezo nervously. "But I want to know, Rezo. What did Gaav do that was so bad?" she asked him.

"He allowed the Warriors of Cephied to slip from his grasp. It is of no matter, however, my Lady. I assure you, we will prevent the Priestess of Cephied from finding the artefact."

Amelia bowed her head, thinking about her meeting with Zelgadis earlier.

_"We found a way to summon Cephied once more, Amelia! Don't you understand? Once we have the artefact, you won't need to summon Shabranigdu."_

"Lady Amelia?" Rezo's calm voice broke her reverie, and she looked up at him.

"We're doing the right thing, aren't we Rezo?" she asked him.

Rezo contemplated Amelia, his sealed eyes giving away nothing. "I would not presume to tell you what is right or wrong, my Lady," he said finally. "But I can tell you this: everything that I do is ultimately to protect you. You are the Priestess of Shabranigdu, and I serve you loyally."

His words filled her with an uneasy satisfaction, and she nodded decisively. "There's something I have to tell you. I… I met Zelgadis in Atlas today," she murmured.

"Is that so?" Rezo replied, turning his head slightly towards Eris, who leveled a frosty stare at Amelia.

"It's not Miss Eris' fault!" Amelia said quickly. "I ran away from her, and I found Zelgadis myself. He tried to get me to come back with him." She paused and wrung her hands together nervously. "I think they've found the artefact. I think they're going to get it before us!" she added, rushing towards the sage. "You have to stop them, Rezo! You have to keep Lina from summoning Cephied!"

Rezo caught Amelia in his arms and rested his hands on her shoulders comfortingly. "Once again, you have proven yourself to be a true Priestess of Shabranigdu," he told her soothingly. "You shame your own warriors with your bravery and courage." An angry gasp was heard from Eris and a barely audible growl rose from Gaav's throat, but both were quickly silenced when Rezo tilted his face towards them in warning. The half-smile returned to his face as he addressed Amelia once more. "It shall be as you wish."

- x – x – x -

Flickering firelight chased away the evening shadows in the nearly empty common room of the pub. Only the most desperate of patrons remained, spread throughout the shadowy corners of the room, each trying to mind their own business and nursing their drinks. Zelgadis was no exception as he stared moodily into the depths of his half-emptied cup of coffee. "A made-up character in a book?" he muttered to himself. "What did she mean?"

The sound of a stool scraping the floor as it was pulled out made him look up. He lifted an eyebrow in surprise as his companion seated herself next to him.

"I hope I'm not interrupting, Zelgadis," said Sylphiel with a small smile. "You seemed troubled today," she added. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Zelgadis turned back to his cup and took a sip of the bitter liquid inside. "I'm surprised you noticed. You weren't looking too good yourself tonight. What exactly happened to you and Lina?"

Sylphiel shuddered involuntarily. "We were lucky to escape," she said truthfully. "The creature that attacked us was vicious… almost desperate," she added thoughtfully. "I know he was trying to kill us, but there was something more I sensed. It felt as though he was trapped," she said sorrowfully.

Zelgadis regarded the healer with a skeptical gaze. "Sylphiel, you're a white magician, I understand you how you feel about fighting. But you have to stop being so naïve or you're going to get yourself killed. Or worse, Lina could get hurt."

Sylphiel ducked her head slightly with a blush. "Of course, I know that," she said nervously. "But I can't help it. If someone is suffering, I have to help them."

"Even if it meant your own life?" Zelgadis said sharply. "Because that's what would happen to you the moment you stopped to ask that beast how he felt. Sylphiel, this is isn't a game. Rezo and his subordinates don't want to make friends. They want our heads on a pole."

Sylphiel twisted her fingers together nervously as Zelgadis spoke. "Yes… but I can't change how I feel. I've been trying, and I don't think it's working," she said sadly.

Feeling slightly guilty over his strict reprimand, Zelgadis gave Sylphiel an awkward pat on the shoulder. "You're doing fine, Sylphiel. I know Lina relies on you. We all do." A brief smile flashed across his face as he regarded her. "You're not as weak as you think. The world would be a pretty sorry place if the only thing people knew how to do was fight each other. Look at Elmekia," he added with a wry smirk.

Sylphiel blushed once more and smiled gratefully at the chimera. "I'm sorry to have bothered you with this, Zelgadis." A small gasp escaped her, and Sylphiel covered her mouth with her hand in embarrassment. "And to think, I wanted to ask you about your own problems," she added in a slightly mortified tone. "I'm so sorry!"

Zelgadis took another sip from his cup and shrugged. "Don't worry about it, it's nothing," he told her nonchalantly.

Sylphiel folder her hands on the table and carefully avoided Zelgadis' gaze. "I'm sorry, but I just can't do that," she said to him. "You shouldn't try so hard to hide your feelings from others. Perhaps they could help you in ways that you wouldn't expect." The hesitance in Sylphiel's voice faded slightly, along with the nervous blush on her cheeks. "I've… I've always hid my own feelings from Lord Gourry," she admitted quietly. "I regret that now. Lina told me I shouldn't wait any longer," she said. "I know she cares, and I trust her judgment and advice. Maybe you should also do that." She glanced up, and gave the chimera a tiny smile. "We're the warriors of Cephied, we protect our Priestess. But maybe, Zelgadis, she protects us, too." As if realizing how much she had spoken, a blush overtook Sylphiel's face once more, and she stood up from the table. "Excuse me… goodnight, Zelgadis."

Zelgadis watched the healer thoughtfully as she made her way across the room. "Sylphiel," he called after her loudly. The healer turned and regarded him in surprise. "… thanks," he said after a moment.

Sylphiel smiled gently at Zelgadis and inclined her head slightly, before quickly climbing the stairs and disappearing.

- x – x – x -

The trek up the snowy mountain path was difficult, to say the least. Being something of a sacred mountain, the local residents were not inclined to climb to its summit. That, or the roughly five feet of snow blanketing the ground deterred them. It did nothing to stop the Celestial Warriors of Cephied from attempting the journey, however, and it also did nothing to silence Lina's complaints as they struggled up the mountainside.

"So c-c-cold!" Lina said, her teeth chattering. "Hey, Val, are you sure you couldn't use that staff just a little?" she moaned, turning to the former bandit with a pleading look in her eyes.

Valgarv rolled his eyes skyward and stifled a groan. "For the last time, Lina, Vessegace may be a magic weapon," he grunted, pushing himself through another drift of snow with some effort. "But I can hardly use it to melt the snow off of the entire mountainside!"

Lina scowled angrily. "You could at least use it to clear us a path!" she mumbled.

"Now now, Lina dear, you know that could attract the attention of the warriors of Shabranigdu," Xellos scolded her happily. The magician was looking particularly comfortable, as he, unlike the others, was able to use his powers to magically lift himself over the snowdrifts and simply float above the trail the others were making. "We should all try not to use our powers while they're so close to us."

"Then why the hell are you floating around above us, huh perv?" she shot back, annoyed. "Don't you think you're being more than a little obvious?"

Xellos smirked and leaned back, crossing his legs and floating backwards for good measure. "Ah, Lina, levitation is but one of the simplest magic spells that any skilled sorcerer could learn. I'm hardly expending enough energy for Rezo to notice my presence."

Lina felt her brow twitching. "Is that so?" she said dryly. Grabbing a piece of his cloak as he floated by, she used it to drag his face next to hers and inhaled deeply. "Then why the hell don't you levitate the rest of us too?" she screamed into his ear.

Xellos wobbled through the air unsteadily and then quickly straightened himself out with a thoughtful frown. "Hmm, not as satisfying as actual physical contact… but that did send a pleasant tingle down my spine." Grinning, he reached down and ruffled Lina's hair, ignoring her as she attempted to bite his hand. "Why, thank you Lina, for trying to make this journey as comfortable as possible for me! I'm afraid actually using my powers to lift the rest of you, however, would catch Rezo's attention," he said amicably.

Giving up on her onslaught as Xellos floated out of reach, Lina let out a heavy sigh. "Figures," she mumbled. Carefully picking her way behind Valgarv, she stumbled as an unexpected mound of snow gave way under boots. A pair of strong arms caught her before she could make contact with the snowy ground, and set her back on her feet.

"Be careful, Lina," Zelgadis told her as he released her. "I know it's difficult, but we'll be there soon."

She smiled at him gratefully and tucked the heavy robes under her chin more tightly. "I know, Zel. I just like to complain. It makes it easier, somehow."

"Not on the rest of us!" grunted Valgarv.

Zelgadis narrowed his eyes and stepped behind Valgarv. "Sorry, Valgarv. I guess I haven't been very helpful while you were clearing a path for us," he said dangerously. "Let me fix that now."

The aqua-haired man turned around and raised a suspicious eyebrow, but didn't manage to do much else as Zelgadis picked him up by the collar and with a grunt, flung him headfirst through the snow. It was rather effective, as Valgarv's skidding body made a quite smooth and convenient path several feet up the snowy mountainside.

"Oh, let me help next!" Xellos offered eagerly, zipping ahead of the others to assist Valgarv. The muffled thump and then cry of "Thank you!" that rang through the air afterwards was enough to assure the others that the two were fine.

Lina giggled and poked Zelgadis carefully in the arm. "Hey, did you have to do that? He's gonna be pissed you know," she grinned. Then her eyes flashed as an evil grin crossed her face. "Maybe pissed enough to use his staff. Hey, do you have the sudden urge to fight for my honour, Zel?" she asked hopefully.

Zelgadis rolled his eyes and huffed. "Nice to know you're looking after our welfare, Priestess," he told her wryly.

"Hey! None of this 'Priestess' stuff with me, Zel!" she scolded him. "You're my friend before my guardian, and I just treat you the way I would any good friend!"

Zelgadis' lips twitched as he tried to hide his smile. "I suppose so." He grew serious once again as they continued their trek. "But you shouldn't joke about getting Valgarv to use Vessegace, Lina. Rezo is here, and it could put you in danger."

Lina nodded slightly, the smile dropping from her face as she thought about her encounter with the beast-man. "We've been lucky so far, but that last attack was a little too close for comfort," she admitted. "I'm just glad we haven't run into any more of Rezo's group while we were in Atlas."

Zelgadis sighed slightly as his conscience delivered another kick to his head. That, or latent caffeine withdrawal from the many mugs of coffee he had downed the previous night was starting to affect him. "About that, Lina…" he began. "We have run into more of them. Eris and Amelia, to be exact."

Lina stopped in her tracks, her eyes growing wide. "Amelia's here too? You saw her?" she said.

Zelgadis nodded and grabbed Lina's elbow, gently urging her onward. "Yes. That was what delayed me, why I didn't reach you in time when the beast attacked." He narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "I ran into Amelia alone at first, but Eris found us shortly after. I left before we got into a real battle, though."

"You were protecting Amelia, weren't you?" Seeing Zelgadis' slight nod, she smiled at him. "Thank you, Zelgadis. But tell me… did she… I mean, did Amelia say anything?" she asked hesitantly, her voice full of doubt.

It sounded unusual, not at all like Lina. He spared her a glance. Lina looked sad, her eyes distant and clouded. _I wanted to ask her about what Amelia told me… but seeing her like that, I just can't._ He sighed slightly. "No, Lina. Only that she wouldn't come back with me. Eris interrupted us before she could say any more."

Lina nodded slightly and fell silent, lost in her thoughts as they continued up the mountainside. A sudden shout made her look up quickly. Valgarv was waving at them, while Xellos was studying what appeared to be a giant boulder set into the mountainside quite intently.

"Did they find something?" asked Sylphiel from behind Lina. The healer, huffing, caught up with the younger girl and looked over her shoulder.

"Looks like it," Lina said, quickening her pace. As they neared the top of the hill, Xellos suddenly turned and said something to Valgarv. "What's that fruitcake doing?" Lina wondered out loud, when a hand reached out and grabbed her. "Huh? Sylphiel?"

"Lina, Zelgadis! Stay back!" came the healer's warning as her eyes widened. "I can feel them!"

"Feel who?" Zelgadis asked with confusion. He let out a low growl as Xellos suddenly disappeared, and Valgarv drew his staff. "What's going on?"

Lina drew out the hilt of the sword of light, looking around cautiously. "Not again…" she said. "Sylph?"

Sylphiel had turned several shades paler, but didn't have a chance to reply to Lina's question. There was a crackle in the air, and a bolt raced down from the sky.

Quickly, Zelgadis pushed the two girls out of the way as the deadly energy struck the ground they had been standing on moments before. "Eris!" he grit out, his eyes scanning the snowy landscape.

"There!" Sylphiel cried out, extending her hand.

As Lina's eyes followed the healer's pointing finger, she felt her stomach sink. "Not just Eris… it's that guy again. And Martina!" She hefted the sword, calling forth the wavering blade of light. "Three of them at once? That's not fair!"

Zelgadis only cracked his knuckles with a grim smile. "Yes… the only problem is which one to take out first," he said darkly. The decision wasn't left up to him, as the warriors of Shabranigdu attacked.

Martina's laugh echoed through the hillside as a blaze of energy came racing through the snow towards Lina's group.

"Curse energy!" Sylphiel gasped. "I can't block it!"

There was a ripple, and Martina's attack split around Lina, Zelgadis and Sylphiel cleanly. Xellos materialized before them, his eyes ever-closed and a small smile on his face. "Ah, but I can, Sylphiel," he said with a smirk. "I do believe I owe the lovely Miss Martina a thank you for her introduction at sea," he sneered. "Take care of the others." With a sizzle, he was gone, and just as suddenly, a dark blast of magic sent Martina toppling off of the snow bank she had been standing on.

There was no time for Lina to see what happened to Xellos and Martina afterwards, as the smell of ozone filled the air once more. "Eris!" she managed to yell before diving once more, narrowly avoiding another bolt of pure energy.

"You won't get away this time!" Eris yelled as she twisted her hands together, her hair lifting with the static energy she was generating.

"Hmpfh, Zelgadis couldn't get the job done right the first time," Valgarv said as he twirled his staff around his head expertly. "Believe me, I won't make the same mistake," he grinned as the flames roared to life out from the weapon. With a quick swing, a tongue of fire raced toward Eris, melting away the snow along its searing path.

The thick, static energy in the air vanished as Eris cursed and dove out of the line of flames. Valgarv smirked and leapt after her, a feral smile on his face. "Don't play hard to get!" he roared as Eris turned to face him.

Zelgadis cracked his knuckles, staying close to Lina's side. "Well, it looks like Eris and Martina have their hands full. I guess that leaves ugly," he said calmly.

The man in question drew himself to his full height, and even Zelgadis had to suck in his breath at the warrior's unusual size. "I am Gaav," the redhead rumbled, baring his fangs in a mocking smile. "You are lunch." His declaration made, he charged at the small group.

Zelgadis was quicker, racing to meet Gaav and landing a solid fist on the larger man's chin, stopping his charge. As the two backed away from each other, Zelgadis gave the large man a cold smile. "You might want to rethink your decision. I'll only get stuck in your teeth." Whether it was his mocking commentary or just the tone of his voice, he obviously infuriated Gaav. Soon Zelgadis found himself unable to make any more quips, caught up in trading a flurry of parries and blows with the beastly warrior.

Lina crouched in the snow by Sylphiel, watching as the battle raged between her warriors and the servants of Shabranigdu. "Sylphiel!" she hissed worriedly. "Maybe we can't help them, but we can try and figure out what's behind that boulder! Now might be our only chance, come on!" Dragging the older girl forcibly behind her, Lina raced towards the top of the hillside to approach the large rock. As they came closer, elaborate markings carved across the surface of the boulder became visible. "Sylph, can you read this?" Lina asked.

The purple-haired maiden stood back and studied the rock, sweat running down her brow. "Y-yes… I think it's a door," she breathed. "There's a barrier… a seal that needs to be broken," she added.

"A door? Where? It looks like a huge rock to me!" Lina yelled. "How do you open it?"

"The seal has to be broken," Sylphiel said, her eyes scanning over the ancient script rapidly.

"Fine. Breaking things is my specialty," Lina growled, pushing Sylphiel back.

Sylphiel gasped as Lina brought the Sword of Light before her and called out the blade. "No, Lina, wait! You can't break it with that!" Her warning came too late, as the sword blazed into existence with its pure white energy, and Lina smashed it towards the boulder with all of her strength.

The clash of magic energy as the blade of the sword met the barrier within the rock briefly lit up the snowy field with its intensity. Then, with a popping sound, the sword of light sputtered out and died, leaving Lina blinking in confusion before the smoking boulder.

"Lina!" cried Sylphiel. "Are you hurt?"

Lina stepped back from the boulder, rubbing her aching wrist and sheathing the hilt of Gourry's sword in her belt. "Yeah, just a little surprised. It felt like I was trying to break concrete with my fist," she winced.

Sylphiel shook her head in disbelief. "Not everything can be solved with force, Lina," she said, her eyes scanning the runes once more. "It says that the seal can only be lifted by a pure heart," she added. Noticing Lina's glare, a blush rose to her cheeks.

"You could have told me that sooner!" Lina growled.

Sylphiel held her arms out towards the rock and closed her eyes. "I think I can breach this barrier," she said as a white glow surrounded her hands and seeped into the rock.

"Great!" Looking over her shoulder, Lina felt her face drop. "Zelgadis!" she screamed. The healer didn't seem to hear her, her face already set in deep concentration as she worked her magic on the barrier.

- x – x – x -

"Ugh!" Zelgadis grunted as Gaav landed another blow on him. He was fast, and his stony skin offered him a measure of protection. But Gaav's brute strength was incredible, and his speed was uncanny. Zelgadis blocked another blow, wincing as the power of his opponent's blow drove him a few feet backwards into the snow.

A flash of light caused him to squint, and despite the risk, Zelgadis shot a worried glance over his shoulder towards Lina. _Good girl,_ he thought to himself as he saw her and Sylphiel standing before the boulder, obviously trying to decipher the runes there. Then a cold chill washed through him as he turned back towards his opponent.

Gaav had also observed the two women, his attention caught by the bright flash. His eyes grew wild as his attention left Zelgadis and focused completely on the two girls. "Hurt… light hurt!" he snarled. "Pay!" He leapt past Zelgadis, the fight with the chimera forgotten.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Zelgadis, leaping after Gaav and managing to loop an arm over the man's meaty neck, squeezing for all he was worth.

Gaav stopped long enough in his charge to snarl with annoyance, and then reached over his back and plucked Zelgadis off like one might remove an annoying insect. With a roar, he tossed the chimera over his shoulder, sending Zelgadis flying into the rock face beside Lina and Sylphiel.

Faintly, Zelgadis heard Lina's panicked cry as he crumpled to the ground, spots dancing in front of his eyes. "Lina…" he mumbled, trying to pick himself up and clear his vision. "Run!"

Gaav was already upon them, his speed rivaling that of Zelgadis' own and an ugly scowl on his face.

Lina yelled and dove out of the way, narrowly missing Gaav's murderous charge. "Damn!" she shouted as she skidded to a stop in the snow. "If Zel can't do it, how are we gonna stop this mons" Her words choked off as a sudden chill overtook her. It felt like something in her chest snapped, and with an icy sense of fear, Lina forced herself to look up.

Gaav stood before her, his eyes wide and bloodshot, and a maniacal grin on his face. But that was not what froze Lina, as her eyes left his form. Before him stood Sylphiel, her arms still extended towards the boulder, and her eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"Lina…" Sylphiel choked, as a tiny line of blood ran out of her mouth. She shuddered as Gaav snarled behind her and ripped his hand free of her body. The healer slowly fell to her knees, staining the surrounding snow crimson with her blood.

"Sylphiel!" Lina's words came out more as a hoarse croak than a shout as she scrambled over her hands and knees towards the injured girl. She watched Gaav raise his claw once more, his fangs bared as he prepared to finish off the healer before him. "You bastard!" she cried suddenly, rising to her feet, a wave of fury crashing through her. She didn't know when or how the hilt of Gourry's sword came into her hands, but suddenly, the light was blazing before her, brighter and more powerful than ever before. She swept the blade upwards in an arc, a wordless cry of anger coming from her throat as the sword sliced through Gaav's massive form.

There was a moment of silence, and Gaav turned and faced her, anger contorting his face as Lina stood before him with her trembling arms and blazing sword. "You can't kill me!" he rumbled, taking a step towards Lina. But as he reached for her, he stumbled, a look of surprise coming over his face. Then with a low whine he fell forward, crashing to the ground in a fountain of blood, his body sliced open by Lina's deadly slash.

Lina stared at the fallen figure of the huge man for a few moments in shock as his blood seeped into the snow by her feet. Then with a muffled cry, she dropped the sword and leapt over him, crouching over the fallen healer. "Sylphiel!"

Sylphiel coughed, her eyes fluttering open as she felt Lina lift her out of the snow. "S-sorry," she gasped out as she looked into the younger girl's panic-stricken face.

"Sylph! Come on, use your magic! You've got to heal yourself! Stop messing around!" Lina yelled, her eyes wide and frightened.

Sylphiel's eyes closed briefly. "Tired," she mumbled. A sharp sting on her cheek brought her eyes back open, and distantly, she realized Lina had slapped her.

"Don't you dare go to sleep! Use your magic right now, you stupid twit!" Lina yelled, tears springing out of her eyes.

Sighing, the healer struggled away from Lina's grasp. "Yes… the magic," she breathed, looking up towards the boulder. Reaching out a hand, she touched the face of the rock, a gentle white glow rising from her fingertips. "Almost got it," she murmured.

"No! No!" Lina cried, grabbing Sylphiel's arm and trying to draw it away. But for once, the gentle healer's strength was greater than her own.

Sylphiel narrowed her eyes in concentration, resisting Lina's desperate pull and pushing her magic forcibly into the barrier. _ I can do it… I know I can. I'm a warrior of Cephied,_ she thought with determination. _I am a warrior!_ There was a faint shift, and a sense of pride and relief rushed through Sylphiel when she felt the barrier collapse. "I did it!" she gasped, even as she felt her strength and magic leaving her body.

- x – x – x -

Martina froze as searing pain lashed through her, snapping at her consciousness like the bite of a whip. It held her in check as she gasped. _Gaav! I can't sense that animal anywhere! _She let her concentration drift, searching wildly for his presence.

Xellos smiled as he noticed her minute distraction, providing him with the opportunity he needed. With a swift motion of his staff, he blasted Martina with a wave of dark energy, sending her reeling to the ground. "Tsk tsk," he chided her mockingly. "You should know better than to let your concentration waver like that," he scolded. To his surprise, Martina ignored his jibes, rising shakily and throwing one of her potions before her, escaping from the surprised magician.

But he didn't pursue her as his focus expanded outside of their battle. A frown crossed his face. "The energies of the beast gods are shifting," he mused. A moment later the worried crease on his forehead erupted into a full-blown frown, and with a swirl of dark energy, he winked away.

- x – x – x -

Valgarv glared at Eris, as the two faced each other down in a battle of strength. The staff of flames hung dangerously close to Eris' head as she held him in check with paralyzing chains of lightning. "I WILL win…" Valgarv snarled as the staff inched closer to her head.

The feeling similar to whipcord snapping rushed through Eris' body, and her eyes widened. Her concentration broken, the lightning spell suddenly dissipated.

"That was a mistake!" yelled Valgarv as he brought the staff down towards Eris with a grimace.

Eris closed her eyes and winced, expecting Valgarv's blow to land. Instead of feeling the licking flames burning her skin, however, there was a blast of cold. She opened her eyes to see Valgarv swept away from her by a unusually violent gust of wind. Turning in surprise, she saw the panicked face of Martina, who ended her spell and grabbed Eris by the arm. "Martina?" she yelled, confused. As far as she remembered, the lime-haired woman could have cared less about anyone's safety besides her own.

"It's Gaav! His lifeforce, it's gone!" Martina said urgently to the other woman, pulling a potion from her cloak as Valgarv leapt towards them with an angry bellow. "Another time, cutie!" she yelled brazenly at the bandit as she threw her potion to the ground, disappearing in a puff of black smoke.

"Damn! Great," Valgarv coughed as he landed in the dissipating smoke. "Looks like I won't get to hold this over Zelgadis' head after all," he mumbled as he slung his staff over his shoulder. A sudden chill raced down his spine, and he spun around towards the boulder. "What is this?" he growled, making his way towards the summit as a sense of urgency filled him.

- x – x – x -

"Lina… I felt... what…" Zelgadis' voice cut off as he stumbled unsteadily towards the two girls. "Sylphiel!" he yelled, dropping by Lina's side and helping her lower the healer gently to the ground.

Lina ignored the chimera, her eyes focused on Sylphiel's pale face. "You idiot, why'd you do that?" she cried out angrily, sobs choking her voice. "I told you to use your magic! I told you to heal yourself! What were you thinking?" Lina's voice trailed off and broke, as Sylphiel reached up and squeezed Lina's hand gently.

"Sorry, Lina… I won't be able to keep my promise," she whispered slowly, leaning her head back onto the snow. "So… please… make it back to Sairoon safely. And tell him for me. Promise me this, Lina."

The redhead blinked back her tears and struggled to find her voice once more. "I promise, Sylphiel. I'll tell him," she choked out. "I promise."

"Yes," sighed Sylphiel, with a note of relief as she closed her eyes. "Tell Gourry… my lord Gourry," she whispered. And then, with a quiet sigh, Sylphiel Nels Lahda died.

- x – x – x -

A quill clattered from the table.

"Your imperial majesty?" came a concerned inquiry from the Emperor's side.

Gourry ignored the man, his blue eyes soft and unfocused.

"Is something the matter, your majesty?" pressed his advisor more urgently.

Gourry frowned, and then shook his head, as if to clear it. "Nothing," he said finally, after a long moment. "It's just…" he trailed off, his throat suddenly dry and closed. He tried to swallow, and pushed away from the table hurriedly. "I'm going to the shrine," he said abruptly.

"But your majesty, the meeting—"

Gourry rested his hand against the door and dropped his head, allowing his long blond bangs to mask his pained expression. "I think I just lost something," he mumbled finally, when the feeling had passed. "Something I didn't know I had." Pushing himself away from the wall, the young emperor ran a hand over his face tiredly. "Cephied," he murmured in a soft prayer. "Look after Lina and the others, okay?"

- x – x – x -

Valgarv arrived only to find Zelgadis sitting in the snow, carefully cradling Lina within his arms.

"What happened here?" Valgarv finally managed, after taking in the sight of Gaav's massive corpse lying next to Sylphiel's comparatively tiny body. "Sylphiel… she's not..." he began, as Zelgadis quickly glanced up and shot the bandit a helpless, furious glare.

There was a crackle of dark energy beside him, and Xellos was there, his eyes opened as he regarded bloody scene. "Her lifeforce is gone," he said simply, all trace of mockery absent from his voice. "Gaav must have killed her."

Lina's quiet voice rose through the shocked confusion. "Gaav didn't kill her," she said. "She chose…" Her voice cracked, but she forced herself to steady it. "She chose to die. She could have healed herself, but she didn't. That stupid girl didn't listen to me. She didn't listen!" Her voice rose into an angry shriek, and her knuckles turned white as she gripped Zelgadis' shirt.

Xellos' eyebrow raised, and he approached the boulder speculatively. He reached a hand to the rock face, and then drew it back quickly, as though burned. "Yes…" he said slowly, looking down on Sylphiel's body with grim understanding. "The seal is broken."

- x – x – x -

Gracia paused, her hand trailing over the rough parchment of the page as the letters flowed out onto the paper underneath her fingers. She inhaled sharply, the script blurring before her eyes. After a moment of foolish confusion, she realized that it was not any strange magic from the book itself, but rather her own eyes that were clouding with watery tears.

"Naga?" Luna called out sharply as she looked up from her conversation with Diol. "Why'd you stop reading? What's going on? Did Lina do something stupid again?"

"Lina's fine," she answered woodenly, unable to bring her eyes back down to the page. "It's Sylphiel. She… she's…"

Luna patted Diol's hand apologetically and stood up, striding quickly towards Gracia. With an annoyed sigh, she snatched the book away from the other girl and skimmed through the script quickly. "No…" she said finally, as her finger paused on the page. "She died? You mean they can die?" she finally said with a note of disbelief.

Gracia snatched the book away from Luna as her eyes sparked with anger. "Of course they can die! Sylphiel just did!" she yelled.

Luna fidgeted, looking oddly uncomfortable for perhaps the first time in her entire life. "But it's just a character in a book," she mumbled.

"No!" said Gracia fiercely, gripping the book so tightly the pages bent under her fingernails. "It's not just a story, not anymore. And if Sylphiel can die, then…" She trailed off, the worry and fear overwhelming her.

"Lina," finished Luna, before her face settled into its usual stony expression. "They won't die," she growled. "I taught Lina better than that." She said it with a note of conviction that would have convinced anyone else who heard it. But as the two girls looked down at the deceptively harmless-looking book, the words rang cold and hollow.

- x – x – x -

_Do not stand at my grave and weep;  
I am not there, I do not sleep.  
I am a thousand winds that blow.  
I am the diamond glints on snow.  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain.  
I am the gentle autumn rain.  
When you awaken in the morning's hush  
I am the swift uplifting rush  
Of quiet birds in circled flight.  
I am the soft stars that shine at night.  
Do not stand at my grave and cry;  
I am not there. I did not die. _

_- Anonymous _


	14. Arc II: Shades and Shadows

**Chapter 14: Shades and Shadows**

There was no time to hold a proper burial for Sylphiel, and despite her anger and sorrow, it didn't feel right to Lina to leave Gaav on the mountainside as well. On her request, Valgarv put them to rest, using his staff to make a makeshift pyre for the two fallen warriors.

_Ashes and dust,_ Lina thought to herself as the flames licked higher into the clear blue sky. _Why do people keep dying? Why can't I stop it?_ She felt a hand descend on her shoulder, and looking up, met Zelgadis' concerned gaze with dry eyes. _No more tears,_ she thought to herself. _We can't go back now._ Giving him a swift nod, she turned to the others.

"We have to move on." She remained confident despite the surprised stares of her remaining warriors. "I know it's sudden, but Sylphiel wouldn't have wanted us to wait here. She gave her life so we could finish this quest. I won't allow that to be wasted. I can't." She looked one final time at the fire, and closed her eyes. "I wasn't raised here, and I don't know anything about your gods or your religion," she said to the flames. "But Sylphiel, wherever you are, I hope Cephied is watching over you." She bowed deeply, and then, strengthening her resolve, spun around and faced the giant boulder on the mountainside. "How do we open it?" she demanded curtly of Xellos.

Xellos quickly glanced over the runes, and then touched the stone with his staff. "The seal is gone. The rock is only an illusion now." As he spoke, the boulder rippled under his staff and formed into the shape of two immense doors hewn from the rock itself. "All we have to do is open them."

"Then do it!" Lina said, frustration colouring her voice.

Xellos stepped out of the way, allowing Zelgadis and Valgarv to push at the rocky doors. After some effort, there was a loud creak, and the doors swung inward to reveal a dark, cavernous hallway leading into the heart of the mountain. Grimly, the small group ventured into the passage.

"There are restless spirits here." Xellos' voice rose out of the darkness, and shortly afterwards, the cavern was lit with the flickering glow of Valgarv's staff.

"Then let them come," came the former bandit's deep growl as he held the staff before him angrily. "I won't let anything else happen."

"You mean we," Zelgadis corrected him, his eyes glinting dangerously in the firelight.

Valgarv grunted, and they continued their descent into the mountain.

Lina shivered involuntarily and rubbed her arms. "Is it me, or is it getting colder in here?" she asked as another chill shook her. As she spoke, the temperature in the cavern dropped several more degrees, and Lina saw her breath rise before her in smoky white puffs. "What's going on?" she said.

"Hey Mimi, it looks like we have some visitors," came a heavily-accented female voice.

"Oh my gosh! You're totally right, Nene!" answered another.

The cavern flared to life with harsh, blue light, revealing the forms of two slender, identical-looking young women. The two girls smiled at the confused warriors and waved cheerfully.

"I'm Mimi!" sang one, fluttering her large fan gracefully through the air as she bowed.

"And I'm Nene!" chimed the other, twirling her staff in an elaborate pattern as she also bowed. "And we're…"

Both girls struck a ridiculous pose in the cavern with blinding smiles as they finished the sentence together. "The Guardian Twins of Vorfeed!"

Lina's eyebrow twitched slightly. "Cheerleaders? You guys are cheerleaders?" she said with a note of exasperation.

"Interesting," Xellos commented as he regarded the two giggling girls.

"More like sickening," Lina corrected him as she crossed her arms defiantly. "Well, whatever. We're here for the artefact of Vorfeed, so hand it over."

Zelgadis winced. "Lina…" he began.

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Fine. Please," she added sourly.

"Well now, that was pretty rude, don'tcha think?" said Mimi to her sister.

Nene nodded emphatically. "Yeah, you guys have a lot of nerve, just barging in here like that and disturbing our beauty sleep." With a flick, she brought her staff before her, narrowing her eyes at Lina's group. Behind her, Mimi began to twirl her fan rapidly. "Let's cool your tempers down a little!" The air in the cavern dropped several more degrees as the twins levied their attacks against the warriors.

"Look out!" yelled Valgarv, bringing his staff down quickly and splitting the blast of ice that flew towards them with his magic flames. Zelgadis grabbed Lina and leapt backwards before the rapidly growing crystals of ice could wrap around their feet.

Lina growled and struggled out of Zelgadis' grasp, the hilt of Gourry's sword already in her hands. "I never did like cheerleaders!" she yelled. "Now listen up. I'm the priestess of Cephied, and I need that artefact. So you can either be helpful and tell us where it is, or you can get out of our way."

Mimi scoffed at Lina, shutting her fan with a loud snap. "You can hardly be the priestess of Cephied."

Nene nodded in agreement. "Too young, too rude, and definitely too flat-chested to be a priestess," she added disapprovingly.

Lina felt her face turn red. "Fine. Get them!" she snarled, pointing to the two girls.

"With pleasure," Zelgadis said, the symbol on his forehead glowing with dull red light. Valgarv's resounding growl followed his declaration as they leapt forward into battle.

Lina felt a growing sense of apprehension watching her two champions fight against the icy attacks the twins were throwing at them. "Something's not right here," she growled under her breath. Whirling around, she grabbed onto Xellos' ear and brought his face down to hers. "What do you think you're doing, fruitcake?" she yelled at him. "Go out there and help them! Or are you just willing to give up so easily after Sylphiel died?"

"Oww! My dear Lina, it's really quite useless. Just look," the magician said, wincing and pointing over her shoulder.

Turning around, Lina saw Zelgadis approach Mimi and attempt to wrest the large fan from her grasp. His attack failed as his blow passed cleanly through her body, sending him careening into the wall behind her. Valgarv shared a similar fate, crashing to the floor as his foot sailed through Nene's body.

"They're not real!" Lina gasped as Zelgadis and Valgarv retreated.

"Oh no, they're very real," Xellos corrected her, a small frown on his face. "They are the spirits of the warriors of Vorfeed, from over a hundred years ago."

"Pretty good, magician!" Nene smirked, twirling her staff over her head. "We abandoned our bodies a long time ago to guard the holy artefact of Vorfeed. And only a pure heart can take it!"

_A pure heart_, Lina thought to herself. She remembered Sylphiel sadly, and then clenched her fists together. "Fine! Test me, then. I'll beat you!" she said, striding past the others.

"Lina! Get back here!" Zelgadis yelled, reaching for her arm. His hand was knocked away by an almost invisible barrier of solid ice that suddenly formed between them. "What?" he growled in confusion, and then reached back and punched the sheet of ice. Instead of shattering, as he had hoped, the ice misted over slightly and grew a few more inches thicker. "Damn!"

"Let me do it," Valgarv said, hefting Vessegace before him. A hand grabbed his staff and forced him to lower it, and Valgarv glared at the offender.

"You can't melt this ice with fire," Xellos said, releasing his grasp. "This is a test that Lina must pass… alone."

"What do you mean alone?" Zelgadis said, sending another fist into the ice, creating a few fine cracks in the barrier from the force of the impact. "We're her protectors. We can't just leave her to those two ghosts!"

"If we want the artefact of Vorfeed, then Lina has to win the trust of its guardians. We can't interfere," Xellos said, cracking one eye open and peering at the chimera. "Don't try to, my friend. I won't allow it."

Zelgadis' fist clenched, and he resisted the urge to attack the magician. But if there was one thing he had learned, it was that Xellos was usually right, even when he was being irritating. "Fine," he said tersely. "But if Lina gets hurt, so will you," he added ominously.

On the other side of the barrier, Lina continued forward, unaware of the trap the twins had devised for her. "So, tell me what I have to do to prove myself," she said confidently.

"Well, like, nothing!" Mimi laughed, pointing her fan at Lina.

"Huh? What do you mean, nothing?" Lina said, feeling her irritation rise. As she tried to advance, however, her feet caught on the ground. Looking down, she saw with a sense of panic that they had been encased in solid ice; ice which was currently freezing its way up her legs. "Hey! What is this?" she yelled in alarm.

Nene leaned on her staff and grinned amusedly at Lina as the ice reached the redhead's waist. "Well, you ARE the priestess of Cephied. Like, duh! Cephied is the god of fire!" She sniggered slightly and then gave Lina a cold grin that was matched by her twin. "If you really were the priestess of Cephied, you wouldn't be trapped by such a simple spell. Sorry!"

Lina's eyes grew wide as the ice reached her chin. "Wait—" she began, but it was too late. With a crack, the coating of ice rose over her head, freezing her in place.

On the other side of the barrier, both Zelgadis and Valgarv were pounding at the wall. "She's going to die!" Zelgadis yelled, spinning around and grabbing Xellos by his cloak. "Do something, you freak!"

Xellos frowned slightly and with surprising ease, slipped free of Zelgadis' tight grasp. "Be patient. I'm sure our precious Lina won't disappoint us," he said simply, cracking his eyes open to regard Lina's frozen statue.

- x – x – x -

_Am I dying again?_ Lina tried to open her eyes, but it was so cold. She wanted to shiver, but she couldn't move a single muscle in her body. _Great. Luna would never let me hear the end of it if she knew what I got into. How could I be so stupid, walking into a trap like that? Way to go, Lina!_ she berated herself angrily. The coldness seeped into her bones, and black spots danced in front of her eyes as her breath ran out.

"Lina," came a quiet whisper, like a ray of light in the darkness that was consuming her. "You promised me."

_Sylphiel?_ The numbing cold pulled at her, tempting her to sleep, but she shook it off, straining to hear the voice. _Right… I promised… for you, and for Gourry. I won't fail!_ Her anger, fueled by her grief, sparked to life as the oppressing cold returned with all its force. But this time, rather than let herself be dragged into unconsciousness by the cold, she fought against it with all of her strength.

The twins watched Lina's statue with interest. "Do you feel that?" asked one.

"The power of Cephied," answered the other, her eyes growing wide.

As the ghostly warrior spoke, Lina's body glowed with pulsing red energy. There was a flash of light, and suddenly, the sword of light blazed to life in her frozen hands, cracking the ice. A loud pop sounded, and then splinters of ice flew everywhere as Lina swung the sword around, her eyes open and blazing with anger. "I don't have time for your games!" she yelled, turning around and spotting the others warriors trapped behind her. With a grunt, she swung the sword at the icy barrier, shattering it with one strike.

"You're okay?" asked Zelgadis curtly as he stepped before her defensively.

Lina nodded, locking her gaze on the twins defiantly. "If you want a fight, you'll get one," she called out to them. "But we're not leaving here without the artefact!"

"Like, you can relax now," said Mimi in an appeasing tone of voice. "You just proved you really are the Priestess of Cephied."

Lina wavered, lowering the hilt of the sword uncertainly as the light blade sputtered and died out. "What? That was it, that was the test?" she asked incredulously. "I thought you said you needed a pure heart."

Nene nodded at Lina. "Yeah, but it wasn't just our attack that you broke out of. We felt your power, and your intentions were good enough for us. So, you pass!" she said with a grin. Turning to her sister, the two girls smiled at each other and brought their hands together. A gentle green glow rose from between their palms, and when it faded, they were holding a tiny stone between their hands.

"Is that it?" Lina asked, holding her breath. The twins nodded at her. "But it's just a rock," she said confusedly as they handed her the small stone. Lina held it up to the light, rolling the unassuming-looking lump between her fingers.

"It's more than that, Priestess," Mimi cut in, putting her hands on her hips.

"Like, yeah. The artefacts are really just objects that held special memories for the priestesses who carried them. And now, this one is yours!" said Nene.

A hand settled on her shoulder, and Lina looked up to see Zelgadis regarding her. "Congratulations, Lina. You did it," he said to her quietly.

Lina felt a small blush creeping over her face as she smiled back at Zelgadis thankfully. "Thanks for believing in me," she told him. She turned to face Valgarv and Xellos and smiled broadly at both of them. "All of you," she added.

"Yes, you really did manage to do it," said Xellos in amusement as he gave her a heavy pat on the back. "Quite surprising!"

"What! You mean you weren't sure she could do it, and you stopped us from helping her anyway?" came Zelgadis' seething reply. Before he could clobber the smiling magician, however, the metal handle of a staff, minus flames, descended on Xellos' head, knocking him flat to the cavern floor.

"The fruitcake believed in you too, Lina," explained Valgarv as he hoisted his staff back over his shoulder and stepped onto Xellos' back. "I bet he's just looking for gratitude for being right."

"My dear Valgarv, this would work so much better if you would let me explain things my-MFPH!" Xellos' complaint was abruptly cut off as Valgarv's heel reacquainted Xellos' lips with the ground.

"Shut up, I'm being thankful," Valgarv said with a nasty grin as he ground his foot against Xellos' head.

Lina, Zelgadis and the two ghosts sweatdropped as they watched a small fight ensue between the two warriors. "You know," Lina whispered thoughtfully to Zelgadis, "I think Valgarv likes dishing out pain as much as Xellos enjoys eating it."

"You'd better not let them hear that, or it could get uglier," Zelgadis whispered back with a smirk.

Lina's smile faltered slightly as she watched the antics of her two brawling friends. "They're not really this bad all the time," she noted. "I guess they're trying to cheer me up a little."

Zelgadis crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Sylphiel knew what she was doing, even at the end. She wouldn't want you to be sad, Lina."

Lina nodded, clutching the stone to her chest. "Yeah… I know, Zel. I could feel her helping me when I broke out of the ice."

"Umm, like, not really…" The voice of one of the twins startled her out of her reverie.

"Yeah," said the other with a serious nod. "We felt the energy of Cephied and Shabranigdu released outside on the mountainside. We're sorry for your loss, Priestess."

"But that doesn't change what happened inside here," the other twin chimed in. "The power that freed you came from yourself. You're stronger than you think!"

Lina faced the twins with surprise written across her face. "You mean that wasn't Sylphiel? But— I mean, I felt her…"

"Your warriors might be strong, but you're the one Cephied chose," scolded Mimi. "Of course, if you're missing one of the stars of Cephied, it's no wonder you need the artefacts."

"Right," said Nene. "And since the Priestess of Shabranigdu suffered a loss, too, you're not the only one. You know, you'd better get a move on if you want to get the other artefact."

Lina suddenly focused her attention on the twins, whose bodies were slowly turning insubstantial. "Wait! I don't even know where to find the second artefact!" she yelled at them. "Can you help me?"

"Well, we're not supposed to do stuff like that," answered Mimi as she faded out of view.

"But, we can give you a hint," said Nene as she also disappeared. "Look for an ancient temple, beyond the desert." The last words were more a whisper of air than a human voice, and slowly, the unnatural light faded away from the cavern.

Xellos and Valgarv had torn themselves away from their fight as the light faded, and returned to Lina's side to escort her through the darkening cavern. Once again looking unruffled, Xellos motioned them towards the cavern entrance. "Their duty is done. This place is empty now. Come, my dear Lina, it's time to move on."

Lina nodded once, glancing down at the ordinary-looking rock between her fingers. She closed her eyes, and bowed to the yawning darkness of the cavern. "Thank you," she said quietly, and then picked her way after the others.

- x – x – x -

"You failed." Rezo's voice was cold and disapproving, as he looked at the two women kneeling before him.

Prideful as always, Martina spoke up, her angry gaze still locked on the floor before her. "We did manage to kill one of them, too! But how could you not expect this? Four of them against the three of us! It wasn't fair odds!"

Lighting rose out of the floor and wound its way around Martina's body, cutting off her diatribe abruptly. "You will speak when I ask you to," Rezo growled. "The three of you should have been more than a match for the warriors of Cephied." Hearing Martina's whimper of pain, he absentmindedly dropped his spell, releasing her.

"My lord," said Eris, keeping her eyes fixed to the ground. "We underestimated the power of the Priestess of Cephied. She killed Gaav by herself…"

"Gaav was weak and stupid," Rezo cut in harshly. "It is more a matter of overestimating your own competence once again." He turned away from the two women in disgust and stroked his chin. "The Priestess and her warriors will undoubtedly try to obtain the second artefact in Zephilia. We must stop her before that happens." He tilted his head slightly.

"My lord?" asked Eris hesitantly.

He turned, facing her, and she quickly looked down, despite his shut eyes. "No, Eris. I am not going to give you another chance."

"But my lord!" came her quick reply, a blush of shame blooming across her cheeks.

"I will take care of this matter myself. You will follow me into Zephilia. Look after the Priestess while I am away," he instructed the two women curtly. "I expect you two to be capable of at least babysitting. Do not disappoint me this time."

Silence settled over the tent as Rezo strode out. Finally, Martina sat back, rubbing at her side painfully. "That man is a complete and total bastard," she hissed angrily. Her head snapped back as Eris' hand caught her unexpectedly in a slap.

"Don't you ever speak of Lord Rezo in that manner in my presence again," the other woman said, a dangerous spark glinting in her eyes.

"H-hey! What was that for? It's not like he treated you any better!" Martina retorted, cupping her stinging cheek.

Eris stood up, crossing her arms and staring into the wall of the tent blankly. "It doesn't matter how he treats us," she said softly. "I serve Lord Rezo because he is the only one who is worthy of being followed."

Martina rose to her feet, her glare unnoticed by the dark-haired woman. "Speak for yourself," she growled, stomping out of the tent angrily.

- x – x – x -

Lina looked up at the mountain path before her in dismay. "This is almost as bad as riding horses," she mumbled as the mule she was sitting on bayed belligerently. "Come on, you stupid ass, keep moving!" she shouted at the animal.

The mule snorted and planted its feet even more firmly into the ground.

Zelgadis shook his head slightly and reached over towards the stubborn animal, coaxing it forward with a dried carrot he had pilfered from the city. "We're lucky we were able to get these animals at all," he said to Lina. "Otherwise we'd be climbing over these mountains ourselves."

"I would rather be climbing over these mountains on foot," grumbled Valgarv as he spurred his own mount forward. "This is embarrassing. The Mountain Scorpions never relied on beasts like these to travel. They're too slow, too noisy and too noticeable," he muttered in disgust.

"Well, I wouldn't worry too much about it, Valgarv," Xellos said with his usual smile. "It won't be long before we reach the border of Elmekia. Our fuzzy friends won't be able to come with us if we want to make it to Zephilia unnoticed."

Lina felt her stomach drop as she heard Xellos. "Hold on a second, fruitcake. I might be a stranger to this world, but no one said anything about having to go through Elmekia to get to Zephilia! What are you talking about?" she asked worriedly.

"Well, technically, my dear Lina, we're not going to go _through_ Elmekia…" Xellos began.

Valgarv rolled his eyes and turned in his saddle to face Lina. "Don't listen to that idiot. You really don't know anything about our world, do you?" Seeing Lina's insulted expression, he quickly pressed on. "Sorry, Lina, I just assumed the others already told you the basics about the four kingdoms." Seeing Zelgadis' insulted expression join in with Lina's, the bandit felt a sweatdrop roll down his head. "I just remembered that I wanted to scout ahead," he said quickly. "Maybe Zelgadis will explain it to you." Without waiting for a reply, he turned around and spurred his mule forward very quickly.

"Tactless," Zelgadis muttered darkly as he watched Valgarv's retreating figure. Turning to Lina, he schooled his face into a more serious expression. "He's right, though. I guess we should have shown you a map of the four kingdoms."

Lina sighed. "Well, I don't know if you've noticed by now, but I HATE MYSTERY! Explain to me at least where we're going," she said to the chimera.

Zelgadis closed his eyes, thinking briefly. "Well, you know Sairoon is the kingdom of the south, Elmekia is the kingdom of the north, Kataart is to the east and Zephilia is to the west. That's just a rough generalization, however. The actual continent is almost split in half by the sea we sailed across. Elmekia is the smallest country, located on the northern tip of the land. Sairoon is the second largest kingdom on the continent, taking up most of the south, but it's still dwarfed by Zephilia. Think of Zephilia as being on the entire west side of the world, and Kataart in the lower east."

"Wait," Lina interrupted. "Elder Reika told me a little bit of Kataart's history. So Sairoon was a pretty prosperous kingdom even in the past, and tried to expand into Kataart, right?"

Zelgadis nodded. "Yes, Sairoon had the resources and the manpower for warfare, unlike the other three countries. Kataart was said to be less mountainous then, but they still weren't as developed as Sairoon. Elmekia was split into too many warring factions to be any kind of threat, and Zephilia might have been big, but they didn't have Sairoon's population. We started a war with Kataart, and it might have spread to the other countries if the Priestess of Vorfeed hadn't been there to stop Sairoon's army."

"Yeah… her final wish caused the mountains around Kataart to grow, that's what Reika said," Lina mused.

"Not only around Kataart," Zelgadis added. "The mountains we're traveling over right now separate Kataart, Elmekia and Sairoon from each other. The border shared by Sairoon and Elmekia is mostly impassable, except for the few stretches where the valleys run low enough to allow for gates."

"Like where I crossed through the first time," Lina said. "So that's why it's been so easy for Rezo to disrupt the trade caravans, huh?" Seeing Zelgadis' nod, she drew her eyebrows together. "That still doesn't explain why we're cutting through Elmekia. I mean, couldn't we just go back through Sairoon? Doesn't that seem a little safer to you guys?"

Zelgadis shook his head. "You might be right if we still had the ship. The Demon Sea, which we crossed, separates the passable border of Sairoon and Kataart. The mountains are much too rough to cross over anywhere else. They're not as bad by the northern border of Sairoon, but like Xellos said, if we want to avoid trouble, we're going to have to pass through Elmekia one way or the other."

Lina continued to frown, still feeling uncomfortable with their chosen path. "But… well… don't you think we should stop by the capital anyway? I mean, shouldn't we tell Gourry about Sylphiel…" she began uncomfortably.

"There's no time," Zelgadis cut her off harshly. Seeing hurt and anger flash across her face, his expression softened slightly. "I don't mean to be cruel, Lina," he amended. "But Zephilia is a desert country. The entire southern half of their country is nothing but sand. There's no way to travel to the capital from Sairoon. No one has ever made it through the desert between our borders alive. On the other hand, Rezo and Amelia are going to have a natural advantage over us. Not only will they be traveling through their home country, but there are only a few small canyons and rivers separating them from the civilized parts of Zephilia. Rezo's going to be chasing after the last remaining artefact, now that he knows we have one of them. There's no other way if we want to find it first. It's already difficult enough as it is," he finished grimly.

"I see," Lina noted sadly. "But I don't like it, Zel. I just have a bad feeling about this."

"So do I," Zelgadis admitted to her reluctantly. "But we don't have any other choice."

- x – x – x -

The harsh, tall mountains of Kataart gradually softened into more hospitable territory, and soon Lina and her small party eventually abandoned their mounts in favour of the stealth offered by traveling on foot. Valgarv took the lead, being naturally the most experienced in marking out and covering their passage. Still, the tension that settled over the small group as they made their way into the lands of Elmekia was almost tangible. The small talk had all but died out between them in the days that followed. Even the ever-cheerful Xellos was acting much more reserved, as he tried to mask his presence from Rezo's watchful senses, refraining from tapping into his powers.

Nights were almost worse than the days; in their attempt to remain unnoticed, fires were rarely allowed when they stopped to rest. Occasionally Valgarv would steal or Xellos would shift his form in order to gather more supplies for their journey, but nothing either man brought back could substitute for the warmth and cheer a campfire provided. So it was no surprise that Lina's spirits were low on the evening that Xellos and Valgarv departed to find more provisions for their party, leaving her alone with Zelgadis.

Lina shivered and pulled the blanket around herself more tightly. "Another night without a fire?" she groaned as she settled herself on the ground next to the chimera. Zelgadis remained silent, his eyes watchfully surveying their surroundings warily. "Gee, Zel, we've been going at this for days now. Don't you ever relax?" she grumbled as he ignored her.

Zelgadis stopped his surveillance and focused his eyes on Lina. His face was strained and worried, the small hints of good humour that had begun to lighten his personality during their time in Sairoon were disappearing under the stress of their journey. "I can't relax, Lina. We're in Rezo's territory now. I won't be captured by him again… and I won't let him hurt you," he said.

"Yeah, but Rezo's not here," Lina replied with an exasperated snort. Seeing Zelgadis' posture stiffen, she put her hand on his arm cautiously. "Hey, calm down. What'd he do to you anyway?" she asked him gently.

Zelgadis' eyes narrowed as his jaw clenched. "You don't want to know," he said finally, tearing himself away from his bitter thoughts. "Just believe me when I say, I won't let it happen again."

Lina nodded at him once, and huddled into her blanket once more, rubbing her fingers together for warmth. "You know I trust you, Zel," she said confidently. Pausing after blowing on her fingers, she looked up at the sky and grumbled. "What is taking those two jokers so long? I'm starving!"

"They have to be careful," Zelgadis said with boredom as he resumed scanning their surroundings. Hearing Lina's annoyed huff, he paused and turned an amused glance in her direction. "Besides, you're always starving. It's a wonder that Rezo hasn't noted our passage from the linear famine your stomach is cutting through the countryside." A boot in the side toppling him over was Lina's answer.

"Don't be a jerk, Zelgadis!" she said with a smirk.

"Or you'll what?" he answered, lifting an eyebrow at her.

A mischievous grin crept over Lina's face. "Or I'll tell Xellos all about how you wanted to spend more quality time getting to know him." She laughed as Zelgadis shuddered with horror.

"You wouldn't…" he growled, reaching for her playfully.

"Don't try me!" Lina laughed, throwing off the blanket as she sprang to her feet. "Don't think you're going to get any special treatment just because you're my boyfriend," she added with a smile, dancing away from him as he sprang at her. "I play to win at any cost!" She turned to dash away from Zelgadis once more when suddenly, pain lanced through her body. "AAAAH!" she screamed, tears springing out of her eyes as the jolts shot through her body. Behind her, she heard Zelgadis' grunt of pain, and she forced her eyes open.

"I see we have more in common than I suspected, Priestess," Rezo said as he stepped out of the shadows of the surrounding trees. "Don't bother trying to move, you will only increase the pain," he said conversationally as Lina struggled against the lightning chains that trapped her in place. "I'm here to retrieve something of yours," he added calmly as he stepped closer towards Lina.

"Stay away from her!" Zelgadis roared as he struggled even more violently against Rezo's attack.

A small smile flitted over Rezo's face, and he purposefully stepped closer to Lina. Grabbing her chin roughly between his fingers, he turned her face upwards towards his closed eyes. "Pathetic," he said after a moment of quiet regard, dropping his hand away from her face.

Much to Lina's dismay, his lightning chains held her in place, and she couldn't tear her gaze away from Rezo's creepy closed-eyed visage.

"To chose her over the Lady Amelia… yet another reason why you are a failure, boy." Rezo grinned as another choking noise rose out of Zelgadis. "But I can see how strongly you feel about each other. Tell me, does it bother you? Seeing her so close to me, and being helpless to do anything about it?" He laughed cruelly as his hand closed around Lina's neck. "Now, girl. Where are you hiding your little secret?"

Lina suppressed a shudder as his hand methodically moved its way down her neck and chest, pausing at her stomach. If his touch had been lewd, she might have been able to swallow the fear and horror rising through her, but it was in fact the opposite that made her blood chill. Rezo's fingers were cold, efficient and searching. And she knew what he was looking for. "N-no…" she managed to grit out, her face flushing scarlet as his hand stopped on her hip.

"Oh yes," Rezo said calmly as he withdrew the tiny stone from the pocket of her jeans. "You have my thanks, Priestess of Cephied. It would have been much too troublesome to obtain this on our own."

"Bastard!" she spit out, her eyes filling with tears as she fought against the bonds holding her down. Strength flowed through her body as she managed to twist her head to glare at Rezo, and her fingers twitched slightly. "Give it back! Sylphiel died for that! Give it back!"

Rezo stepped away from her, watching her movements with interest. "You are strong, aren't you?" he mused thoughtfully as he held the artefact up. "I have as much claim to this as you do, girl. Or did you think I would let Gaav's death pass so lightly? Consider your debt for that misfortune paid with this stone."

This only caused Lina to struggle even more violently as her blood boiled. She managed to force her arm to her hip, her fingers straining desperately at the hilt of her sword. "He killed Sylphiel!" she yelled as she struggled.

"A dog should not mourn the death of its fleas," Rezo answered her coldly.

"You shouldn't have come here," murmured a low voice, calm and deadly.

Rezo's attention snapped off of Lina and focused on the chimera behind her, who no longer appeared to be struggling against his spell.

"You're going to die tonight," Zelgadis said again, looking up. The symbol on his forehead blazed through his bangs, and his eyes were filled with fury.

Rezo frowned and lifted his staff, causing the lightning to rise more painfully around the two as the strength of his spell increased. "You are hardly in a position to speak," he said.

Zelgadis didn't waste any more words, and the light emanating from the character on his forehead increased in intensity. Then, he moved. Rezo's lightning chains wrapped around his arms, trying to bind them in place, but Zelgadis refused to stop, bringing his arms away from his side with a low growl.

_He's breaking the spell… but he's not strong enough!_ Lina thought to herself, watching Zelgadis' struggle as Rezo regarded them with amusement. _I have to help him! But how?_ Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the chimera. His fleeting smiles, his serious eyes, and the rocky blue stone of his skin filled her memories. _Zelgadis… you are strong. If anyone can break this spell, I know you can!_ She took a deep breath and bit out the words. "I believe in you!" she yelled out.

The encouragement was all he needed, as the tide of the battle turned. Zelgadis grunted as he twisted his torso around violently, shattering the chains that held him with a crackle. Without pause, he immediately leapt towards Rezo, who had stepped back with surprise. The magician barely had time to bring his staff up before Zelgadis plowed into him, sending them skidding into the trees.

"Impossible!" Rezo choked out as he whirled away from the chimera, pushing him off.

Zelgadis, not to be deterred, used his momentum to spin around and catch the sage off guard with a solid kick to the abdomen. As the blind man doubled over, Zelgadis drew his arm back and sent a punch flying towards Rezo's face with all of the force he could muster.

The magician was surprisingly agile, managing to straighten up before the blow could impact him with deadly force, but it was much too late to dodge. The strike caught him on the shoulder and drove him backwards into a small tree with a sickening crunch. The armour on Rezo's shoulder cracked and fell away, revealing the blood-stained robe beneath.

Already Zelgadis was following with another punch, a murderous look in his eyes. "Die!" he snarled, sending another punch into Rezo's abdomen and splintering the tree the sage had been pushed against with a snap.

Rezo grunted, falling forward, but even as he did so, his hands were moving. Zelgadis barely leapt away in time as a blast of energy rose out of the ground where he had been standing. It was more than enough time for Rezo to make another quick symbol, his body growing transparent as the lightning rose around him. "Another day," he coughed to Zelgadis with a wry smile as he faded completely from view.

Zelgadis stood quaking at the empty space where Rezo had been standing, furious. With an inarticulate cry, he sent a frustrated fist through the unfortunate tree, felling it completely.

"Zel! Are you alright?" Lina said worriedly as she ran to his side. "The spell just stopped suddenly," she said as she leaned over and caught her breath. "Did you get him?"

"No," Zelgadis answered roughly, his hands clenching and unclenching at his side. He looked down as Lina grabbed onto his arm unexpectedly, growing unusually silent. "Lina?" he asked, shaking off the angry fog that was clouding his mind. She remained still, clutching his arm tightly as her bangs shielded her eyes. When she did look up, he almost wished she hadn't. The flash of despair he saw was almost enough to make him forget about Rezo's attack.

"The stone, Zel. He got the stone."

- x – x – x -

Amelia looked up as a tall figure faded into the camp and stumbled forward, obviously in pain. "Rezo?" she said, a note of worry in her voice. Standing up, she made her way to his side nervously. "Rezo, is everything- oh my God!" she said, seeing the blood flowing freely from his arm. Grabbing onto him, she guided him carefully to the tent. "Eris!" she cried out with panic as she tried to set him gently down on the cot inside. "Eris, something's wrong!"

There was a swish of cloth, and Eris strode into the tent with an annoyed expression. "What is it you want now—Rezo?" Instantly, she was kneeling at his side, gasping as she took in his pale features and the blood trickling from his lips. "My lord!" she gasped, laying him across the bed. "What happened?"

Rezo coughed weakly, but a smile stretched itself thinly across his pale face. "Your friend attacked me," he said, turning his face slightly towards Amelia. "Your Lina did this to me."

Amelia sat back on her heels, sucking in her breath. She felt her eyes water even as Rezo leaned his head back with a low groan.

Eris turned and gave Amelia a dirty look. "Bring me some water. Quickly, you little fool! Or do you want him to die?"

"I… I'm sorry!" she whispered, cringing as she stared down at her bloody hands. With a slight gasp, she stumbled out of the tent.

"Fool," Eris muttered under her breath before turning back to Rezo with concern. She was stopped short, however, by the smile on his face as his breathing became less labored. "My lord?" she asked confusedly as he sat up and wiped the blood from his lip, looking much less critical than he had moments before.

"The boy was stronger than I thought. Perhaps I underestimated him as well," Rezo said to her, one hand snaking beneath his robes. "But I succeeded," he added, drawing out the stone and displaying it to Eris. "The first artefact is now ours." A wince crossed his face as he moved, and Eris pushed him gently back down onto the cot.

"You're injured, my lord. Please, don't try to move!"

Rezo grunted in irritation. "I was careless," he said. "But my wounds will heal. We must reach the second artefact before they do. There is still a risk," he said. Just then the rustle of fabric was heard, and Rezo lay back against the bed again. His breathing hitched, and he turned his face away from Eris.

"I-I brought water," Amelia said hesitantly, her scared eyes running over Rezo's injuries. "Is there anything else I can do?"

Eris opened her mouth to give Amelia a harsh reply, but a slight pressure on her wrist made her shut it abruptly. Sparing a quick glance at Rezo, her eyes widened as he turned his face towards Amelia and drew a rattling breath.

"My lady," he whispered weakly to the young girl. "Please… you must not see me like this. I dishonour you. Allow Eris to tend to my wounds. You must rest." As he said the last words, he dropped his head back onto the pillow wearily. "Eris… take her to Martina. I will be… fine." He winced as he said the last words, causing Amelia to protest, but Eris narrowed her eyes and stood up.

"Come on, girl, you heard what he said. Let's go," she snapped, grabbing Amelia and dragging her out of the tent.

Rezo smiled to himself as the tent fell silent. A slight rustling in the air made his smile drop, and he turned his head quickly towards the source of the noise. "Come out," he commanded.

"Fine acting, my lord," said a mocking voice from the darkness. "Perhaps you should have considered a career the theatre?"

"Why bother with the pretense of a stage?" Rezo answered dryly. "What do you want?"

The figure emerged from the shadows, deceptively small and smiling with the innocence of a child. "You really are injured, aren't you?" he said thoughtfully, tapping his finger on his chin. "Interesting."

"You will keep your observations to yourself," Rezo said harshly, frowning at the dark-haired boy before him. "I won't ask you again," he added.

"I don't see how you're going to do anything to _me_ in that state," the boy shot back amusedly. "You should use this chance to rest and recover. I'm sure your doting Eris would enjoy that, wouldn't she?" The boy crossed his arms and laughed, the light laughter of a child that was all the more chilling for its innocence.

"Phibrizo," Rezo said with a note of warning. "I'm not in the mood for your little games."

"Relax," the boy said, his eyes sparkling as he stepped back towards the darkness. "You want to get the second artefact. The warriors of Cephied are undoubtedly moving as we speak. You need me."

Rezo leaned back in the bed and turned away from the child. "Do what you will," he said carelessly.

"You couldn't stop me anyway," Phibrizo replied with a smirk. "Don't worry, I'll buy you the time you obviously don't need to recover from your fake injuries," he laughed, fading from view.

"Insolent whelp," Rezo muttered into the empty air.

- x – x – x -

"You lost the stone?" Valgarv exploded as Lina and Zelgadis explained what had happened.

"Shut up! It's not like there was much we could do, what with you two being gone," Lina shot back angrily.

"At least we're still alive and healthy," Zelgadis added. "Which is more than I can say for Rezo," he added with a smirk.

"Alive and healthy, but missing one very important piece of this journey," Xellos added, his brow furrowed over his shut eyes. "Well, there's no point in keeping our powers hidden now," he added with a shrug. "We'll have to move quickly to keep ahead of the warriors of Shabranigdu."

"What's the point of continuing if we don't even have the other artefact?" Valgarv cut in angrily.

Lina growled and strode forward. Lifting her hand back, she slapped a surprised Valgarv full across the face with unmitigated fury. "Don't you dare say that!" she yelled, clenching her fists by her side.

"What the hell was that for?" Valgarv asked, his eyes wide with shock.

Lina put her hands on her hips and glared at Valgarv. "Don't even THINK about giving up. So we lost an artefact. So what? There's still another one to get. And when we have it, we'll just take the first one back from Rezo himself." She turned and spared a glance at both Xellos and Zelgadis. "If the mighty red sage can be injured by just one of us, then we can get back that artefact. We've come too far to stop now. So I don't even want to HEAR you thinking about giving up. Do you understand me?" She whirled around to face Valgarv once more, who was looking at the ground shamefully. "UNDERSTAND?" she repeated once more, with steel in her voice.

Valgarv finally looked up and met her eyes, nodding slightly. "We'll make it," he said slowly.

"Damn right we'll make it!" Lina said, planting her hands on her hips confidently. "No sense in getting any rest now, so let's get this show on the road!" Whirling, she stomped towards the forest determinedly.

"Lina—" Valgarv began nervously.

"Hey, what part of that did you not understand?" she yelled furiously, turning to face him once more.

"Nothing, but—"

"No buts." Lina pointed her finger at Valgarv. "Get it together, Val! We're going to get to Zephilia first, if I have to drag you there myself!"

"That's not the way to Zephilia," Valgarv said cautiously, keeping his face neutral.

Lina opened and closed her mouth for a few moments, looking shocked. Finally, to the delight of Xellos, who recounted her expression for hours afterwards, she turned around and stormed back to the small group. "Just shut up," she mumbled in embarrassment.


	15. Arc II: Dreams and Memories

**Chapter 15: Dreams and Memories**

Somehow, despite Rezo's attack, Lina and the others managed to make it across Elmekia and into the desert land of Zephilia. It was a harsh and unusually rapid climate change from the snowy plateaus of Kataart and the rocky mountain forests in Elmekia. Still, being able to travel in the open under sunlit skies once more did much to improve everyone's mood. More than a few days passed with no follow-up from the warriors of Shabranigdu. Even Xellos grudgingly admitted that Zelgadis might have managed to seriously injure the seemingly impervious red sage.

They halted their journey in Belzed, the capital of Zephilia, which was located fairly close to Elmekia's border. This was because the country, despite its vast size, was built around the few rivers and waterways that wound their way through the dry, barren landscape. And even despite their proximity to the large river separating two nations, the atmosphere in Belzed was hot and acrid. Lina had no doubt that the rest of the country would be even less welcoming than its largest city.

As with their last attempt, the group gathered in a pub near the city gates after spending a day trying to gathering what information they could about the existence of an old temple in the desert. When they met again in the evening, it was with mixed results.

"We didn't find anything!" Lina grumbled as she thumped her head onto the table. "This place has me ready to just melt in my boots," she moaned miserably.

"Complaining again?" smirked Valgarv wearily. He, too, was covered in dust from the desert air, and as he swiped at his sweaty face, his fingers left a trail of grim over his cheek. "This is normal for the desert. If we have to cross the open sand, it won't get any easier," he added morosely.

"We'll make it," Zelgadis said curtly, turning to face the last member of their party.

As usual, Xellos was the only one of them to remain clean, composed and in good spirits after the long, hard day. The magician seemed to thrive on hardship, whether from people or circumstance. It made Lina wonder briefly what sort of training program Filia had put him through. Noticing Lina's stare, Xellos turned his face towards her and gave her a wide grin, which caused her to scowl at him nastily. "Well, Xellos?" she asked him irately.

"Today was quite enjoyable. For a desert kingdom, the literary history here is really quite extraordinary," he mused as he rubbed his chin. "It's a pity there isn't more time to unearth the secrets buried beneath these sands."

"Cut the crap, Xellos," Lina ground out. "We don't have time for cultural history lessons if we want to stop Rezo from making us into history. Now what did you find?"

"Why, the answer to our questions, of course!" grinned Xellos as he waggled his finger in the air. "You should really try to enjoy the finer arts. Just think of what you would have missed without me!"

"I'll apologize to my teachers when I get back," Lina grumbled. "Now spill!"

"Spill? Lina, one really shouldn't waste water in a desert country, it's quite rude—"

"Zelgadis."

There was a thump and a muffled groan, and then Xellos picked himself back up with a broad smile. "I can see you're impatient. Very well, the temple that the ghosts were speaking of lies to the southwest. We'll have to travel through the desert, but if it's truly as the texts stated, it shouldn't be hard to find. The Temple of Dark Star once held the powers of a priestess from another world, just like yourself, and even more recently than in Kataart. The residual magical energies should still be noticeable for someone attuned to the astral plane," he added.

"Great!" Lina said, grinning broadly. "So we set off tomorrow?"

Zelgadis nodded, standing up. "I've reserved us a few rooms here already. We should get some rest, we'll want to start before the sun rises tomorrow morning," he said to the others.

As they retired to their rooms, a small figure sitting at another table turned slightly and smiled. "Sweet dreams, Warriors of Cephied," Phibrizo cooed softly from beneath his hood.

- x – x – x -

The small hooded figure paused by the first door, touching his hand against the frame. Magic leeched out a golden orb held in his palm, snaking its way under the door frame and spreading through the room beyond like a sickly dark mist. "The first victim," said Phibrizo with a smile as he wove the spell. "You are most difficult to hide from, magician. But even you have a weakness."

Inside, the figure on the bed tossed and mumbled slightly. He really wasn't a night person, otherwise he might have been more alert. The mist seeped over him, surrounding him in a cocoon of false dreams.

"Taiitsukun?" he murmured in confusion as the illusion took hold.

Filia turned around, flipping her golden hair over her shoulder with obvious annoyance. "You again? What do you want this time, you piece of garbage?" she called out sharply.

Xellos smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Why, only to learn from you, my dear lady!" The Xellos that looked up from where he was kneeling on the veranda was younger, had shorter hair, and most notably was missing his staff and trademark smirk. His amethyst eyes were also open, and nervously watching the blonde woman who stood before him, holding his future in her hands.

Filia paused and set her teacup down on the table, then crossed her arms. "This is the fourth time you've braved my tests and climbed my mountainside. Why won't you just give up?" she said icily.

"I want to learn," he answered earnestly. "I want to know the Old Ways."

"You want power," she retorted cuttingly. "You're as transparent as boiling water, and just as unsettling. Persistent, I'll give you that, but it's not enough."

"Yes!" was his quick reply, seeing her turn away. Climbing the mountain was getting harder each time. _I won't make it again. I can't lose this time, _he thought with worry He shut his eyes and plastered on a bright smile. "Yes, I want power. I won't deny it." Rising to his feet, he dusted himself off and crossed his own arms. This caught Filia's attention, who finally turned around and faced him.

"You realized the pointlessness of groveling?"

Xellos' grin tightened but didn't falter. "I've passed your tests and made it to the summit of Mount Taikyoku four times. I know I'm ready. I know I'm strong enough. I've proven I'm worthy. You can't ignore me forever." His humorous tone dropped. "I won't let you."

Filia snorted, but scrutinized him curiously. "No… you won't, I can see that." She let out a little sigh. "Tell me why you want to learn the Old Ways. They were forbidden after the Great Wars for a good reason. That power can destroy the world. Give me one good reason I should grant you that knowledge."

Xellos' smile faded slightly, and he glared at Filia with bitter ire. "I came from the north. You know what happened to the smaller tribes there."

Filia's gaze became almost disappointed. "I think you should leave," she told him.

"Not revenge!" he burst out, stepping forward. He pushed his sleeve up quickly, revealing the angry red mark on his elbow. "This was the cause. I'm pledged to Cephied. I was born in the North!" he snarled. Catching himself, he calmed down, hissing through his teeth. "Shabranigdu is not a god of mercy," he added, his gaze fixed on the lifeless red symbol with a mixture of hatred and despair.

"Is there nothing else for you?"

He looked up quickly, seeing Filia standing before him. How she moved so quickly or silently, he didn't know, but he resisted the urge to step backwards. "I don't want to see the ugliness of the world anymore. Even if you don't teach me, allow me to stay here."

Filia's relentless gaze refused to release him. "I won't teach the blind," she told him.

Hope flared in Xellos' breast. His smile returned. "Then teach me to see without eyes," he answered.

Filia exhaled with an annoyed huff and turned away from him. "You don't know what you're asking for," she said sharply. A few strands of her long, golden hair caught on the edge of his cloak as she stepped away. They seemed to glow with their own light against the darkness of the fabric. _Purity_, he thought to himself wistfully; he knew Filia lived in a state of being that he would never attain. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the golden strands, however; and despite the contrast he saw between her power and his very existence, he knew he had to try. There was no going back, and nothing to go back to anyway.

"You'll need a staff," said Filia. She picked up her cup of tea from the table once more and took a long draught from it.

His mouth opened, and for a few moments his eyes were wide with shock.

Filia noticed his attention and an annoyed expression flashed across her face. "Well? I won't give you one," she said haughtily. "Get off this mountain and find your own."

No Nyan-Nyans came giggling to shuffle him off the veranda. No colored lights blinded him, and there was no sudden teleportation to the forest below. His smile widened. "I won't disappoint you," he said, and left the shelter quickly.

- x – x – x -

"Fool. So easily entrapped by his own memories," Phibrizo grinned as he moved on. He stopped at the next door, and another malicious smile spread across his face. "Ah. A challenge." Touching his hand to the door frame, the mist swirled into the room, blanketing its unsuspecting occupant.

"Hey, Valgarv! What're you doing?" Zangulus looked up from the base of the cliff that the young teenager was precariously scaling.

"I can feel something here!" Valgarv called out over his back, wiping some sweat from his brow as he fought for another handhold.

"Don't be a fool! We have to get back before the boss notices we're gone!" Zangulus' voice sounded distant and faint.

Valgarv cursed under his breath and struggled his way up the mountain. His ankle throbbed almost painfully, and he grit his teeth. "If you're so worried, go back alone!" he shouted to his friend below. Feeling the symbol on his ankle pulse once more, he grumbled more for himself than Zangulus. "It's not like I have a choice anyway." Hauling himself up over the last outcropping, he came to a stop at a ledge on the cliff, rolling over and panting from the effort. The sun shone in his face, and he closed his eyes briefly as a slight breeze cooled off the sweat on his body.

_I just want to be free._

The thought caught him unexpectedly, and his face twisted into a bitter frown. "I am free. Free to go back to the Scorpions and get told what to do," he muttered, his eyes opening in slits. "There's got to be more to life than this," he grumbled, sitting up. "And why the hell did you tell me to come all the way up here anyway, huh?" he growled at his ankle, which still pulsed in time with his own heartbeat, pushing him onwards. He wrapped his hand over the bandages he had knotted around the character to keep it from sight and squeezed tightly. It was only when he let out a small grunt of pain that he allowed himself to let go. But there was still no difference; the symbol burned into his flesh, pulsing as steadily as ever.

"Damn you!" he mumbled, cautiously rising to his feet. Another breeze stroked his back, and he turned around suspiciously.

There on the mountainside was a small fissure on the face of the rock. It snaked up further up the mountain, unremarkable in any regard, except for where it widened to the ledge he was standing on. He squinted into the darkened cavern beyond, but nothing clued him in as to what might wait inside. Another cool gust of wind stirred his hair.

"Valgarv!" He heard Zangulus' cry once more, but ignored it, squeezing his way through the tight crack.

With a grunt, he popped out into the darkness of the cave. "Well, it's a good thing this cursed symbol knows I'm skinny," he grumbled into the emptiness, hearing his voice echo off the stones. He cursed as he tripped over the uneven rock floor, falling painfully to his knees. "Stupid thing could have figured out that I can't see in the dark, though…"

As if in answer, faint red light began to shine through the wrappings on his ankle. With a shrug, Valgarv unwound the bindings around his leg and stood up, his eyes adjusting in the dim light it provided. "The hell…" he said, as the form came into view.

It should have been impossible – the fissure was tiny, the mountainside insignificant, the whole area unimportant. Aside from the coins and wares they pilfered from the traders who passed through, there was nothing of true value in the barren mountains where he lived. So it was impossible. The harsh wasteland Valgarv called home was as empty of relics, legends and treasure as the capital was full of them.

But even as he picked up the short metal handle nestled between the rocks, he knew. "This is mine?" he asked wonderingly, though there was no one to answer. The burning in his ankle died away the moment his skin made contact with the cool metal. The red light illuminating the cavern faded, and Valgarv briefly wondered how he was going to find his way out again. But even as he was thinking, the staff grew warm beneath his hands.

"This is no ordinary weapon," he said reverently, holding it out before him. Experimentally, he spun it around, and almost dropped it when the ends sputtered to life with tiny flames. After recovering from his surprise, he whirled it around once again, more carefully this time, trying to control his movements. The staff flared to life, flames racing out both ends with a ferocious intensity. The walls surrounding him blackened and he felt his skin blister slightly from the heat. Still, he couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled up from his throat as the flames lit the cavern with their dancing shadows. "You will buy me freedom, won't you?" he laughed, watching the fire. "I will call you Vessegace!"

Some time later, after making his way down the mountainside, he was surprised to find Zangulus still waiting for him. The boy's tattered hat was pulled low over his dark eyes. He jumped to his feet when he heard the skittering rocks indicating Valgarv's descent.

"Where the hell have you been, man? The boss is gonna have our hides!" Zangulus' eyes widened as he took in the aqua-haired youth's appearance. "And what the hell happened to you up there? It looks like you've been running through a volcano!"

Valgarv grinned cockily and planted the staff firmly into the soil beside him, which caught Zangulus' attention immediately.

"What is that?" he asked, eyeing the metallic handle curiously.

"This is my destiny," Valgarv answered, tightening his grip. "You're right, Zangulus. Let's go back and see the boss." The grin on his face widened into a cruel smirk.

- x – x – x -

The cloaked figure moved on, chuckling to himself. "Keep your pride and your arrogance, fool. At least you'll die happy," he giggled. He stopped at the next door with another grin. "Now this, I shall enjoy." The dark mist seeped into the room, descending over the unfortunate sleeper within.

"What's taking so long?" Phibrizo turned slightly and raised an irate eyebrow at his cloaked companion. "I still say we should go in there while they're sleeping and gut them," Eris hissed sourly as she watched the child turn his attention back to the spell. "I don't like sneaking around like this."

"If you'll remember, we tried it your way, and it failed. Miserably. So you'll do things my way now. Or you'll suffer the same fate as our friends," Phibrizo added nonchalantly.

Eris sucked in her breath, her eyes narrowing. _This kid creeps me out,_ she thought privately. "Rezo would never allow that!" she said out loud.

"Rezo is trying to recover from Zelgadis' little surprise," Phibrizo said carelessly. "He told me to do as I liked. And that I will."

Eris gave an angry shrug of her shoulders. "Fine, do as YOU like then. What do you need me for, though? I should be at his side!"

Phibrizo turned abruptly and faced her, and Eris' breath literally caught in her throat. She choked and stumbled slightly as her mouth opened and closed rapidly, gasping for air.

"Shut up, you stupid bitch. You'll wake the rest of them. The spell is fragile," Phibrizo whispered harshly to her. "If you want to fight three warriors of Cephied by yourself, be my guest. But watch your tongue while I'm working, old hag!" He turned back to the doorway, and Eris sagged against the wall, gasping for breath.

When she finally regained her composure, Eris looked down on Phibrizo with thinly veiled disgust. "What do you want me to do?" she whispered sourly.

"Simple," Phibrizo said as the door to the room opened. Eris let out a gasp and brought her hands up reflexively as she met Zelgadis' blank stare, but Phibrizo waved her off amusedly. "Relax. He can't see you, he's still asleep."

"Lina?" Zelgadis mumbled, rubbing at his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Lina?" squeaked Eris, taking a step backwards.

"He sees what he wants to," Phibrizo explained. "Zelgadis is special for some reason. He's strong… strong enough to injure even Rezo. Take him back to Elmekia. His powers will be weakened in Shabranigdu's land."

"Yes, but what am I supposed to do with him there?" Eris said, looking at the sleepy chimera with disgust. "And how long is this spell of yours going to last?"

Phibrizo shrugged. "The spell will last as long as it needs to. Long enough for you to take care of this little problem," he said with a dark grin. "I'm sure you'll find a way, Eris. After all, you're so _good_ with men."

Eris bit down on her lip, her eyes flashing. _I should slap that little twerp,_ she thought angrily. Her thoughts scattered as she felt a gentle hand lift her chin, wiping the blood away from her lip with surprising tenderness.

"Lina, what's wrong? You're hurting yourself." Zelgadis looked at her again with unfocused concern.

"I… ah… well, let's not talk about it here," she whispered to him quickly. "Let's go downstairs, so we won't wake the others." She sent another death glare to the small boy, who was waving at her with a cruel smirk as she led the chimera away.

"Don't have too much fun, Eris!" he called softly after her. "Your Lord Rezo might get jealous," he snickered. Shutting the door carefully, he moved to the last room with a predatory grin. "I always save the best for last," he murmured, touching the door leading to Lina's room.

- x – x – x -

Lina shivered and pulled the blankets closer around her. She dozed uneasily, her dreams plagued by hazy nightmares. A feeling of wrongness surrounded her, and she tried to wake up. It was no use; instead of providing comfort or release, her sleep was acting more like a vice that she couldn't break free of. Her confusion and panic grew as the misty images became clearer and brighter. _This is wrong…_

"It's wrong!" she cried out, her eyes snapping open.

"For once in your life, you just may be correct, Miss Inverse," came the dry voice of her math teacher as small titters rose from the other students.

Lina's head shot up and she looked around the classroom, her eyes wide. She caught her breath as Amelia came into sight, the younger girl filled with obvious worry as she regarded her friend. _Pay attention!_ Amelia silently mouthed to the redhead from her seat in the adjoining row.

Lina snapped her head back to the blackboard and saw a complicated-looking diagram drawn there. "Umm… I meant…" she fumbled helplessly.

"We're waiting, Miss Inverse," the teacher said warningly, tapping his pointer against the chalkboard. "The correct answer?"

"Uhh… uhh…" Lina stalled nervously, taking in the equation. _"When in doubt, just pick a famous equation!"_ she remembered Amelia telling her once. "It's the definition of Euler's number?" she asked with a sweatdrop.

The teacher look disgruntled and dropped the pointer onto his desk with a slam. "That's right," he grit out, causing more giggles to rise from the students. "Since you're keeping up so well with your lessons, the homework will be to read chapters eight and nine and do exercises 21 through 50," he added nastily. A chorus of groans rose from the students as the bell rang, and Amelia made her way over to Lina's desk.

"Lina, what's wrong with you?" she asked, peering at Lina worriedly. "I really thought Mr. Hanson was going to get you that time. That's amazing how you do that," she added in a hushed tone of respect.

"Actually, you're the one who told me how to do that," Lina said distantly, her mind still not focused on the lesson. She rubbed her forehead and sighed heavily.

"Hey, something really IS wrong with you! Do you want to go to the nurse?" Amelia said worriedly, pulling at Lina's elbow.

"No, not the nurse," Lina said quickly, flashing a smile at her friend. "It's just… ugh, I feel like I forgot something really important," she admitted sheepishly. "I guess I just kinda zoned out, huh?"

Amelia stepped back with a knowing smile. "I understand, Lina. It's that new guy, isn't it? You know, you never really liked guys before, but this one's the exception, huh!"

Lina felt her face grow red. "New guy? What are you talking about? I'm not daydreaming about any new guy!"

Amelia nodded amusedly, hauling Lina to her feet. "Yeah, it's definitely got to be the new guy. It's lunch period and you haven't even moved yet!" she added with a grin.

"WHAT? LUNCH?" There was the sound of a sonic boom and Amelia was left standing there befuddled as the papers slowly fluttered to the floor around her. She shook her head and let out a huge sigh. "Lina and food…" she muttered, trailing after her friend.

- x – x – x -

"So Amelia… who's this new student you were talking about?" Lina mumbled between gulps of her food.

Amelia stared at her friend in consternation. "You mean you really haven't heard anything at all, Lina? Where have you been? The whole school's talking about him! He's dreamy…" she mumbled, her eyes growing glassy.

Lina snorted. "Don't get carried away, Amelia. He's just another guy, probably a jerk like all the other boys in this school." Again, something niggled at the back of her mind. _Where have I been?_ "Something's fishy about this," she said out loud.

Amelia, however, wasn't listening. She grabbed onto Lina's arm, tugging it frantically. "There he is… look, look, and he's coming towards our table!" she squeaked as her eyes grew wider.

"Stop acting like a dork, Amelia," Lina said with boredom. "He's probably just lost. And frankly, as long as he doesn't get between me and my lunch tray, I don't care what he does." She turned back to her food with renewed vigor, noting Amelia's continued excitement with dismay. Unable to concentrate on her food, she slammed her fork back down on the table and turned to her friend. "What?"

"I'm sorry, am I disturbing you?"

The smooth voice interrupted Lina's one-sided conversation, and she focused her gaze on the object of Amelia's attention. Her breath caught in her throat, and it felt as though her heart was being squeezed in a tight grip. "W-who are you?" she managed to push out, staring at the student who stood before her table. His brown hair hung over his face in messy waves, partially covering one of his dark eyes.

"My name is Hallas Lyes. I'm the new transfer student," he said, seating himself at their table.

"M-Mr. Lyes! It's such an honor to meet you!" said Amelia excitedly, grabbing his hand and pumping it wildly.

To Lina's surprise, instead of laughing at Amelia, he blushed and carefully extracted his hand from the young girl's grip. "An honor? You must be mistaken; I'm just the new kid on the block. Actually, it's an honor to meet both of you," he said, turning his eyes towards Lina. "I really don't know anyone here, I'm just glad you're not telling me to get lost," he said jokingly.

Lina swallowed and narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the young man. _He looks so familiar,_ she thought to herself. "Well, don't get your hopes up too fast, buster. You don't know what I'm going to say next," she added dangerously.

"Lina!" gasped Amelia with horror. She leaned over and whispered quickly into Lina's ear. "Are you blind? Look, he's cute, he just got here and he's popular already, and he's interested in you!"

This made Lina choke, and she almost spit out her juice all over the topic of conversation. He looked worried and reached out, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay, miss?"

Lina managed to swallow and glared at the offending hand until he removed it from her shoulder with a sheepish expression. "What do you want?" she said loudly.

Hallas leaned back and chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "Well… I was hoping you'd tell me your name," he said. "I guess I could go around calling you the cute redhead with the temper, but I'd rather have something a little more personal," he added, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

Lina caught herself staring, completely unprepared for his open declaration of interest. She was shaken out of her stupor by the loud sound of Amelia's coughing, as the younger girl noisily gathered her things together. "Amelia? Where're you going?" she asked, grabbing the other girl's wrist desperately.

"Oh, I just remembered I have to finish my homework for the next class. Don't worry, I know how much you enjoy lunch, Lina. Go on ahead without me," she snickered with a wink. Waving, Amelia beat a hasty retreat, leaving Lina alone at the table with Hallas. When she turned to face him again, he was smiling at her uncertainly.

"I'm sorry, miss. I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of your friend like that. I guess I was a little too forward, huh?" He gave her a sheepish smile. "I hope I didn't just completely ruin my chances with you," he added nervously.

Lina felt herself staring once more. _Cute guy, interested in me, and polite? Something is definitely wrong here. And where have I seen him before?_ She grasped at straws, trying to place his oddly familiar face. Realizing that he was waiting for an answer, she felt her face warm once more. "Oh… uh, my name's Lina, Lina Inverse," she told him. "Nice to meet you, Hallas."

"Lina… that's a beautiful name," he mused, staring at her so intently it made her shift on the bench uncomfortably. "I know it's a little sudden, but I just can't help it. I just felt… drawn to you," he admitted. "If you can stand my company for a little longer, maybe you can show me around the school?" he asked her.

Lina looked down at her lunch and felt her temper sour slightly. "Well, I was kind of in the middle of something…" she began curtly.

Hallas looked confused. "But your tray's empty. I thought you were done?"

"With the first serving," Lina sighed. "Well, fine. I'll cut my lunch short for you on one condition – you buy lunch for me tomorrow." _This guy doesn't know what he's getting into,_ she thought gleefully. She was surprised when he returned her offer with an eager smile.

"I'd like that. In fact, I don't think I'd want to leave such a debt hanging over my head for that long. Maybe you'd like to go out after school for some ice cream with me too?" he suggested.

Lina felt her jaw dropping and snapped her mouth shut with an audible click. _ Boy, this guy moves fast,_ she thought to herself as the nagging feeling bothered her once more. But the thought of free ice cream danced through her head, chasing her worries away. "You got a deal, buddy!" she yelled, grabbing his hand and shaking it firmly.

"Call me Hallas," he said with a small smile. "I insist."

- x – x – x -

Eris sighed as Zelgadis steered their mount down the dusty road. _He'll do almost anything I say,_ she thought to herself with uncomfortably. The strange power of Phibrizo's spell made her uneasy; Zelgadis was completely convinced that she was the Priestess of Cephied, but feeling his arms wrapped around her protectively brought only one sensation to mind – that of a mouse being trapped in a hawk's cage. She tried to shake her feeling of impending doom and fell back into her role as "the Priestess."

"Is something wrong, Lina?" Zelgadis asked, leaning forward and whispering into her ear.

Eris twitched reflexively and forced her hands to remain fixed on the saddle. "Oh… I just wish we could get across the border a little faster," she said truthfully. _Over the border of Elmekia, not Sairoon, you fool,_ she thought with a slight sense of satisfaction.

"Hang on." Behind her, Zelgadis spurred the horse into a full gallop. "I'm sorry, Lina. I didn't know it would bother you so much. But you're right, if Rezo's out of commission, we should have plenty of time to see Gourry again."

Eris stiffened once more as Rezo's name fell from his lips. _Rezo…_ she thought with a sense of bitter dissatisfaction. _The man whose arms I would rather be in right now._ She shivered, and felt Zelgadis' arms tighten around her slightly.

"Don't worry. I won't let you fall," he assured her.

"I'm sure you won't," she answered, and with a small note of surprise, she knew it was true. Everything Zelgadis was doing for his "Lina" showed his devotion and concern for the young girl. Eris briefly wondered if the priestess knew how lucky she was. _Rezo wouldn't say something like that,_ she thought with a pang of regret. Another thought snuck into her mind as she settled back against Zelgadis' chest, trying to block out the coldness of the night air with the warmth of his body. _I wish I knew how it felt to be loved like that._

Of course, she loved Rezo, following his orders with blind devotion. And she had always thought that he felt the same way. She never questioned it; his love and support gave her world meaning and light. Amelia's words came to her mind, unwelcome and unbidden.

"_Maybe you should think whether or not he likes you like that too?"_

She shivered once more, and Zelgadis leaned over her in concern. "Lina? Are you tired? We could stop to rest if you're too cold," he said with worry.

"Not cold," she mumbled, though she did indeed feel numb. _Has Rezo ever cared how I felt? Has he ever even bothered to ask me? _ Her teeth began to chatter slightly, and she felt the horse slow down to a trot.

"You're tired, you're cold, and I _know_ you're hungry," Zelgadis told her. "We stop here for the night." His eyes scanned their surroundings, and he pointed at one of the low walls of the canyon they were riding through. "We can find shelter against the rock over there." The chimera guided the horse towards a small clump of trees, and after looking around critically, gave a short nod of approval and dismounted quickly. He reached up and helped Eris down from the horse, looking confused as she landed solidly on her feet. "You should be proud of yourself," he said. "You've gotten a lot better at riding. You didn't even complain about it once," he said with a smirk.

Eris balked and fumbled, wondering if Phibrizo's spell was weakening. "I… umm… yes, well, it was a little uncomfortable, but I just want to get this over with," she lied. Her breath left her in a woosh as Zelgadis gathered her into his arms and crushed her against his chest.

"Lina. You don't have to act differently than normal just for my sake. You know we're in this together. I'll be there to support you when you need it," he said roughly. He turned his head and planted a kiss on top of Eris' head. Drawing back slightly, he sniffed and wrinkled his nose. "Are you using a new perfume?" he asked her curiously.

Eris, on the other hand, had gone completely stiff as soon as Zelgadis embraced her. She began to relax in his arms as he spoke, however, closing her eyes. She felt the kiss he planted on her head, and imagined Rezo standing in his place. _If only it were you,_ her heart ached. The fleeting moment of comfort sped away as Zelgadis smelled her hair once more. "Y-yes," she said suddenly, pulling away from him. "It's a new concoction that magician gave me," she covered. "Do you like it?"

Zelgadis frowned and snorted. "I prefer your old 'shampoo,' isn't that what you called it? When I hold you I don't want to be thinking about Xellos," he grumbled.

Eris felt her temper rise slightly. "Could you really think of anyone else while you were looking at me?" she asked him, lifting her chin angrily. To her surprise, Zelgadis chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around her once more.

"That's more like the Lina I know," he said. "Just be sure to take a bath and wash that junk out the next chance you get," he added with a good-natured grumble.

"The next chance I get…" Eris echoed, her voice carrying a note of sadness. _When will be the next chance I get to feel this loved and protected?_ She felt Zelgadis' fingers under her chin, tilting her face up to his in the moonlight.

"Hey, I told you, no more of that, Lina. I'll protect you from anything," he said to her. "I'll never leave your side. I love you."

Eris felt a few tears prickle at the corner of her eyes. "I know…" she ground out, unable to meet his gaze. "Just… hold me for a little bit longer, Zelgadis. I want to forget about the rest of the world for a while," she said. The truth of it made the words hurt all the more.

- x – x – x -

Phibrizo laughed to himself from where he stood at Lina's bedside. "Now, Eris, don't get carried away. He's not really yours, is he?" he said to himself conversationally. "Though I'm sure Rezo will be interested to see what happens next," he added with a sly smirk. He turned his attention back to the peacefully slumbering girl, his grin widening.

"And you, Miss Lina Inverse," he said. "What an interesting world you come from. I'm sure Rezo will want to know more about this as well. Should we tell him, hmm?" As he spoke, he held out a small golden orb in his hand. In it, he could see Lina, trapped in the false universe he had created. "Let's see if we can find out more about this world of yours… and keep you from summoning Cephied." The tiny sphere pulsed with energy, and the mist surrounding Lina thickened.

- x – x – x -

Lina regarded Hallas nervously from over the top of her overflowing bowl. "You're sure you don't mind about this?" she asked him as he dug deeper into his wallet and drew out a few large bills to pay for the monstrosity that she had ordered.

"You're getting a conscience? Now that sounds pretty weird," Hallas laughed, guiding her to a small booth in the ice-cream parlor. "But trust me. I don't mind at all. I enjoy watching you eat," he said.

Lina laughed as they sat down at the table. "Yeah, you learn new fighting moves sometimes, don't you?" she joked as she scooped a spoonful into her mouth.

Hallas smiled strangely at her, scratching his head. "Uh, I wouldn't have really said that." He chuckled lightly. "You're an interesting girl, Lina."

Lina froze, the plastic spoon dangling from her mouth. _Why did I say that? Hallas hasn't even had the chance to join any of the sports clubs yet. Why would he know fighting moves?_ She cleared her throat and swatted the air with her spoon, as if it might clear up her confusion. "Never mind, I had a slip of the brain," she explained breezily. "You know, I had a really good time today, Hallas. I didn't expect you to be in so many of my classes," she noted. "That was sorta weird, but at least we got to hang out together."

Hallas nodded slightly. "I'm a little surprised. You seem really smart, but most of the teachers don't like you very much, do they?"

"Hey, 'seem' really smart? What's that supposed to mean?" Lina said, trying to look offended. It was hard to be intimidating when most of her petite body was obscured by the huge sundae sitting on the table between them.

Hallas laughed and shook his head. "Nothing. I just don't understand why an intelligent girl like you would be having problems in school," he said, reaching for the ice cream with his own spoon.

"Oh, that…" Lina felt her face drop into a scowl. "Well, Amelia's trying to help me change. I always sorta blew off school, but I have to get ready for the college entrance exams or I'm never going to hear the end of it from my sister." Her eyes widened in realization, and she looked down at her watch. "Oh, crap! I totally forgot that I told Amelia I'd meet her at the library today! We were going to study together!" A chill passed through her as she spoke, and she looked out of the window worriedly. "I have to get back…" she murmured with a puzzled expression.

While trying to figure out what was wrong with her brain, she missed the annoyed grimace that stole over Hallas' face. "Lina," he said, tapping her forehead with his spoon. "Earth to Lina."

She blinked and focused her attention on the table again. "Oh man, did I do it again?" she moaned. "Sorry Hallas, today's just been a bad day. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Hallas shook his head and grabbed her hand, surprising her once more as he squeezed it gently. "It hasn't been a bad day for me. In fact, it's been a great day. One of the best in my life. I don't want it to end."

Lina felt herself blushing and tried to draw her hand back, but he hung on to her with tenacity. "I have to call Amelia," she began nervously.

Hallas shook his head at her. "No, I ran into her during study hall. Your friend is pretty cool, she told me that your study session could wait." He gave her another radiant smile, and Lina was surprised that the ice cream between them didn't melt into a pool of mush, being assaulted on both sides by Hallas' charm and her own burning face.

"Listen, Hallas, I really like you and all, but I can't just ditch my studying like that. I won't get a second chance to make it into college, especially if my sister's watching me. Sorry, but I can't pass this up." She smiled apologetically at him, but still he refused to release her hand. It was beginning to strike her as creepy.

Hallas frowned slightly, and then brightened. "Well then, let me help you in Amelia's place."

Lina balked. "You? Help me? Hello, you just got here!"

The young man gave a careless shrug. "So what? When I transferred from my old school, I brought over a couple of AP credits. I actually don't need to be in half of the classes they assigned me to, but they want to see how I perform before they place me any higher."

Lina's brows drew together. "So they put you in classes with me? I know it's not special ed, but if you haven't noticed, we aren't exactly taking part in the honors curriculum," she said suspiciously.

Hallas gave another forced shrug. "They're pretty strict here. I might be transferred to a higher class later on." He leaned forward, pushing the huge bowl of ice cream out of the way. "All the more reason that I want to spend as much time with you as I can. Who knows when our schedules will change?" He rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand soothingly. "Besides, maybe I can help you. You did put up with me all day," he said. "We don't have to do anything special tonight. Just study," he added. Glancing at the bowl next to them, he gave her a sheepish smile. "I don't think I actually have enough money for anything else besides that, anyway."

Lina eyed the bowl regretfully. She had ordered it as revenge for her disturbed lunch, but for some reason her appetite had disappeared. Throwing away Hallas' money just seemed petty and childish. _Huh,_ she thought as she recognized the feeling as guilt. _I never would have thought twice about something like this before. I wonder what's happened to me?_ With a sigh, she directed her attention back to Hallas. "You're right. Sorry, it's just a little hard for me to open up to complete strangers," she said with a small grin. "But something about you is different… almost familiar," she added, unconsciously reaching out and flipping a few strands of unruly hair away from his eyes. She blushed as she caught herself and drew her hand away quickly. "Sorry!" she spit out, sure that her face could rival the cherry on top of the sundae.

Hallas leaned back in the booth, an easy smile crossing his face. "Thanks for your trust, Lina. It means a lot to me." He glanced at his watch absently. "So, do you want to go back to your place or mine?" he asked.

"Hey, don't say it like that! It's not like I'm propositioning you!" Lina sputtered.

Hallas immediately raised his hands defensively, a blush staining his own cheeks. "Sorry Lina! I didn't mean it that way!" Smiling at her in an appeasing manner, he gestured at the sky outside. "It's just that it's pretty late already. It might not be a good idea to start studying at the library, they'll probably close soon."

Lina turned her attention back to the darkening sky outside of the booth, another frown gracing her face. "Wow, I didn't realize so much time had passed," she mumbled. "Well, if it's all the same to you, I live right around the corner so we can just go to my place."

"But what about your ice cream?" he said as she stood up from the table, leaving the bowl behind.

Lina laughed and waved her hand quickly. "Oh… I kinda lost my appetite. Thinking about exams makes me nervous," she said. "I'm really sorry about wasting your money…" she added.

"It was for a good cause!" Hallas said with a smile as he escorted her out of the parlor.

- x – x – x -

Zelgadis found himself hazily wondering once more what was wrong with Lina, and why he felt so uneasy. Lina, however, wasn't giving him very much time to consider his thoughts as she pressed another hungry, almost desperate kiss onto his mouth, her fingers working at his shirt. _She sure has gotten aggressive,_ he thought to himself as he gently tried to push her off. _Well, she always was aggressive… but never like this._ His brain tried to compute the new personality despite the fact that his body was claiming that this was, indeed, a very good change. Finally, in desperation, he resorted to more forceful measures, physically pulling Lina off and pushing her away.

"Is something wrong, Zelgadis?" Lina asked him, her ruby eyes watering and filled with hurt and sadness. "Is it me?"

Zelgadis sighed and ran his fingers through his hair confusedly. "No, it's not you, Lina. It's just… this doesn't feel right. This isn't you." He heard her sharp intake of breath and quickly moved to appease her. "I don't mean that my feelings have changed… they haven't. By Cepheid, they haven't," he said as he regarded her moonlit face. _She's so beautiful… haven't you wanted this?_ He felt foolish, but some remaining shred of dignity and responsibility spurred him to continue. "Maybe now isn't the right time, Lina. Why are you so desperate?" He caught her eyes again, catching the fleeting sadness there once more. It pained him to see her looking so sad, but more so because she hadn't told him the reason for her sudden depression. He had assumed that Lina knew she could come to him with her problems, but even as she tried to bring herself closer to him physically, it felt as though there was a barrier between them. "I just can't feel you tonight," he muttered inadequately.

"You can't feel me? I've been throwing myself at you, and you can't _feel_ me?" was her indignant cry.

Zelgadis frowned, surprised at Lina's response. Though she did look angry, it hardly appeared like she was ready to clobber him. More to the contrary, it looked like she was preparing to throw herself even more forcefully into his arms. That thought made him momentarily distracted, but he fought to clear his head. "No, I mean spiritually. I can't feel your soul," he fumbled. "I know it sounds strange, but this just doesn't feel… right."

Lina sighed and looked off into the moonlight. The sadness glimmered in her eyes once more, and Zelgadis felt his heart pull. He reached out and touched her shoulder gently.

"Lina… I don't know what it is that you can't tell me. And I can't explain why I just can't do what you're asking me to," he added regretfully. "But I swore to you that I'd protect you. I didn't just mean from attacks by Rezo." She shuddered slightly as he said this, and he tightened his grip slightly, forcing her to look at him. "I'll protect you from everything that I can. If you'd just tell me what's wrong, I'd try to save you from this pain. Please, Lina. You've always been able to understand me, and until now I thought I understood you, too. Tell me what's wrong. I want to help you." He sighed, stroking her unruly bangs away from her face. "I love you, Lina."

Lina stared at him for a long moment, and then turned her face away from him. "You don't love me," she said after a moment.

Zelgadis released her shoulder, shocked. As he let her go, she turned back towards him and touched his hair. "Think about what you just said," she told him softly. "If you really believed all of that, why won't you accept me now? Why won't you just do this one thing for me? It's all I want, to be held in your arms, to know what being loved feels like."

Zelgadis caught her hand, confusion displayed across his face. "You're right," he said after a moment, gently guiding her hand back to her lap and releasing it. "I thought you've been acting strange this evening." He shook his head, as if to clear it, and looked at the moon. "Who are you?" he said, after a moment's pause.

The girl beside him drew her knees up to her chin. "Do you really want to know?" she asked with a hint of regret. "Can't you just forget who you are? Just for tonight? I can be your Lina."

Zelgadis let out a sigh. "No one except the real Lina can be my Lina," he said without looking at her. "You should be happy being yourself. Everything else is a lie."

"A lie…" she repeated after him tonelessly. After a short silence, she spoke once more. "How did you know?"

Zelgadis smiled slightly as he reached for his collar and straightened his clothes. "I love Lina," he told her. "You can cast your spells and play your tricks, but something as deep as the feelings we share can't be faked with appearances alone." He turned to look at her and stifled his gasp of surprise when he saw the dark-haired woman sitting beside him, his muscles tensing.

Eris smiled back at him wanly, her head cupped in her hand and the same sorrow still mirrored in her eyes. "It was a nice dream," she told him, noting his rigid posture with a slight look of remorse. "I shouldn't have used you," she said. As if suddenly recognizing their positions, she stood up swiftly and turned away from him.

"Eris-" he started, unsure of what to say.

"Take the horse," she said brusquely. "I'll be fine."

He stood up, confused. "You're just going to let me go?" He looked around, his brow furrowing as he studied the landscape. "Where are we?" he exploded, his fists clenching. "If you did anything to Lina-"

When Eris turned around again she had a hard look in her eyes. "Take the horse," she said warningly, "before I change my mind, Warrior of Cephied." She stepped away from him, her expression unreadable as she retreated into the shadows. "There's still time to save her."

Zelgadis grabbed the reins of the horse, still looking confused. "Why are you letting me go? You serve Rezo, don't you?"

Looking away, Eris folder her arms over herself protectively. "Your priestess weakens as we speak." It was all the encouragement Zelgadis needed. He leapt onto the horse and turned it back towards the road, taking off at a full gallop without a backwards glance. She watched the cloud of dust raised from his flight slowly dissipate. "What kind of fool could be blinded so completely by love?" she said softly to herself.

- x – x – x -

Lina looked over the books stacked on the kitchen table nervously. _Damn… I can't believe I'm actually wishing Luna would come home early for once,_ she thought to herself as she noticed Hallas' stare once more. She buried her face back into the text and tried to concentrate on the words that were swimming before her.

"Having trouble concentrating?" Hallas asked with a good-natured smirk, closing his book.

"A little," Lina admitted. Then she glared at him. "You're not helping, either. I thought you said you were going to help me study. All you've done is sit there and watch me read!" she huffed.

"That's because I'm having trouble concentrating when I look at you," he said, reaching over and running his fingers across her cheek.

Lina froze, a feeling of wrongness washing over her once more. Then she blinked and slapped Hallas' hand away forcefully. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked him irately. "Listen, you might be cute, nice and for some reason totally smitten with me, but that doesn't mean you can go around assuming the feeling is mutual! I didn't invite you to my house just to have a make-out session with you. For cryin' out loud, we only met a few hours ago! So get a glass of cold water and throw it in your face, or just leave right now!" She crossed her arms and glared at Hallas, silently daring him to charm his way out of her frontal assault.

Hallas looked hurt, regarding her with a sad expression. "So you don't like me then?"

Lina rolled her eyes. "No, I like you, Hallas, just… not like _that_. Slow down, okay?" She growled and rubbed the bridge of her nose, trying to stave off the headache that was forming behind her eyes. _Something's still not right here,_ she thought to herself.

Phibrizo scowled as he regarded the weakening glow from the orb cupped in his hand. "You _are_ strong, Priestess. But one way or the other, I'm going to finish you." He spread his free hand over her bed, and the mist thickened even more, making Lina's figure almost indistinguishable through the swirling magic energy. "Give in…" he mumbled, concentrating.

In the dream world, Lina was beginning to feel the nagging guilt once again for having snapped at Hallas unfairly. _Unfairly? That hormonal jerk had it coming,_ her mind cut in. But it didn't help settle her stomach as she fidgeted nervously. Quickly becoming annoyed with her internal mental battle, she reached for the nearest book on the table and flipped it open, searching for a distraction. "Okay, let's start with English lit again," she said loudly, scanning over the page. "We're covering Greek mythology this week, aren't we?" she mumbled to herself, flipping over the pages.

"You won't even look at me, Lina?" Hallas tried again, leaning forward over the table.

Lina studiously ignored him, her eyes trained on the book. "Here we are. Mythological beings. Hey, this is actually pretty interesting, you know…" she said suddenly, becoming absorbed by the material she was reading. "Spawned by Typhoeus and Echidna, the Chimaera had a mixed body and breathed fire…" The words leapt out at her, and she blinked as her mind clouded with faint images. "The chimaera breathed fire…" she whispered, her eyes growing unfocused, and a strange symbol burned in her mind. "Chimera," she said out loud, somehow knowing what it meant.

"Lina?" Hallas said again with a note of worry.

She looked at him once more, memories falling into place. Dark eyes, brown hair, and human skin… but there was no mistaking the face that stared back at her. "Chimera," she said again as she stood up, her eyes growing wide. "You're not him. You're not the chimera," she gasped. She spun around and ran to the window, throwing back the curtains. Instead of seeing the comforting lights of the surrounding city outside, all she saw was an empty golden wasteland. She sucked in her breath, hearing Hallas rise to his feet.

"No, I'm not the Chimera," he said as she slowly turned to face him. "My symbol is Illusion," he added, raising his arm and allowing the blue character to shine through. "But you are still the Priestess of Cephied, and you can't escape me," he laughed, stepping towards her.

Lina ground her teeth and glared at the imposter ferociously. "I thought something was a little off about you," she growled. "You can't keep me here." She reached for her side, breaking into a sweat as she realized that the hilt of the sword of light was no longer on her belt.

Hallas laughed at her as the walls of the illusory house fell away, leaving them alone in the pale emptiness of the golden world. "You won't find any help here, Lina Inverse. Your physical body is immobile, helpless to do anything against me. You are trapped in my world," he sneered, advancing towards her slowly and enjoying every bit of her nervous tension.

"Trapped in a world of illusions, huh?" she said, stepping backwards nervously. To her chagrin, she found that no matter how much she tried to move, each step brought Hallas closer to her, while she remained in place. "Well, if you want to touch me that much, let me oblige you!" she yelled, leaping towards him and taking a swing at his face with her fist. She gasped and flailed her arms around wildly, trying to recover her balance as she slid through Hallas' body. "What? You're not even real!" she yelled. That notion was dispelled as he roughly caught her arm and yanked her upright.

"I can be real enough to you, Lina!" he grinned, catching her throat with his other hand. "But don't worry, I won't kill you," he added, leaning his head in closer to hers. "It wasn't a complete lie. You are delicious," he whispered, flicking out his tongue and licking her cheek.

Lina whipped her head away in disgust. "Don't even try it," she said curtly.

"Or you'll what?" Hallas laughed, his grip tightening painfully. "I'll tell you a little secret, Priestess of Cephied. Only a virgin is pure enough to summon a Beast God. I'd much rather see you live out your days, trapped in the agony of knowing what could have been, instead of simply killing you." He smirked, his eyes growing cold. "That will give me much more pleasure to watch than taking your life."

Lina had stopped listening after his first words. _It takes a virgin to summon a Beast God? But then…_ "What about Amelia?" she said suddenly, causing Hallas to pause in confusion. "You know, Priestess of Shabranigdu and all that? How are you going to summon your own beast god when she's not—"

Hallas' laughter cut her off. "Rezo told her that? So that's how he's controlling her. Ingenious!" he mumbled to himself. His words, however, did not go unnoticed.

Lina felt a dull fury rise inside of her as he laughed once more. She had been mad when her shadow impersonated her. She had been furious when she found out it was only a part of Filia's test. She had been hurt when Filia's tea forced her to relive Amelia's painful introduction to Elmekia, and she had been filled with a sorrow and regret when Sylphiel died. But nothing that had happened to her until now had filled her with such cold, focused fury as Hallas' cruel revelation. "You lied," she whispered, dropping her head and hiding her eyes.

Hallas grinned at Lina sadistically. "You should stop trying to change the subject, you little minx," he said dangerously. He jerked back as she pulled away from him, the golden haze surrounding them flickering haphazardly. "What are you doing?" he hissed, releasing her.

"This world might be an illusion, but my feelings are real!" Lina yelled, looking up and meeting his eyes with her own. She screamed at him, her anger overflowing, and brought her hands up. As she did so, the Sword of Light came into being, its shining blade cutting through Hallas' form cleanly. "You bastard!" she yelled as he fell over, his eyes wide with surprise.

Phibrizo choked and sputtered as the orb he was holding became cold and dull, and the mist surrounding Lina dissipated. "My own magic," he gasped, stepping back from the bed unsteadily. "That bitch formed a weapon from my own magic!" His retreat was stopped when he bumped into a solid form, and he turned around.

"My my, look what we have here," Xellos said placidly. The expression on his face could hardly match his tone of voice as he glared down at the boy before him, both eyes open. "If you think that hiding in the body of a child will help, you're greatly mistaken," he added, calling forth his dark power.

"So you broke my spell," Phibrizo said, sneering at Xellos. "Pretty good… but don't think you're in the same league as me," he added, as undulating snakes formed out of mist and shadows shot out from ground and wrapped around Xellos' body.

"Far beyond it, in fact," Xellos retorted, blasting away Phibrizo's attack with his own energy and slamming his staff over the boy's head. Instead of wounding the child, however, the cloak collapsed over empty air. Xellos frowned and looked up quickly, only to see Phibrizo already across the room, opening the door. "Fast little devil, aren't you," he mused as he prepared to give chase. It was entirely unnecessary as Phibrizo was suddenly picked up and flung back into the room, slamming against the wall with a reverberating crunch.

Valgarv stepped into the room, his staff in one hand and his golden eyes narrowed into slits. "So this is the little shit who's been messing with my head?" he said conversationally to Xellos, the flames on his staff pulsing as he regarded Phibrizo.

Phibrizo stood up, a look of fear and loathing flashing across his eyes. "You'll pay for that," he growled as he backed away from the two looming warriors before him.

"Actually, I am quite indebted to you for giving my skills such a rigorous test," Xellos noted with a half-smile. "Allow me to return the favor!"

Darkness rose around Phibrizo's form, and the small boy let out a blood-curdling scream of pain.

"You're not taking all the fun, fruitcake!" snarled Valgarv as he brought his own staff down, sending a blast of flames towards Phibrizo's trapped form. There was a bright explosion, and then a curse rose from Xellos.

"He is very quick," he said with irritation. "He managed to slip through my grasp."

"Maybe," said Valgarv, slinging his staff over his back. "But at least we managed to hurt him." He turned around, facing Lina's bed. "Question is if he managed to hurt Lina?"

Xellos nodded and quickly approached the bedside, scanning her still form. A worried look crossed his face, and he leaned in closer.

Valgarv noticed the magician's concern and growled worriedly. "Hey, fruitcake. Is she alright? By the Gods, say something!"

Xellos only shook his head slightly and leaned in even closer, until his nose was almost touching Lina's cheek. Then, inhaling deeply, he blew into her face.

Lina's eyes shot open, only to find herself staring at the closed-eyed and goofy visage of Xellos entirely too close to her own. "AAAAHHHHHH!" Her ear-shattering scream was quickly followed by a large and particularly unforgiving fist.

"So you're okay," Valgarv said with relief as Lina sat up and cracked her knuckles. "What happened to you?"

"I was trapped," she said, rubbing at her head. "His character was 'Illusion.' He made me think I was back in my own world, and tried to get me to forget everything," she added. Shivering, she shook her head once more. "He made himself look like a human version of Zelgadis."

Valgarv frowned. "Well, his real body looks like a little kid," he told her. "Where is Zelgadis, anyway? Maybe he's still trapped in that brat's spell?" he said, glancing around the room.

Xellos sprung up from the floor, dusting himself off. "Actually, that body is just a host. Phibrizo abandoned his physical existence in order to pursue greater magic powers." He smirked. "I hadn't realized he was a warrior of Shabranigdu," he mused.

"What, you know that freak?" Valgarv said suspiciously.

"Well of course!" Xellos chimed with another smile. "Practicing the Old Arts is forbidden these days. Those of us who do keep very close tabs on one another." He shrugged slightly. "It's not only a matter of curiosity, but also self-preservation. Absorbing a fellow magician's power is one of the easier ways to gain more for yourself," he said. "Phibrizo has taken the meaning to a whole new level, actually absorbing the bodies along with the power of his victims."

"So the body of that child..." Lina began, her eyes widening.

Xellos nodded with a grave expression. "I'm afraid so, Lina. Perhaps he showed some potential as a budding magician, potential that caught Phibrizo's eye. The child, however, is already all but dead. It would be useless to try and rescue him, or show any mercy. Don't be deceived by his form."

Lina clenched her fist tightly against the sheet. "Rezo and his warriors… they're really the collected scum of this world, aren't they?" she grit out.

"No arguments there," Valgarv added with a careless shrug.

"What about Zelgadis?" Lina said, finally looking up. "Is he still trapped in a spell?"

Xellos leaned on his staff and frowned slightly. "I can't feel his presence. He's not even in the vicinity of this inn," he said. Xellos' brow furrowed further as his mouth turned downwards into a thoughtful frown. "Nor anywhere in the city of Belzed," he added after a moment.

"WHAT? What'd they do with him this time?" Lina cried out, slapping her forehead.

"Not to worry, Lina. If we managed to break the hold on Phibrizo's spell, Zelgadis will have done so by now as well." Xellos gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder, which was actually more like a strong whap that sent her flying face-first into the sheets. "I'm sure he'll manage to find us again."

Valgarv gave them a curt nod. "He'd better, because we can't afford to wait here any longer. Rezo sent Phibrizo after us. We're not as safe as we thought. We find that temple, tonight. Get your things together." With that, he turned and left the room.

Xellos gave a short bow to Lina and moved to follow the bandit. He paused at the door, leaning his head back in. "He'll be fine, my dear," he said, cracking an eye open at her. Lina nodded mutely and he disappeared, shutting the door behind him.

"I hope you're right, Xellos," she muttered, slipping out of her bed. Looking at the ruined area where Xellos and Valgarv had attacked Phibrizo, she froze. "Hey, wait a minute. Who's gonna pay for this mess?" Her face dropped as she surveyed the damage. "No wonder Valgarv wants to get a move on…" she mumbled nervously, quickly pulling her traveling clothes on.


	16. Arc II: Reality Strike

**Chapter 16: Reality Strike**

The rattling engine of the Diol's old truck made conversation almost impossible. With another gut-wrenching pop, black smoke began to pour out from under the hood. Gracia, however, didn't notice. She was much too busy watching the asphalt road pass beneath her feet, due to the fact that rust had eaten a rather large hole in the corroded metal floorboard of the car. Grimacing, she leaned over towards Luna and shouted into her ear. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Luna shrugged, keeping her iron grip on the dashboard as the car hit another bump and jumped once more. "Well, I don't have a car, and Diol offered," she shouted back. "Just hang on, we'll be at the police station soon," she added.

After witnessing the unusual conversation Luna held with Lina, the old caretaker Diol had volunteered to help the girls out in their own quest. Though he knew very little about the book, his offer to drive them to their next destination was one that Luna couldn't refuse. And so, they currently found themselves on the way to the police station to try and unearth more of the mystery surrounding the Einberg family deaths.

Luna leaned over, poking Gracia in the stomach with her elbow. "Something's bothering me," she said loudly. "I've been following the story, and I've gathered that the Priestess of Dark Star came to the world after the Priestess of Vorfeed."

"But you didn't find any other reports of a murder while you were looking," Gracia pointed out.

The car shuddered to a stop, and both girls rubbed their ears with relief. "Here we are," Diol coughed, pulling in front of the station. "So what are you girls planning to do here?" he asked them.

"I was getting to that," Luna said curtly. "If there's been another girl who got sucked into this book, we have to find out what happened to her, too. I didn't find any reports about young girls in the area being murdered in the last twenty years. Still, whoever the second Priestess was, she had to have gotten access to this book somehow. Maybe there'll be something in the crime reports around Garia and Laia's deaths."

"Eh, missy," began Diol uncertainly. "It's a good theory, but how're you goin' to get the police to just cough up a report like that, lickity-split?"

Luna scowled, and Diol drew away from her nervously. "I haven't found a solution to that problem yet," she admitted reluctantly.

Gracia's howling laugh made both Luna and the old man wince. Turning, they saw that she had already stepped out of the car, slamming the door behind her. "Let Naga the Great handle this," she said, narrowing her eyes confidently. "I'm known for my charm and good looks. Getting that report will be a piece of cake," she added, sauntering towards the entrance of the building with her head held high.

Luna groaned. "Keep the engine running, Diol," she warned.

True to form, moments later Gracia came running out of the building with a panicked expression, waving her arms wildly. "Go! Get moving!" she screamed as she vaulted into the back of the pickup truck. A loud groan was heard as she crashed into the various rakes and other yard keeping tools stored there.

Luna grit her teeth. "Do I really want to know?" she mumbled as Diol pulled out of the station with screeching tires. She sweatdropped as she saw a few of the uniformed police officers spill out onto the street behind them, waving their fists and shouting at the back of the truck towards Gracia's upturned legs. With a long-suffering sigh, she slid the tiny window behind her open and called out through the opening. "Naga. What sort of idiocy did you manage to create this time?"

The other girl sat up slowly, picking the leaves and dirt out of her hair as she glared at Luna. "For your information, my 'idiocy' managed to get you a copy of the crime report," she huffed with an insulted look. "See?" She held up the manila folder, sealed with a rubber band and labeled "PRIVATE – FOR OFFICE DISTRIBUTION ONLY" in large red letters across the front.

Luna grimaced. "You know, that's probably a felony," she said to the other girl dryly as she reached through the window and grabbed the report.

Gracia shrugged. "I don't care. I want my sister back," she said, crossing her arms. They hit another bump in the road and Gracia fell over once more, tumbling to the edge of the truck. "Ouch… could we stop soon?" came her muffled cry as Luna rolled her eyes and snapped the window shut.

"So what's it say?" Diol asked her gruffly as he turned off of the main road and slowed the rattling truck down to a reasonable speed.

Luna had already opened the folder and was scanning through its contents quickly. "Nothing we don't already know…" Coming across a few photos, she grimaced and quickly passed them over. "Or want to know," she added. Then she stopped and ran her finger over a section of the typewritten report once more. "Wait a moment. Here's something. List of possessions. I think the book is mentioned," she added. "It says it was taken by a colleague of his, a professor at the University. One Charles Thomson," she noted. "Well, that explains how it got back into the University Special Collections," she mused. "Thomson… I think one of the lecture halls is named after him," she added, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

Diol raised one bushy white eyebrow at the girl sitting next to him. "So where to next?" he asked her. "My house," Luna said without hesitation, pointing him towards another road. "I need access to the University database." There was another thump and muffled cry from behind them as Diol shifted gears, and Luna felt her eyebrow twitch slightly. "And Naga's going to need a shower," she added.

- x – x – x -

"So have you figured anything out yet?" Gracia emerged from Luna's bathroom, dressed in her skimpy clothes and toweling her long hair dry.

"No, Naga," Luna snapped from her seat in front of the computer. "_How to Keep Siblings from Becoming Sacrifices to Mythological Beast Gods 101_ wasn't on my curriculum this semester."

"Well you don't have to be so defensive about it," Naga huffed.

"Quiet down over there, I'm tryin' to read!" Diol called out from the couch in annoyance. He returned to scanning the pages of the book with a few impolite utterances under his breath about the younger generations.

"Hey, watch it old man!" Gracia replied angrily. "That's not some 5-penny romance novel you're reading!" The old man ignored her, and she rolled her eyes and focused her attention on Luna once more. "Well, what have you managed to find?"

"Thomson, Charles A." the other girl read. "Professor of Chemistry. Alumni, regular contributor to the University. Ah-hah, so that's where he got all his money from," she added, clicking the mouse a few times. "Charles Thomson, as in Thomson & Thomson Industries." Luna smirked, highlighting a small section of the page and pointing to it. "Married, one daughter. Died twenty-three years ago. It's the _daughter _who returned the book to the Special Collections branch of the library. On her eighteenth birthday," she added. She leaned forward in the chair, her lip curling into a smile. "She's still alive! Leila Thomson, married, retired from the University's Board of Administrators three years ago." She opened a new window on the computer and typed rapidly into it, pulling up an address. "Naga, this is it!" she exclaimed.

"What is it?" asked Gracia, scratching her head.

Luna stood up and grabbed the towel from Gracia's hands, then snapped the other girl painfully with it. "Leila Thomson must be the Priestess of Dark Star. And she's _still alive!_"

This caught Gracia's attention immediately, and she ran to the couch and grabbed Diol by the ear. "Get up, we need your car!" she yelled at him.

"But it was just getting good," the old man grumbled as he shuffled to his feet. "That Zelgadis feller and Eris were about to get some lovin'," he said wistfully.

This caused both girls to facefault. "WHAT?" they cried out in unison.

"I'm going to kill him," said Luna in a deadly voice, snatching the book away as a dark aura of flames burst around her head.

"I thought you were going to kill him anyway," Gracia pointed out helpfully as Luna paged through the book with a vicious expression.

"No one messes with my little sister except me," she growled.

"No wonder Lina's scared of you," Gracia mumbled as she pulled both Diol and Luna out through the front door.

- x – x – x -

"No!" Valgarv glared at Lina and Xellos, slamming his hands on the table.

"Listen, this is the only way," Lina argued, returning the angry young man's stare. "Zelgadis doesn't know where to find this temple. Neither do you or me, for that matter. And it's not exactly like I can opt out of this little journey, you know!"

"I'm afraid Lina is correct, Valgarv. Someone has to wait for Zelgadis, you are our only option," Xellos told him with a smile.

Valgarv growled and sat back, narrowing his eyes at them. "You two just don't want to deal with the innkeeper when he sees that room," he mumbled.

Both Lina and Xellos sweatdropped and remained suspiciously silent.

The bandit closed his eyes as a vein popped up on his forehead. "Fine, fine. Hurry up and get the last artifact. You better hope you get back here before Zelgadis does, or he's a dead man," he said.

Lina grinned and grabbed Xellos' arm. "Thanks a lot, Val! I owe you one," she told him.

"More than one!" he shouted after her as she dragged Xellos out into the night.

- x – x – x -

"Desert, desert, and more desert," Lina moaned as they rode on towards their goal. She pulled her cloak more tightly around herself and shivered. "Who knew the desert would be so freakin' cold?" she exclaimed, her teeth chattering.

"My dear Lina, if you wish, I could always warm you up!" Xellos offered, spreading his arms wide. Perhaps out of politeness, or perhaps just to annoy her, Xellos had chosen to ride behind her rather take his own horse, or even float through the air as he usually preferred.

"Get real, pervert!" Lina grumbled irately. "Why can't you just teleport us there anyway?"

Xellos sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I could try to get us there a little faster, but I really can only teleport safely to places I've actually seen," he told her. "Besides, it takes quite a lot of energy."

Lina groaned and squinted, trying to make out more of the landscape that stretched endlessly towards the horizon. "This isn't getting us anywhere except lost, though! Think about it. Rezo might have been put out of commission by Zelgadis, but he still sent Phibrizo after us. What about the others? Eris and Martina? I bet they haven't been sitting around either, you know," she said.

Xellos hummed to himself thoughtfully. "You do have a good point, Lina. Perhaps expediting our journey would be a worthwhile effort after all. So, do you have everything you need?"

Lina half turned in the saddle and stared back at him. "What kind of a question is that?" she asked in exasperation.

"Yes, it looks like it," he noted, giving her what might have been a quick glance, if he had bothered to open his eyes.

"Hey, what—ARG!" Lina didn't manage to get any more questions out, because Xellos grabbed her and pitched her off of the horse unexpectedly. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she screamed as they hit the desert sand, rolling about a few times.

"Why Lina!" Xellos said, standing up and dusting himself off while putting on a face of mock indignation. "You're the one who wanted to get there faster."

She stood up and slammed a fist over Xellos' head, then looked around. "It still looks like miles of nothing but desert to me, you jerk. Except now we lost the horse!"

Xellos stood up once more, rubbing his head. "Lina, you wound me! Why do you always underestimate my abilities?" he said, leaning on his staff.

"Not your abilities, just your intentions," she said, shaking some sand out of her hair. "Why not just say 'Hey, Lina, I'm going to teleport us now. Maybe you should get ready?' Why do you have to DO things like throw me off the horse, huh? And where did you bring us?"

Xellos shrugged lightly. "I can teleport us to places I can see, and I can see as far as you can," he said, counting off the facts on his fingers. "I can also feel the power from the temple. So, I looked in that direction and took us there. Simple, isn't it?" he said with a grin.

"It would be simpler if you could've told me first," she grumbled. "Well, just don't do that again. So what's nex—ARG!" Before she knew it, Lina found herself falling face-first into the desert once more.

"I'm going to teleport us now, maybe you should get ready!"

Lina lifted her face out of the sand and glared at the smiling magician above her once more. "BEFORE WE TELEPORT!" she screamed at him.

Xellos rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Strange, but if you insist," he told her. Then, hoisting her up, he yelled into her ear. "BEFORE WE TELEPORT!"

"XELLOS!"

- x – x – x -

By the time the two reached the temple, Lina was sorely regretting her decision to speed up their pace. "If the Warriors of Shabranigdu aren't here already, the can track us by the skid marks!" she hissed at Xellos when the finally arrived at the great stone structure. They both peeked around the cluster of rock he had deposited them behind and regarded the majestic temple before them.

Xellos paid her no attention, the smile dropping from his face as he studied the building intently. "There's no doubt about it, the last artifact is here," he told her.

"Great, so let's go in and get it!" Lina said. Xellos' staff shot out and prevented her from moving towards the building. "What is it?" she asked him.

"The artifact is protected by a guardian, just as the other was," he noted.

"And I'll beat this guardian just like I did the others," Lina answered, starting forward once again. Xellos pulled her back to his side with an unusually strong jerk.

"It's not quite that simple, Lina. That's not the only thing inside this temple."

Lina bit her lip. "Warriors of Shabranigdu?"

Xellos nodded slightly. "More than one," he noted suspiciously. "It's too dangerous to go in alone," he told her.

Lina quirked an eyebrow at the unusually serious magician. "When did you get so spineless? This might be our only chance!"

Xellos frowned at Lina disapprovingly. "Why Lina, I'm not spineless! Quite the contrary, I would prefer that my spine remain right where it is. That is why we shouldn't try to enter this building," he said.

Lina sighed. "Fine, fine. Why don't you go back and pick up Valgarv? Maybe Zelgadis has returned by now," she said.

"It would be highly irresponsible of me to leave you here by yourself," Xellos answered her promptly.

"Your point?" she asked him dryly. "Listen, have you got a better idea? You said we need back-up. So, get back-up! What, do you think I'm going to charge in there all by myself?" she asked him incredulously.

"Well, knowing your tendencies…" Xellos began. Lina knocked him over the head before he could start listing facts on his fingers.

"Just hurry up. You've seen the inn, you've seen the temple, so it should be a cinch, right? The longer you wait, the more chance Rezo has to get his hands on the second artifact. Get a move on!" She crossed her arms and glared at Xellos expectantly.

"I can see we're running out of options," Xellos said. "Very well. Do try to stay out of trouble. This should only take a few moments." With a swish of his staff, he was gone.

Lina let her mouth turn downwards into a worried frown. "I hope Zelgadis is okay," she murmured. Turning around, she peered at the massive building once more, uncrossing her fingers. "Sorry, Xellos, but I listen to other peoples' suggestions about as much as you do," she noted, unhitching the hilt of Gourry's sword from her belt. "I'm coming for you, Amelia, and I'm going to make sure no one else dies this time." With that, she moved out towards the ornate temple doors.

- x – x – x -

Chains rattled, and a dry cough sounded. "Why…" whispered the figure softly as he struggled to his feet.

Martina covered her mouth with one hand and belted out loud laughter. "Do you really have to ask that?" she said amusedly. Stretching her hand out towards the man, she let another curse fall, watching the destructive magic wrap around him like gossamer threads of spider's web. Slowly, they seeped into his skin, wracking his body with another shudder of pain. "Well, now you've got rheumatism, bronchitis, bad blood circulation, athlete's foot and hangnails. How much more do you think you can take?" she asked him tartly.

The man only shuddered and coughed once more.

"Miss Martina, are you sure this is the only way to get the artifact?" came Amelia's uncertain question as she watched the man, her eyes filled with pity. She sucked in her breath as he raised his head and stared at her with a look of sadness. "He doesn't seem that dangerous, maybe you could ease up on him a little?" she pleaded with the impatient woman next to her.

"You must be joking. Rezo would cut off my fingers if he knew I was 'going easy' on this guy." She cracked her knuckles loudly. "Besides, I'm not killing him, am I? That should be enough."

"That doesn't make torturing him any better!" Amelia burst out. "It just goes against the principals of justice and righteousness! You're not supposed to torture other people!"

Martina rolled her eyes and waved her hand at the man again. "Now you have cold sores and no lip balm!" she said carelessly, then turned back towards Amelia. "Listen, little Miss Naïve, do you want to get your hands on this artifact or not? You saw what happened to Rezo. That's your fault, you know. Do you want me to tell him you've lost your nerve now?" She smirked as the younger girl quieted down in shame. "I didn't think so. So just shut up and let me do my work. I know I can break him. No one can withstand the force of Martina Zoana Mel Navratilova's curses!" She began to laugh again, and Amelia winced.

_Geez, she sounds like my sister,_ Amelia thought to herself. "Umm, listen Miss Martina. Why don't you let me try? It can't hurt, can it?"

Martina crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Fine, if you insist. You'll only find out that I'm right," she said confidently, stepping away from the man.

Amelia gave a sigh of relief and approached the prisoner carefully, kneeling by his side. "I'm so sorry about all of this," she whispered to him regretfully. "I wish I could make it stop," she told him.

"You can make it stop," the man told her, holding her own gaze with his dark blue eyes. "You've been hurt. I can see it in your eyes. But you also have the strength to overcome your pain. We all carry our own burdens, but it's our duty to move on and not dwell in our sorrows."

Amelia frowned at him, her pity dropping away with his lecture. "What do you know?" she said to him angrily. "You're hardly older than me anyway!"

The man coughed and shook his sandy hair away from his youthful face. "I'm older than you think. And if you truly want to become the Priestess of Shabranigdu, then you should start acting like one."

Amelia stood up abruptly and stepped away from him. "How do you know that? I am the Priestess of Shabranigdu!" She drew the rough stone from her pocket and shoved it out towards him, clenching it tightly. "How do you think I got this?"

The young man smiled and shook his head sadly. "You didn't earn that artifact yourself." He regarded her with a serious gaze once more, and with a cold shiver, Amelia realized that he was the one who was looking at her with pity. "If you had tried to win that artifact personally as you are now, you would have failed."

Amelia stepped away from him quickly, her face clouding with anger. "You don't know anything!" she yelled at him, wishing he would stop looking at her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and spun around quickly.

"I told you so," Martina said crisply, pushing Amelia back. "Don't be fooled by appearances, Amelia. This man is more than he seems."

The prisoner laughed, another wracking cough coming from his throat. "You should listen to your guardian," he rasped.

Amelia glared at both of them, and then addressed Martina. "We have to get the last artifact before Lina does."

Martina smiled slightly, raising a fine eyebrow. "So you've finally come around?" she said mockingly.

Amelia frowned. "I think what you're doing is disgusting!" she answered hotly. "But if there's no other way, then do it. Don't expect me to be happy about it, though!" She stomped out of the chamber angrily, slamming the door behind her.

"Sensitive little girl, isn't she?" Martina mused, before turning her attention back to the young man with a cruel smirk. "Now, where were we?"

- x – x – x -

Lina snuck through the silent, dusty halls of the temple. For all intents and purposes, it looked as though the building had been abandoned for quite some time. Still, she remained cautious, keeping to the shadows and holding the sword at the ready. "Ugh," she whispered to herself as she made her way up yet another set of stairs in the maze-like temple. "How am I supposed to find anything in here?" she mumbled. Footsteps echoed in the hallway, and Lina quickly pressed herself against a wall, holding her breath. The footsteps came closer, slowed and gradually stopped. Lina's heart did its best to identify, and she gripped the sword tightly and held her breath.

"Your fear is almost tangible, Priestess. Come out."

Lina groaned inwardly. _Just about the last voice in the entire world I wanted to hear right now,_ she thought to herself. She gripped the hilt tightly, and then swung around the corner with a cry, the sword blazing to life in her hands once more. To her shock, the magic blade bounced harmlessly and flew out of her hands, spinning her off balance.

"That is certainly no way to greet an old acquaintance," Rezo said with a slight smile, lowering his staff.

Lina regained her composure and whirled around to face Rezo. She eyed the hilt on the floor and made a dive for it, but he made a quick motion and the handle of the blade skittered away from her desperate grab.

"This is hardly a fitting toy for a young lady like yourself," Rezo chided her, looking at the hilt with bored interest. "I do thank you for bringing me such an elegant gift. Rest assured, I will take good care of it." He smirked as Lina clenched her fists.

"You're like an infected wound, you just spread your poison everywhere!" she answered, her temper flaring. "I know about Amelia. You lied to her! How could you do that to her? She's your own priestess!"

Rezo frowned slightly. "Phibrizo was overconfident once again, I see. No matter, that knowledge won't help you now." With a flick of his wrist, Lina was trapped in the lightning binds, grimacing in pain.

"You bastard," she grit out. "I'm going to make you pay for this!"

"Your foul vocabulary is unsuited for a lady. I know just the person to assist you with that problem." Rezo tilted his head towards the shadows slightly, and a moment later a small figure stumbled out of them.

"Why did you call me here, Rezo?" snarled Phibrizo. He noticed Lina and his angry scowl turned into a sneer. "You really are an imbecile, aren't you?" he said to her.

Lina felt her own scowl forming, and answered quickly. "I'm not the one who looks like the mummy-man!" she told him, referring to the many bandages that were wrapped around Phibrizo's swollen, reddened skin. "Looks like you got to meet the business end of Vessegace," she smirked as the boy's expression grew dark.

"What do you want with me? Just kill her already!" Phibrizo growled, noting Rezo's amusement.

"Oh, but she is much more useful to us alive. If the Priestess of Cephied is here, the Warriors of Cephied won't be far behind." Rezo pointed at Lina. "Take her voice."

"What?" Lina shouted, fighting against the bonds holding her in place.

Phibrizo just smiled and nodded. "I see," he said, holding out his hand. A golden marble appeared and began to pulse softly. "Quite clever indeed," he smirked as dark mist encircled Lina.

"Stop it, you little fr…!" Lina tried to finish her sentence, but no sound came out. She opened and closed her mouth a few times in indignation.

Phibrizo laughed at her, throwing the marble up into the air, where it began to circle lazily around his head. "You were saying?" he said, his voice a perfect facsimile of Lina's own.

Rezo nodded slightly. "Prepare for the arrival of the others," he commanded. He gave a small grin to the now-silent Lina. "I will deal with our guest personally." With a wave of his hand, he and Lina faded from view.

- x – x – x -

Lina blinked and looked around slowly, rubbing her head. _Boy, if I thought Xellos' teleportation stunts were painful, Rezo's take the cake,_ she thought sourly. She gasped suddenly and clutched at her throat. To her chagrin, she couldn't make a sound. Not just her voice was gone, no groan, gurgle, inarticulate murmur or scream would come forth.

"Please calm down," came a soft voice behind her.

Lina whirled around, her eyes wide and her fists ready. She lowered them slightly when she saw the man who addressed her was chained to the wall, much like herself.

"Yes, I am a prisoner of these people as well," he said with an understanding nod. He let out a dry cough, and shook his head as she struggled to move over to him. "Please, I am fine. You may call me Karel, guardian of this temple." He frowned as she gave him a disbelieving smirk. "No, I am, really," he said as she blew out through her nostrils loudly. "Just as you are the Priestess of Cephied," he added.

Lina eyed Karel curiously. She lifted an eyebrow at him and did her best impression of Gourry.

"Ah… well you see, I can sense your life force," he said, resting his head against the wall tiredly. "I, too, am a Warrior. I serve the beast god Dark Star," he explained.

Lina crashed to the floor.

"Miss? Is something wrong?" Karel asked her worriedly.

Lina sat up slowly and pointed at Karel. Seeing his confused look, she rattled her chains. When he still didn't understand, she rolled her eyes and reached over and pinched him forcefully.

"OUCH! No, I'm not a ghost!" he yelled at her, batting her hand away and rubbing his sore arm. "The magic in this temple prevents my body from aging, so I might fulfill my final duty to my Priestess," he said.

Lina's eyes brightened and she gave Karel a hopeful but wary gaze. To her great relief, he seemed to understand and nodded at her comfortingly.

"No, they haven't managed to find the artifact yet. They can torture me, but I will protect my Lady's treasure with my life," he said determinedly.

Lina sat back, understanding dawning at the vehemence of his words. She suddenly wished her voice was back, wishing she could ask Karel about the priestess that he so obviously still loved.

Karel noticed her scrutiny, and gave her a knowing smile. "I see you also have fallen in love," he noted sadly. "Your journey will be very difficult." Seeing the panic in her eyes, he shook his head at her slightly. "No… I'm sorry, but there is no way for the Priestess to remain in this illusory world." He smiled as he noticed Lina's startled expression. "Yes, I know of the book. My Priestess loved me too much to keep it from me," he added. "I couldn't come to her world, either, knowing that I wouldn't really exist there. A Priestess and her Guardian can never be together after the Summoning." He saw Lina's face fall, and gave her a comforting smile. "But you have to decide for yourself whether or not it is worthwhile to love an illusion." He leaned his head back against the wall and looked at the ceiling wistfully. "As for myself, I can tell you that I have no regrets," he added with a small smile. "Even now."

Lina sat back, confused. _He seems so happy. She must have loved him back, I know it. So why didn't he go back with her? Couldn't they have found a way?_ The sound of a key turning in the lock stilled her thoughts and raised her guard. Her eyes widened as Amelia slipped into the room, closing the door behind her.

"I heard you were here," Amelia said after a moment of silence. "Rezo told me."

Lina sprang forward, jerking against the chains at the mention of the red sage's name. She hopped angrily in impotent fury, her mouth opening and closing rapidly.

Amelia giggled despite herself. "You really do look ridiculous, Lina. It's too bad our teachers can't be here, they'd probably pay to see you like this."

Lina glared at her friend, crossing her arms with an inaudible huff. Her expression softened as she peered at Amelia from the corner of her eye. _This is almost like before… when we were still friends. It feels like a lifetime ago,_ she thought sadly. To her surprise, Amelia also looked sad.

"Lina… I-I don't know what to say. You really hurt me," she stuttered, finally meeting Lina's own gaze. "I thought you forgot about me. I was so angry… I just wanted to hurt you." She shuffled her feet nervously. "But now everything is going out of control. I can't stop it anymore. I don't know how!" She sniffled and wiped at her eyes.

Lina looked at Amelia helplessly, her arms hanging limply by her side. _There's so much I want to say,_ she thought desperately. _ I didn't forget about you! Idiot… you're my best friend! My only friend,_ she thought. With surprise, she noticed that her own eyes were watering, and angrily blinked her tears away.

"Can't you see that your friend still cares about you?" interrupted Karel gently, motioning towards Lina. "She might have lost her voice, but the heart will always speak louder than words."

Amelia looked surprised. "Really?" She approached Lina carefully. "Is it true? You don't hate me? Not even after all the things I've done to you?"

Lina's eyebrow twitched, and quickly, she reached over and knocked Amelia over the head.

"OWW! What was that for?" cried Amelia as she bowled over, holding her head. She looked up and saw Lina staring furiously at her. The redhead jabbed an angry finger at Amelia. Then she pointed her thumb at herself. Finally she clasped both of her hands and squeezed them together tightly.

Amelia stared back, her blue eyes wide. "You really mean it?" she said cautiously.

Lina rolled her eyes and threw her arms up into the air. Then she leaned over and grabbed Amelia's own hand, holding it up between them and squeezing it. Her gaze locked onto Amelia's own, and she tightened her grip. _Mom's gone, dad's never home, and Luna… she's more like a drill sergeant than a sister. You're been my family for years. Can't you understand that yet?_ she thought, wishing desperately for her voice once more. She almost collapsed in relief when Amelia hesitantly returned the squeeze, her blue eyes warming.

"I shouldn't have doubted you, Lina," the younger girl answered, tears spilling from her watery eyes. She threw herself at Lina, hugging the redhead tightly, and after an awkward moment, Lina hugged her back gently. "I know," Amelia sniffled, finally letting the other girl go. "Stop being a crybaby. I can't help it," she added, drying her eyes.

Lina shrugged slightly, smiling warmly at Amelia. A worried look crossed her face, and she thumbed over her shoulder at Karel, who had watched the whole exchange quietly.

"Oh… oh right! Well…" Amelia drew a set of keys from her pocket and carefully began to work at the manacles around Lina's arms. When she was finished, she moved to Karel and carefully undid his chains. "I'm so sorry about this, Mr. Karel. I wish I could have stopped Martina sooner," she mumbled.

"Let us just leave this place," he said, rising to his feet unsteadily. Lina was at his side instantly, propping his weak frame up over her shoulders. She gestured at Amelia worriedly.

"A way out? I don't know, Lina… we can try, but everyone's here," she said nervously. "And Rezo just sort of appears out of nowhere."

Lina stomped her foot and began dragging Karel to the door.

"Wait! Lina, there's one other thing!" Amelia called after her. As Lina turned, Amelia drew the small stone out of her pocket once more. "I still have this," she said quietly.

_The artifact stone!_ Lina thought, her eyes widening in recognition. _That means there's still a chance to summon Cephied! But my voice…_ She gnashed her teeth in frustration.

Amelia seemed to understand, and grabbed Karel's arm. "Listen… maybe I should go ahead and summon Shabranigdu," she said. "One of us has to do it, and you don't have your voice right now. But if Mr. Karel gives me the last artifact, then I can wish us back home!" she said.

Lina stiffened. _Zelgadis,_ she thought, feeling a familiar ache in her heart.

Karel noticed her hesitation and smiled at Lina sadly. "A Priestess and her Guardian can never be together," he said softly.

Amelia fidgeted nervously, avoiding Lina's gaze. "I'm sorry, Lina, but if I summon Shabranigdu, I won't have enough wishes to bring Zelgadis with us. I'd wish for peace in Elmekia, peace in Sairoon and for us to come home. That's all I can do," she said quietly.

Lina closed her eyes, and then gave Amelia a weak smile. _This has to end,_ she thought sadly. _People have to stop dying._ She looked at Karel and gave him a determined nod.

Karel sighed and sank to the ground. "You are sure?" he said, looking at Lina uncertainly. When she gave him a vigorous nod, he sighed slightly and carefully removed a small chain around his neck.

"What's that?" Amelia asked, looking on curiously.

"It's the object I've used to seal away the artifact," he said quietly, breaking the pendant off of the chain and dropping it onto the floor.

"It looks like a seed," Amelia noted dubiously.

"That's because it is," Karel smiled back, moving his hand lightly over the tiny seed. There was a faint green glow, and the seed twisted and cracked open, growing into a beautiful rose.

Both of the girls gasped, their eyes locked on the tiny, delicate flower.

"I-is that it?" Amelia murmured in awe.

Karel opened his eyes and regarded the flower. A small sweatdrop formed on his head. "I guess I got a little distracted," he said sheepishly. Closing his eyes once more, he concentrated and the small flower grew bigger. And bigger. And bigger. When it was the roughly the size of a large purse, Amelia interrupted him.

"What is this thing anyway?" she said incredulously. Lina stared at the monstrous rose nervously.

Karel finally opened his eyes and smiled, seeing it. "That's better," he said with relief, waving his hand at the rose. One by one, the petals fell off, until finally their secret was revealed.

"A golden ping-pong racquet?" Amelia said in disbelief. Lina could only nod in mute agreement, a sweatdrop forming on her head.

"My Lady did always enjoy more refined pastimes," Karel said, looking at the racquet fondly. "Please, take it. It's yours now," he told them.

With a large sweatdrop, Amelia picked up the racquet and carefully pocketed the stone once more. She nodded at Lina as the redhead gestured towards the door and began to stand up. "Yes, let's get moving," she said, opening the door and peering around the hallway cautiously.

There was a moan, and she turned around to see a worried Lina supporting Karel as a pale sheen of sweat formed across the man's forehead.

"S-sorry," he mumbled, stumbling backwards once more as Lina caught him. "Using my magic… weakened me…" he added. "My life will end soon. You should go."

Lina narrowed her eyes and shook her head vigorously.

"It's okay, Lina!" Amelia said suddenly. "I'll bring him some water, maybe that will help," she added, backing towards the door.

Lina only nodded distractedly, observing Karel's rapidly encroaching weakness with concern. Her head swung around when the door clicked shut, the key turning in the lock once more. _Amelia? _Dread filled her as she heard the patter of footsteps running away from the room.

Karel sighed heavily. "I feared as much. Her mind is still clouded, and her heart confused." He didn't flinch away from Lina's angry glare. "You must forgive her," he said. "She's in great danger right now. More than us," he added, even as she gestured towards the door angrily. "Bring me closer… I will free us."

Nodding compliantly, Lina half-dragged Karel towards the door. He held his hand out towards it, and with a pop, writhing vines sprung out from the mold surrounding the door's frame. Lina watched in amazement as the vines solidified into thick, powerful tentacles that pulled at the entire stonework surrounding the door's frame. There was a crack and a shudder, and then the entire wall was torn away. The door fell with a loud crash into the hallway. _Well that's one way to open it,_ she thought as she felt Karel collapse into her once more. _We better move before the fantastic four come to check out this mess,_ she grumbled mentally, dragging him out into the hallway.

- x – x – x -

"This is it?" Gracia peered out through the dirty window shield of Diol's truck with trepidation. "They'll never let us in here!"

Luna clenched her fist. "We drove all the way out here, we're not going to give up now," she said.

The two girls let out a simultaneous sigh as they regarded the huge, bronzed gates before them. The mansion beyond the gates was equally stunning, surrounded by carefully manicured lawns and a huge, ornate fountain.

"Thomson & Thomson, huh?" Gracia gulped as Diol leaned out of the window and pushed the buzzer by the gate. The intercom crackled to life, and everyone leaned forward eagerly.

"Yes? May I help you?" The voice over the intercom sounded young, female, and slightly irritated.

"Well, now, see here, these two young lady friends o' mine…" began Diol.

"Shut up!" Luna said, lunging over him. "Sorry, don't listen to him. My name's Luna Inverse, and I'm working on a research paper concerning Thomson & Thomson Industries. I was wondering if we might have a moment of your time?" she said in a polite and professional voice.

"Wow," mumbled Gracia, staring at Luna with respect. "You'd make a fortune in Vegas with a poker face like that," she added.

The intercom crackled to life once more. "I'm sorry, but it's a little late to be giving interviews right now. And we don't appreciate house calls. I'm going to have to ask you to leav—what?" There was some indistinguishable garble, and everyone in the truck held their breath. Finally, the voice from the intercom spoke out once more. "Fine, fine, come in." There was a loud buzz, and the huge gates slowly swung inwards.

"She bought it?" Gracia said. "Hmpf, maybe I should consider going to college too," she mused. "It really does get you places."

"Wrong, it gets me places. You'd probably just tag along like toilet paper stuck to the bottom of my shoes," Luna corrected none-too-gently.

"Now now, you girls don't want to be havin' a catfight. Leastwise not without a mud pit and a camera around," Diol told them with a grumpy look. He felt a sweatdrop forming as both of the girls regarded him with deadly stares. "Err, let's get a move on," he said, abruptly shifting gears and flooring the accelerator.

- x – x – x -

The young girl who opened the door to the palace-like mansion had a shock of blue hair and an annoyed expression on her face. "I'm Sarina, and you're full of crap," she said in greeting as Diol, Luna and Gracia approached the door.

"Well, that was direct," Luna said, putting her hands on her hips. "So why'd you let us in?"

"My Grandma told me to do it. She's a little loopy sometimes, but she's been feeling sick lately and it's best to humor her." She scowled again deeply as she took in the sight of the unlikely group. "But I swear, if you do something stupid while you're here, I'll have my lawyers all over you faster than you can say litigation," she warned.

"Litiwha—" Gracia started, but was quickly silenced by Luna's swift stomp on her foot. "OWW! Luna, these are open-toed sandals!" she whined.

Luna ignored the chesty girl and nodded at Sarina curtly. "It's a fair trade. Just remember, if those two do something stupid, sue them, not me." The two girls glared at each other for a moment, and then with a slight nod, Sarina stepped away from the door and allowed them to enter.

"Your grandma is Leila Thomson?" Luna said as they stepped into the hallway.

"Yeah, guess she's sort of famous," Sarina said as she led them up the circular stairway. "But why do you want to see her? And why on earth does she want to see you?"

"You probably don't want to know," Luna said as Sarina led them to a door.

The blue-haired girl opened the door carefully and looked into the room. "Grandma," she said quietly. "They're here."

"Good… bring them in," came a quavering voice. As Luna, Gracia and Diol stepped into the room, their faces fell. Lying on the bed was the woman known as Leila Thomson. Her hair was white, her face lined with age and her breathing labored. It looked like she was fading in and out of sleep and barely coherent.

"Luna…" Gracia whispered nervously.

"I know," Luna answered, grabbing the book out of Gracia's hands. She approached the bed carefully, under the watchful eyes of Sarina. "Ma'am," Luna began, holding the book out. "I have something of yours… and it has something of mine."

"Is that _The Universe of the Four Gods_?" Sarina cut in, looking at the tattered book curiously. "Grandma was always harping on about that thing…"

The old woman spoke up with surprising clarity from the bed. "Don't you take that thing near my granddaughter!" she said sharply.

Luna glanced down at the old woman in surprise. "Don't worry. That's part of our problem…" She gestured towards Gracia, who joined Luna at the bedside. "There's already two Priestesses. Both of our sisters…"

The old woman cracked her eyes open and looked at the two girls curiously. "So…" she wheezed. "That's why it felt so strange. Oh, you poor things… I'm so sorry," she mumbled absently. Luna wasn't even sure if Leila was referring to her, the girls in the book or a figment of her imagination.

"How did you get out of the book?" Gracia bit her lip as the question popped out. "I mean, how come you didn't… the other girl… how can we stop…"

The old woman coughed and shook her head. "You can't stop it," she muttered. "They both have to fill their roles."

"They have to summon those things? What will happen to them afterwards?" Luna said, her lip turning down with worry.

"If she is strong… she'll return to this world and live," Leila breathed softly. "If she is weak, the beast will consume her."

"So it's just a matter of willpower then?" Luna said with a note of relief.

Leila sighed wistfully. "You might be surprised at the strength knowing that you are loved can provide."

Luna frowned. "Acting like a love-blinded fool with a fictitious character will give Lina strength? I hardly think so," she grumbled. "And how do you know all of this anyway?"

"The book… and the Priestesses, they become one. I can feel him even now," Leila mumbled faintly.

"What? Feel who?" Luna asked, confused. She was shoved out of the way by Gracia, who knelt by the old woman's bed with a look of panic on her face.

"Consumed?" Gracia whimpered. "Amelia will be consumed?"

Leila sighed painfully, settling her head back into the pillows. "I can't wait any longer… I'm sorry, my dears."

Sarina regarded her grandmother worriedly. "Grandma? What are you talking about? Are these people bothering you? Grandma?" She let out a gasp as Leila's labored breathing came to a halt. Her eyes clouding over, Sarina's gaze settled onto the three visitors. "I think it's time for you to leave."

"But our questions-" Gracia began worriedly, still gazing at the old woman with a mixture of panic and horror.

"The girly's right, we should be let the dead rest," Diol told her gently.

Luna awkwardly placed her hand on Gracia's shoulder. "There's nothing else we can do here, Naga. Let's go."


	17. Arc II: Too Late for Regrets

**Chapter 17: Too Late for Regrets**

When Xellos returned to the inn of Belzed, he found that Zelgadis had, indeed, returned. While in and of itself this could be considered a good thing, the current row they were having with the innkeeper was far from the magician's idea of "good" or "discreet." It was, however, entertaining, so he allowed himself a few moments of gratuitous observation before making his presence known.

"I don't see why I have to be the one to pay for it!" Zelgadis said irately, glaring at Valgarv. "I wasn't even here when you destroyed that wall."

Valgarv snorted and crossed his arms. "If you had been here, the wall might not have been destroyed. Plus, you delayed us. So naturally it should come out of your pocket," he said with a smirk.

The innkeeper slammed his meaty fist on the table, causing both of the young men to fall silent and sweatdrop nervously. "I don't care WHICH of you gives me the money, but you can consider your fine DOUBLED from this point on!" he growled. This set Zelgadis off once more.

"You could buy yourself another building for that price!" Zelgadis yelled, rolling his eyes. "Besides, I don't have that much money. It looks like you'll have to help me pay now after all, Valgarv," he added with a smirk.

The bandit clenched his fist and swore under his breath. "If you think for one minute that I'm going to share any of my hard-earned loot with you—"

The thump of a large satchel of coins landing on the table caught everyone's attention, particularly that of the innkeeper, who greedily snatched the pouch up.

"My my, that was quite amusing. Allow me to handle the damages. Seeing you two fight was more than worth the price!" Xellos smirked. Ignoring the glowering stares of his two companions, he motioned them towards the door. "As you can see, Lina is not with me." This was more than enough to set Zelgadis and Valgarv in motion, as well as earn Xellos two free head knocks on the way outside.

As they exited onto the darkened street, Xellos placed his hands on both of their shoulders. "Lina informed me that I should give you a warning!" he said cheerfully.

The next thing Valgarv and Zelgadis saw was dirt as they landed face first in front of the temple.

"Valgarv?" Zelgadis said quietly as he picked himself up.

"What?" seethed the bandit.

"Truce. We kill Xellos first."

"Deal."

Xellos laughed and sweatdropped. "I'm afraid there's no time for that. It seems our headstrong Lina refused to listen to my advice and entered the temple anyway," he noted.

"Well, let's join her," Valgarv said, pulling his staff down.

"It's not so simple, the warriors of Shabranigdu are here as well," Xellos said with a frown. His mouth twitched thoughtfully. "And one other presence I didn't feel before… strange… I sense the power of Dark Star, but it's very weak."

"Well, Lina's in there, and so is Rezo. Why are we still out here?" Zelgadis said, already striding towards the temple.

With a shrug, Valgarv and Xellos followed him inside.

- x – x – x -

"I don't like this," Valgarv grumbled as the three warriors crept along the dark, silent hallway of the massive temple. "It's too quiet."

"Indeed," Xellos mused thoughtfully. "Rezo undoubtedly knows we're here."

"Shut up," Zelgadis said, motioning them to silence. "I think I hear Lina's voice," he said, straining his ears.

The three fell into silence, and then the faint cry that Zelgadis heard grew louder.

"Help! Oh, for crying out loud, I'm sick of being stuck in dungeons already!" shouted a familiar voice.

Zelgadis began to move forward, but Xellos darted before him, stopping him with his staff. "Get out of my way," Zelgadis growled to the magician.

"Something is amiss," Xellos said with a frown. "That is not Lina's life force."

"Well, geez, if you're not going to come to me, then I guess I'll have to come to you!"

The three warriors whirled around as Lina's voice echoed through the hallway, much closer than before. But instead of the familiar redhead, there stood a taller, better-endowed and much more tackily dressed figure in her place. Whirling around her head was a glowing golden orb, which pulsed when she opened her mouth.

"So what do you think of my new look?" Martina asked them with Lina's voice.

"You still make Lina's temper look good," Zelgadis told her flatly. "Where is she?"

Martina's eyebrow twitched. "If you want the answer to that question, you're going to have to go through us first," she said with bravado.

"That can be arranged," Valgarv said, flames shooting out of his staff.

Martina laughed loudly, her voice returning to its original pitch as she belted out the painful-sounding cackles. "You're certainly eager to meet your doom! Well, let's see if you sing the same tune after facing Martina Zoana Mel Navratilova, Mistress of Curses, and the great Illusionist Phibrizo!"

Xellos coughed lightly. "Actually, it looks like you're alone," he pointed out.

"WHAT?" Martina said, spinning around. She caught sight of the golden orb, which was lazily floating away from her head. "Where do you think you're going, Phibrizo?" she screamed after it.

Lina's voice floated back towards them faintly. "Oh, Martina Zoana Mel Navratilova, Mistress of Curses," it said sarcastically. "I'm sure someone of your _prodigious_ skills can handle this by yourself. I have some business to take care of. Have fun!"

Martina facefaulted and then turned around, where the three Warriors of Cephied were regarding her with evil looks. She laughed nervously and took a few uncertain steps backwards. "Um, maybe we could talk about this? I have a great new speech I wrote just for this meeting…"

"Follow that orb!" Zelgadis commanded as he rushed towards Martina, ducking low and sending the surprised woman flying over his head with a crude throw. "Whatever this illusionist thinks is important probably is!" he yelled.

Valgarv grunted with agreement, using his staff to block and flip Martina's airborne body over his shoulder as he chased after Zelgadis.

Martina landed with a crash at Xellos' feet, her face planted into the ground and her legs in the air. The magician bent over and studied her with an amused smile. "My my, it would be so much fun to play with you right now," he grinned. "But I'm afraid Zelly-boy is quite right. Perhaps another time?" he said, bonking her on the head with his staff. Then with a dark flash, he winked away.

Martina sat up, wincing and groaning. "I have never been so humiliated in my entire life!" she fumed. "I'm going to kill them! If I don't kill Phibrizo and Eris first! Three on one is not fair!" Her eyes narrowed as she struggled to her feet and began to limp down the hallway in pursuit. "Hmph, Phibrizo always was unreliable. But where the hell is that bitch Eris?" she mumbled to herself as she stumbled down the corridor.

- x – x – x -

Lina shivered nervously as the shadows in the hallway she had been dragging Karel along lengthened unnaturally. She sucked in her breath sharply as they twisted and formed into the familiar figure of Phibrizo.

"So here's where you've run off to," he said with a smirk. "The mute and the invalid. How touching," he grinned. "Please tell me you're doing something noble, like finding 'strength' in your 'weaknesses' … it would make your friend Amelia so happy, wouldn't it?"

Lina glared furiously at the tiny child, her eyes hard with anger.

"Still eager to get into fights that you just can't win, Priestess?" Phibrizo laughed, holding out his hand and forming a golden sphere in his outstretched palm. "Well then, fight, if you wish."

The misty shadows around Phibrizo twisted and solidified, winding around his body like giant snakes. Their motion was hypnotizing, and Lina felt her eyelids growing heavy as she watched them. A painful pressure on her arm caused her to snap out of the spell, and she looked at Karel with worry.

"I can handle him," he rasped, gently pushing Lina towards the wall.

"You? You can hardly stand," Phibrizo laughed as one of the shadow-creatures snaked out from his body and struck at them.

Lina grabbed Karel and threw herself to the ground quickly. The snake struck the wall above their heads, sending pieces of dust and debris flying. She scooted to her feet quickly, but panicked when she saw Karel sprawled across the floor, unmoving.

"He's already down? How disappointing," Phibrizo laughed as he commanded the shadows to rise once more.

"Not down," Karel whispered, a green glow issuing from his outstretched palms. "Closer to the source of my power," he smiled. The warrior looked up from where he lay, his blue eyes cold and focused, all traces of weakness gone. As he spoke, thorny vines shot out from the ground around Phibrizo's feet, wrapping around the child's body and trapping him.

"What is this?" Phibrizo screeched, his eyes widening with surprise as the vines grew thicker and tighter.

Karel slowly picked himself up, keeping his hands steady as the vines continued to grow taller, almost completely obscuring the little boy. "You and your friends have desecrated this temple, and the property of my Lady of Dark Star. You won't go unpunished!"

The vines continued to wrap around Phibrizo, who screamed in agony until a particularly thick tendril covered his mouth, and then the rest of his face. Karel grunted slightly and clenched his fist. The vines squeezed together tightly with a sickening crunch, then collapsed into an unusually flat heap. Small trickles of red dripped from between the green foliage. Karel also collapsed with his magic, sweating heavily, and after a moment of shock, Lina rushed to his side.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that, Priestess of Cephied," Karel told her. He wheezed, and then reached for her hand. "I let you have the artefact, because I knew your intentions," he said. "If you wish to save your friend, then you must protect my Lady's artefact as well. My duty is now yours."

Lina nodded quickly, as Karel grew weaker in her arms. She glanced up as she heard Zelgadis' shout.

"Lina!" The chimera was racing towards her, Valgarv and Xellos following closely behind him. Lina's eyes widened and a look of relief and joy flashed over her face as she saw her friends approaching.

"Ah… so that is the one," Karel noted with amusement. "He will not be able to join you in your own world, Priestess. But never lose your hope or your strength…" He coughed, and his eyes dimmed. "My own salvation is upon me." Karel took a last, shuddering breath, and then fell silent, his body falling limp in Lina's arms.

"Lina!" Zelgadis said, kneeling at her side and touching her shoulder softly. He glanced down at Karel's body in her arms, and lifted an eyebrow. "Who is this?"

Lina opened her mouth reflexively, but stopped as no sound came out. She let out a sigh and shook her head slightly at Zelgadis. She shook her head, smiling sadly, and then reached down and gently shut Karel's eyes.

"Hmm… the last warrior of Dark Star," Xellos said as he came upon them. "Amazing that he lived for this long, the magic in the temple combined with his own willpower must have preserved him."

"That means he should've had the artefact," Valgarv interrupted as he toed the lumpy mass of vines and grimaced slightly. "Looks like he took care of the brat for us, too."

Lina gently laid Karel onto the floor and stood up, shaking her head.

"You don't have the artefact," Zelgadis interpreted. His frown deepened as Lina gave him a thumbs-up. "And you still don't have your voice back, even though Phibrizo is dead."

Xellos rubbed his chin, glancing over to the vine-wrapped corpse. "Hmm… either way, you're alive, and that's a good sign." He gave a heavy sigh and shrugged. "Really, Lina my dear, why couldn't you just listen to me and wait for our return? Let me guess… you've lost the sword of light as well?"

Lina scowled, then nodded and dropped her head shamefully.

"Take it easy," Valgarv interrupted. "You can argue about who should've done what later. Right now, my count says the Priestess of Shabranigdu has both of the artefacts. We've got a Summoning to stop, don't we?"

Lina's head shot up frantically.

"Then we need to find Rezo," Zelgadis said grimly, giving Lina's arm an almost imperceptible squeeze. "We've taken care of Martina, Phibrizo's gone, and I don't think Eris will be giving us any trouble. We can do it."

This gathered strange looks from the others. "How do you know Eris isn't here?" asked Valgarv suspiciously.

"It would take too long to explain," Zelgadis said with a blush.

Lina stomped her foot on the ground and waved her arms around wildly. Even without her voice, the message was clear.

"Let's go," Zelgadis said, giving her a nod.

- x – x – x -

Luna, Gracia and Diol stood at the doorway of the darkened room, guided there by Sarina.

"I'm sorry that we interrupted such a personal family moment," Luna said politely to the blue-haired girl. "My condolences on your loss."

Sarina shook her head, smiling sadly at the other girl. "No… it's okay. It's strange… but I think I know what you were talking about. Grandma was always telling me stories about that book," she said. "I never really believed her. But that was just weird," she added, glancing at Luna and her companions curiously. "It's like you were all on the same wavelength. You're not in some kind of secret cult, are you?" she said suspiciously.

"Cult?" Gracia interrupted, looking angry. "It's some stupid ancient cult that's causing all of our problems! We're not the cultists here!"

Luna elbowed the other girl painfully, hissing between her teeth. "Tact, Naga! Learn some!" She turned back to Sarina and gave her an apologetic half-bow. "I'm so sorry, my friend has this recurring case of stupidity…" Her words trailed off as she noticed that Sarina was no longer looking at them, but rather back into the room with her mouth hanging open. Turning, she felt her own jaw drop as light streamed out of the room. "Diol. Tell me what happened in the book just now," she stuttered.

"Huh? Oh," said Diol, flipping open the book and studying the pages intently. "Seems like a young feller just killed another younger feller, and then he died. Last warrior o' Dark Star, it says."

The small group looked into the room, each gasping as the ethereal form of a young woman climbed out of the bed.

"Grandma?" squeaked Sarina, her eyes as big as saucers. The ghostly form ignored them, smiling instead at something over Sarina's head. The young girl let out a high-pitched squeak as another glowing form passed through her body to join the other figure in the room.

"Karel… you've finally come back to me," whispered Leila.

"I knew I would see you again," he said as he fell into her arms and pressed his lips against hers. It was all very moving and romantic, until…

"GRANDMA!" Sarina cried, outraged. The two ghosts broke apart, blushing and straightening their misty clothing.

"Sorry, I forgot we had an audience," said Leila a little breathlessly. "Well, good luck with your own siblings," she said to Luna and Gracia. "Oh, grow up to be a good strong girl, Sarina," the ghost mumbled quickly. Then she turned back to her grinning incorporeal boyfriend and gave him a wicked smile. "I've been waiting for this for decades. Come on, let's get out of here!" With a flash, both of the figures were gone, and the light faded from the room.

After a moment, Sarina finally spoke up. "You have some explaining to do," she said unsteadily.

"I don't think I want to explain that," Gracia said, her eyes still glued to the spot where Leila and Karel had kissed.

"Well, at least I know the afterlife is gonna be a hoot," mumbled Diol wonderingly.

- x – x – x -

Martina stumbled down the hallway, her blue eyes narrowed with anger. "I'm going to kill Phibrizo when I find him," she muttered to herself once more. Her footsteps slowed as a softly glowing golden light floated unsteadily through the air. "What's going on?" said nervously, watching as the orb came to a stop before her and circled around her head lazily. "Phibrizo? Stop playing these stupid games already and show yourself! You have some explaining to do!"

The golden sphere flickered slightly, and then flew straight at Martina. The woman barely had time to let out a cry of surprise before it slammed into her chest, surrounding her body with tendrils of dark mist. A scream ripped from her throat as she clawed at her chest, stumbling across the hallway. "Stop it, you little bastard!" she moaned, running into a wall and bouncing off of it painfully. Her shoulders twitched, and then her crazy dance slowed down. Squaring her shoulders, Martina regained control of her body. A smirk crossed her face as she planted her hands on her hips.

"I never did like that air-brained twit anyway," she said, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Now, Lina. I'm going to make you pay for that little incident," she said, holding her hand before her and smiling cruelly as a golden sphere materialized into her palm. The shadows rose, and when they receded, Martina was gone.

- x – x – x -

"Which way?" Zelgadis said, pausing to catch his breath and glancing over Lina worriedly. The party of four had been zigzagging through the maze-like temple as quickly as they could, with only Xellos' vague instructions to guide them. "Well, come on!" the chimera added impatiently when Xellos failed to answer.

"Something is wrong. I've felt a shifting of Shabranigdu's energies, but I can't place it." His slight frown turned somber. "It's here. Prepare yourselves," he said, gripping his staff tightly.

Martina stepped out of the shadows a moment later with a grim smile. "This time you're not getting away," she said, her usual mocking arrogance gone.

"Short memory. You were the one trying to get away last time," Valgarv interrupted, twirling his staff. "Lucky for you, we still don't have any time to waste, bird-brain. Get out of our way."

"You're mistaken," Martina said, throwing a familiar golden sphere up into the air. Everyone inhaled sharply as her smile widened. "Rezo told me to stop you. I think I'll enjoy doing it, too. This new body has such _interesting_ powers."

Xellos raised his fingers to his head and chanted softly, and Lina jumped as an inhuman roar of pain echoed directly behind her. She spun around in time to see a serpentine shadow-beast collapse on the floor, writing in pain as Xellos' energy dissolved it.

"I'm afraid a sneak attack just won't do," the magician chortled, opening one eye to peer at the newly-incarnated Phibrizo.

"Then how about a frontal assault?" Phibrizo laughed, stretching out his palm towards Xellos and sending the surprised magician flying backwards with a blast of energy. "You see, I can control Martina's powers now, as well as my own. I really should have thought of this sooner," he said lightly. "Though this woman's taste in clothing is abominable, she really is quite skilled as a sorceress." He checked his speech and faded away as a blast of flame razed spot where he had been standing.

"Damn," swore Valgarv, twirling his staff around cautiously. "Well, frontal assaults are my specialty. Show yourself!"

Phibrizo stepped out of the shadows behind Valgarv, knocking him forward with a well-placed kick. "Always so eager to fight, aren't you?" he said as shadows snaked out from the ground and wrapped around Valgarv's body. "You make a worthy opponent for yourself," he sneered at the bandit as his illusory magic took hold. Valgarv shuddered and dropped his staff, grabbing at his head as Phibrizo trapped him with his own memories. He smirked and turned his attention to Zelgadis, who was already preparing to attack him. "I would be careful, Zelgadis. If you touch me, you will succumb to your dreams and fears. Would you want to have a repeat of the last incident, right here in front of your beloved?"

Zelgadis growled under his breath. "You're a sick bastard," he said darkly. Still, Phibrizo's threat was obviously effective, as he stayed his hand.

The illusionist's smile only widened as he observed Zelgadis' discomfort. "Why, she doesn't even know, does she! That you nearly betrayed her… for Eris, of all people!" He belted out a laugh that sounded eerily reminiscent of Martina's own. "The will may be strong, but the flesh is weak, isn't that how the saying goes?"

Zelgadis flushed deeply and flinched. He froze with dread as a light touch descended onto his arm. "Lina… don't listen to him," he began, glancing at her distractedly. Her grip tightened painfully, and she hit him with her other hand. "Now's not the time to discuss this," he said, looking at her once more with annoyance.

Lina glared back at him looking miffed. _Don't think I won't want an explanation about this later,_ her angry stare promised. Then she threw herself into the most complicated game of charades she had attempted to date. Well, not entirely too complicated as she pointed at Phibrizo and performed a few rude gestures. Then she pointed at Zelgadis and twirled her finger at her temples while making a goofy face. Finally she pointed at herself and then at Zelgadis once more, resting her hand over his heart. _I don't care what you did,_ she tried to tell him. _I believe in you._ She gave him a small smile as Zelgadis' hand rose to his chest and covered her own.

"Touching," Phibrizo said sourly. "You two could be poster children for a romantic novel. It's a pity for you both that I prefer tragedies," he added, grinning as he held a golden sphere before him.

"No matter what happens, Lina, you know that I love you," Zelgadis said as he pushed her behind him protectively. Instead of being blasted by a wave of curse energy, or having the shadows attack his psyche, Zelgadis stared as Phibrizo's face contorted with rage and surprise. He watched suspiciously as the hand holding the golden orb began to shake.

"You idiot… you have to attack me now," came the stuttering voice as blue eyes focused on him.

"What?" said Zelgadis.

"I, Martina Zoana Mel Navratilova, will not allow my body to be defiled by this fool!" she gasped, trembling as beads of sweat broke onto her forehead. "I would rather die!" she screamed, taking a shaky step towards Zelgadis.

He balked, clenching his fist tightly. It was stupid, he knew he should be taking the chance Martina was giving him to tear Phibrizo apart, but despite his dislike for both of them, it seemed wrong to kill her. "I can't just…" he began. He stopped as her eyes widened and a scream of pain ripped from her throat.

"I can," Xellos said as he appeared next to them, his face set grimly. Jagged spikes of dark energy danced around Martina's body as they fought in a strange battle of sorcerers' wills: Xellos trying to kill both of them, Martina trying to bind Phibrizo's power, and Phibrizo trying to stay alive. The competition ended when Valgarv interceded unexpectedly, slicing through Martina's tortured body with his magic flames.

Zelgadis quickly turned and shielded Lina from the terrible sight as Martina, or perhaps Phibrizo, let out one last ear-piercing shriek, her body disintegrating in the fire.

"Hmm… she was selfish to the very end," Xellos noted as he leaned on his staff. "Phibrizo was extraordinarily powerful. We wouldn't have been able to defeat him if she hadn't held him."

Valgarv spit on the smoking pile of ashes, his golden gaze hard as he glowered at the others. "She was still our enemy. Good riddance to them both," he growled.

"Don't be such a bastard, Valgarv," Lina said sourly. "Too many people have died already." She squeaked as her hand flew to her throat, surprise flickering across her face. "My voice! It's back!" she yelled.

"At least we can be assured that Phibrizo is truly dead now," Xellos said. "Though I was beginning to enjoy the silence," he added with a grin.

"Mock later," Lina growled at the magician. "Find Rezo and Amelia right now!"

Xellos sighed disappointedly and then pointed up. "I believe they're on the roof of this building," he said amicably.

"Well, come on! There's some stairs right there!" Lina said with a frantic gesture. Together, they raced towards the top story of the temple. Even as they sprinted up the stairs, however, Lina felt a growing sense of dread. "We're not going to make it, are we?" she gasped as they ran.

Zelgadis grunted. "We're going as fast as we can," he said as they spilled out onto what he hoped was the final hallway between them and their destination. And stopped short, as another figure stepped forward to halt their progress.

"I can't let you go any further," Eris said, blocking the exit to the roof.

Valgarv pulled up beside Zelgadis and scowled. "Get out of our way or you'll end up joining your friends," he said shortly.

Eris' lips tightened into a thin line. "I know they're dead." She crossed her arms before herself, lighting crackling around her body. "But I live to serve my Lord Rezo. I will also die, if I need to," she yelled at them. "You will not pass!"

- x – x – x -

Amelia stood inside of the pentagram, holding the small stone and golden racquet in her hands. She stared at the objects in her hands sorrowfully. _Am I doing the right thing?_ Again, she replayed the meeting with Lina over in her mind. _She looked sincere…_ A shiver passed through Amelia's body. _What if I'm wrong?_

"Now is no time for doubts, my Lady." Rezo's soothing voice came from behind her, and she felt the weight of his hands settling on her shoulders. "You understand what is required of you?" he asked her.

"_Use the artefacts_ is a little bit ambiguous, isn't it?" Amelia said distractedly, toying with the racquet.

"I am sure you won't disappoint me," Rezo said to her confidently. "But you seem uncertain. You must clear your heart of any doubt for Shabranigdu to appear," he told her.

"I just don't know!" Amelia exclaimed, her eyes travelling to Rezo's face. "I've spent all this time thinking that Lina was using me. But… but… I don't know anything anymore!" she cried out desperately. "I just want to go home! I want to forget all about this awful place! I want things to be the way they were before!" She let out a great dry sob as she finished, gasping for breath.

Rezo frowned, his face settling into stern lines. "I had hoped to keep this from you. I didn't want you to be distracted from the ceremony. But you continue to doubt me, my Lady." He turned away from her. "Have you not felt it? Your friend and her companions have already managed to kill Phibrizo and Martina," he said.

Amelia gasped, shaking her head. "M-martina?" she said, covering her mouth.

Rezo continued without pause. "Eris remains, fighting for your safety. Of course, she cannot win against them alone. Do you want her to die as well?"

Amelia looked down at the artefacts in her hand. "It doesn't matter what I think," she said softly. "It's too late to go back now, isn't it?"

Rezo gave her a cold smile and nodded. "I will do my best to protect you as well. But only you can stop the warriors of Cephied now. You know what you must do, my Lady." He gave her a tiny bow, and then faded from view, leaving Amelia alone in the pentagram.

"It's too late for regrets," she said, lifting the artefacts to the sky.

- x – x – x -

"Listen, Eris, I don't want to kill you," Zelgadis said, backing away as a tongue of lightning shattered the stones on the floor before him.

"She's the one trying to kill us! What the hell is wrong with you?" Valgarv shouted angrily at the chimera.

"No, she's not," Lina interrupted. "She's trying to keep us from reaching Amelia. Which means we're close! I don't want anyone else to die either," she admitted, "but we have to get by that door!"

"Sorry," said Zelgadis curtly, before swiftly darting between the bolts and landing a punch on Eris' stomach. He winced as she flew backwards into the iron doors with a loud bang. "Let's go!" he called to the others as he rushed forward.

"Wait!" yelled Xellos. His warning came too late, as a blast of energy sent everyone reeling backwards.

"There's no need for dramatics, Eris," Rezo said as he helped the fallen woman to her feet. "The Warriors of Cephied are too late to stop what has already been set in motion."

Lina felt her heart drop out of her chest when she heard Rezo's declaration. _That terrible future I saw…_ "No, it can't be!" she cried out, struggling to her feet and rushing forward.

"But it is! Be my guest, Priestess of Cephied. It's only fitting that you should be the first to see the full glory of Shabranigdu," Rezo said mockingly as he gathered Eris into his arms and faded from view.

Lina burst through the door, stopping in shock as she stepped on onto the roof of the temple. "Empty?" she yelled as she took in the barren rooftop.

"It's a trick," Xellos said, appearing beside her. With a wink, they were standing at the railing of the roof, watching from overhead as the large pentagram on the ground below lit up with a holy white light.

"XELLOS! Get me down there!" Lina cried desperately, her eyes glued on the tiny figure inside of the pentagram. To her surprise, she felt him pulling her back from the railing, and she turned on him furiously. "What are you doing? Now, Xellos!"

The magician's face was pale and his eyes were open, also fixed on the pentagram. "It's too late," he told her, his grip tightening. "We can't stop this anymore."

"It can't be too late!" Lina screamed, squirming out of his grasp and grabbing the railing once more. "Amelia!" The blinding flash that rose out of the pentagram next not only knocked Lina backwards, but also lit up the darkened desert sky for a few moments with the radiance of a false dawn.

- x – x – x -

Amelia felt the power humming through her veins, the two artefacts growing warm in her hands. But something was still off. _Do I really just have to use them?_ she thought to herself incredulously. _Well… I guess even the gods can be fans of ping-pong,_ she concluded with a mental shrug. Then with a serve worthy of a professional racquet player, she batted the stone into the night sky with all the strength she could muster. The stone flew into the distance with a bright flash, leaving a trail of sparkling dust in its wake.

There were a few moments of stillness, and Amelia held her breath nervously. _I didn't mess it up, did I?_ she thought. Doubt left her mind, however, when the pentagram began to glow. Powerful energy pulsed under her feet, and Amelia could feel it twisting through her body, as if waiting to be released. It was strange, and almost painful, and suddenly she knew that if she didn't complete the ritual, that the energy would tear her apart. In desperation, she opened her mouth and shouted out the words Rezo had taught her.

"_Darkness beyond twilight, crimson from blood that flows! Let thy power gather before me!_"

The light from the pentagram increased a hundredfold, enveloping her body and sending a blast of warm air up into the sky. Amelia squeezed her eyes shut against the painful burst of light, and then slowly opened them once more when the brightness did not recede. She gasped and tried to take a large step backwards when she saw the entity standing before her.

"Priestess of Shabranigdu," its voice rumbled darkly. "Offer yourself to me as a sacrifice, and I shall grant you three wishes."

Amelia's mouth hung open, her eyes wide and frightened. All around her was nothing but bright white light. The entity itself, however, was nothing but darkness. It wasn't even dragon-shaped, like the sculptures in the shrine or the tapestries she had seen hanging on the walls of Elmekia's palace. The being that addressed her could only be described as a shifting absence of light, with two slit red eyes glowing from its depth. It was constantly in motion, and though it could be said to resemble smoke or clouds more than anything else, there was definitely something sinuous in the way that it curled around itself.

"I wait," the voice said again, more demanding this time.

Amelia tried to swallow her surprise and fear, and nodded hesitantly. "Y-yes. I offer myself to you," she said. The words had barely escaped her lips when the light disappeared and she felt a new, and different energy coursing through her body. This time, however, it was painful, like being squeezed to death slowly. She tried to scream, but the pain was too much. _I can't take it,_ she panicked. _I'm going to die! It hurts so much—_

And abruptly, it was over. Amelia's knees buckled, and she would have fallen over onto the floor if not for the sudden support of a pair of strong arms catching her. "Rezo?" she mumbled weakly.

"You have done it, my Lady. But there is no time. Even now the warriors of Cephied approach. You must seal their power, and quickly!" he whispered to her. "Do it as I have instructed you," he commanded.

Amelia gave him a tired nod and struggled to her feet. "I-I wish for Cephied to be sealed away! Let all who serve him be rendered powerless!" her voice rang out. "I pledge myself to thee, Shabranigdu!" The final words of the spell rang out, and Amelia's body was surrounded briefly with glowing blue light. As it faded, she fell into Rezo's arms once more, exhausted.

Rezo carefully dropped Amelia to the ground with a tiny smile. When he stood up, he turned his face towards the temple, his laughter ringing out clearly. He regarded the figures on the roof with a smirk. "How does it feel to be ordinary humans?" he called out to them mockingly. Then he raised his staff. "You have bothered me for long enough, servants of Cephied. Join your God in death!" The energy curled out from him, lashing at the temple walls and causing the entire building to shake. Dust rose in thick clouds as the building began to crumble in on itself.

- x – x – x -

"What's happening?" yelled Valgarv as he faltered and leaned into the railing. "I feel so weak! What did Rezo do?"

Xellos gripped at his staff, his eyes opened wide. "It wasn't Rezo," he answered. "The Priestess of Shabranigdu has sealed our powers."

Both of the snapped around as Lina's cry cut through the air.

"Zelgadis!"

The redhead was bent over the chimera, who had collapsed on the ground and was writhing and screaming in agony. He arched his back and let out another blood-curdling cry.

"What's happening to him?" Lina yelled, struggling as Valgarv pulled her away from Zelgadis' flailing limbs. "Xellos! Do something! He's dying!"

"He's not dying," Xellos answered her. "The power of Cephied is leaving his body. More forcefully than it did ours." He gestured at the struggling chimera.

It would have been inappropriate to call him a chimera any longer, however, as the magic leeched from his body. Pointed ears shifted and shrunk, becoming smooth and rounded. The rocky clusters of stone sank into blue skin, which slowly turned to a pale-pinkish shade. His metallic hair darkened and softened, becoming damp with sweat. When Zelgadis finally stopped convulsing, all traces of his chimerical body had disappeared.

"He's… he's human," Lina whispered, finally freeing herself from Valgarv's grip and kneeling at the unconscious man's side once more. "Is he okay?" she asked softly, gathering him into her arms carefully.

"Cephied's magic was severed from him forcefully. I can't imagine the pain he felt," Xellos said grimly. "Even I wouldn't want to go through that," he told her.

"We've got bigger problems," Valgarv interrupted them with a note of panic. Rezo's challenge rung through the air as he spoke, and then the building began to shake violently around them.

"We've got to get out of here!" Lina cried, struggling to heft Zelgadis to his feet. "Help me lift him!"

"There's no point," Xellos told her calmly, settling on the ground. "My magic is gone. All of our magic is gone. We won't be able to escape from this building before it collapses around us. There's no point in even trying."

"What?" Lina cried out, her jaw dropping with disbelief. She stumbled and fell, unable to support Zelgadis' weight on her own.

"You fucking bastard! You're just going to give up like that?" Valgarv said, striding over to the seated magician, his body visibly radiating his rage. "That's just like you, isn't it, you masochistic fruitcake! You're probably eager to just roll over and die!"

Xellos glared up at the angry bandit but made no effort to move. "I'm simply realistic," he said bitingly. "And if you please, I would rather spend my last moments in this world meditating, not arguing with you." Xellos would have closed his eyes once more, except that a boot firmly planted itself into his back, sending him flying face-first into the ground.

"Valgarv is right," huffed a feminine voice angrily. "Your behaviour is disgraceful, you piece of garbage!"

"Who are you?" Valgarv sputtered, stepping backwards from the newcomer.

"Introductions later! Filia, if you're going to do something, do it now!" Lina screamed as the stone floor began to give way under them.

The blonde woman sighed, closing her eyes and raising her hands above her head. "Haaaaah," she whispered, her voice echoing strangely around them as pale golden light flooded the area. When it disappeared, she remained there alone, floating in midair as the temple collapsed under her. Her brow wrinkled as she looked at the ruins, and then she turned her head slightly. "I don't approve of this wasteful behaviour," she said. "You should show some respect for the Temple of Dark Star."

Rezo materialized next to her, his long red robes flapping in the wind. "Interesting that you chose to give me this reprimand now, but said nothing when they destroyed the shrine of Shabranigdu."

Filia pursed her lips, her angry gaze settling onto Rezo. "You go too far," she told him.

Rezo's mouth twitched downward. "I won't challenge you. Taiitsukun. But it is not I who has broken the rules tonight," he said stonily. "There will be consequences."

Filia turned to face him, her golden hair fanning out around her. When she spoke again, her voice echoed with a power that made even Rezo shudder, despite his impassive face. "Do not forget with whom you speak."

Rezo's face twisted into an ugly grimace, and he disappeared.

The surge of power died away, and Filia looked at the ruins of the temple with sorrow. "Of course there will be," she murmured as she also disappeared.

- x – x – x -

"… and that's everything Grandma told me about it," Sarina finished as she set another cup of coffee onto the kitchen table. "I really just thought she was a nutty old woman, but now I maybe I'm going nuts myself," she said, landing in her seat with a thump.

"So once they finish summoning whatever Beast God they're supposed to, they'll return to the real world anyway," Luna said with a relieved sigh. She picked up the proffered coffee and took a long draught out of it. "Now the only question is what Garia thought was happening to his daughter, and how to prevent it from happening to our sisters," she said crisply.

"Uh, lil' lady, I think you better take a look at this," Diol said, flipping to another page in the book. "Somethin' happened again. Looks like one of yer sisters went ahead and did it," he said, pushing the book across the table.

"What?" said Luna, grabbing the book from Diol and scanning the page. Her face paled considerably as she read. "Oh no…" she whispered.

"Oh no? I don't like 'oh no,'" Gracia said nervously. "What happened?"

"It's Amelia. She summoned Shabranigdu," Luna answered, her eyes widening. "And she's trying to kill my sister!"

"WHAT?" yelled Gracia, making a grab for the book. Luna held it away with practiced ease, her face still buried in the pages.

"Oh… thank God, she lived," Luna breathed after a moment, collapsing in the chair and letting the book fall to the table. Gracia immediately snatched it up and read through it as well.

"You're thankful? My sister just took the first step to being eaten by this Shabranigdu thing and you're thankful?" Gracia screeched.

Luna sat up and bit her lip, fidgeting slightly. "I'm sorry, Naga. I didn't mean to sound insensitive," she mumbled hesitantly.

"You'd better be sorry! Because two wishes from now, saving Amelia won't be the only problem we have if this legend is right! Did you read what this Shabranigdu thing is? Who's going to stop it here if Lina and her friends can't even do it in the book?"

An uncomfortable silence settled on around the table.

"Keep reading," Luna finally ground out. "It's the only thing we can do right now."

* * *

**_AN _**_- / This chapter has not been beta-read. If anyone finds errors, please, please let me know so I can correct them! _


	18. Arc II: Consequences

**Chapter 18: Consequences**

Lina blinked, the world coming into focus very slowly as she sat up in the bed. "Where am I?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "What happened?"

"You're in Sairoon," said a soft voice. Lina's head whipped around, and she saw Zelgadis sitting in the chair next to her. A very human Zelgadis. Her mouth dropped open in surprise.

As a chimera, Zelgadis had strange, unearthly good looks that not even his rocky blue skin or metallic hair could mask. And in the illusionary world that Phibrizo had trapped her in, Hallas had reflected those looks as a human. But neither quite prepared her for the sight of the real Zelgadis in human form.

His hair was dark, almost blue-black, in stark contrast to how it had been previously coloured. His skin was deathly pale, most likely because he had not had time in his human form to soak up very much sunlight. Still, somehow she could tell that no amount of time in the sun would ever really darken his pallor. Most startling of all was that his eyes retained their unusual turquoise colour. Against his shock of dark hair and pale skin, they glittered like pale gemstones.

"You're hot!" Lina blurted out, unable to contain her surprise.

Zelgadis gave her a surprised look. "Actually, we're approaching winter," he told her with some confusion. He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. "You're not sleep-talking, are you?"

Lina blushed and shook her head. "No, I meant… uh… well, you look really good," she said, brushing her hair away from her eyes. "I always thought you looked good, but you could be a model now!" she added, giving him a small smile.

Zelgadis' cheeks coloured slightly pink and he looked down at his hands, flexing them experimentally. "Thank you, Lina. It's strange, but…" He trailed off, his eyes growing unfocused as he stared at his fingers.

"Zel? What's up?" Lina asked him worriedly.

Zelgadis let out a sigh and flexed his hands once more. "I always dreamed about what it would be like to be human. To find a cure for my condition, to be able to fit in with everyone else as a normal person." He gave a dry chuckle and looked up at her, his eyes clouded with pain. "Now that my dream has turned into a reality, the only thing I can think about is getting my powers back."

Lina sighed and drew her knees up, resting her chin on them. "Don't be so pessimistic. You've always wanted to be human, so you should spend your time enjoying it! I for one can't wait to brush your hair," she offered with a large grin.

Zelgadis thought of how Lina had left Gourry on the throne before their fateful journey began and sweatdropped. "I think I'll have to pass on that for now," he mumbled. Then he frowned, brooding once more. "You should take this a little more seriously, Lina. Amelia sealed off the powers of Cephied. That means no summoning. No protection. No going back to your world—"

"Hey!" Lina interrupted him. "You're assuming this is some kind of permanent condition! I'm just saying you should enjoy your human form while you have it, because I'm going to find us a way to get our powers back." She shrugged slightly. "Lighten up, Zel. We're not beat yet," she told him.

"We would have been if Taiitsukun hadn't rescued us. She's the one who brought us here, to Sairoon."

Lina brightened, sitting up. "That's right! Is Filia still here? I'd like to thank her."

Zelgadis shook his head sadly. "No… when I woke up, she spoke to me. She wanted me to tell you that she can't help you anymore, and that you're on your own now."

Lina's mouth dropped open. "What? Why'd she save us then? What was that, a hit-and-run for her personal amusement or something?" she sputtered.

Zelgadis leaned back and shrugged. "It's unusual that she would have interfered in the first place. You'd have to ask the fruitcake to figure out why she did it. But it doesn't matter anyway… she's already gone," he told her.

- x – x – x -

Zelgadis was, in fact, only half right. Filia was still in Sairoon, though no one else knew this besides the person standing next to her in the small gardens of the courtyard.

"Well? Do you have anything to say for yourself, you piece of garbage?" Filia said primly, crossing her arms and glaring at her companion.

Xellos' eyes remained closed, but the half-smile dropped from his face. "We should have died," he told her matter-of-factly. "My actions were quite logical for the situation. It's yours that require some explanation."

Filia sighed and turned away from him. "Things aren't so simple. There never should have been two Priestesses in the world at one time. It's upsetting the balance of things." She shivered slightly as a breeze stirred the wind around them. This caught Xellos' attention immediately, his eyes popping open.

"You're not well," he said in shock.

"Our world is falling apart," Filia told him tiredly. "Never before have there been two powers actively vying for control. Their personal conflict is tearing this world apart." She let out a small sigh, the insignificant sound being the only indication of her great weariness. Still, it did not go unnoticed.

"You are being drained?" Xellos asked her, stepping to Filia's side and studying her profile. He had never considered his blonde tutor to be anything less than indestructible. Even the most insignificant signs of visible weakness shook him to the core. "Ridiculous," he said out loud, his strained voice mocking. "You are Taiitsukun."

The blonde only smirked slightly. "Not drained. The vessel is overflowing. Soon it will crack," she said. "Nothing good will come of this. Nothing will be gained if Shabranigdu causes the death of Cephied. Our world will be destroyed… and it will echo through Lina's world as well."

Xellos' hand snaked out and caught Filia's arm. He turned her towards him, his amethyst eyes fully open. "That's why you interfered. You're stopping it? But how can you-"

"I prevented your deaths, that's all," Filia said angrily, meeting his gaze. "I will do no more. I can do no more!" Her expression softened as she saw the intense anger and worry in the man beside her, foreign expressions on his usually cheerful mask. "You stupid pervert," she told him affectionately. "Of course I must pay for my interference. But I'll be fine," she said with assurance. "I am the guardian of this world, after all."

Xellos refused to release her arm. "Why did you save us?" he asked her softly.

Filia smiled. "Do you really think I could let my best student die?" Gently, she unwound his hand from her forearm and released it. "You must never give up, Xellos. You are still a student, only now you must learn from your Priestess. Try not to get yourself killed," she added, golden light surrounding her figure. "I'd be most upset," her voice echoed as she faded from view.

Xellos was left alone in the gardens, his hand clenched around his staff with enough force to almost snap it in two.

- x – x – x -

Lina reached out and grabbed Zelgadis' hand, tightly gripping it as they stood together before the ornate double doors leading to the palace's throne room. "What am I going to say to him?" she said softly.

"We tried our best, Lina. Gourry will understand that," Zelgadis told her. He paused. "We told him about Sylphiel, Lina. It's okay. I think he already knew," he said.

Lina's knuckles turned white from her fierce grip. "Okay? How can it be okay? What am I supposed to do, go in there and say _'Oh hi, Gourry! I killed your girlfriend, lost the sword of light and got the holy powers of Cephied sealed away! How's it going?'_" Her whole body trembled visibly as she spoke.

Zelgadis winced. "Lina… my hand," he gasped.

She jumped, and with a start let him go with a sheepish grin. "Heh heh, sorry, Zel. I forgot you weren't made out of stone anymore!" Her face fell moments after saying that. "Oh God!" she squeaked, mortified.

Zelgadis sighed and faced Lina, gripping her firmly by the shoulders. Well, gripping her by one shoulder and resting one tender, throbbing hand against the top of her other shoulder. "Lina! Pull it together. Gourry's your friend, and he'll know you tried your best. We have to help him more than ever now."

Lina took a deep breath and stared at Zelgadis, willing her knees to stop knocking against each other. Finally, she gave him a curt nod, and he released her. Without any further hesitation, she pushed the doors open and strode forward.

"Lina!" Gourry looked up from the large table he was standing before with Valgarv and a few advisors, and gave her a brilliant smile. "I'm glad you're finally awake! Hey, are you hungry? I was just thinking of taking a break and getting the cook to bring us a meal!"

Lina faltered, and then continued forward without answering. Gourry frowned in confusion and stepped around the table to meet her.

"Hey, Lina, what's wrong?"

Lina swallowed, and then threw herself into Gourry's arms, a loud sob escaping. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she yelled, clutching at his robes and burying her face into his chest. "I couldn't stop any of it… not Sylphiel, not Rezo… it's all gone to hell, and it's my fault!" she choked out.

Gourry faltered, and then slowly brought a hand up and rested it on her head. "Hey, hey, stop that," he scolded the sobbing girl, pushing her away. "We all have bad days," he said.

Lina did stop crying, long enough to stare at Gourry with disbelief. "Bad days? I just about ruined the entire damn kingdom of Sairoon! I lost everything! _Everything!_ How can you just stand there and be so calm about it?" she said.

Gourry sighed tiredly. "Well I sort of have to, Lina," he told her. He smiled at her, and Lina suddenly realized how much more mature he looked. The eager boyish grin was gone, and in its place was a weary knight's smile. "I couldn't be there to protect you… or her," he mumbled. "So I'll be the one to protect you now. I can still do that," he said confidently. "I'm the Emperor after all!"

Lina gave him a small smile, a feeling of relief washing over her as she realized that Gourry, being as sweet and dumb as he was, didn't blame her for his kingdom's misfortunes. _Or perhaps not so dumb as I thought,_ she reflected as she met his pained gaze and gave him a steady nod.

"Yes, indeed you are!" Xellos called out to them with a smile as he strolled into the throne room. "And with our help as your advisors, we'll manage to win this war."

Valgarv facefaulted and stared at Xellos suspiciously. "Where have you been fruitcake? And what's with the change of heart?"

Xellos laid a hand over his chest and gave the bandit a look of innocent surprise, joining him at the table. "Change of heart? My dear Valgarv, I assure you that my heart has been in its proper position for this entire journey! I think I would have noticed if it moved," he smirked. Valgarv's swift knuckle sandwich knocked Xellos face-first into the table. Instead of popping up swiftly, however, the magician slowly pushed himself up with a slight groan of pain. "Could you please stop doing that for now?" he whined, holding his nose. "My disability prevents me from enjoying the full benefit of your attentions at the moment."

Valgarv was rubbing his knuckles with a wince. "You know, I might have actually enjoyed beating you up right now, if it didn't make my hand hurt so much," he growled. He turned and regarded the others. "My strength is gone. And Vessegace is useless," he added. "I hate to burst your happy little reunion, but we're going to have to come up with a miracle if we want to survive Rezo and Eris' next attack."

"Not to mention the Priestess of Shabranigdu's remaining two wishes," Xellos added, still rubbing his nose.

Gourry shambled back over to the table and leaned on it, studying the maps laid out before him. "We're fighting them at the borders," he said, motioning towards the maps. Lina and Zelgadis joined the others at the table, leaning in.

"Those aren't the borders I remember," Zelgadis said in surprise as his eyes travelled along the jagged red line of the map.

"Yeah," Gourry said sadly. "Elmekia's army managed to push us back all the way to the edge of the forests," he told them. "They might have gone further, but Zangulus stopped by and helped us out. He's a really good fighter, you know?" Gourry said with a grin. "He even gave me his magic sword since I didn't have one," he added, patting the hilt of the blade at his side with a smile.

Lina felt her face flush and glanced up at Gourry. "Umm, about your sword, Gourry…"

The Emperor's face flashed briefly with pain, and he gave Lina a slow nod. "It's okay. It wouldn't have been the same anyway," he said, rubbing at his neck where his symbol once shone. He brightened after a moment. "Besides, Zangulus' sword is pretty nifty!"

Valgarv nodded, clearly impressed. "I can't believe that fool gave you his sword. He's growing up!" he said, laughing shortly. "So he brought the Mountain Scorpions to aid you?"

Gourry nodded. "We've managed to stop Rezo's army. Zangulus took over planning out the assaults. It was a little hard to convince my advisors at first, but you know, banditry is pretty useful for fighting against soldiers! I might make it mandatory training for the army after this," the blonde added sagely.

Everyone at the table sweatdropped.

"Never mind that, have you managed to push them back?" Zelgadis said, stabbing his finger at the map once more.

Gourry nodded, gesturing at the map once more. "Yeah, it was working pretty well up until now. Then I got that funny feeling yesterday and my symbol disappeared. We're still winning, but I have a bad feeling about this…"

"Rezo's going to tear Zangulus and our army apart," Valgarv growled, his gaze rising to meet Gourry's own. "I have to be there. I can't abandon my men," he said decisively.

Gourry nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I think we should all go out there. It'd be better for the troops, you know?"

Xellos rubbed his chin and nodded. "I fear my assistance in this matter will be somewhat limited, but I will accompany you as well," he smiled. Then he cracked an eye open and stared directly at Zelgadis. "But you should stay," he added pointedly.

The man in question's hands slammed his hands onto the table, causing the tiny markers on the maps to rattle precariously. "Stay? What are you talking about? I still know how to fight, even if my skin isn't made of stone anymore!" He glared furiously at the magician, who remained unflustered.

"You have no experience fighting without your natural armour. You'd be run through the moment you forgot yourself," Xellos said pointedly. "Besides, someone will have to stay behind and watch over our dear little Lina," he added with a smile.

"Dear little Lina? What the hell?" Lina exploded. "What makes you think I won't be coming with you guys?"

"Well, the fact that your friend Amelia seems to want you dead would be one," Xellos said, ticking off his reasons on each finger. "That the two remaining servants of Shabranigdu are both powerful and share her sentiment might be another. That we will undoubtedly meet all three of them on the battlefield should be the final argument," he concluded reasonably.

Lina's jaw clenched. "I am NOT staying behind!" she yelled.

"Lina," Zelgadis interrupted, gently pulling her away from the table. "Xellos is right. We'll both stay. I'll watch over you," he said, turning his back to the others to face her and grabbing her arms.

"Zel? That coming from you of all people—" she began angrily. She stopped when he raised one eyebrow at her knowingly. "Uh, I mean… you're a jerk too!" she mumbled, trying to hide her grin. "Well, fine. Don't think I'm going to like it though!" she growled at the others.

"Lina? Cooperating? This can't be good," Valgarv said suspiciously.

Lina peered around Zelgadis and bared her teeth at the bandit. "For your information, I would never agree to this if Zel wasn't staying behind with me!" she added. "But I just don't want anyone else to get hurt. So promise to watch yourselves out there, okay?" she said, giving each of her friends a hard look.

"It's decided then," Valgarv said, heading for the door. "We leave tomorrow."

- x – x – x -

In Elmekia, Amelia moaned and stirred in the makeshift bed she was lying against. Though sweat beaded her forehead, no amount of blankets could warm her chilled skin. "So c-cold," she mumbled, her teeth chattering. "Sun…" she moaned. "I want to see the sun…"

Rezo sat at her side and gently wiped her forehead with a soft cloth. "You are feverish. You must rest."

Amelia's eyes popped open and she twisted her neck to look at Rezo with a moment of lucidity. "Rezo… why does it hurt? I feel so cold… am I dying?" she whispered, her eyes wide with fear.

"It is just a belated effect of the summoning. It will pass in a few days. You must be strong, my Lady. There are still two more wishes to be used."

Amelia turned her head away from Rezo, her eyes staring off into nothing. "Making a wish hurts," she murmured.

"It is your duty as a Priestess," Rezo replied coldly. "Have I not fulfilled my duty to you as a Warrior? We have bled and died for you, my Lady. Now you must fulfill your own responsibilities."

Amelia remained silent, refusing to look at Rezo.

"I have brought us to Sairoon, my Lady. The Emperor's war goes badly. He will require our help. Your help, my Lady."

Amelia rolled onto her side, showing her back to Rezo.

"When it is time, I will bring you to the battle. You will not be able to avoid the truth there. Rest while you can," he said, rising with a silent swish of his robes and leaving her alone.

- x – x – x -

Zelgadis sighed slightly as Lina took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

"WHAT?" she screamed at him.

"I said, I think you should stay behind," Zelgadis answered as he continued to pack his things for the journey. Lina and Zelgadis had waited patiently, seeing the others off and biding their time for a few days to avert suspicion, before beginning their mad, secretive rush to follow the Emperor's group. "There's going to be fighting, Lina. This is warfare. Trust me, you don't want to see it."

Lina scowled and continued to shuffle her worn clothes and supplies carelessly in her tattered backpack. "Of course I don't want to see it. I'm really starting to hate fighting. But I can't let you guys down. I have the same responsibilities as you do, Zel." She punched her bag down a few times with a grunt and forced the zipper closed. "So you can just forget about arguing. I'm going! Besides, someone's got to watch your back," she added with a smirk.

Zelgadis raised an eyebrow. "Just because I don't have my stone skin or strength anymore doesn't mean I've forgotten every lesson I learned about fighting," he muttered. "What makes you think I can't protect myself?"

Lina leaned over and reached for Zelgadis' arm. With a sharp twist of her fingers, she gave him a painful pinch.

"OW!" Zelgadis yelled, slapping away her hand as his eyes watered with unexpected tears of pain. "Why did you do that?"

Lina rolled her eyes. "You big baby! It's something Valgarv showed me when we first met. The little things can hurt you more than you think. You've probably never even gotten a hangnail before, so how do you think you're going to react if someone manages to cut you?"

Zelgadis frowned. "I don't know, but I don't see why you think being there will stop me from getting injured."

Sighing and shouldering her pack, Lina ignored his last argument and glared at Zelgadis resolutely. "I'm going. We can either compromise and work together, or you can lecture me and I'll sneak off as soon as you're gone. So what'll it be?"

Zelgadis' frown twitched slightly as the corners of his lip turned up. "Fine, I guess we all know better than to argue with you by now," he said. "But I'm serious. When we reach the front, don't follow me into battle. Don't follow ANY of us into battle. This isn't a game, Lina, you don't know how to fight and you could get killed."

Lina sighed slightly and fingered her pack. "We'll see what happens when we get there, okay?"

Zelgadis looked displeased with her answer, but realizing that continuing the argument would only further the delay, he gave her a curt nod. "Then let's get moving. We can take one horse," he said to her.

- x – x – x -

Eris cleared her throat nervously as she entered the tent. Rezo, as usual, paid her no mind, not even turning around to acknowledge her presence from his seat. "My lord," she said quietly. "The men are prepared and wait only for your arrival." She bowed her head quickly and waited. When no answer was forthcoming, she dared an upward glance and scowled, seeing that he had not moved. "My lord Rezo?" she asked cautiously, approaching him.

"Astounding," murmured Rezo absently. "This opens up a whole new realm of possibilities," he said to himself.

"What are you speaking of, my lord?" Eris said, glancing over his shoulder. She sucked in her breath quickly as she saw the golden sphere lying on his hand. "Doesn't that belong to Phibrizo? But I thought he was-"

"He's quite dead," Rezo said irritably, never removing his sightless gaze from the orb held in his hands. "It remains here, powered by my own magic."

Eris leaned in closely, studying the pulsing sphere. She gasped as the glow dissolved, displaying images inside of the tiny sphere. They were unfamiliar and foreign; strangely shaped buildings and monstrous mechanical creatures roamed the ground. The denizens of the illusion dressed strangely, but were all clearly human. "What is it?" she breathed.

"Phibrizo's last illusion," Rezo replied, a smirk forming on his face. "The little troublemaker was useful for something after all. This is the world of the Priestesses, Eris."

Eris' felt her eyebrow lifting as she gazed in wonder. "So strange," she murmured. "I never truly believed it until now…"

Rezo passed his hand abruptly over the golden orb, his mouth tightening into a hard line with displeasure. "If you do not believe in the legend of Shabranigdu, why have you come this far?" he said cuttingly.

"Lord Rezo! I didn't mean-" Eris choked, flushing brightly.

He cut her off as he stood, pocketing the orb. "The Priestesses have access to a power far greater than any we know of. Greater than even that of Taiitsukun," he said with a smirk. "I will make that power my own."

Eris' blush faded, anger replacing her surprise and embarrassment. "Is that all you can think of? Gaining more power? We're falling apart, Rezo! Three of us are already dead! You would take on an entire world by yourself? Are you mad?"

Rezo whirled on her, his staff jingling as he held it under Eris' chin menacingly. "Are you questioning me?" he said softly, his voice ever calm and polite. "Naturally, I will not do it alone. I will have the Priestess of Shabranigdu do it for me. For that, you are not necessary. Consider it a boon that you are still alive."

Eris exhaled softly, the paralyzing fear of having Rezo's full attention focused on her fading into something else. _I'm tired of lying to myself,_ she realized. "Of course I'll support you, my Lord. But I don't want to be just your follower. Rezo, I _love_ you! Don't you understand?" she cried out to him, her voice filled with hope and pain.

Rezo drew his staff back, his face falling into its emotionless mask. "I hope you're not expecting me to return your feelings," he said to her. "Do not think because I saved you that I harbour any feelings for you. You are useful to me, Eris. But not as useful as Amelia." Without waiting for a reply, he strode past her, pausing at the flap of the tent. "Bring the Priestess when you join me," he commanded crisply, and then left.

Eris took a shuddering breath and squared her shoulders, blinking back her angry tears. "Why can't I kill these feelings?" she whispered to herself. "I hate myself… but I still love you more."

- x – x – x -

Things were not going well on the battlefield. While Sairoon's army had been able to drive the invading forces of Elmekia back into the forests, the arrival of the famed Red Sage had done much to boost the confidence of the enemy troops. One of Rezo's first tactical moves on arriving to the front was to blast away the many trees surrounding the opposing armies. Not only was the destruction breathtakingly terrible, it also destroyed Zangulus' previously effective strategy. Sadly, while the Mountain Scorpions were excellent at planning ambushes and short-range attacks, when it came to an actual clash of armed forces on the open fields, the troops from Elmekia were better trained.

Gourry and Valgarv's arrival did much to bolster the faltering morale among their own men, but without the powers of Cephied, they were clearly outmatched; more so because neither Rezo nor Eris hesitated to use their own holy powers to sway the tide of the fight. It was in the midst of the hopeless battle that Lina and Zelgadis finally arrived.

"N-no," Lina said, her eyes widening as she recognized the scene folding out before her. The charred remains of the once-beautiful forest were still smoking, darkening the already-hazy afternoon sky. The field itself was littered with the bodies of slain soldiers; a battle which still raged on even as the forces of Sairoon were being pushed back. "Filia's vision… it's coming true," she gasped, her fingers tightening around Zelgadis' shirt.

Zelgadis gripped the reins of his mount tightly, his face grim. "This is terrible," he muttered. "We can't win." Even as he spoke, lightning arced down from the stormy sky, smashing into the army below and sending them flying. "Eris' handiwork," he growled, his expression darkening. "We have to find Gourry."

Lina swallowed, nodding and pushing down her horror and revulsion. She scanned the field, and finally, pointed at a small group bearing the tattered standard of Sairoon. "That idiot is fighting next to the flag!" she screamed. "It's like he's painting a bull's eye on himself!"

Indeed, Gourry remained close to the banner depicting Sairoon's God, Cephied. He fought like a man possessed, wielding Zangulus' magic sword. Ringing him were the remaining members of his faithful personal guard, each fighting desperately to keep their emperor from harm. And among the guards was a familiar flash of aqua; Valgarv, fighting just as grimly as the others to protect Gourry. As they watched, another of Eris' bolts raced down towards the group. Lina let out a squeak of surprise as the lighting split as though it had hit a dome, leaving the warriors unharmed. Moments later, she spotted Xellos' head behind the standard, his eyes still closed and his staff smoking.

"Wow," Lina gasped, watching the desperate battle progress. "I thought you guys lost all your powers!"

Zelgadis shrugged slightly as he guided their nervous mount down the hill and towards the fields below. "Gourry might have lost the Sword of Light, but everyone in the Empire knows that his swordsmanship is the best in the kingdom, even with a normal blade." He turned slightly and gave Lina a reassuring smile. "We're not completely helpless without our powers, you know. I'm sure even Valgarv knew how to fight long before he knew how to access his holy power. And as for Xellos… it's no surprise that the fruitcake still has a few tricks up his sleeve. He was Taiitsukun's student, after all." He spurred the horse on. "We'll be fine, Lina. It's you I'm worried about. I'm not going to bring you all the way up there."

Lina's hands dug tightly into Zelgadis' side. "You can't just leave me back here. I'll be useless!" She cringed, already knowing Zelgadis' answer, though he wisely chose to leave it unsaid. _I'll be useless up at the front, too._ "Zel… thanks for trying to make me feel better," she mumbled. "I know you guys aren't helpless. But look at this," she said, gesturing at the fight they were rapidly approaching. "You guys are good, but you're not that good."

Zelgadis brought the horse to a halt and craned his neck around, trying to look at Lina. "What are you saying?" he asked her quietly.

Leaning forward, Lina buried her face into Zelgadis' back. _He's not hard anymore,_ she thought absently. _I wish we had more time._ "I'm going to be with you guys until the end. I won't leave you, Zelgadis. So just let me have this, okay? Don't give me a hard time." She kept her voice light and cheerful, trying to sound nonchalant, but she felt him stiffen. She almost wished that he would yell at her, scold her and call her silly. But Zelgadis was, like herself, a realist before all else. The former chimera chose not to live in a world of illusions, and was not about to change for her sake. Neither of them would have appreciated a lie when faced with the obvious truth so close by.

"I'll protect you for as long as I live," Zelgadis answered calmly, reaching down and covering her hand with his own. "Are you ready?"

Lina shut her eyes tightly. _Luna… I wonder if you're still reading this. I guess… I really do love you. I hope you understand._ Feeling a sense of completion, she nodded firmly. "Let's go," she answered, her voice steady and confident.

Zelgadis spurred the horse into a gallop, approaching the raging battlefield rapidly.

- x – x – x -

"This is pathetic!" Eris said as she sent another bolt into the field. "It's like whipping a beaten dog. Why don't they just give up?"

Amelia fidgeted nervously from her place next to Eris' side. "It's not right," she whispered. "It seems unjust…"

"Justice is often lost on the battlefield, my Lady. In the end the only thing that matters is who won," Rezo said calmly. He joined them on the tiny hill overlooking the battle. "They are unusually persistent," he murmured. "If they refuse to capitulate, we will use the power of Shabranigdu."

Amelia swallowed loudly and clutched at the hem of her cloak. "M-maybe we won't need to do that," she said nervously. "They're retreating already. Isn't that enough?"

Eris let out a long sigh as another of her lighting attacks was blocked. "They've rallied. Somehow that idiot Emperor and his magician are fending off my assault. It looks like they're trying to make their way here!" she added incredulously, her eyes widening. "Do you want me to take care of this?" she growled, turning to Rezo.

Rezo watched the tattered standard of Cephied steadily approaching their own mini-camp, his face thoughtful. "Let them come," he said. "In the end, it will make no difference."

"But my lord!" Eris yelled, shocked. "You could be put in danger!"

Rezo ignored the woman's outburst, his face twitching into a mild grin. "Ah… so that is the reason they still fight."

Both girls glanced once again at the waving standard, still moving closer to their own position. Amelia's face paled as she recognized the faces visible among the melee. "That's Lina…" she gasped.

"Correct, my lady. They bring with them not only the Emperor, but the Priestess of Cephied as an offering," Rezo smirked. He raised his staff and made a gesture to his own troops.

"Are you mad?" Eris screamed at the red sage as the battle died down, the troops warily disengaging from each other.

"An interesting turn of events. I will hear what the Emperor and his Priestess will say," Rezo said. The standard moved once more, the group that bore it forward much smaller than it had been in battle.

"Your spirit is admirable," Rezo called out as Gourry approached him, followed by Lina and the other Celestial warriors. "Do you wish to offer me terms of your surrender?" he said mockingly.

"We're not giving up, if that's what you mean," Gourry shouted back, his blue eyes flashing like hard chips of ice in his boyish face. "But no more fighting! Let's finish this man-to-man. I challenge you to a duel!"

Rezo smirked down at the blond man. "A duel? Interesting, considering that you don't have a sword of your own, do you?" he called out. "Or do you want this back?" he added, drawing the hilt of the Sword of Light out from his robes and dangling it between them.

Gourry's face brightened and then grew angry. "Give that back!" he roared, his hand moving to the sword at his side reflexively.

"Of course," Rezo answered, laughing. "It's nothing but scrap metal now, powerless to harm anyone." He flung the hilt to the muddy ground before Gourry with an insulting smile. "Just as you are powerless, Emperor Gabriev. There will be no duel. Kneel before me and pick up your toy sword, and this battle will end."

Gourry stood there, twitching, his eyes still fastened on Rezo. "I have to protect the Kingdom," he finally said, dropping his eyes to the hilt as his shoulders slumped.

"GOURRY GABRIEV! If you move another muscle, I'm going to make sure you regret it!" Lina's shrill voice cut across the air, halting Gourry's hand even as he stretched it out towards the fallen sword. She strode to the blond man's side angrily and put her hands on her hips. "I know you want to save the kingdom," she added more softly to him. "But this is Rezo you're dealing with. He just wants to humiliate you. He'll probably kill off the rest of your men as soon as your back is turned anyway!" She turned and addressed the last of her speech to the sage who was watching her outburst impassively. "That's because I know for a fact that Rezo is a liar. He doesn't care about truth or honour. He doesn't even care about his own Priestess!" she said venomously.

"That's a lie!" Amelia blurted out, darting out from behind Eris to stand at Rezo's side. "Rezo's the only friend I have. And a better one than you, Lina! You're one to talk!" she said hotly.

"Amelia!" Lina choked, her eyes widening as she regarded her friend. "What are you doing here?"

Amelia lifted her chin and glared at Lina defiantly. "I'm supporting my Warriors. Did you think I'm too much of a coward to do that? Don't test me! I'm sick of your condescending attitude! I summoned a beast god, not you!" Amelia snapped furiously.

"What's happened to you?" Lina said, after recovering from the initial shock. "Don't you even understand yet? For God's sake, Amelia, you summoned Shabranigdu! You have to be a _virgin_ to do that! Don't you get it yet?" she yelled back.

Amelia's mouth opened and closed with confusion. "W-what?" she said, taking an unsteady step backwards. "Rezo?" she asked, turning towards him in confusion.

"Lies," Rezo said smoothly, not even bothering to look down at her. "Lies from an angry little girl who was unable to maintain her grasp on the power you now wield." He gave a slight smile. "Though perhaps she was not always so depraved," he said condescendingly. "It could be that she has learned her bad habits from her pet."

Amelia's eyes darted back towards Lina and widened. Sure enough, there beside her was Zelgadis, somber and silent, and standing supportively beside Lina. The redhead in question was still staring at her, waiting for an answer, but it didn't escape Amelia's attention that her fingers were tightly entwined around Zelgadis' own. "He's human now!" she blurted out in surprise.

"Yes. You sealed the powers of Cephied, my Lady. Now there is nothing standing between your so-called friend and her lover." Rezo gave them another smirk. "It would have been simpler if you could have accepted your fate, Priestess, and just run off with your toy to lead an ordinary life outside of Sairoon. Interesting, that you can never be content with the ordinary," he said to Lina mockingly.

"Put a sock it in, bastard!" Lina yelled, her face growing red. "And stop trying to change the subject! You lied to Amelia!"

Amelia's bangs were lowered over her eyes as she choked back the jealousy curling in her throat. Rezo's mocking words were more than effective, and she bit her lip so hard she drew blood. "Nothing I do comes out right," she whispered, clenching her fists together. She looked up quickly, glaring at Lina with loathing and sadness. "I'll end this here and now!" she screamed. "It doesn't matter what happened before! It doesn't matter what Rezo did or didn't do! You still left me here, Lina! You abandoned me! And now I'm going to make you pay!"

Lina felt her stomach clench as the younger girl began the invocation. "No! Amelia, stop it! Don't—" She wasn't able to finish her sentence, the holy blue light already swirling around Amelia's tiny body, stirring her clothes and hair in a non-existent breeze.

"Take us back to our world! Both of us, right now! I pledge myself to thee, Shabranigdu!" the dark-haired girl cried out, her eyes opening.

Two pillars of light shot down from the sky above. One enveloped Amelia, while the other surrounded a very surprised Lina. "Zelgadis!" said Lina, turning to face him with her eyes wide.

He said nothing, merely launched himself at Lina, trying to shield her from the surrounding light. As suddenly as they appeared, the pillars vanished, leaving only a few sparkling motes of blue where Lina and Amelia had been standing before. But most disturbingly, Zelgadis was also gone.

"Interesting," Rezo said thoughtfully, breaking the shocked silence that had descended over the fields.

"Rezo!" Eris screamed, drawing his attention back to the remaining warriors below. Too late, he saw the narrowed golden eyes staring directly at him. Valgarv's hand was still outstretched, the bandit's dagger flying swift and true towards him. _So there is a worthy opponent among them,_ Rezo thought with a faint touch of amused surprise. The weapon hit with the sickening squelch of metal digging into flesh, and his surprise turned genuine as an unexpected weight collapsed into his arms.

"It was enough…" Eris whispered as she sagged into his arms. "… being useful." A small, pained smile stretched across her face before her head rolled forward. Her body slumped over lifelessly, the hilt of the long dagger protruding from her back.

Rezo held her up against him, his face still impassive even as he tried to register his surprise. His attention was diverted as he heard the bandit swear.

"Shit! She was too fast," Valgarv growled, even as he strode forward and reached into the mud unceremoniously, retrieving the hilt of the Sword of Light and handing it to Gourry brazenly.

Rezo reached down gently and lifted Eris' limp form into his arms. His voice was cold and cutting when he spoke. "I advise you to retreat while you can, Emperor Gabriev. One day. You have one day, and then I will destroy you and your kingdom." And with a swirl of his red robes, Rezo was gone.

- x – x – x -

Gracia choked and spit out the soda she had been sipping. "Guys!" she screeched. "This is unbelievable!"

Luna sighed and wiped her face off. "That's disgusting, Naga. There had better be a good reason that you spit on me," she warned.

Gracia ignored her and began to read out loud. "_… and so the Priestess of Shabranigdu found herself alone in her house, still plagued by her hurt and doubts. The Priestess of Cephied was sent to the place where she had entered the world. Next to her lay her faithful Celestial Warrior, who had braved time and space to be at her side._"

Luna's jaw dropped. "It was that simple? But how can Zelgadis be in this world? You must be joking," she said.

Gracia continued to read. "_… unable to believe the news, the sister of the Priestess vehemently denied the truth._" She did a double take and re-read the last lines. "I don't believe it! It's writing about us now! What should we do?" Gracia panicked.

"I need to get to the library," Luna said decisively.

"But I need to get to my house first!" Gracia protested as Luna snatched the book away from the other girl.

"I can take one of you with me," Sarina interrupted as the two girls glared at each other dangerously. "I have a car we can use."

Luna smiled in relief. "Then it's settled. Sarina will take me to the library, and you'll go back home with Diol, Naga. I'll keep the book for now."

Gracia facefaulted. "Why do you get to keep the book? And why do I have to ride in Diol's stinky old truck?" she whined.

"Hey!" Diol said, his face turning slightly red. "You girls just don't know how to appreciate fine craftsmanship!"

Luna rolled her eyes and ignored the old man's angry muttering. "Simple. Because Lina's trapped in the library, which is closed. Because she's there with Zelgadis, who's not even from this world. Because even a bicycle would be faster than Diol's car. And finally, because I'll hurt you if you say another word," she finished seriously.

Gracia balked, and then hauled Diol to his feet. "Fine, Luna. But just be thankful that we don't have the time to get into an argument about this!" she huffed, as she dragged the old man towards the foyer of the mansion.

Luna shrugged and faced Sarina, who was looking at her with a nervous expression. "How fast can you drive, Sarina?" she asked with a humourless grin.

- x – x – x -

"My head…" Lina muttered, sitting up slowly. She blinked, taking in her darkened surroundings. "This is… the library?" Instantly, she was on her feet, her expression panicked. "No! Gourry and Rezo… she didn't!" She spun around, recognizing the room where she had last spoken to Gracia before entering the book for the second time. "Oh, hell…" she muttered, her spirits dropping as she sunk to the ground once more. A lump by her feet caught her eyes, and as they adjusted to the darkness, she stifled a gasp.

Zelgadis lay on the floor next to her, unconscious. "Oh my God!" she whispered, covering her hands with her mouth. When the initial wave of panic passed, she cautiously reached out and poked him in the arm. Though the man gave no sign of a reaction, his skin was warm and solid to the touch, just as it had been in Sairoon.

_At least he's human_, she thought to herself suddenly. _We still have to get out of here though!_ "Sorry, Zel," she mumbled out loud as she stood behind him and slung her arms under his own. Carefully, she dragged him to the window and lay him against the wall. Reaching over, she fumbled for the lock and pushed the window open as widely as it would allow. "You're in luck, I think we're going to fit," she called over her shoulder absently, her fingers working at the screen. Finally, with a sigh, she gave up. "Sorry about this... you can take it out of my sister's tuition," she muttered out loud.

Dragging a chair over to the window, Lina climbed onto it and silently prayed that the University library wasn't equipped with an alarm. Then, lifting a foot, she gave the screen a solid kick. It fell away from the window with a loud clatter, and Lina winced and glanced around automatically, half-expecting an angry librarian to be breathing down her neck. When nothing happened, she let out a sigh of relief and climbed back down.

"You're going to owe me for this big time, mister!" Lina huffed as she began to laboriously sling Zelgadis' limp body over the windowsill. "Not every girl is willing to get a criminal record for their boyfriends," she mumbled.

Zelgadis' weight was suddenly lifted from her shoulders, and Lina waved her arms around, trying to regain her balance.

"I always knew having a boyfriend would be a bad influence on you," Luna said disapprovingly as she hefted Zelgadis' body over her shoulder. "You're lucky that I've been too worried to think about how I'm going to punish you yet," she added as she offered a very surprised Lina her other hand.

"Luna?" Lina sputtered as she climbed out of the window, her eyes wide. "You're helping me?"

Luna ignored her and pointed at the window. "Shut that," she ordered, "then follow me. I've got a friend waiting at the car."

Scurrying after her sister, Lina regarded her cautiously. "Do you need any help?" she asked. Lina knew from first-hand experience that Luna worked out regularly, but it was still a sobering experience to watch her older sister handle her boyfriend like a sack of potatoes. "You're not going to hurt him or anything, are you?" she said nervously.

Luna sighed heavily and shifted Zelgadis' weight as they approached the car. "Since I'm not putting him in the trunk, that should answer your question, brat. Now open the door."

Lina nodded mutely, quickly complying with her older sister's wishes. She winced as Luna slung Zelgadis' body into the back seat of the car, "accidentally" knocking his head against the doorframe.

"Get in," Luna said in a deadly voice as she circled the car and entered on the passenger side.

_Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be as dangerous as facing Rezo…?_ Lina thought weakly as she climbed into the back seat.

- x – x – x -

Amelia blinked slowly, the ceiling coming into focus after a few moments. "This is my room," she murmured, not actually surprised. She was too exhausted for surprise, both emotionally and physically. It felt as though her body was made of lead, too numb to move, and so cold it was painful. She closed her eyes and let the exhaustion wash over her, giving in to the peaceful, disjointed sensation it provided. It was a relief, if only a temporary one from the whirling maelstrom of her thoughts.

"I did it…" she mumbled softly to herself as sleep stole over her. "I finally made Lina understand."

_/ AN - Again, not beta read. FF's editor is STILL cutting my punctuation, damn it. Just please tell me if there are errors in the story. And thanks especially to angie! Your reviews are very helpful, they motivated me enough to restart the final chapter again. Still, I have to say, writing this novella has got to have been one of the least rewarding experiences of my life to date._


	19. Arc II: Metamorphosis

**Chapter 19: Metamorphosis**

Zelgadis shifted slightly as his senses returned. "Lina?" he asked as the world came into focus.

"I'm right here Zel," he heard her say.

Blinking a few times, he turned his head slowly. "Rezo must not have killed us," he murmured. "I feel too bad to be dead." He trailed off as he regarded Lina. "Your clothes…" he said, his eyes widening with surprise. He sat up and looked around wildly as he took in their surroundings. "Where are we?"

Lina was sitting in the bed next to him, her face pale and her eyes unusually wide. "You're at my house, Zel. Amelia's wish worked. We're in my world now." She smiled nervously. "Are you okay?"

"This is your world?" Zelgadis said, slinging his legs over the bed and rising to his feet. He looked around in confusion. "I want to see outside," he mumbled in disbelief.

Lina nodded mutely, rising to her own feet and offering him a hand, which he took. She grasped it gently and led him to her window, flipping up the blinds. "This is my home, Zelgadis. Welcome to America."

Zelgadis grew stiff, his eyes widening as he looked out over the night city. Though it was late, there were still quite a few cars on the road, and streetlights and signs flickered in the distance. He stood there, rooted to the ground, trying to take in the sight. "I-It's so big…" he managed after a few moments. When his surprise faded slightly, he faced Lina. "How did I get here?"

Lina leaned forward and slumped into his arms. "I don't know. I guess you managed to get caught in Amelia's spell, too." She squeezed him tightly. "I'm just glad you're alive," she admitted. "I didn't think you could make it here…"

Zelgadis sighed and stroked her hair gently. "I promised I wouldn't leave you," he said resolutely. "Nothing is going to separate us." He stiffened slightly. "But the war… what happened to Gourry and the others?"

Lina shook her head. "I don't know. My sister rescued us. I think she knows what's been going on."

Zelgadis pushed her away gently, looking confused. "That presence that threatened you on the boat? She's not an enemy?" he asked warily.

Lina smirked wryly. "Well, when you put it that way—"

The door to Lina's room flew open, and Luna strode into the room. "Lina, I just sent Sarina back home." She stopped as she saw Zelgadis and a frosty aura filled the room. "Get away from her," she said ominously to Zelgadis. "And you, whatever it is you were planning to say, don't," she added to Lina.

Zelgadis' face dropped into a frown and he opened his mouth to reply, but Lina quickly stepped on his foot.

"We weren't doing anything!" Lina said defiantly, crossing her arms. "And you know dad will kill us both if we fight in the house again. So don't start anything!" she said. "And don't say anything you might regret," she added warningly, her eyes dropping to the red book Luna held between her hands.

Luna tilted her head in silent acknowledgement and turned her attention back to Zelgadis, who was looking confused. "You. Get out of this room. You need a bath and a change of clothing. I'll show you how to work the shower. Lina, you better figure out what you're going to tell dad when he gets home," Luna added.

Lina's face paled another couple of shades as her gaze flicked back and forth between Luna and Zelgadis. "Can't we say he's your boyfriend?" she burst out nervously, noting for the first time how old Zelgadis actually appeared to be.

"What?" yelled Zelgadis, still feeling confused but knowing enough to understand a bad idea when he heard it.

"No!" Luna exclaimed at the same time, her expression darkening.

Lina cringed, but strengthened her resolve. This was Luna, and she was back on Earth. If there was one thing she could manage after her trials in the Universe of the Four Gods, it was negotiating with her sister. "My monthly savings," she offered tersely. "But you can't touch him. No beatings, no accidents, nothing," she said.

Luna leaned back, crossing her arms across her chest speculatively. "Three months, and you take my share of chores for the next year."

Lina felt her eyebrow twitch. "The whole year? Do you want me to get into college or not?" she yelled at her sister.

Luna shrugged. "You're not only asking that I don't hurt him, but also that I call him my boyfriend in public. Two months, but that's my final offer." She grinned mercilessly.

Lina felt her head drop in defeat, but gave a slow nod. "Deal. Now… get him into something modern looking before dad gets here!" she hissed, pushing a still-confused Zelgadis towards her sister.

The poor man did manage to follow at least a little bit of the sibling negotiation. "What's wrong with my clothes?" he called out to Lina indignantly as Luna dragged him out of the room.

- x – x – x -

"Amelia!"

The girl in question moaned quietly and rolled over in her bed. "I'm so tired…" she mumbled, trying to bury her face in the pillow. Her efforts were useless as the door to her room burst open and Gracia lurched in.

"Amelia! Oh my God, you're back! And you're safe!" Gracia ran to Amelia's bedside and pulled the covers away, yanking her upright. "How could you do something so stupid like that?" she sobbed, throwing her arms around the young girl and hugging her tightly.

"Naga?" Amelia mumbled, blinking her eyes a few times sleepily. "Oww… Naga, let me go. You're smooshing me. What's wrong with you?" she murmured grumpily.

The older girl released her and sat on the edge of Amelia's bed with a frown. "Gracia. I want you to call me Gracia from now on," she instructed her sister. "What's wrong with me? I've been losing my mind for the entire evening! I know what's been going on in the Universe of the Four Gods! Lina showed me the book…" she started.

Amelia's faced dropped into a scowl. "You know? Lina told you about… everything?" she said incredulously. "How is that even possible? Lina was in the book too!"

Gracia rolled her eyes. "I know what's been happening in the _Universe of the Four Gods_, and you're the one who has to listen to me! You're in danger, Amelia!" She reached out and grabbed her sister's hand earnestly, but to her surprise, Amelia snatched it back quickly.

"That's great, Naga. Why do you care? The last time I saw you, you didn't even know I was applying for college! Now you're suddenly worried about me and know what's best? Because Lina told you something?" She glared at her sister, reaching for the bedcovers once more.

Gracia pulled the covers away once again, her eyes hard and angry. "Amelia, stop it! I'm your sister. Of course I care about you! I don't want you to die, but that's what will happen if you keep asking Shabranigdu for wishes!" She gestured at Amelia angrily. "Look at yourself! Don't tell me you can't feel what it's doing to your body!"

Amelia bit her lip uncertainly. The cold, numb feeling had still not left her body. It was more intense than before, when she had made her first wish. "I-I'm dying?" she whispered, staring at her fingertips.

"Yes, this Shabranigdu thing is killing you!" Gracia rubbed her head wearily. "Luna and I have been running around for the past four hours trying to figure out how to keep you two alive. And you have got to stop listening to this Rezo guy. He's been using you from the very beginning! At least you're out of the book now," she added with relief.

Amelia felt a twinge of guilt as her sister chattered rapidly. "Rezo…" she repeated softly, fingering the jewelled bracelet on her wrist. "I just left him there without even asking him about the final wish…" she murmured.

Gracia stopped gesturing and regarded her sister with a dumbfounded expression. "What? You mean you still think you owe that guy something? Stop being so naive!"

Amelia balled her fists together and glared at her sister angrily. "Naive? I'm sick of being treated like a little kid! By you, by Lina, by everyone! Well guess what, I did something, and I did it on my own, without anyone's help! So don't lecture me about what I can do," she huffed. "You never cared about me before anyway, so why start now? Go back to your stupid parties and your embarrassing boyfriends," she added angrily. "I don't want or need your help, Naga!"

Gracia's face paled and her eyes narrowed angrily. "Making a final wish is going to kill you, Amelia. I'm not lying. And maybe I'm not the type of sister you want, but I'm still your sister. Rezo isn't even family to you!"

Amelia glared at her sister. "Rezo means more to me than you do! He protected me, he looked out for me. You're right! You're not the type of sister I would ever want! You never did any of that for me!" she shouted, matching Gracia's glare with one of her own. "I have a promise to keep for Rezo, and you won't stop me."

Gracia stood up angrily, planting her hands on her hips. "Promise to Rezo, huh? Well, I'd like to see how you're going to do that. Rezo's stupid ideas haven't worked so far, and neither has Shabranigdu!" she huffed, turning her nose up into the air. "You need to buy a clue, Amelia!"

Amelia ground her teeth together, frustrated. Arguing with her sister had always been like talking to a wall. Gracia simply never listened to anything she said, when she bothered with the pretence of listening at all. "I managed to bring Lina and I back to the real world, didn't I?" she growled.

"Not just her," Gracia muttered under her breath.

"What do you mean?" Amelia said suddenly, her anger dropping away.

Gracia looked away uncomfortably. "Nothing. Forget I said anything," she mumbled.

"No. 'Not just her' you said." Amelia's voice rose in pitch. "What happened? Didn't my wish work? Where is Lina now?"

Gracia sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Lina's at home with her sister. Amelia, look, I'm sorry about what I said earlier—"

Amelia stood up from the bed unsteadily. "Take me there, Naga."

Flustered, Gracia waved her hand around nervously. "Oh, it's already so late, and you really don't want to meet Diol—"

Amelia was already making her way towards the door. "I'll walk there if I have to," she said. "I need to see her."

With a sigh, Gracia dropped her head in defeat. "Luna is going to kill me…" she muttered.

- x – x – x -

Lina lay sprawled across the couch, one hand thrown over her head. She stared up at the ceiling of the apartment blankly. _It's so boring,_ she thought to herself, suddenly wishing that she was looking at the open sky instead. _I wonder what's happening in Sairoon right now…_ Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of a door opening, and Lina sat up. "Oh good, you're finally done," she started. "Dad left a message on the machine, he said he'd be coming home late…" She trailed off as Zelgadis followed Luna into the living room.

"Well, I tried to make him presentable," Luna said briskly. "At least he doesn't look like a walking advertisement for a Renaissance fair now." She stood back and admired her handiwork. "A shower, a haircut and some decent clothes, and you could pass for a college student now," she said approvingly.

Zelgadis looked extremely uncomfortable, but that didn't take away from the striking effect of the white shirt and rumpled dark suit Luna had dressed him in. He undid a few of the buttons at the collar of his shirt irritably. "This is what your people actually wear? It's uncomfortable…" he complained, pulling at his throat.

"Wow…" Lina mumbled stupidly, her eyes glued to tantalizing the glimpse of chest he had inadvertently revealed. She gulped and swallowed as she heard Luna clear her throat loudly. "Uh, I mean, you look great Zel! Wow… just wow!" she sputtered, feeling her face turn bright red. "Where'd you get the suit from, Luna?"

Luna shrugged, pushing Zelgadis onto the couch and seating herself across from the two. "It's one of dad's old suits. It's a little big on him, but beggars can't be choosers." She sighed and leaned back into the couch. "We need to talk. I've been able to follow your progress in the b... alternate universe," Luna began, brushing a few of her bangs out of her eyes. It didn't work very well, as they fell right back into place, obscuring her gaze from their sight a moment later. "As far as I'm concerned, this whole adventure should have been over the moment you and Amelia got back to this world. But now _he's_ here, and we have a problem."

Lina rolled her eyes and leaned back. "Of course you'd say it's done. Look, Luna, I know you think this isn't important, but it is to me. There's more at stake here than Zelgadis' welfare. I need to know what's going to happen in Sairoon! What about Gourry, Xellos and Valgarv? They're my friends!"

Zelgadis nodded in agreement. "I'm glad that I made it here with Lina, but we shouldn't have left them there. They could be dead for all we know!"

Luna sat forward, clenching her fist. "Maybe I'm just stating the obvious here, but you could have died too, Lina! Are you insane?" Her voice trembled with intensity as her temper flared. "You mean to tell me you'd be willing to kill yourself for a fantasy, then. Is your life here with us really that bad, Lina?"

Lina glared at her sister angrily. "It's not a fantasy! Everything I experienced is real! They're my friends, and they need my help!" she yelled. She glanced quickly at Zelgadis, who had fallen silent.

"A fantasy?" he repeated calmly, addressing Luna. "Why do you think Sairoon is just a fantasy?"

Luna fell silent, while Lina fidgeted nervously.

Zelgadis faced Lina with a pensive look. "What is your sister talking about, Lina?" When she failed to answer him, he felt his own temper nearing its end and stood up from the couch. "Fine. This charade stops here. What is it you two are hiding from me? And what is that?" he added, pointing at the red book still in Luna's hands. "I'm not stupid. Tell me what's going on, or I'm going to take that book from you and find out for myself."

"This…" Luna said, lifting the book, "… is the Universe of the Four Gods."

"Luna, don't--" Lina said, her eyes widening.

"This book is the cause of all of our problems," Luna continued, ignoring her sister. "It tells the story of a make-believe land, with make-believe characters and make-believe wars. But even though it's just a book, it has the power to capture real people and put them in real danger." She threw the book onto the small table between them. "Go ahead and read it if you want, Zelgadis. I'm not lying."

Zelgadis' eyes were glued to the book. He felt ill and weak, suddenly understanding Amelia's outburst to him in the city of Atlas.

_You're not even real! You're just a made-up character in a book!_

"I… that's… that's my world," he said softly, reaching for the book. "I'm not real?"

Lina's hand shot out and grabbed his own, squeezing it tightly. "Zelgadis Greywords!" she said, her eyes wide and frightened. "You're real to me," she said earnestly. "Please… don't look at it. Just believe me… you are real!"

Zelgadis looked at her hand, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked her quietly. "I'm not… I'm still not human, not even now."

Lina rose to her feet, grasping his other hand. "I didn't tell you because it's not important to me. Not anymore," she said, ignoring the sharp hiss of disapproval she heard coming from Luna. "I want to be with you. I want to be a part of your world, and a part of your life! Please, Zel. Can't that be enough?"

Zelgadis stared at Lina with confusion. "But how could you do that? Knowing that I'm not real… that our world isn't real?" He paused, his gaze turning angry as he searched Lina's eyes for answers. "You'd let yourself be trapped in that story, knowing the truth?" he said, tilting his head towards the book. "And your family, your life here? How could you live with that?"

Lina felt her face flushing with shame, but she held Zelgadis' gaze. "I could live with that if I could live with you," she said quietly. "You are real to me, Zelgadis. And I won't lose you!" She gripped him tightly, afraid that the knowledge of who he was might cause him to fade from her eyes. "Not after everything…" she choked out.

Zelgadis felt his own gaze soften, watching Lina's tortured expression. "Lina, what you want isn't the only thing you have to consider." He glanced at Luna, who was watching them silently. "What about your family? Your sister? Your friend Amelia? She's…" He swallowed thickly. "She's real too. Not like me…"

Lina shook her head, trying hard to push back the tears she felt forming in the corners of her eyes. "Don't say things like that, Zel. I promised I'd stay with you!"

Zelgadis sighed and drew her to his chest, feeling her reassuring warmth and comfort. He stroked her hair slowly. "You've already done enough stupid things trying to save Amelia from the book," he told her. "I can tell you're lying. The real world is important to you, and so are your real friends." He heard her choke back a sob and her grip around him tightened. "Besides, you haven't asked how I feel about it."

Lina stiffened and looked up at him. "What are you saying?" she said worriedly.

Zelgadis closed his eyes and dropped his chin onto her head. "I love you, Lina. And I want to be with you… but I couldn't ask you to give up this. Not for a fake world, filled with imaginary people." He sighed heavily. "I don't know if I could live with myself, knowing the price you were paying to be with me." He smiled ruefully, his voice bitter as he slowly pushed Lina away. "You shouldn't have to live in a cage. That's what the book is for someone like you, isn't it? A gilded cage."

Lina balled her fists together. "It's a pretty damn big cage, if you ask me!" she yelled at him. "Besides, you're here with me now. It is possible for us to be together!" She shook her head angrily. "Stop being so pessimistic, Zelgadis! We're sticking together no matter what."

Luna cleared her throat. "I hate to interrupt, Lina," she said. "But Zelgadis is right. There's something I noticed when I was helping him earlier." Luna stood up from the seat and moved towards the bathroom as she spoke. She emerged from the room a moment later with a small hand-held mirror. "He wasn't meant to be in this world. I don't think he can stay," she added, holding the mirror up.

Lina stifled a gasp and Zelgadis paled as he reached out and took the mirror from Luna's grasp. An empty reflection stared back at him, and with disbelief, he passed his hand in front of it a few times. "I'm invisible?" he murmured, taking a quick look at his hand.

"No!" Lina said, snatching the mirror away and looking at her own reflection. "You're standing right here! I can see you. You're wearing my dad's clothes!" she said, panic in her voice. "This can't be right!" She glared at Luna furiously, for once all inhibitions gone. "How could you do this to him?" she hissed at the older girl.

Zelgadis finally spoke up again, after a moment of silence. He let out a short, mirthless laugh. "So it's true. I'm not real," he said tonelessly. "It's almost funny… knowing that my entire life has been pointless," he mumbled, collapsing onto the couch and tossing the mirror onto the table. Leaning his head back, he stared at the ceiling of the apartment blankly. "I just can't bring myself to laugh."

"Zelgadis!" Lina said, worried for his safety and furious at her sister in the same moment. As she spoke, a soft chime sounded through the apartment, and everyone froze.

"What was that?" Zelgadis said, lifting his head as the chime sounded again.

"I thought you said dad was coming home late," Luna growled at Lina as she made her way towards the door.

"That's what he said!" Lina shot back angrily. "I don't know, maybe his plans changed! Just get the door already!" she added nervously.

Luna shrugged slightly, and then froze as she swung the door open. "Naga, Diol?" she said with surprise. "What are you two doing here?" She fell into silence as Amelia pushed her way past them.

"I couldn't stop her," Gracia said quietly as she followed her sister into the apartment.

Amelia stopped as soon as she stepped into the small living room of the apartment. Her eyes flickered from Lina, who was still standing, to Zelgadis sitting on the couch. "What is he doing here?" she said quietly, refocusing her attention on Lina.

"Amelia, listen-" Lina said, taking a step forward.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!" Amelia exploded, her voice trembling with fury. "If one more person tells me that I have to listen to them, I'm going to ask Shabranigdu to make me deaf!" She inhaled shakily, her eyes straying to Zelgadis, who was watching her silently. "I wished us away. I wished us away so you would _lose_ him. And now he's here, with you? What was the point?" Her shoulders shook, and a pained laugh escaped her. "It doesn't matter what I do, does it? You always win, Lina!"

"It's not a game, Amelia." Lina answered quietly. "It never was."

Amelia shook her head, backing away from the two. "You get to have your happy ending, Lina, and I'm left with nothing! Again! I'm tired of this!" she shrieked, stumbling into her sister, who grabbed her arms. "I just want it all to stop!"

"That's what we've wanted from the beginning, too!" yelled Gracia, her grip tightening around the struggling girl. "Stop running away, Amelia! That's what I've been trying to tell you for the entire evening! You're going to die if you use your last wish! Shabranigdu is going to consume you, that's the whole point of the stupid spell! The Priestesses are human sacrifices used to summon the beast gods into the real world!" She huffed angrily and looked up as silence settled over the room. "What?" Gracia said in surprise. "Didn't you tell Lina already?" she said pointedly to Luna.

"Sacrifices?" Zelgadis said, springing to his feet. "You mean Lina would have died if we managed to summon Cephied?" He directed his glare to Luna. "So it's alright to tell me I don't exist, but not that your sister might be killing herself?" he ground out.

Luna placed her hands on her hips and scowled defensively. "She knows. Don't you, Lina?"

The petite redhead was pale, her attention riveted on Amelia, who was also staring at her with shock. "Y-yeah, maybe not the details, but I knew," Lina stuttered out. "That's why I was trying to stop you..." she added softly. "Idiot!"

"By summoning Cephied yourself instead?" Amelia asked, freeing herself from Gracia's grasp. "You mean the race for the artefacts wasn't just…"

Lina sighed loudly, looking embarrassed and diverted her gaze away from Amelia. It landed on Zelgadis, who was regarding her angrily, and she quickly looked away. "Come on, Amelia. You can't take care of yourself, everyone knows that. That's why I have to look out for you." Feeling uncomfortable with the growing silence in the room, she fidgeted nervously. "You couldn't even survive high school without me to stick up for you. Do you really think I'd just dump you in a different world and leave you for dead because of a boy?" Lina added sarcastically.

Amelia remained silent and indecisive, her face pale and pained. "I-I think I need to sit down," she whispered quietly, leaning against Gracia for support. As she was guided to the sofa, a loud, hacking cough caught everyone's attention.

Diol raised one bushy white eyebrow as everyone regarded him. The old man had slipped towards the couch during the tense standoff and was currently paging through the book once more. "Oh, eh, sorry for interruptin' ye moment there," he said sheepishly. "Hard to believe two sweet lil' girls like you were trapped in this here book," he said, scratching his head. "The story's still goin' on even without ye, though. I do wish I had my pipe with me," he added regretfully as he looked back down at the pages.

"Wait a minute, the story's still writing itself?" Lina said, leaning forward and gripping the edge of the couch tightly. "What's going on? What's happening to my friends?" she asked desperately.

Amelia looked up from her position on the couch, her face pinched and worried. "What happened to Rezo?" she asked nervously.

"Well…" Diol began as he looked at the book.

- x – x – x -

Rezo stood before the tent, watching impassively as the wind whipped at the fabric roughly. It rustled noisily, as if the cloth was alive and struggling to tear itself away from the ground. "I have held you here long enough," he said softly. He raised his hands, and as he did so the fabric burst out in a fiery eruption. He watching the flames rise higher, smoke billowing in the wind. Soon, the tent collapsed on itself.

Some time after the fire had gutted itself and only smoking ruins remained, one of the Elmekian soldiers cautiously approached Rezo. The red sage spoke without turning around. "It is done?"

"My lord," the soldier said nervously. "The Emperor has been assassinated as you instructed. You are now the Shogun of Elmekia. May your glorious reign last forever!"

Rezo regarded the charred earth with his blind eyes dispassionately. "Nothing lasts forever," he said finally, turning away from the smoking ruins. "The time for battle is upon us. Rally the soldiers. I will crush the Emperor of Sairoon and all those foolish enough to follow him."

- x – x – x -

The battle was not going well. Lina and Zelgadis' disappearance had a powerful influence on the fragile morale of Sairoon's army. While the murder of Eris and disappearance of the High Priestess had also adversely affected the Elmekian forces, Rezo pushed them forward like a man possessed. And indeed, his power was so great that Gourry grudgingly allowed himself to be taken from the battle front at the urging of an exhausted Xellos. But nothing could stop the advance of the ruthless Elmekian army, fuelled by Rezo's anger.

Valgarv and Zangulus did what they could, trying to slow the army's march, but without their powers, defeat was inevitable. The forces of Sairoon were eventually pushed back to the capital, where a desperate last stand was being made within the city walls. It was going to be the end of the Kingdom of Sairoon, and everyone knew it. So it was on the fourth morning of the siege that Gourry made the decision to try and end the war.

"Your Imperial Majesty, I really must protest," Xellos said as he stood by Gourry's side in the courtyard of the palace. "You won't be able to defeat Rezo alone without the power of Cephied."

Gourry shrugged and continued to fiddle with the straps on his armour. "Well, what else are we gonna do?" he said simply, reaching for Zangulus' sword. His hand hovered over the hilt, and then shaking his head, he passed it over and picked up the Sword of Light. A new blade had, of course, been forged for the hilt, but for all intents and purposes, the once-powerful weapon had been reduced to an ordinary sword by Amelia's curse.

"Your Majesty!" Xellos said, his eyes popping open. "If you don't take at least Zangulus' sword, there will be no hope for you!"

Gourry paused and rested a hand on Xellos' shoulder. He gave him a large, wide grin and clapped the magician heartily a few times. "I couldn't have asked for a better advisor, Xellos! But this one's not your decision anymore."

Xellos stared at Gourry, and then gave him a slow nod. "As you wish, my liege. It has been an honour to serve you." With that, he stepped aside.

Gourry smiled and finished the last of his preparations. As he strode towards his horse, however, Valgarv stepped in front of him and pushed him backwards. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he snarled, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Uhh… well, I was gonna challenge Rezo to a duel. Maybe then we could stop all the fighting, right?" Gourry smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"The only thing fighting Rezo will do is get you killed," Valgarv answered angrily. "Xellos might be a pushover, but there's no way I'm letting you step outside of this city." His gold eyes were hard and his posture unyielding.

"You're going to have to make sure Zangulus gets his sword back," Gourry answered, his own blue eyes narrowing as he looked down on the shorter man.

Valgarv growled angrily. "Don't tell me you're that stupid, Gourry! This country needs a leader, and you have no heirs!" To his surprise, Gourry burst into a huge smile.

"Aw, come on, Val, I'm not going to get married now. The only woman I'd want isn't here anymore," he said easily. His smile broadened as Valgarv's confused look. "Don't worry about a thing. I need to do this. For the Kingdom, for its people… and for Sylphiel."

Valgarv stared at Gourry. "You can't just decide one day that you want to stop being Emperor, you fool!" he sputtered.

"Why not?" Gourry said with a shrug. "I don't think we've been doing too well. At least I can try to save a few lives. And you can't stop me. I'm still the Emperor now, remember?" The tall blond stopped, looking thoughtful for a moment and turned. "But hey… come to think of it, I would like to have you guys with me when I go out there. Would that be okay?"

Xellos and Valgarv traded glances, and then Valgarv swore under his breath. Xellos spoke for him. "We would be honoured, your Imperial Majesty."

- x – x – x -

The sun shone high in the noon sky, blazing down on the muddy battlefield that stretched in front of the city gates. The flag of truce hung limply in the stifling air, waving only slightly when the gates creaked open.

Gourry rode out, his ornamental armour shining in the light. He was followed by Xellos and Valgarv, each mounted on their own horses. They rode out together into the open field, amidst the many soldiers of Elmekia surrounding the city walls.

Xellos kept his eyes closed and a neutral expression on his face, while Valgarv scowled openly at the enemy soldiers surrounding them. Gourry held his head high, his expression stern. He turned slightly in the saddle and gestured for his two companions to stop, and then spurred his horse onwards. "Red Sage Rezo! Do you accept my challenge to duel?" he called out towards the lone figure that stood among the crowd, his blazing red cloak standing out clearly from the dark, grimy suits of the soldiers.

Rezo smirked. "You wish to duel me for the honour and safety of your kingdom?"

Gourry glared at Rezo from under his helmet. "Let's just stop the pointless battle and solve this like men!" he bellowed.

Rezo inclined his head slightly. "Your words are honourable and noble. Exactly what I would expect from an Emperor of Sairoon."

Gourry smile grimly. "So you accept my challenge?" he asked.

Laughing, Rezo gestured to one of his guards, who brought him a horse. "You are eager to die, Emperor Gabriev. Since you have gone to the trouble to meet me, I will honour your challenge." Mounting the horse, he turned it around a few times and then trotted to the center of the field.

Gourry drew the Sword of Light and held it to the sky. "Cephied, protect this Kingdom!" he shouted.

Valgarv leaned over to Xellos, his eyes wide. "There's no way he can win! What are we doing?" he hissed.

Xellos shook his head slightly, shushing the angry bandit. "This is Gourry's decision as Emperor. We have to respect his wishes. If there's a chance to save the Empire…"

Valgarv shuddered, watching as Gourry and Rezo faced off, charging at each other. "Then he has to take it. It's his duty as Emperor," he finished for the magician.

On the field, Gourry let out a mighty shout as his sword clashed against Rezo's staff. There was a loud clang, and both men wheeled their horses around. Gourry's eyes widened as he regarded the shining blade of his sword. There was a hissing and bubbling sound, and the metal quickly corroded and melted away where it had made contact with the staff. "What is this?" he yelled angrily, turning to face Rezo.

The sage smiled impassively, twirling his staff around. "I am sorry, your Majesty. But I only agreed to duel you, not to the terms under which we would fight." His smile turned cruel as he raised his staff once more. "I shall decide those terms," he added, swinging the staff down and sending a blast of magic energy towards Gourry.

"No!" yelled Valgarv as they watched Rezo's attack tear into the Emperor, lifting him cleanly off of the horse and depositing him several feet backwards in the dust. He rolled a few times in the ground and came to a stop bonelessly, sprawled on his side.

Rezo laughed as murmur rose from the surrounding crowd. "I also did not agree to your demands," he added as he circled his horse around Gourry's slumped figure. "Duelling you has been most amusing, your Majesty," he said mockingly. "However the attacks will not stop." His face twisted into an angry grimace. "I will raze your kingdom to the ground," he said coldly. "When I am finished, Sairoon and her people will be nothing more than a memory in this world. That shall be the final legacy of the Gabriev Dynasty!" he spat. With a grim smile, Rezo whirled his horse around and galloped away to the cheers of his men.

Gourry groaned and tried to roll over, coughing painfully. He blinked as a pair of strong hands lifted him up and opened his eyes. Valgarv and Xellos peered down at him worriedly.

"You damned idiot! I told you this was a bad idea!" Valgarv yelled as he tore at Gourry's broken armour and searched for wounds. Xellos' hand caught his, and he looked up from his frantic appraisal to regard the magician angrily. "What are you doing?"

Xellos shook his head, passing a hand over Gourry's head lightly. "Rezo used a magic attack. There won't be any wounds to bind," he said. He bowed his head towards the blonde. "I'm sorry, your Majesty. There's nothing I can do."

Gourry shook his head, coughing up an alarming amount of blood. He turned and spat, and then reached up and grabbed Valgarv's arm. "Listen," he said, his eyes clearing and boring angrily into the surprised bandit. "The Gabriev Dynasty is over. Maybe it was time…" he closed his eyes as a wave of dizziness overcame him, and he sighed tiredly. "We made a lot of mistakes, too," he mumbled. "My line is broken, like the Sword of Light."

Valgarv's eyes widened. "Sairoon can't go on without a leader! You can't die and leave us here against Rezo alone!" he growled, struggling to bring Gourry to his feet. "Xellos, get a horse over here! We have to get him back to the city!"

Gourry's grip tightened on Valgarv's arm, and his eyes shot open. "Xellos, I need you to stay here!" he commanded harshly. He reached towards his lips and drew a shaking hand away, his fingertips covered with blood. Reaching up, he grabbed a surprised Valgarv's chin, his fingers leaving two bloody trails down each side of the young bandit's cheeks. Satisfied, he gave him a tired smile. "You'll make a good Shogun," he murmured, falling back into the dust. He turned his head towards Xellos weakly. "Make sure it happens, ok?" he told the magician, who nodded mutely.

Valgarv remained stiff, his eyes wide. He reached a hand to his cheeks stiffly, then leaned over the prone man, furious. "What the hell do you think you're doing? I can't lead Sairoon! I'm a bandit! We need you, Gourry! We need the Emperor!"

Gourry ignored him, his eyes already closed. "I hope Lina got back safely to her own world," he murmured to himself. "Gonna miss eating with her. It's not the same without Sylphiel there to cook for us," he added sadly. His sigh changed into a gasp of surprise as his eyes flew open. "Sylphiel?" he murmured in wonder as his eyes focused above Valgarv's head. The breath died on his lips as he smiled towards the sky with a look of relief.

"Gourry!" Valgarv yelled. "Wake up, you fool!" He shook the lifeless blonde's body angrily, his face drawn into a hard scowl.

Xellos interrupted him once more, shaking his head. "He's gone, Valgarv," he said quietly. "We need to get back inside the city before these soldiers decide to act as honourably as Rezo has."

Valgarv looked up from Gourry's still body, his face twisted angrily. "How can you stand there and say that, you bastard? Gourry—he just--" He looked down at Gourry, cradling the fallen emperor in his arms. "Why did he have to die?"

Xellos straightened up, his eyes closing and his expression smoothing. "That was his choice, my Lord. We need to return to the city now, for your own safety." The purple-haired magician grabbed the horses and brought them around, ignoring Valgarv's look of surprise.

"L-lord?" Valgarv managed to say. "You can't be serious…"

Xellos opened his eyes, glaring at the aqua-haired youth. "Yes, _Lord_ Valgarv. I am dead serious. In case you hadn't been paying attention, Gourry asked me to witness his decision. You are now the Shogun, my liege. You are Lord Valgarv, ruler of the Kingdom of Sairoon." He glared at Valgarv, a rare look of anger flashing across his face. "Now start acting like one!"

Valgarv looked down at the slain emperor, his hand reaching up to touch the bloody stripes on his cheeks hesitantly. Then, narrowing his eyes, he picked up Gourry's body and slung it over his shoulder. "I'll walk," he told Xellos, his golden gaze steady.

- x – x – x -

"Gourry!" Lina cried, gripping the edges of the book. "Gourry, you big stupid lug, don't you dare die!" she cried as tears pooled in her eyes.

Zelgadis stood by her side, reading over her shoulder. He pulled Lina away from the book gently. _I can hardly believe it myself,_ he thought to himself, regarding the strange book that had created him with a measure of disbelief. But his shock and anger fled at the sight of Lina's tears. _She cared deeply for him… for all of us. Even though she knew… from the beginning… that none of us were real._ His grip tightened slightly, and he reached for Lina's chin, tilting her head away from the book. "Lina… Gourry's gone," he said quietly, feeling a sting of pain as he spoke the words. "I'm sure he's with Sylphiel now. He wouldn't want you to cry," he said, wiping away the wet tracks left by her tears.

"But it's Gourry! He's the Emperor!" she cried, grabbing onto him and sobbing. "They're not supposed to die! Who's writing this story anyway?" she cried out, burying her head in his chest.

Amelia spoke up quietly, her face pale and nervous. "Rezo killed him like that…" she murmured. "I didn't know… why did he do that?" she said softly.

Diol cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well, see here lass, I don't know how to tell you this…" He reached for the book and flipped back a page, scanning through the text. "Yer friend died, too. That Eris girl," he said, pointing at the text.

"What?" Amelia gasped, her eyes widening as she grabbed the book out of his hands and began to read it.

Zelgadis and Lina looked up quickly. "Who else?" Lina said, her voice full of dread. "Who else died?"

Amelia looked up from the book, her eyes shining with tears. "Your stupid Valgarv did it!" she yelled. "He killed her!" She quieted down, looking at the book. "Eris was the only other one who…" She trailed off, as Lina stared at her intently.

"Rezo? You still think he cares about you? You just read what happened in Sairoon, Amelia! Gourry is dead! It's only a matter of time before he comes after Valgarv and Xellos! He doesn't want to conquer Sairoon, he wants to destroy it!" She leapt forward and grabbed Amelia. "He doesn't care about you either! He'd destroy you to get that final wish, I know it!"

Amelia stood up and stumbled towards the door. "Leave me alone!" she yelled at them. "Just stay away from me!" she cried, reaching for the handle and escaping from the crowded apartment.

Gracia stood up quickly, her eyes narrowed, but Lina's voice stopped her.

"No," she commanded, glaring at the others. "I need to talk to her. Alone." She shot an apologetic but stern glance at Zelgadis and angrily scrubbed the tears away from her eyes. "Completely alone. I made this problem, I'm the one who has to solve it. Just… stay here, and keep track of what's going on in the book. We'll deal with one problem at a time!" As she strode towards the door and grabbed her jacket, Luna stopped her.

"Lina, wait."

"If you're going to apologize for acting like an ass, just save it Luna," Lina said angrily. "I'm not scared of you anymore."

The older girl sighed and regarded her sister thoughtfully. "You grew up when I wasn't looking, brat." She frowned and pushed a folder into Lina's hands. "You're smart enough to figure this out. You might need these, though." With a final nod, she crossed her arms. "Good luck, Lina."

The redhead stared at her older sister with a mixture of surprise and shock. Finally she managed to stutter out a reply. "O-okay, Luna." After a moment of contemplation, her face clouded over once more. "But I'm still mad at you!" she finished loudly.

"And I'm still going to collect on that deal we made," Luna replied with a smirk. "Now get going before you lose her."

Lina smiled ruefully at her sister. "I never thought I'd say this, but thanks, Luna." Swinging the door open, she paused and looked over the others. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone!" she warned them, her eyes lingering on Zelgadis. Then she left, slamming the door behind her.

"Ain't gonna be too hard to keep track of her, either," Diol mused as he looked up from the book with some concern.

"What?" Luna said, moving over to the chair and reading over his shoulder. Her mouth tightened into a thin line as she scanned the book. "This isn't good." She looked up and regarded the others. "The boundary between the two worlds is getting messy. First with you," she said, gesturing at Zelgadis. "Now the book's writing about the two Priestesses… in our world."

Gracia sucked in her breath. "But the book is still just a story, right?" she asked nervously. "It's not real?"

Zelgadis grimaced, crossing his arms. "I might not be real, but that doesn't change the fact that I made it here." He flexed the fingers in his hand, cracking his knuckles. "If the borders are blurring, then there's nothing to stop Rezo from coming into this world too," he said darkly. "And he'll still have all of his power."

"That's exactly why we have to try and seal the border between our worlds right now," Luna said pointedly. "I'm sorry, Zelgadis. But it will be easier if Lina's not here when you go back."

Zelgadis smiled ruefully at the girl. "So you're the reason she's so tough, huh," he said quietly. He fingered his borrowed clothes amusedly. "These things weren't comfortable anyway. Besides, with Lina around it'd only be a matter of time before they got destroyed." He looked up and regarded Luna seriously. "At least let me write her a letter before I go. You owe me that."

Luna nodded slightly. "Of course. Thank you for understanding, Zelgadis."

- x – x – x -

Lina huffed and glanced around wildly, finally catching a glimpse of Amelia further down the busy street. She took off at a sprint, finally catching up to the younger girl in the middle of the sidewalk. "Amelia, wait up!" she said, pulling alongside the other girl and falling in step beside her. "Boy, you sure got into shape while I wasn't looking," she said appreciatively, wiping some sweat from her brow. "You know we need to talk."

Amelia frowned slightly, keeping her gaze trained on the street ahead. "I know, Lina. Let's go somewhere quieter."

"Yeah," Lina agreed, glancing down at her friend's Elmekian clothing. "Man, you look just as bad as Zelgadis did when he came through. All these people must think we're on our way to a school play!" she laughed.

Amelia smirked slightly as they turned off into the empty park. "My dad would kill me if he knew I was walking around here after dark," she said after a moment of silence.

"Somehow fighting for your life constantly for a couple of months makes this all seem sorta tame," Lina said dryly.

"Yeah," Amelia laughed, then sobered as they made their way towards a bench. "I guess that was my fault most of the time, wasn't it…"

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of heavy breathing. "What are two sweet young things like yourselves doing in alone this late?" said a slurred voice. Lina and Amelia froze and turned around slowly. To the hobo's surprise, the two girls who faced him looked anything but frightened.

"Hey! Get lost, pervert!" Lina yelled, showing him her prized middle finger.

Amelia glared at the man angrily. "Don't you have better things to do than pick on innocent young girls?" she said, pointing at him.

"Oh screw this, Amelia. I say we kick his ass and get on with our conversation," Lina said with boredom, pushing up her sleeves as she advanced on the man.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "This guy? Come on, Lina, you don't even need my help!" she complained. "You're just being lazy again." Then she covered her mouth, her eyes growing wide. "But don't kill him! It's not like before, the police will actually track you down here and punish you for that!" she squeaked.

By this time, the hobo had already turned blue in the face and was backing away. "Y-you two are a pair of serial killers, aren't you..." he muttered, falling over himself as he scrambled away. "Just leave me alone! I'll never approach a young girl again!" he swore as he scurried away from them.

Lina stared after him, grinding her teeth. "Coward!" she yelled out angrily, shaking her fist in the air. A small giggle made her forget her anger and turn to face her friend. Amelia stood there, giggling.

"I can't believe we just did that," she snorted, making her way to a bench and collapsing on it in a fit of laughter. "I bet we could make the evening news as the newest teenaged crime fighters! Daddy would be so proud of us!"

Lina grinned and plopped on the bench next to Amelia, feeling a case of the giggles overtaking her as well. "Crime fighters? What are you talking about? We could be the next crime WAVE!" she said, causing them both to collapse into another fit of laughter. The joke wasn't really all that funny, but it was cathartic. After a while, they both fell silent, except for the occasional hiccup.

"Lina," Amelia said finally, wiping at her eyes. "What happened to us?"

Lina leaned back on the bench, looking up towards the sky. "I don't know, Amelia," she answered. "You know, you can't see the stars here. It's too bright and too dirty," she said sadly.

Amelia leaned back and regarded the sky. "I never looked at the stars when I was in Elmekia," she admitted. "I spent most of my time inside."

Lina swallowed. "I know what happened, Amelia. Everything. I met a mystic who showed me. You weren't raped, you know. Rezo was just using you." She lifted her head slightly and regarded her friend. "I'm the one who broke our link when I came back. It was the uniform," she said sadly. "I didn't even feel it when you tried to kill yourself…"

Amelia looked down at the jewelled bracelets covering her scars. "I didn't want to believe you abandoned me like that," she told the other girl quietly. "But everything Rezo said just made so much sense… and then you came back, and I heard you talking to Zelgadis…" She swallowed loudly. "I wanted to hurt you," she mumbled quietly. "I thought you betrayed me."

Lina paused for a moment before speaking. "I'd be lying if I told you I wasn't thinking about him back then, too. It's only gotten worse since this whole thing started, you know. I really would go back into the book for him now," she admitted, causing Amelia to glance at her with surprise.

"Even though you know Rezo would kill you?" Amelia said, her eyes widening.

Lina drew her brows together and frowned. "Even then," she admitted. "I guess I don't do anything halfway, huh? I'm in love now." She smiled ruefully. "Zelgadis can't stay here, you know. He doesn't even have a reflection in the real world. Luna's probably trying to do something clever like send him back right now."

Amelia looked up from her shoes with surprise. "Then why are you here with me?" she asked. "If you love him so much, shouldn't you be with him? What if he leaves you?" She drew her fingers over the pattern of the bench absently. "It's not like I've been a very good friend lately either. I… I guess I'd understand if you didn't want to be here right now."

Lina yawned and sat up, stretching her arms over her head. "It takes two to make a criminal partnership," she joked. Seeing that Amelia wasn't smiling, she dropped her grin. "I'm here to make up for the mistakes I made the first time. Zelgadis is a grown man. He can make his own decisions. He knows what he is now, too. If he wants to go back without me…" her voice cracked, but she pushed on. "Then that's his choice. This is mine." She reached out and grasped Amelia's hand gently. "I still want to be your best friend… if you'll still be mine," she said.

Amelia looked down at Lina's hand. "I'm so tired, Lina," she admitted, turning her palm up. "I'm… I'm sorry about all your friends who died," she mumbled, looking ashamed. "I know they're not real, but…"

Lina shook her head. "Don't say that. They're real enough to you and me. That's enough, isn't it? I'm sorry about Eris, too," she admitted. "At least we can stop it here, right now," she said firmly. "Friends?"

Amelia looked up, her eyes shining. "Friends," she agreed.

- x – x – x -

_Foe unvanquished, I won't perish in the field;  
I'll be born again, to take up the halberd seven more times.  
_- Kuribayashi Tadamichi

* * *

_**AN**: Beejeebus! It was only a few hours late! Anyway, again, this chapter is not betaed, and the last chapter is still not done, but things are wrapping up, as you can tell. If you enjoyed this fic, tell other people about it, so more people will read it. Or recommend it to one of the C2 communities. Or I don't know, just hit that little review button and say "Hey, I read it! Thanks / You suck!" I still like reviews of any sort. Ideally, I'd like to have more reviews than chapters! Anyway, thanks for sticking it out this long, and I hope I don't disappoint for the ending._


	20. Arc II: The Truth

**Chapter 20: The Truth**

Rezo smiled at the golden orb he held in his hand. It pulsed weakly; the magic was fading, and despite his best efforts, without Phibrizo's life force to support the illusion, it would not last much longer.

"A pity," he mused to himself as he regarded the swirling orb. "I was looking forward to witnessing the destruction of Sairoon personally." He smiled grimly, raising his staff. "But I will have to be satisfied with simply breaking Sairoon and Elmekia's royal dynasties. There is still so much more to discover, isn't there my Lady…" The magic flowed around him, and the intensity of the glow emitting from the orb increased.

- x – x – x -

Amelia looked up from the bench. "We should go back," she said resolutely. "I have to apologize to Naga… I mean Gracia," she said sheepishly. "And you have to stop Luna, don't you?"

Lina stood up and dusted herself off. "I don't know," she said truthfully. "Luna might be a little rough, but even she couldn't force Zelgadis to do something he didn't want to. I'm more afraid of what Zelgadis will choose…" She trailed off, drawing her brows together. "I know he can't stay here. Not the way he is. He needs to be a real person, Amelia, and he's not right now." She growled with frustration and raked her fingers through her hair messily. "Oh, whatever! I can't think my way out of this one!" she yelled.

Amelia bit her lip. "What if I wished he was real?" she asked quietly. "I could do it. I have one wish left."

Lina's head whipped around and she grabbed Amelia by the shoulders. "Don't even think about it! Didn't you hear a word Naga said? Shabranigdu's killing you!"

Amelia sighed. "I have felt tired after making my wishes… but how do they know what will happen? Maybe it will all go away after I use up the last of Shabranigdu's power."

Lina frowned and pulled out the manila envelope she had stuffed into the belt of her jeans. "Wait a second, Amelia. Luna gave me something that she said might help…" The two girls moved closer to one of the flickering lamps in the park, and Lina opened the folder.

"This looks like a crime report!" Amelia whispered, her eyes widening. "Where did they get this from?" she squeaked in shock. "My dad is going to kill us!"

"Not if he doesn't find out about it," Lina said with a smirk. "Why'd Luna give this to me anyway?" She grimaced and flipped through the pages quickly as she came across a few photographs. "It looks like an old murder case of some sort… Garia and Laia Einberg," she read out loud. Her eyebrows lifted as she read the report details. "Wait a second… oh my God," she murmured as her eyes grew wide. "I think this is about the Priestess of Vorfeed."

Amelia scanned over the report, her eyes also growing wide. "S-she was killed by her own father?" she whispered. There was a short silence as the two girls scanned the report further, along with Luna's neatly scribbled annotations in the margins. "That's what will happen to me?" Amelia stuttered, looking up to Lina with shock. "Why… why didn't Rezo tell me?" she said suddenly, her blue eyes flashing with hurt and anger.

"Maybe he didn't know," Lina said. _Why the hell am I trying to stick up for that jerk?_ she thought sourly. Seeing Amelia's fragile confidence shaken, however, she couldn't bring herself to be as blunt as she usually was. "It's pointless anyway. You have to keep yourself from making a final wish… and I have to figure out what to do about Zelgadis."

Amelia shivered. "It's so cold here," she mumbled as the enveloped dropped from her fingers.

"Hey, watch what you do with that!" Lina scolded, diving after the report and scooping up the scattered papers. "What's wrong with you?" Looking up, she froze, a sense of foreboding rising in the pit of her stomach. "Amelia?"

The dark-haired girl's eyes were closed, and her teeth were chattering despite the balmy evening. "L-lina…" she whispered, her voice scared. "What's h-happening to me?"

Lina quickly stood, the report forgotten as she made a grab for Amelia. A spark of blue energy flashed out and zapped her hands, and she jumped back with a yelp of pain. "There's some kind of spell on you!" she shouted, glancing up as the dim lamp overhead began to flicker. With a pop, the light overhead blew out, and the blue glow around Amelia increased.

"Aahhh!" screamed Amelia, her body stiffening in agony. "It hurts!"

Lina's eyes widened as she watched Amelia's arms shoot out to her side. "It's your jewellery!" she said suddenly, noting the glow of the blue stones around the young girl's wrists and throat. "Take them off, they must have some kind of enchantment on them!" she yelled.

"I can't move!" Amelia cried as the blue glow grew unbearably bright. Both of the girls squeezed their eyes shut as the light grew too intense.

Gradually, it faded, and Lina dared to crack one eye open. "Amelia!" she yelled, seeing her friend sprawled across the ground. She scrambled forward but was halted by a low chuckle. Eyes widening with disbelief, she looked up. To her horror, it was as she remembered in the vision on Mount Taikyoku. Rezo stood over the collapsed form of the young girl, his staff in hand and a cruel smile on his face.

"I must remember to thank my Lady for providing me with such a convenient link to your world," he said with amusement. "Originally, the gems were only to provide for your safety by allowing me to locate you. But after discovering the truth of your world, I realized that they might be able to serve a much greater purpose. I do apologize for the pain it may have caused you," he said to the young girl at his feet with a bemused expression. Amelia could only shudder, too weak to lift her head and glare at Rezo.

"Oh no…" Lina mumbled, still in shock at seeing the Red Sage standing in the park before her.

Rezo redirected his sightless gaze to Lina and smiled. "Oh yes, Priestess," he said to her with a grim smile. "I have arrived."

- x – x – x -

Zelgadis stared at the pen between his fingers with a mixture of wonder and disbelief. He clicked the tip of the pen once more, his eyes growing impossibly wider as he watched the ballpoint's nib emerge from its plastic casing. "And you don't need an inkwell at all?" he asked, befuddled.

Gracia dropped her head onto the desk and let out a low groan. "For God's sake, Zelgadis, it's just a pen! Stop staring at it and write your stupid letter!"

Zelgadis tore his gaze away from the pen and glared at the chesty girl with irritation. "Fine, I'm writing…" he grumbled, focusing on the paper once more. He closed his eyes for a moment in thought, and then with a nod, opened them and began to write with long, fluid strokes.

Gracia lifted her head up, relieved to finally hear the scratching of the pen. She had already wasted more than half an hour explaining the intricacies of modern paper and writing implements to Zelgadis, who was amazed by each discovery. _How did Luna talk me into this?_ she thought irritably as she regarded the young man. On a whim, she took a glance at the note he was writing, and facefaulted. "What are you doing?" she said incredulously, looking at the scrawling calligraphy across the paper.

"Writing, what does it look like?" Zelgadis said, quirking an eyebrow at Gracia with irritation.

"It looks like Chinese to me!" Gracia said as she squinted at the paper.

"That's because it is Chinese," Zelgadis answered her with boredom. He took another look at the paper and grew a sweatdrop. "I guess you have a point…" he mumbled. "Maybe you could write it for me?" he asked, reluctantly offering Gracia the pen.

Gracia's eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously. "No way! I failed stenography! Get Luna to do that for you!" she yelled shrilly.

Their argument was interrupted when the door flew open. Luna stood there, panting, the book in her hand. "We've got a problem!" she said breathlessly.

- x – x – x -

"Hey! What are you doing to those girls?" The young man who had spoken rushed towards Rezo, who only turned his head slightly.

"Stay back!" Lina screamed, but it was too late. There was a crackle of lightning, and the man went flying into the bushes, flipping over one of the park benches with a loud crack. Lina winced and glared at Rezo once more. "Leave them alone! They're just innocent bystanders. Don't hurt anyone else!" she cried angrily.

Indeed, the few denizens of the park had gathered around the fantastic magical disturbance that Rezo was creating. But no one seemed to have the power to hold the magician in check. Rezo laughed and tightened the binds that held Lina down. Amelia lay a few feet away, unconscious. "Such concern for your fellow man," he said mockingly. "You've already abandoned your countrymen in Sairoon once, Priestess. Your word has no value here…" He grinned, and Lina winced in pain as the chains crackled around her. "And your body no power." He lifted his head slightly and smiled. "I have always wondered what your world would look like. It will be a pleasure conquering this kingdom."

Lina glared at Rezo angrily. "This world is nothing like the Universe of the Four Gods! You're not going to conquer anything!" she yelled at him.

"Really?" Rezo said with boredom, waving his staff at another section of the park. It exploded into flames at his motion, sending more people scattering and screaming. "And who will stop me? For such an advanced society, your guards have offered me no challenge at all." He smirked at a few quailing bystanders who had frozen at his display of magical power. "Is there none here brave enough to challenge me for the safety of your Priestess?" he said loudly, looking around.

Lina squeezed her eyes shut and groaned. "I told you already! I'm not a Priestess in this world, and neither is Amelia! We have no powers here, we're just ordinary girls!"

Rezo whirled around, his face drawn and angry. "I do not believe you," he said incredulously. "You were chosen to represent the Beast Gods! Do not lie to me girl, or I will make more of your Kingdom suffer!" He lifted his staff as he spoke, and Lina cried out in pain. "I can keep this up for as long as you wish to play these games," he said coldly to the shuddering girl. He paused as a low rattle filled the air. "What is that noise?" Rezo said with disgust, wincing and raising a hand to his ear as the sound grew louder. There was a loud crash and a few screams, and then two pointed lights shone on Rezo, who instinctively ducked.

"Let her go!" Zelgadis' voice rang out through the night air, managing to carry over the clanking and jangling of the rusty old truck. He hung on precariously to the side of the careening vehicle as Diol swung it around towards the small group. The truck screeched to a halt, and Zelgadis took a flying leap off of the side. He crashed into a surprised Rezo, sending them both rolling across the grass. It was all the distraction needed to break the binding spell over Lina, who fell to her knees coughing.

"Lina! Are you alright?" Luna jumped from the truck and rushed towards her sister, kneeling by her side as a purple blur passed them both.

Lina looked up, gasping for breath. "Fine! Get Amelia, though, Rezo…" She stopped as she saw Gracia staggering back towards them, carrying her sister in her arms.

"I didn't know… she was so… heavy!" she puffed as she fell to her knees beside the two other girls, gently releasing her sister.

"Naga?" Lina said incredulously, looking at the older girl with newfound respect. "What are you guys doing here?"

"It's the book," Luna said quickly, pulling out the tattered novel and spreading it open before them. "The boundaries between our worlds are falling apart. We read about Rezo crossing into this world… even exactly where it happened."

Lina looked up, her eyes widening. "Rezo still has all his powers! We have to get him out of here, and now, or else our world--" A small gasp escaped her as she saw Zelgadis lifted into the air, suspended by Rezo's magic.

The sage stood up shakily, his expression annoyed. He wiped his chin slowly, drying the trickle of blood that Zelgadis had managed to draw with his surprise attack. "Very clever, boy. Unfortunately enthusiasm cannot take the place of stupidity!" he snarled, blasting Zelgadis' body with magic and sending him tumbling to the ground.

Zelgadis coughed and spat out some dirt, rising to his knees. "I won't let you harm Lina or the others," he grit out. Regaining his footing, he sunk into a fighting crouch and beckoned towards the sage, his eyes gleaming with determination. "Come on, Rezo. Your fight is with me!"

Rezo frowned slightly. "Your hubris continues to amaze me, boy. However my fight is not with you. You see, I wish to control this world. You are simply an annoying thorn in my side." He smirked and sent another blast of energy towards Zelgadis, who managed to leap out of the way. "You cannot win!" he laughed, raising his staff towards the sky. "Sairoon was nothing. I will have this entire world for my own!"

Zelgadis clenched his teeth. "You're the one who's deluding yourself, Rezo!" he growled. "You don't even know the truth about this world, do you? You don't know the truth about us."

Rezo raised an eyebrow at Zelgadis. "And what do you know of truth?" he said scornfully. "Your attempt to buy time for yourself and your band of fools is futile."

Zelgadis smiled darkly. "It's your quest that's futile, Rezo. You can never rule over this world, or any other. And the people here won't even have to fight you for that to happen," he said. "We're not real. We don't exist in this world, and nothing you can do will change that. We're just bits and pieces of a spell made by the people here, nothing more!"

Rezo paused, a look of shock coming across his face. He quickly masked it, his mouth drawing into a thin line. "You lie, boy." He levelled another attack at Zelgadis, who once again managed to dodge it.

"I'm not lying! Stop for a minute, Rezo, and think about it! I know you can feel it, the same way I can." He grinned wryly. "Nothing we do will make a difference." His voice grew quieter. "We don't really exist."

Rezo was silent, lowering his staff. The brief respite from his attacks was broken by the shrill sound of Lina's voice.

"No! That's not true!" she cried, struggling as Luna held her back. "How can you say that, Zelgadis?"

Zelgadis turned and regarded Lina. "It is the truth, Lina. But I can admit that now," he said lightly. "Even if I am just a piece of a story, brought to life by a spell, it doesn't bother me. Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened in my life. And you gave me the chance… to touch reality," he said, staring at her. "I understand why we can't be together now."

Lina struggled even more violently, her eyes clouding with tears. "Don't you dare say that, Zel! I told you we'd find a way! I won't let you give up now, not when we're so close…"

Zelgadis shook his head. "No… I can't give you what you need, Lina. A real life and a real family, here in the real world." He smirked ruefully and glanced at his smooth, human fingers. "Maybe I'm just a reflection after all… and maybe there's a real me, somewhere in the world, just waiting to meet you." He looked up and gave Lina a small but genuine smile. "I couldn't take that away from you. I love you too much."

Lina opened her mouth soundlessly, pain searing through her chest. "Don't say that…" she managed to choke out, her struggles dying down. "I don't want it to end, not like this!"

A low chuckle interrupted them, and Zelgadis whipped around to face Rezo. The sage was bowed over, his head cupped in one hand while he clutched his staff tightly with the other. "So it's true," he murmured, another hoarse laugh escaping from his throat. "Your crippled soliloquy made it clear enough," he said.

Zelgadis smiled bitterly. "That's right, Rezo. In the end, all we have is our own beliefs. I love Lina. And I believe in her. That's enough for me." He looked down on the trembling priest with a measure of pity. "What do you have?"

Rezo shook his head, his face pulling back into its impassive mask as he straightened. "I have always suspected my existence was a lie," he said. "If I am nothing but a figment of imagination in this world…" he said, raising his staff slowly. The energy crackled, and a pained cry was heard from Gracia as Amelia was lifted out of her arms by Rezo's power. "Then I will make myself real!" he finished, his face twisting into an ugly grimace.

"Amelia!" Lina yelled, her eyes widening as her friend was forcibly roused from her stupor by Rezo's torture. "What are you doing to her?"

Rezo ignored her, his face splitting into a mad grin. "Wake, Priestess of Shabranigdu! Wake, my Lady Amelia!" he cried, lifting the young girl's body higher into the air.

"Stop it! You're going to kill her!" Lina screamed.

Amelia moaned and opened her eyes slowly. She squeaked in fright as she realized where she was, and looked around frantically. "Rezo! Put me down this instant!" she yelled.

"Not until you grant me my final wish," Rezo told her calmly. "Use the power of Shabranigdu to make me real, my Lady. Use your final wish to grant me this."

Amelia stared at Rezo, her mouth hanging open. "You tricked me… you lied to me from the very beginning… and you almost killed my best friend!" she said finally, after recovering from her shock. "I would rather die than give you anything else!" she screamed furiously.

Rezo tilted his head at her slightly. "You misunderstand, my Lady. I need _you_ alive." He smiled. "But not them," he added, gesturing at Lina and the others. "Grant my wish, or I will kill them, one by one."

Gracia stood up, her eyes fixed on her sister in the air above. "What are you doing to my sister, you crazy old man?" she yelled, charging towards him.

Rezo looked at her disdainfully, and with a surge of energy sent the woman flying away. She crashed into Diol's old truck with a gasp of pain and slumped to the ground. "Shall it be this woman?" he said to Amelia. "Or your friend Lina?" he said, pointing his staff at Lina threateningly. Before he could cast a spell, a hand caught his staff and grappled with him.

"You won't touch Lina," Zelgadis hissed as he tried to twist the weapon out of Rezo's grasp.

Rezo snarled and sent an explosive array of magic radiating outwards. Though Zelgadis roared with pain, he refused to relinquish his grasp on the weapon.

"Stop it!" Amelia cried helplessly as she watched the struggle. "Why are you doing this, Rezo? I know you weren't always like this!"

Rezo threw Zelgadis to the ground and paused, lifting his face to Amelia. "You will fulfil my request, or I will kill your friends," he told her brusquely. "Starting with this one!" He pointed his staff at Zelgadis, who had risen to his knees.

Amelia gasped, her eyes watering as she stared at the weakened man before her. "No… please stop," she murmured. It was the wrong answer to give the crazed magician.

Zelgadis only had a moment to look up in surprise before Rezo sent his magic spiralling towards him like a spear. The energy caught the warrior through the chest and sent him rolling over the ground. He came to a stop near Lina, who managed to shake her way out of Luna's grasp and crawl to his side.

"Zelgadis!" she yelled, fear twisting her stomach into thick knots. _This can't be happening…_ she thought as she turned him over and checked him for injuries. "You're not hurt," she murmured with relief, brushing some hair out of his face. Her hand froze as Zelgadis coughed slightly, sending a thin line of blood down his pale cheek.

"Lina," he said, opening his eyes and staring at her. "You have to stop him. Don't die here…" he rasped out, catching her hand and gripping it so tightly it was almost painful. "Damn… I'm not strong enough anymore…" he groaned as he released her fingers.

Lina watched with horror as the man in her arms collapsed against her, his face growing paler by the moment. "This is not happening! You're Zelgadis! You're not supposed to die! You're too stubborn to die!" she said desperately, gripping at the fabric of his shirt. "Don't close your eyes!"

"You have to live, Lina," Zelgadis said again gently, reaching up and brushing a stray lock of hair away from her face. "Don't give up."

A chill shook her body as she recognized the look in his eyes. It was the same expression he had worn when Gourry had run him through with the Sword of Light. It was one she had hoped never to see again, and it iced over her soul with numbing fear. "I'm supposed to be the one telling you that!" she yelled at him.

Zelgadis didn't hear her, his hand falling away from her hair.

Lina stared in disbelief at Zelgadis' still face. "Not like that…" she whispered after a moment, watching his breathing still. "Not like that!" she said again, slightly louder. "You don't get to make a heroic exit, you jerk! Wake up!" Her shouts turned into screams and she shook his shoulders angrily. "I need you! I love you!" She dropped her head over his still form, trembling uncontrollably.

"Lina," Luna interrupted gently, holding out the book. "He's dead. It's already been written. I'm sorry…"

"I don't care what the story says!" Lina screamed, pushing the book away. "He's real! His fate can't be decided by some stupid writing on a piece of paper!"

Rezo laughed harshly, pointing his staff towards Lina. "I am the one who decided his fate. Yours shall be next, unless my Lady makes a wise decision." He smirked as Lina glared up at him. "Even now, his story is ending," Rezo continued to Amelia, who could only watch in frozen horror. "I wonder if your friend Lina will share such a fate. She is of this world, after all," he said mockingly.

Lina looked down in shock to see Zelgadis' body growing faint. "What's happening?" she whispered as his body slowly faded from view, leaving her arms empty. "No!" she choked out, clutching desperately at the empty space where Zelgadis formerly lay.

The tension in the air grew thick, and a heavy silence descended onto the remaining group as Rezo awaited Amelia's decision. It was broken by a shrill command from an unexpected source.

"Xellos! Valgarv! We need you!" Rezo regarded Luna with surprise as the older girl leaned over the open book, spread out on the ground before her. Sweat dripped from her face, which was twisted in concentration as she poured over the magic book. "I can't believe I'm doing this…" she mumbled to herself. Then, once again, with more conviction, she yelled into the open pages. "Come on! If you don't come to this world, Lina is going to die!" And just as before, a dull red glow began to emerge from the book.

- x – x – x -

A frown creased Xellos' face as he looked up from the ornate funeral pyre in the courtyard. Valgarv stood beside him, the only sign of his new position being the thin golden circlet he wore around his forehead and the two angry red stripes running down each of his cheeks. The bandit had asked Zangulus to burn them onto his face directly after returning from the battlefield with Gourry.

Despite the delicate weave of the metal crown, Xellos knew the real burden the young bandit bore was very heavy. The war had been progressing badly; since the Emperor's death, Sairoon suffered only losses. The people were demoralized, the supplies dwindling, and it looked more and more as though Valgarv's reign as Shogun was destined to be a short one. Their only reprieve was the disappearance of Rezo a few days prior, which had caused confusion among the enemy troops. Valgarv was using the temporary lull in battle to allow for a proper royal funeral. But neither the Shogun nor his advisor could concentrate on the elaborate ceremony that day, even as the flames licked higher into the air.

Finally, Xellos broke the silence, cracking one eye open. "My Lord." He paused as Valgarv shifted uncomfortably beside him; the young man was still unaccustomed to Xellos' use of the formal title. "I feel a strange sensation, as though there is some greater power calling to me."

Valgarv turned his head slightly, regarding the trickster wearily. "Cephied's power is still gone. I can't feel anything," he said, his hand automatically reaching for the rod hanging down from his back. It was more for decoration than anything else, too short to use as a proper staff without its flaming blades.

Xellos shook his head slowly. "No… you're right. My powers are still sealed as well. But this sensation…" His head shot up, and he turned towards Valgarv with surprise. "Why, it's the same as on the ship when we sailed to Kataart! You must be able to feel it as well. Concentrate!"

Disturbed by Xellos' sudden earnestness, Valgarv could only nod and close his eyes. After a moment, they shot open, and he stared at the magician with shock. "What the hell!" he swore. "I thought I heard a voice!"

Xellos hushed him as he turned his face to the sky above. "Listen!" he said roughly.

… _on! If you don't come to this world, Lina is going to die!_

The two men both gasped at the same time. "You are Lina's sister? You're contacting us from your world once more?" Xellos called out loudly.

_Yes, and yes! There's no time to argue, you have to concentrate on me, and come to this world! Now just --_

The voice was silenced suddenly, leaving the two men staring at the sky with confusion.

"What the hell was that? What's going on in Lina's world?" Valgarv spat angrily. "We have enough problems down here!"

"Shh!" Xellos said quickly, hitting Valgarv across the chest with his staff. "I hear that voice again!"

… _ugh! Listen, there's no time!_ The ethereal voice was weaker than before, and wavered, but then came back with a vengeance. _You have to concentrate on me now! Listen, Rezo came to our world, and killed Zelgadis. He's going to kill Lina next. If you don't come right now, nothing that happens will matter. Rezo will destroy both of our worlds! Concentrate on me!_

Even as the words were spoken, the two men were surrounded by a dull red glow, and a tugging sensation pulled at them. Xellos growled lowly, and then threw out instructions to his companion quickly. "Clear your mind, Valgarv. Think only of that voice, and give in to the pull. There's only one chance!" With that, he raised two fingers before his forehead and shut his eyes.

"What? Are you nuts?" His eyes widened as Xellos was engulfed by the light and disappeared. "You're just going to follow that crazy bitch's voice and leave Sairoon in shambles, you bastard?" Valgarv shouted angrily.

_HEY! Who are you calling a crazy bitch?_ boomed the voice.

Apparently the taunt gave Luna enough willpower to forcibly grab hold over Valgarv and pull him along, albeit unwillingly, with Xellos. There was a red flash of light, and when it disappeared, the courtyard of Sairoon was empty, save for the smoking funeral pyre.

- x – x – x -

"Luna!" Lina's cry echoed as her sister was hit by another wave of energy, sending her tumbling backwards from the book. "Leave my sister alone!" she cried out, panic colouring her voice.

"Stop what you are doing this instant, girl!" Rezo snarled at the older girl.

Luna twitched weakly on the ground, moaning. A small mumble escaped from her lips, and Rezo strode over towards her. He stood over the abandoned book, his mouth twisted into a scowl. "What did you do?" he asked ominously.

A low chuckle answered him. "… you're too late," Luna said, pushing herself up with a pained smile. Her thick bangs parted, and one of her eyes glinted up at him. They were every bit as ruby red as Lina's own, and steeled with the same determination. Rezo snarled and sent his staff in an arc towards Luna, which she tried to block with only limited success. There was a sharp crack as it struck against her head, and she fell to the ground bonelessly, knocked unconscious from the blow. Rezo paused and turned back towards the book, regarding the light with a mixture of annoyance and incredulousness as it erupted at his feet. The sage flung himself backwards as a strong wind filled the air, and the light formed itself into two solid shapes. When it died out, there was a pause, and then a cry of elation.

"Xellos! Valgarv!" Lina said, scrambling to her feet. The two men stood there, one glaring at Rezo with barely contained rage, and the other rubbing the back of his head as he looked around the park.

"My my, what an interesting world you come from, Lina! You should have invited us here sooner," Xellos said, cracking an eye open and smiling at the open-mouthed girl who barrelled into him. He caught her and pushed her away as she clutched at his arms tightly.

"Rezo… Zelgadis… Luna… Amelia!" she managed to choke out rapidly.

Xellos frowned and turned his head towards Valgarv. "Perhaps they speak a different language in this world," he said thoughtfully. "Lina certainly seems to have lost all of her powers of communication," he added. "Maybe we should thank Rezo for that…"

"Shut up!" Valgarv bellowed, not even bothering to turn around to face the magician. "Save your stupid jokes for later, trickster! I don't care where the hell we are, I'm going to kill that bastard! Take care of Lina, I'll deal with Rezo." He drew out the Sword of Light, complete with its replacement blade. "This is for Gourry," he muttered darkly as he rushed towards the surprised sage.

Xellos glanced back to Lina, who glaring into the sky above him. Following her gaze, his mouth curved into a frown as he saw Amelia suspended in the sky above them.

"We need to get her down from there, Xellos. Can you do it?" Lina said curtly.

Xellos cracked an eye open and his expression grew serious. "Only if Valgarv can truly distract Rezo. There might be a chance, but without my powers…" he began cautiously.

"Just do it!" Lina said shrilly, shoving him forward. Xellos nodded and began chanting softly, pointing his staff towards the floating girl.

A strangled cry caught Lina's attention, and she turned in time to see Valgarv fly past her, his body smoking. The bandit landed with a loud crash into the ground beside her, the metal blade of the Sword of Light once again shattered. "Valgarv! Are you okay?" she asked him worriedly, helping him climb to his feet.

Valgarv looked at the useless hilt in his hand, and then shrugging, tossed it aside carelessly and drew the short staff from his back. "No, I won't be until I have this asshole's head on a silver platter," he answered with a wry grin.

"Do you really think it will be that simple?" Rezo laughed, the top of his staff jangling as he stabbed it into the ground. "That I could possibly be overcome by the likes you, fool? Without your powers, you are nothing!" The mocking smile dropped from the sage's face. "You were the one that killed Eris, were you not?" he said, his tone deadly. Valgarv only gripped his staff more tightly and smirked at the other man. "For you, I will redefine the meaning of pain," Rezo promised, raising his own staff. Lightning thundered around the furious magician, and he pointed the weapon towards Valgarv. "Die!"

Valgarv lifted the lifeless handle of Vessegace before him, his eyes narrowed. "If it's my destiny to die here, then so be it!" he growled, throwing himself towards Rezo. All he met was the energy discharged by the sage, which pushed him back several feet. But instead of the gut-wrenching pain he expected to feel, there was only a bright light. Wincing and opening his eyes, Valgarv looked up to find Xellos standing next to him, his arms shaking as the energy split around the trickster's outstretched staff. "The hell you doing?" he grit out in surprise as Rezo's attack tapered off and Xellos fell to his knees.

"Y-you'll owe me for this of course," Xellos managed to pant out between trembling breaths. "I'll think of my price later," he added as sweat poured down from his forehead.

Rezo growled, pointing his staff at Xellos. "I should have known you would interfere, meddler. Your plan to distract me has not worked, however." He lifted a hand, and Amelia, still trapped in Rezo's deadly force field, was dragged before him. "Enough delays," he said coldly. "Make your wish, priestess, or they ALL die, now!"

"Don't touch her!" Lina yelled, trying to rush him. A simple flick of his hand was enough to send her skidding from them, tears of pain springing to her eyes from the force of the magical blow. Her cry and Rezo's harsh demand were also enough to rouse Amelia from her stupor within the field.

"Please… stop this," Amelia whispered painfully as she stared into Rezo's face.

"Grant my wish," Rezo answered unflinchingly. "If you want your friend to live, do it."

"No, don't, Amelia!" Lina yelled, but her voice was faint and muffled. Amelia took the moment to glance around the devastated remains of the park. Diol's old truck was parked messily across the grass, and Gracia was slumped against it as the quavering old man tried to protect her. Lina's sister lay sprawled across field further away from them, her hand still outstretched towards the open book. Lina herself was holding her side, her face contorted with pain as she struggled her way towards a kneeling Xellos. The only one left standing defiantly against Rezo was Valgarv, who refused to bend despite the cuts and rapidly darkening bruises across his face and shoulders. Amelia felt her heart clench in her chest, and faced Rezo once more, who was regarding her with amusement.

"There really is no other choice, is there?" he said to her quietly.

_I'm sorry, Lina… but it's the only way, _she thought to herself. Amelia stared at Rezo for a moment longer, then dropped her head with a quick nod.

"I pledge myself to thee, Shabranigdu."

The words escaped her lips in a whisper, and a dense silence settled over the park. The wind picked up then, slowly at first, but gradually whipping into a frenzy as Amelia's body was engulfed by the strange blue light. She heard Lina cry out her name, her voice sounding vaguely frantic, but the numbness climbed over her body again. There was a howling noise, and she could see Rezo laughing, his eyes for once open, and glowing strangely as the wind whipped his robes around him. Then the light grew too bright, and everything faded from view.

- x – x – x -

"This can't be good," Valgarv grumbled as he, Xellos and Lina stumbled away from Rezo and the brilliant sphere of blue light that used to be Amelia's body. Thunder and howling wind surrounded them, and the sphere shifted, changing and growing into a coiled, sinuous form even as it wound around Rezo. The red sage's eyes were open and glowing red, pulsing in time to the draconic beast that was rising into the sky around him, all scales and limbs and teeth.

"I can feel it! I can feel the power of Shabranigdu inside of me!" Rezo raised his hands to the sky once more, mad laughter erupting from his throat.

Xellos raised his staff and squeezed an eye open. "I'm afraid I have to agree with you, Valgarv," he added, and then looked down at Lina in concern. "Something's happened to Lina," he said quickly, gently easing the unconscious girl onto the ground.

"Probably better that she's not seeing this anyway," Valgarv answered, his eyes glued to the towering dragon that had formed in the sky above them. Rezo raised his staff once more, and the beast let out an earth-shattering roar in reply. The young bandit felt the pit of his stomach drop out. "What the hell are we gonna do about this one…" he mumbled under his breath helplessly.

- x – x – x -

Groggily, Lina opened her eyes. The howling, the terrible glow of magic and the pain all seemed to have washed away from her body. She sat up slowly, looking around, unable to identify where she was. There was nothing but emptiness all around her, and if it wasn't for the fact that the gentle, soothing light surrounding her was blue, she might have guessed she was in another one of Phibrizo's illusions.

_Lina…_

Lina's head shot up quickly, and she scrambled to her feet. "What? Who's there? Where am I?" she called out, scanning the blue emptiness wildly for any sign of life.

_Lina, it's me._

Lina whirled around once more and came face to face with Amelia, who was smiling at her. The young girl stood before her, wearing her school uniform and not bearing any mark from their perilous journey into the book. Most noticeably, her wrists were unadorned, free of their whitened scars.

"Amelia! You're okay… but where are we?" Even as she said it, she knew it wasn't true. Even without Amelia's physical appearance or the soft blue glow around her body, she felt the separation from the physical world. "This isn't real, is it?" she said after a moment. "Are we dead?"

Amelia shook her head slightly, her bangs falling across her clear blue eyes.

_You're not dead, Lina. We're in another place. I had to tell you something important before I go. It's about my final wish._

Lina felt her mouth dry out and reached towards Amelia, but was unable to touch her. "Yeah… about that…" she managed to whisper. "Why'd you have to go and do it?"

Amelia sighed slightly. _It's the only way to save you and everybody else._

"Yeah, but what about you?" Lina shot back, her eyes clouding with tears. "I don't want you to be consumed by Shabranigdu! What's the point of doing all this if you die?" she yelled back.

_It's too late to go back now. Listen, I don't have a lot of time left. I'm not using my final wish to give Rezo what he wants. I'm using it to fix something that never should have happened. I'm sorry, Lina._

"I don't care about any of that! Can't you take it back, Amelia? Don't do this! Don't leave me!" Lina shouted angrily. But it was too late, Amelia was already fading from her view, smiling sadly at Lina.

_It's in your hands now, Lina. You have to summon Cephied. Save yourself… and our world._

"Summon Cephied? What are you talking about! Wait! Amelia! Come back! Amelia!" The cry died on her throat even as a dull, throbbing pain overtook Lina's body. The vision faded, and slowly her view came back into focus. Blankly, she realized she was staring at darkened grass of the park, being buffeted by the unnatural wind as thunder cracked overhead. She heard Valgarv and Xellos shouting to each other distantly over the roar of the wind. A prickling sensation burned through her body and she sat up slowly, her mind reeling. "Amelia… Amelia's gone… Zelgadis is gone…" she whispered, tears leaking out of her eyes. It felt as though a thousand weights were suddenly in her chest, and Lina gasped for breath. The sensation of burning intensified. "W-what's happening to me…" she whispered, holding up her hands. With shock, she noticed they were beginning to glow with red light. And suddenly, she realized what Amelia's final wish had been.

"This… this is the answer?" She turned her hands over, watching the tiny motes of red light dance off of her fingertips. "This is it? Amelia… Zelgadis… Gourry and Sylphiel… they all died, for this?" The heavy feeling of sorrow in her chest began to dissipate, fast being replaced with a burning anger. "To summon a dead god that nobody's interested in?" Her voice rose in octaves as she stumbled to her feet, and belatedly, Lina realized that the wind had died down. In fact, everyone was looking at her. The faint red glow surrounding Lina had evolved into a full blown red floodlight, the bright red aura dancing over her skin like living flames. She fell into the full force of her rage as the words of the summoning came to her lips. "Yes, Cephied! I want to meet you! I want you to come here right now!" she screamed, lifting her hands to the sky above, where the draconic form of Shabranigdu roared in anger.

"Light which burns beyond crimson flame, let thy power gather before me!" she chanted as the red light exploded all around her. A tunnel of wind lifted around her, and suddenly the world blacked out, and she was alone as a regal form twisted into life before her. It was shapeless and cloudy, but it glowed with the intensity of fire. Two startlingly blue eyes gazed out at her from the shifting mass.

"Priestess of Cephied," its voice boomed around her. "Offer yourself to me as a sacrifice, and I shall grant you three wishes."

Lina took a moment to stare in awe at the shifting form, her confidence wavering slightly in the face of the beautiful and yet terrible sight. The being shifted, and its voice echoed around her once again.

"I wait," it said, its tone demanding. The energy crackled around Lina, and suddenly, she knew that if she stopped, the power would tear her apart. But even as the pain flooded through her, she thought of Amelia and Zelgadis, dying before her eyes.

"No," she said suddenly, lifting her head to meet the startled blue eyes.

The being rumbled, its displeasure darkening the swirling red clouds as the energy thickened and crackled in the air. Lina lifted her chin defiantly, refusing to be cowed.

"I said no," she said more loudly, levelling a finger at the swirling being. "I won't let you consume me, you bastard! You want to be released. That's why you do this, isn't it? That's what happened to Amelia! She released Shabranigdu! And look at what it's doing to my world!" she yelled angrily.

"It is the only way to save your world," the voice echoed around her.

Lina shook her head. "No, it's not! Now listen up real good," she snarled, a glint coming into her eye as she advanced on the swirling cloud. "I've had it with your stupid religion and human sacrifices! I'm not going to be used anymore!" She narrowed her eyes, her voice cutting through the spell with a deadly edge. "You are going to come to my world. You are going to take care of that… THING in the sky, and you are going to grant me three wishes while you're doing it." With each word she spoke, she fought against the energy, stepping forward and stabbing her finger against the cloud. And with each step, the burning, aching sensation faded, and the rumbling form of Cephied shrank before her. "And when you're done, you're going to return into that stupid book like the enchantment that you are, and you and your little buddies are not going to consume me, or anybody else, ever again!"

Cephied's vaporous form flashed once more, growling with displeasure as it clashed against Lina's will. But Lina's sorrow and anger left no room for the struggling deity, and with a final yell, she sealed the pact. "I AM NOT GOING TO DIE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" she screamed, the roles reversed, towering like a demon over the tiny cloud. There was a twisting, wrenching feeling, then with a pop, the cloud dissipated. A warm, gentle sensation coursed through Lina's body, and she closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she was standing once more in the park, the others staring at her with wide eyes.

"L-lina?" Valgarv stuttered, taking a step towards her uncertainly. Lina ignored him, training her eyes on Rezo, who was watching her warily.

"You," she said, her voice echoing over the park. "You're going to pay," she said clearly, her eyes hard. "Cephied! Make your presence known!" she yelled, lifting her hand to the sky. There was a crack of thunder and a shrill cry, and searing red light erupted from the open book to form into a huge fiery red bird. It screamed as it vaulted into the sky, crashing into the draconic form of Shabranigdu overhead.

"My power…" Valgarv gasped out as the flames erupted out of Vessegace with a vengeance.

Xellos' eyes glowed with unholy power as he brought his staff before him, his red character symbol blazing through the fabric of his sleeve. "Lina has unsealed the power of Cephied," he said darkly. "I think it's time for us to have a little talk with Rezo," he added with a feral smile.

Valgarv's deadly grin matched the trickster's own as he spun his staff around confidently. "For once, I agree with you completely, pervert."

- x – x – x -

_Ah, dream, too bright to last!_

_Ah, starry Hope! That didst arise_

_But to be overcast!_

Edgar Allen Poe, "To One in Paradise"

_**AN**: I really thought I could fit this all in one chapter. But it's turning out to be too long. So there will actually be one more chapter after this, and maybe an epilogue. Sorry about the miscalculation!_


	21. Arc II: The Universe of the Four Gods

**Chapter 21: The Universe of the Four Gods **

Rezo glared at his opponents, fury written across his face as he realized what Amelia's final wish had been. "You cannot defeat me," he said, focusing his glowing red gaze on Lina. "Shabranigdu is the God of War. Even with the manifestation of Cephied, you will lose this battle. You will not risk using your wishes and being consumed by the Beast God. We are stronger than you will ever be!" he yelled as he sent a magical attack sailing towards Lina.

With a familiar dark flash, Xellos was there, blocking the attack before it could reach the priestess. He grunted as he split the energy, however, his eyes open. "Rezo is stronger than before," he grit out, quickly righting and running a hand over his smoking staff. "It must be because of the manifestation of his deity in this world. We have to work together," he called out to Valgarv, who nodded in return.

The two warriors rushed towards the priest, their attacks at the ready. Rezo met them with a laugh, his cry ringing out overhead as brilliant light exploded around their confrontation.

"Shabranigdu is the God of War!"

Lina paid no attention to her battle, her eyes focused on the giant serpent in the sky above. "Amelia," she whispered to herself as she stared at the fierce dragon. "You're in that thing somewhere, I know it!" Then louder, she let her voice ring out. "I want her back, damn it! Bring Amelia back right now! I pledge myself to thee, Cephied!"

The phoenix in the sky trilled overhead and crashed into the dragon, and the giant serpent roared with anger before convulsing once, then twice. A high-pitched ringing overrode the noise of the battle, but Lina kept her eyes trained on the sky above, motionless. Finally, she spotted a glowing blue ball separating itself from the creature's scales, rapidly taking form as it descended towards the ground.

"Amelia!" Lina breathed, her eyes watering with tears of relief as she watched the motionless body of her friend form within the light and gently drift towards the ground. Even as she moved towards her friend, another figure pushed past her, grabbing Amelia before she could touch the ground. "Naga?" Lina queried, eyeing the older girl as she sunk to the ground with her sister.

Gracia didn't respond, her own tear-stained face already buried into her younger girl's hair, sobbing with relief. "I'll be there for you and dad from now on, I promise!" she cried, cradling her sister in her arms. "I'll never leave you again!"

Amelia responded with a low moan, her eyes cracking open. "Naga?" she mumbled feebly with a note of surprise. "What happened?"

The older girl only shook her head, hugging her sister tightly once more. "Gracia… I told you, Gracia," she mumbled to her little sister. "Don't ever scare me like that again, Amelia!"

Lina held herself back from the two girls' reunion, a tiny smile briefly flashing across her face as she watched Diol carefully interrupt the girls and drape his long coat over Amelia's body. It might have taken a near-death experience, but it looked like Amelia and Gracia finally might become a family again. A sense of relief and satisfaction flooded through the redhead. "I hope it lasts," she said to herself quietly. A sudden wracking pain overtook Lina's body, and distracted, she fell to her knees.

_What is this…_ she thought angrily, and heard the trill of the phoenix in the sky above. Looking up, she saw that it had grown brighter and larger, and was once again attacking the dragon with renewed vigour. Even as it did, the burning sensation intensified. Growling, she grit her teeth together. _Oh no you don't, Cephied,_ she swore silently, struggling to her feet once again. _ I won't let you win! _

- x – x – x -

Rezo grunted as he tried to ward off the attacks of the two remaining warriors of Cephied. He could feel the power of Shabranigdu coursing thorough his veins, aided by the physical manifestation of the God in the sky above. But Cephied had also been summoned in a betrayal he had not expected from his own Priestess.

"No matter," he grunted to himself, gathering his power and sending it out in a volley, throwing off his attackers. "Shabranigdu is the God of War!" he cried triumphantly. "I cannot lose!"

In the moment of respite he gained, he saw the Priestess of Cephied calling upon the power of her deity. The phoenix in the sky let out an ear-piercing screech, and Rezo's face twisted into an ugly frown. _I will not let my plans be ruined by that girl!_ he thought furiously. His face twisted into a grin as he saw Lina fall to her knees, momentarily overcome by the power of the God she had called upon. _I must strike now!_

With a roar, he focused his energy into a powerful, crackling ball at his fingertips. "I was negligent to have let you live for so long. But now, I will remedy that situation!" he cried out. The unfortunate priestess looked up in time to see him release the massive build-up of energy towards her. There was a cry from her pathetic warriors, each too slow to stop his attack. Rezo's mad laughter rose above the noise, as the dragon in the sky roared in victory.

- x – x – x -

"No!" Lina cried out, her eyes squeezing shut as she saw the deadly spell speeding towards her. In reflex, she threw her arms up to protect herself, but it was too late. _There's no time to even wish it away…_ she thought desperately, wondering if the blow would hurt, or if she would die instantly. Then she began to wonder how she had time to wonder. Cracking an eye open, she peered through her arms. A gasp escaped her lips. "I can cast barriers now?" she said incredulously as she saw the attack splintering off of the pulsing white shield in front of her.

Gentle, familiar laughter rang out behind her, and Lina dropped her arms and whirled around in shock.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Miss Lina," Sylphiel said, blushing slightly as she lowered her outstretched hand and bowed quickly towards the girl. "But I came here as fast I could manage."

Lina rubbed her eyes, blinking, and then stared at the purple-haired healer once again. "S-sylphiel? I thought you… I mean I saw you… how-" she began, spluttering.

Sylphiel nodded sagely, her green eyes sparkling. "Yes… it's a complicated story," she said gently.

"Aww, c'mon, Sylph, it's not that hard! Even I can get it!"

Lina spun around as another familiar voice greeted her. "Gourry?" she cried as her eyes began to water with tears.

The blond smiled goofily and strode over towards the discarded Sword of Light, picking it up and shaking out the broken metal bits from the hilt. "Yep! We came back to help you out!" he said cheerfully. He hefted the hilt towards the sky. "Hikari-O!" he yelled, calling forth the blade of energy. A boyish grin of delight crossed his face as he regarded the pulsing sword. "I'm glad I got to do this one last time. It didn't feel right to go without seeing it again!"

"Gourry! Don't joke about your death!" Lina scolded him automatically, and then covered her mouth. "How can you two be here?" she cried out, throwing her arms around them both in a bone-crushing hug as they joined her.

"I believe the answer lies with Taiitsukun," Xellos offered, approaching the group. His amethyst eyes were opened wide for once, and a small smile crossed his face. "It's her work doing this, isn't it?"

"Filia?" Valgarv added, shock clearly registering across his face as he regarded his formerly fallen companions. "Where is she anyway?"

Sylphiel shook her head slightly, a small frown creasing her face. "Filia can't interfere in our struggle directly anymore. But she allowed our souls to inhabit the bodies of the Nyan Nyans for this battle."

Valgarv nodded, clapping Gourry on the back a few times as a smile slowly broke over his face. "But you're okay now!" he said to the tall blonde.

Gourry scratched his chin and then shook his head. "Uh, not really. I'm dead!" he answered cheerfully.

Sylphiel cut into Gourry's diplomatic speech quickly. "What Lord Gourry meant to say is that this is only temporary," she explained apologetically. "We can't remain in these physical forms for very long. We're only here to stop Rezo and help you set things right in your world again, Lina."

"Yeah, so we better make it count while we're here," Gourry added, bringing his sword up with a grim look and facing Rezo, who had also approached the small group and was watching them with a bemused expression.

"I see that old bag can't keep her nose to herself," Rezo said dryly as he regarded the assembled warriors. "It doesn't matter if she sends one of your warriors, or one hundred of them," he added directly, directing his piercing, unnaturally bright gaze straight at Lina. "Even alone, I am stronger than all of the warriors of Cephied. You cannot stop me," he sneered.

"I beg to differ."

Lina froze as the cool voice drifted over her head. The warriors surrounding her smiled knowingly at each other and parted, allowing her to face the source.

His body had been restored to its original stone form, rocky and blue, and his hair was once again the strange shade of metallic lavender. But his eyes were unchanged, the same as ever, and they were staring straight at Lina. A tiny cry escaped her throat as she threw herself into Zelgadis' arms, making him stagger backwards from the impact.

"I thought I lost you forever!" she sobbed, grabbing onto the beige fabric of his cloak and tearing it with the force of her grip.

Zelgadis sighed slightly and rested his chin on her head, his eyes also closed in a moment of relief. "You just can't leave my clothes alone, can you?" he said jokingly, pushing Lina back after a moment so he could look down at her. To his surprise, he saw her face was streaked with tears, and his heart ached for a moment, seeing her unable to check her overflowing emotions. "I'm sorry I had to go, Lina," he whispered to her, drawing her back in for a close hug. "I didn't want to leave you the way I did."

"Touching," Rezo said coldly, interrupting their reunion. "Pointless, but touching. I will be kind, and let you die in your lovers' embrace!" he said, raising his staff and attacking them. Sylphiel and Xellos were already in motion, combining their magic powers to form a larger barrier around the entire group. The mixture of white and dark energy pulsed and crackled noisily, but held against Rezo's powerful attack.

"Gourry! Let's do it!" Valgarv growled, holding out his flaming staff. The tall blond gave the bandit a curt nod and swung his sword around. With a cry, they thrust the magic weapons towards Rezo, the blazing energy of the Sword of Light mixing with the holy flames of Vessegace. As before, the two energies twisted and churned against each other, before combining into one huge column of light and blasting through the shield and into a surprised Rezo, who was thrown forcefully to the ground.

In the sky above, the dragon roared with pain as the phoenix rose above it. Then she heard a loud curse from Valgarv, as they watched Rezo impossibly rise to his feet once more. Lina, still encircled by Zelgadis' arms, looked up to the sky to watch the two monsters battling above. "This won't work," she said softly to the surprised chimera. "Not as long as that dragon is still up there. Shabranigdu is the god of War and Fighting. We need to cut off Rezo's power at the source."

"What are you saying?" Zelgadis asked her, his eyes narrowing. "Lina?"

She stepped out of his arms and faced the sky. "Zelgadis, you're going to have to end it with Rezo, once and for all." She raised her hands upwards. "Are you ready?"

Zelgadis paused, taking the moment to memorize the sight of Lina standing before him, her arms raised to the darkened sky above and her face set with determination. The wind still whipped around them, sending tendrils of her hair flying around her face with a life of their own. Gone were the ritual bathes, the extravagant robes, and the ceremonial temple. But even bruised, dirtied, and with her tear-stained face, her petite body cut a clean form across the violent horizon. _She looks like… a true Priestess of Cephied_, he thought suddenly. It was a sobering and yet calming realization, and when she opened her eyes questioningly to gaze at him, he was able to meet them and give her a firm nod.

"Return to the book! Cephied and Shabranigdu! I seal the powers of the Beast Gods away from this world forever! I pledge myself to thee, Cephied!"

A burning sensation rose in her chest, and Lina swayed slightly as she fought against the pain. It was Cephied, she knew, trying to deny her last wish. _It's time for you to return to where you belong_, she though coldly even as she overcame the internal resistance to her wish. The roar in the sky from the two deities became deafening. And then, as though they were some odd, supernatural lightshow, their forms melted away in the sky, raining towards the ground in sparkles of blue and red light which disappeared as they touched the earth. Everyone who was still conscious was mesmerized by the strange beauty, frozen momentarily in place. It was not everyday that one was allowed to see the death of a God, much less two. And though relieved, Lina also felt an equal amount of sadness as she watched Cephied disappear from her world. She caught a red sparkle in the palm of her hand, watching it dance momentarily across her fingertips. "I'm sorry," she whispered quietly as it vanished.

The bright glow faded from Rezo's eyes as he watched the remains Shabranigdu swirl and disappear all around him. "What have you done, you little fool…" he mumbled softly. As the power leeched from his body and his vision rapidly faded, his lip curled into an ugly snarl. He turned towards Lina with sightless eyes and began to stumble towards her. "No! NO! I will not allow—"

Rezo's angry tirade was cut off by Zelgadis, who stepped in front of him and held him back with a stony hand. "It's over," the chimera said firmly. "You have no power anymore, Rezo."

The red sage closed his eyes, raw, discordant laughter bubbling up through his throat. "You are the fool, Zelgadis!" He moved his staff quickly, and was rewarded by the chimera's painful gasp as he pushed the staff, crackling with energy against Zelgadis' throat. "Shabranigdu may have forsaken me, but I know the old ways! My power is but a fraction of what it once was, but it is still enough to kill you!"

But it wasn't, even as Lina gasped and the other warriors moved to intercept the two struggling men, Zelgadis wrenched the staff away from Rezo's trembling hands and struck a solid blow to sage's temple. Rezo dropped to the ground weakly, his body only a shell of its former power. The swirling red robes that he draped himself in were no longer intimidating piled around his body; rather, they accented how thin Rezo's frail body actually was. He looked blind, weak and lost as he struggled futilely to return to his feet; a far cry from the powerful magician and torturer of Zelgadis' memory.

"Don't look at me like that…" Rezo snarled up towards the chimera as he scrabbled weakly for his staff, and then gave up with a frustrated growl. "I can see it. I can see your pity, feel your stares burning into my skin!" he howled furiously.

Zelgadis stepped back from the fallen man, pity unable to completely mask the anger he felt towards the man who had caused so much destruction. "Is that why you did it?" he said harshly. "To make the rest of the world pay for your condition?"

Rezo laughed bitterly, even as the edges of his robes faded from view. "I couldn't have wished for a finer send-off," he gasped. "I would rather have your hatred than your pity!" As his fingers grew transparent, the ugly snarl faded from his face. "But… I only wanted… to be…" he mumbled softly, a wry small crossing his face. And then he was gone, his last words a faded whisper in the night air. "…real."

Zelgadis felt Lina join his side, as the other warriors filed behind them silently. "It's finally over," he said to Lina quietly. "It's funny… I thought it would be different. More difficult, and more rewarding," he confessed as he gazed at the spot where Rezo had fallen. "But now, I just find myself asking what it was all for," he said morosely. A small hand cupped his cheek and turned directed his face away from the ground.

"Isn't this enough?" Lina asked him gently, staring into his eyes questioningly.

Zelgadis gave her a small smile, but his face was solemn. "I don't know anymore, Lina. I just don't know." Then he drew her close and kissed her, a bittersweet kiss, full of sorrow and regret, but also hope. They clung to each other desperately until a polite cough from Valgarv drew them out of their private world. But Zelgadis refused to remove his arms from around Lina's waist even as they faced the others.

"Hey… why are you guys still here, if Rezo's already gone?" Lina said suddenly, her own grip on Zelgadis tightening fearfully.

"I believe I know the answer to this little mystery," Xellos said with a genial smile. As if on cue, Gourry and Sylphiel's bodies began to fade as Filia stepped into view. With a popping sound, the fluttering hoards of Nyan Nyans swirled around them, trilling happily.

"Filia!" Lina said with a gasp. "I thought you couldn't interfere!"

The blond mystic laughed softly, shaking her head at Lina. "You exceeded my expectations, Priestess of Cephied. You've done well! I thought that deserved a little reward."

"I don't feel like I've done well," Lina admitted wryly as she glanced around the devastated park. "Look at this place! How am I going to explain to the rest of the world that this was all just a story in a book?"

Filia laughed again, waving her hands. As she did so, the coloured lights and bubbles of Mount Taikyoku blinded their sight, and when it faded, all signs of their struggle with Rezo had disappeared from view. "I have restored your world completely. Only those directly involved with the Universe of the Four Gods will remember what transpired here," she said. Then, gently, she added "Your friends' time here is short. You know this, Lina. You sealed us away in the book permanently. I have the power to allow you to say farewell to your companions, but that is all."

Lina closed her eyes briefly. She knew it was coming, but it still hurt. Opening them again, she smiled at Gourry and Sylphiel, already only a dim shadow without bodies of the Nyan Nyans to support them. "Gourry… Sylphiel… I'm so sorry…" she said, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes.

Sylphiel shook her head gently. "Don't be, Lina. We did what needed to be done… all of us." Gourry nodded emphatically in agreement. "Yeah, I never was good with speeches. But don't be sorry! We'd do it all over again," he grinned as he grasped the healer's ethereal hand. And for once, Sylphiel smiled back at Gourry, unabashed.

Lina turned her head towards Xellos and Valgarv next. Invariably, they were arguing with each other when she saw them.

"What do you mean, you're going back to Elmekia? Damn it, Xellos, I signed you on as my advisor!" Valgarv said angrily. "Don't tell me you're backing out now for another one of your fruitcake schemes!"

Xellos shrugged in his usual manner, with a small half-smile and closed eyes. "Well well, I didn't know you liked me so much, my dear Valgarv!" he grinned. "However, we don't know if Rezo died, or still exists in our world. And someone is going to have to look after the remains of the Northern Kingdom. I think it's time I returned to my home!" he said lightly.

Lina grinned to herself and interrupted their debate just as Valgarv opened his mouth with another retort. "Guys! Hey, guys!" Seeing that she had their attention, she flashed them a huge grin. "I'm proud of you, Valgarv," she said as she smiled at the aqua-haired bandit. "You managed to make your own destiny after all. And you're ruling over more than just bandits now!"

Valgarv inclined his head slightly, a rare, genuine smile spreading over his face. "You'll always be welcome in the Kingdom of Sairoon, Lina." Then, holding up the hilt of the sword of light before him, he bowed very formally to Lina. "Thank you," he said to her quietly.

The quiet moment of respect was ruined by Xellos, who rapped his staff smartly over Valgarv's bowed head. "Come now, Valgarv, you're making me look bad!" Xellos quipped, turning to face Lina with a smirk.

"Pervert," Lina said warningly to him, though she had to stifle a grin.

"Ahh, after all we've been through, how you still wound me, my dearest Lina!" Xellos exclaimed, putting a hand over his chest in mock despair. Then, with an extravagant flourish, he unexpectedly gave a short bow to Lina as well. When he rose again quickly, one eye was cracked open and wore a smile. "We'll meet again, Priestess of Cephied. If not in this life, then the next."

Lina smiled to herself as her friends backed away, leaving her alone with the last warrior of Cephied… the one whose arms were still wrapped tightly around her. She looked up into Zelgadis' face, her smile dropping away as she regarded him.

"So I guess this is it," Zelgadis said softly.

"Yeah, I guess it is," she whispered back. "What am I going to do now?" she sighed, leaning her head against his chest.

"What you've always done before… go on, have a life, and be happy," he answered with a tight smile. Regret laced his voice, though, and they both understood the unspoken meaning behind them. _Without me_, his eyes told her. Lina squeezed her eyes shut, and they hugged each other tightly, saying their silent goodbyes silently. They tight grip finally relaxed when Filia's voice drifted softly to them.

"It's time," she said as a golden glow surrounded the Celestial Warriors.

Lina looked back quickly at Zelgadis, trying to memorize his stony features even as his body faded into the ethereal glow shared by Gourry and Sylphiel. "Goodbye!" she called out, choking back a sob as her friends faded completely from view. As the golden glow faded, she was left standing alone with Filia, who moved to her side. "You know," she said with a rue grin. "It's too bad I don't have any wishes left."

Filia raised one fine golden eyebrow disapprovingly. "You weren't consumed by the Beast God Cephied because your wishes weren't selfish, Lina. You could rescue Amelia because her last wish was also not a selfish one. I thought you understood that."

Lina sighed and blinked back her tears, squaring her shoulders. "I know, I know. I was just thinking, if I had another wish, I'd use it to make Zel happy," she said quietly. She missed Filia's fleeting thoughtful look as she directed her attention to her friends and family, who had gathered near Diol's rusty old truck. "Time to get back to the real world though, huh?"

Filia smiled approvingly at Lina as she also began to fade from view. "You've grown up, Priestess of Cephied, and earned your title fully. Be proud of yourself." The smiling blond woman reached out and grasped Lina's hands in her own, inclining her head slightly in respect.

"Thank you, Taiitsukun, for everything you've done," Lina answered as Filia disappeared. When the golden glow faded, all that was left in Lina's outstretched hands was the torn and tattered copy of the Universe of the Four Gods, leeched of its magic power. Lina regarded the tattered cover of the book silently for a moment, before clutching it to her chest. "I won't forget any of you. I swear it."

- x – x – x –

_Several months later… _

"Lina! Hey, Lina!"

Lina glanced towards the voice, lifting the mask away from her face. She saw Amelia waving wildly at her from the doorway by the bleachers, and gave her friend a small smile as she waved back. Turning back to the other students, she hefted her helmet under her arm and raised her voice. "Alright, that's it for today. Remember what I said about watching your footwork, Jamison! The tournament's gonna be in one week, so stay sharp. See you next Thursday!"

With a murmur the small group split away and drifted towards the corners of the gymnasium. Lina took the chance trot to the bleachers and pick up a towel, wiping some of the sweat from her face. She smiled reflexively as she carefully packed the thin rapier away in its case. Fencing wasn't quite a sport she'd ever thought she'd be interested in, but it was the closest she could come to reliving her adventures in Sairoon at the University. And she was good at it, too, already team captain in only her second year of college. Running for your life constantly from magicians, swashbucklers and monsters for almost six months did have a superb effect on one's survival reflexes, she mused.

"You're thinking about it again, aren't you?" Amelia's soft voice interrupted her thoughts as the dark-haired girl joined her side. The two years that had passed since their adventure in the book together had brought many changes to both girls. Amelia had shot up, and was quickly gaining both Gracia's height and good looks. Her time spent in the book had softened Amelia's obsessive compulsion with justice; after spending so much time with Rezo, the young girl had opted out of her study of law and was obtaining a degree in psychology. Lina had no doubt that Amelia, with her sensitive and empathic nature, would make a true healer when she graduated, even if she was only mending wounds of the spirit.

"Yeah," Lina answered reflectively after a moment, studying the handle of her fencing sword thoughtfully. "I never thought it would turn out like this," she mused pensively. Noticing Amelia's look of concern, Lina quickly pasted a broad smile onto her face and gestured at her sword. "It's a lot easier to fence when you know the person at the other end isn't trying to kill you, though," she laughed. "Though I think they're not always so sure about me!" Feeling Amelia's stare, she stopped laughing and turned to face her friend squarely. "What?"

Amelia smiled thoughtfully. "You still miss Zelgadis, don't you."

Lina frowned and pushed the sword casing closed with an audible snap. "Why are you bringing that up again? It's pointless. He wasn't even…" Lina choked, still hesitating to say the words. _Real_, she thought. _But he was, to me._ "I have to move on. He said so himself."

"I know, that's why I want you to come with me right now." Amelia smiled again, this time more broadly, and Lina's suspicious immediately went up.

"Oh no… no no no, not another blind date! No way, the last one was a disaster!" She continued to protest loudly as Amelia grabbed her wrist and began to drag her down the hallway. "C'mon! At least let me change out of my whites!" Lina sighed and gave up the struggle with resignation. "C'mon, Amelia, half of the time they only put up with me because they want to date you!" She was surprised as Amelia stopped before a pair of doors leading to another recreation room in the building, and turned to face her.

"Not this time. Gracia met him at the introductory seminar last week." Amelia smiled distractedly. "It's still kind of weird, thinking of my big sister as an underclassman…" she mumbled to herself.

Lina rolled her eyes and pinned Amelia with a glare. "Point, Amelia! Point!"

Blushing, Amelia nodded quickly and pushed open the doors. "He's also an older student, a transfer from China. He's already on the judo team, but since you guys practice in different hallways, we thought you might have trouble running into each other. And Gracia said she wanted to be there..."

Amelia's words continued, but Lina had stopped listening. Practice was over, and the members of the judo club were already dispersing towards the bleachers. But she was frozen in place, her eyes trained on the one member who was already approaching her, an equal look of surprise on his face. Vaguely, she noticed that Amelia had fallen silent and drifted away, leaving her alone with the familiar young man of dark hair and unmistakable turquoise eyes.

"H-hello," she managed to stutter as she looked up into his achingly familiar face.

"I… I think I know you," he answered uncertainly. There was a whisper of familiarity, the faint spark of recognition. Lina could only gape in response, hearing another's words echo through her head.

_"__Maybe I'm just a reflection after all... _

_and maybe there's a real me, _

_somewhere in the world _

_ just waiting to meet you." _

The spark of recognition died out, leaving an embarrassed flush in its place. "I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me," he said shyly. "My name is Zhi Le," he fumbled. "It's a little hard for westerners to pronounce, so you can just call me Zel." Noticing her stare and silence, he blushed again and rubbed the back of his head. "I know, it's a weird name, but you see…" He trailed off, and looked at Lina again. "Are you sure we haven't met before?"

Lina shook herself out of her stupor, and nodded slightly at the confused young man. _Maybe… this won't be so bad after all,_ she thought to herself. And, after a moment of reflection, she directed a broad smile up towards the tall, dark haired youth with the face she loved. "I'm Lina. Lina Inverse. It's nice to meet you."

- x – - _the end_ - – x –

_**

* * *

**_

_**AN:** This is actually the last chapter and epilogue combined, it was short enough to fit into one go. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story through the years and read it. Especially the last reviewer, who got me off my duff to finish it off even if behind schedule. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I know, it's got almost nothing to do with the Slayers, and almost nothing to do with Fushigi Yugi anymore, besides names, plots and jokes. But it is a big story which took a long time to write, and in the end, I guess I'm pleased with it, even if it doesn't really follow the canon of either series. I hope you all enjoyed it too!_

Illustrations for the story can be found below. Take out the spaces, and replace _(underscore)_ with... well, an underscore.

**www . sugoiweb . com / fandom / slayers **_(underscore)_** fan**

Scroll down and look for works by me _(Enkida)_ – they're all little cell-coloured illustrations I've done to go with the story.


End file.
